10 Lecciones para Casar a un Lord y que te adore
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: Desde que fue nombrado "El lord para conquistar londres" por una popular revista para señoritas, Darien St. John ha sido perseguido sin descanso por todas las casamenteras de la realeza. asi que cuando se presenta la oportunidad de escapar el la aprovecha sin pensarlo... Summary completo en el capi. contiene Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**10 Lecciones para Casar a un Lord… y que te adore**

**Holis mis niñas aquí os traemos una nueva historia y de época esperamos que sea de su agrado. Queremos rew. Saludos.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah MacLeany el verdadero nombre de la novela es Ten Ways to Be Adored When Landing a Lord y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Desde que fue nombrado "El lord para conquistar Londres" por una popular revista para señoritas, Darien St. John ha sido perseguido sin descanso por las casamenteras de la realeza. Así que cuando se le presenta la oportunidad para escapar de la elegante sociedad, el la aprovecha de inmediato… ¡solo para terminar en el camino de la mas determinada, y malditamente deliciosa Lady Serena Tsukino, la hija de un derrochador con titulo, tiene demasiados secretos y muy poco dinero. Aunque esta acostumbrada a cuidar de ella misma bastante bien, la reciente muerte de su padre ha dejado a Serena a la deriva y necesitando ayuda para proteger la herencia de su hermano pequeño. El pecadoramente apuesto, eminentemente elegible Lord Darien podría ser exactamente la salvación que esta buscando. Pero Serena debe ser cautelosa y no hacer nada temerario y estúpido… como enamorarse apasionada y perdidamente.

_"¿Por qué te escondes de mi?"_

_"Yo diría que seas más claro." Cuando Darien no respondió, Serena continuó,_

_deseosa de llenar el silencio. "Me sorprendió nuestro... momento. No esperaba que_

_sea tan... "_

_Darien de pronto se dio cuenta del lugar en donde estaban... en el ático oscuro,_

_con la lluvia fuera amortiguando todos los sonidos, en ese espacio cálido, como_

_una pequeña protección en torno a ellos. Era el lugar perfecto para una cita_

_clandestina._

_Dio un paso más cerca, dejando escasos centímetros el uno del otro. "¿Así_

_que...?"_

_Ella suspiró, resignada. "Así que... estoy atraída hacia ti."_

_Vio cómo la vergüenza inundaba sus mejillas de un feroz rojo. Ella habló_

_rápidamente. "Estoy segura de que es sólo una fase pasajera. Creo que lo mejor_

_es que te vayas. Voy a buscar otra manera..."_

_Él extendió la mano, su toque detuvo el flujo de sus palabras._

_No debe darle un beso. Él lo sabía._

_Pero ella no era como la mujer que había conocido... y él quería descubrir sus_

_secretos. Más que eso… la deseaba._

_Puso sus labios en los de ella, y ella ya era suya._

**Prologo**

No se puede negar que hay una verdadera epidemia de propagación entre las

jóvenes de Londres... una trágica realidad que termina en nada más que en el peor escenario posible.

Nos referimos, por supuesto, a la soltería.

Hay tantas damas solteras en nuestra bella ciudad, haciendo que lamentablemente el sol brillante de la felicidad conyugal se convirtiera solo en una sombra, ¡es nada menos que criminal que estas jóvenes promesas nunca podrían tener la oportunidad de florecer! Y es así, querido lector, es en interés del servicio público que hemos compilado una lista de soluciones para afrontar esta dura prueba, probada tantas veces para simplificar la tarea más difícil que es... conseguir un marido.

Humildemente presentamos, Lecciones para conquistar a un Lord.

_Pearls and Pelisses Junio 1823 Townsend Park' Dunscroft, Yorkshire._

Lady Serena Tsukino estaba en la sala de recepción en mal estado del único

hogar que había conocido y queriendo disminuir el estruendo en sus oídos. Ella

entrecerró los ojos en el hombre pálido, lleno de cañas de pie ante ella.

"Mi padre le envió."

"Precisamente".

"Y ¿le importaría repetir eso último?" Seguramente ella no había entendido bien las palabras que habían tropezado en la lengua de este visitante más inoportuno.

Sonrió, con una expresión vacía y poco atractiva. El estómago de Serena se

retorció. "De hecho," dijo él, la palabra floto entre ellos en la sala que de repente era demasiado pequeña. "Estamos comprometidos."

"Y por que... Supongo que quieres decir..."

"Usted. Y yo nos vamos a casar".

Serena negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento, usted es...?"

Hizo una pausa, claramente satisfecho con la idea de que ella no había estado

prestando atención. "Asperton. Neflyte Asperton".

Serena hizo una nota mental para pensar en el desafortunado nombre en un

momento posterior. Por ahora, tenía que tratar con el hombre. Que no parece ser muy inteligente. Por supuesto, ella había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que los hombres que se relacionaban con su padre rara vez eran hombres de intelecto.

"¿Y cómo es que llegamos a estar comprometidos, Sr. Asperton?"

"Yo le gané".

Serena cerró los ojos, prometiéndose a sí misma permanecer estable. Para ocultar la ira y el dolor que provocaron las palabras. Siempre las palabras. Ella lo miró a los ojos más pálida que nunca. "Me ganó."

Ni siquiera tuvo la gracia para fingir vergüenza. "Sí. A su padre, que la ha

apostado."

"Por supuesto que sí." Serena exhalo su frustración en un pequeño soplo de aire.

"¿Contra?"

"Cien libras."

"Bueno. Eso es más de lo habitual. "

Asperton detuvo las críticas palabras, dando un paso más cerca de ella. Por su

sonrisa estaba seguro de sí mismo. "Gane la ronda. Tú eres mía por derechos." Él estiro la mano, trazando un dedo por su mejilla. Bajó la voz hasta un susurro. "Creo que vamos a disfrutarlo tanto."

Ella permaneció inmóvil, su voluntad era lo único que mantenía a raya el

estremecimiento por la amenaza. "Yo no estoy tan segura."

Se inclinó, e Serena se vio atrapada por los labios del hombre... de color rojo y

pálido. Ella se apartó, desesperada por mantener una distancia, cuando él dijo:

"Entonces voy a tener que convencerte de lo contrario".

Ella se retorcía debajo de su tacto y su proximidad la incomodaba, coloco una silla vieja, deshilachada entre ellos. Un destello brilló en los ojos del hombre cuando él la siguió, acercándose.

_A él le gustaba la caza._

Serena iba a tener que terminar con esto. Ahora.

"Me temo que ha recorrido un camino muy largo para nada, señor Asperton. Usted ve, yo hace mucho que pase la mayoría de edad. Mi padre..." hizo una pausa, por el mal sabor de la palabra, "debería haber sabido mejor que apostar. Nunca ha funcionado antes. Sin duda, no va a funcionar ahora."

Él detuvo su acecho con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Él ha hecho esto antes?"

_Demasiadas veces. _"Veo que apostar a una hija una sola vez es un juego limpio, pero hacerlo varias veces, ¿de alguna manera ofende la sensibilidad?"

Asperton estaba boquiabierto. "¡Por supuesto!"

Serena entrecerró los ojos ante su aspirante a prometido. "¿Por qué?"

"¡Porque sabía que en última instancia, no cumplirían con la apuesta!"

_El hombre era sin duda un conocido de su padre_.

"Sí. Esa es, obviamente, la razón por la que esta situación se considera un delito insostenible", dijo Serena con ironía, volviéndose bruscamente y abriendo la puerta a la sala de estar. "Me temo, señor Asperton, que es el séptimo hombre que ha venido a reclamarme como su novia." No pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver su sorpresa. "Y, como lo es, también será el séptimo hombre que dejará Park Tsukino soltero".

Asperton abrió la boca y la cerró en una rápida sucesión... sus labios carnosos le recordaron a Isabel a un bacalao.

Contó hasta cinco.

Siempre explotan antes de que pudiera llegar a cinco.

"¡Eso no va a pasar! ¡Me prometieron una esposa! ¡La hija de un conde!" Su voz se había elevado adoptando un tono nasal... el tono que Serena había asociado siempre con la desagradable espera que confraternizó con su padre.

_No es que ella haya visto a su padre en media docena de años_.

Se cruzó de brazos, otorgando al hombre su mejor mirada comprensiva. "¿Me

imagino que él hizo alusión a una dote considerable, también?"

Sus ojos se iluminaron como si lo hubiera entendido finalmente. "Precisamente".

Ella casi sintió pena por él. _Casi_.

"Bueno, me temo que no hay una de esas, tampoco." Frunció el ceño. "¿Le

importaría tomar el té?"

Serena vio como el cerebro de Asperton se movía como una rueda muy lentamente, completó su giro y anunció: "¡No! ¡No me importa el té! ¡Vine por una mujer y por Dios, voy a irme con una! ¡Con usted!"

Serena intento mantenerse calmada, suspiró y dijo: "Yo tenía muchas esperanzas de que no llegara a esto."

Su pecho se hincho con las palabras, no comprendiendo su significado. "Estoy

seguro de que usted lo hizo. ¡Pero no voy a salir de esta casa sin la esposa que fue prometida! ¡Usted me pertenece a mí! ¡Por derecho!"

Se abalanzó sobre ella, entonces. Siempre lo hacían. Ella se hizo a un lado, y salió por la puerta abierta, entrando al vestíbulo.

Donde las mujeres estaban esperando.

La siguió hasta el vestíbulo, enderezándose mientras se fijaba en las tres mujeres que estaban allí como soldados bien entrenados, un muro de defensa entre él y la puerta de la casa. Ciertamente nunca había visto a ninguna mujer como esas antes.

Por supuesto, nunca se daría cuenta de que estaba al lado de tres mujeres.

Serena siempre había encontrado que los hombres tienden a ver sólo lo que querían ver.

Ella vio cómo su mirada pasó a la cocina, con un mayordomo, y con un cocinero con un látigo en la mano.

Se volvió a Isabel. "¿Qué es esto, entonces?"

El mayordomo le pego con el látigo en contra de uno de sus muslos, causando que Asperton retroceda. "No nos gusta que le levante la voz a una dama, señor."

Serena vio como del enojo su garganta subía y bajaba. "Yo soy..."

"Bueno, una cosa segura es que no es un caballero, si la forma en que usted llegó y salió de esa habitación es una indicación." El cocinero indico la sala de recepción con el látigo.

Miró a Serena, y ella se encogió de hombros de forma poco femenina.

"Y lo asegura el hecho de haberle hablado a Lady Isabel de tal manera." Esto lo dijo el mayordomo, que, con un traje perfectamente planchado, perezosamente investigó el borde de la espada que sostenía. Serena hizo todo lo posible por no mirar el espacio vacío en la pared de la que la antigua... y probablemente muy aburrida, por cierto... espada había llegado.

Ellos en realidad tenían un gusto por lo dramático.

"Yo... no"

Hubo un largo momento de silencio mientras Serena vio un brillo de sudor

establecer su residencia en la frente del Sr. Asperton. Ella vio como su respiración se aceleró, y sólo entonces se decidió a intervenir.

"El Sr. Asperton se estaba yendo", dijo, con un tono de voz cortante. "¿No es así, señor?"

Él asintió con la cabeza nerviosamente, hipnotizado por látigo de Lita, moviéndose en círculos lentos, amenazante. "Yo... yo."

"No creo que él vaya a regresar. ¿No es así, señor?"

Él no respondió durante un largo rato. Lita dejó caer la suave piel del látigo en el suelo, y el movimiento brusco le sacó de su trance. Se cuadró y sacudió la cabeza con firmeza. "No. Yo no lo creo. "

La punta del sable de Mina golpeó el suelo de mármol, con un ruido tan fuerte que retumbo a través del gran espacio vacío.

Los ojos de Serena se ampliaron, bajando su voz a un susurro. "Yo diría que usted quiere reformular su respuesta, señor."

Se aclaró la garganta con rapidez: "Sí. Por supuesto. Quiero decir... no. No voy a estar de vuelta".

Serena sonrió, con su sonrisa amplia y agradable. "Excelente. Yo le dijo adiós,

entonces. ¿Estoy seguro de que usted es capaz de encontrar su propio camino

hacia fuera?" Indicó la puerta, ahora flanqueado por las tres mujeres. "Adiós".

Volvió a la sala de recepción entonces, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella con

firmeza y paso a la ventana justo a tiempo para ver como el hombre se apresuraba por las escaleras del parque y subía a su caballo, montando y alejándose, como si los perros del infierno estuvieran sobre él.

Ella lanzó un largo suspiro.

Sólo entonces permitió que las lágrimas vinieran.

Su padre la había apostado en un juego.

Otra vez.

La primera vez se sintió muy mal. Uno podría pensar que se había acostumbrado a que la tratara así, pero la verdad es que la sorprendió, sin embargo. Como si, algún día, todo podría ser diferente. Como si, algún día, podría ser otro antes que Wastrearl.

Como si, algún día, él podría cuidar de ella.

Como si, algún día, alguien podría cuidar de ella.

Por un momento, se dejó pensar en su padre. El Wastrearl. Un hombre que había dejado a sus hijos y su esposa escondido en el país y regresó a Londres para vivir una vida de libertino, escandaloso. Un hombre que nunca se había preocupado: no cuando su esposa había muerto; no cuando sus siervos, dispuestos a no pasar otro día sin goce de sueldo, habían abandonado sus puestos en masa; no cuando su hija le había enviado una carta para pedirle que volviera a Tsukino Park y restaurar la casa de campo para que vuelva a su antigua gloria... si no fuera para ella, que lo haga por su heredero.

La única vez que había vuelto...

No, ella no podría pensar en él.

Su padre. El hombre que robó el espíritu de su madre. Que le había robado a su hermano, un bebé, el derecho de tener un padre.

Si no los hubiera abandonado, Serena nunca habría asumido la responsabilidad de la finca. Ella había aceptado el reto, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener la casa en pie y la comida en la mesa. Si bien no es fructífera, la finca había sido capaz de mantener a duras penas sus habitantes e inquilinos, mientras que su padre había gastado hasta el último centavo de los ingresos de sus tierras en sus actividades escandalosas.

No había suficiente para comer, y la negra reputación del Wastrearl había

mantenido a curiosos siguiendo los pasos de Tsukino Park, por lo que Serena

llenar la casa y los cuartos de sus agentes, sin embargo ella se mantuvo lejos de las miradas indiscretas.

Pero no le impidió desear que todo hubiera sido diferente.

Deseando que ella hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ser la hija de un conde que fue para lo que nació. Deseando que hubiera sido criada sin preocuparse por el

mundo. No teniendo dudas de que algún día sería su día de brillar; que un día sería bien cortejada... por un hombre que la quería a ella, no como un botín de un juego de azar.

Deseando que no estuviera tan sola.

Por qué no la habían ayudado nunca.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y cerró los ojos, Serena fingió reír, secándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Finalmente, se dio la vuelta, descubriendo que era Mina con la mirada seria.

"No debería haberle amenazado."

"Se lo merecía", dijo el mayordomo.

Serena asintió con la cabeza. Asperton había tomado el lugar de su padre en los minutos finales. Las lágrimas pedían salir una vez más, pero las mantuvo a raya.

"Lo odio", susurró.

"Lo sé", dijo el mayordomo, sin moverse de su lugar en la puerta.

"Si estuviera aquí, lo mataría."

Mina asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno, parece que eso no será necesario." Levantó una mano, dejando al descubierto un trozo de pergamino. "Serena. El conde... está muerto."

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**10 Lecciones para Casar a un Lord… y que te adore**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah MacLeany el verdadero nombre de la novela es Ten Ways to Be Adored When Landing a Lord y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Desde que fue nombrado "El lord para conquistar Londres" por una popular revista para señoritas, Darien St. John ha sido perseguido sin descanso por las casamenteras de la realeza. Así que cuando se le presenta la oportunidad para escapar de la elegante sociedad, el la aprovecha de inmediato… ¡solo para terminar en el camino de la mas determinada, y malditamente deliciosa Lady Serena Tsukino, la hija de un derrochador con titulo, tiene demasiados secretos y muy poco dinero. Aunque esta acostumbrada a cuidar de ella misma bastante bien, la reciente muerte de su padre ha dejado a Serena a la deriva y necesitando ayuda para proteger la herencia de su hermano pequeño. El pecadoramente apuesto, eminentemente elegible Lord Darien podría ser exactamente la salvación que esta buscando. Pero Serena debe ser cautelosa y no hacer nada temerario y estúpido… como enamorarse apasionada y perdidamente.

**Capitulo 1**

¿Y de que servirían estas lecciones, querido lector, sin que exista un lord

disponible en la tierra? ¿El Lord de quien has estudiado con tanta diligencia? La respuesta, por supuesto, es que no serviría para nada.

¿No entendemos, pues, por la suerte misma de las damas, que nuestra bella

ciudad cuenta con el mejor y más brillante, encantado y encantador, un verdadero tesoro entre los solteros?... rico, dispuesto, y vagando solo por nuestras calles, ¡sólo con ganas de conseguir una esposa!

El descubrimiento de este caballero es una tarea de enormes dificultades, ¡pero

nunca da miedo, querido lector! Hemos asumido el trabajo por usted... recorrimos la ciudad para encontrar al señor más digno y de un valor incalculable, con una atención sin límites.

Consideren, si quieren, el primero en nuestra lista de los señores eminentemente deseables...

_Pearls and Pelisses_

_June 1823_

Cuando la rubia de la puerta le hizo un guiño, ya era el colmo.

Lord Darien St. John se hundió aún más en su asiento, maldiciendo en voz baja. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que una lista repartida por una revista de mujeres estúpidas era suficiente para transformar la población femenina en Londres en unas tontas?

Al principio, él lo había encontrado divertido... un espectáculo de bienvenida.

Después, las invitaciones habían comenzado a llegar. Y cuando el reloj en su casa de la ciudad de St. James había dado apenas las dos, Lady Ponsonby se había unido a ellos, afirmando que tenían problemas empresariales que discutir... algo sobre una estatua que había adquirido recientemente en el sur de Italia. Darien sabía mucho mejor lo que quería. Sólo había una razón para que una víbora como Lady Ponsonby se encuentre diciendo cosas razonables.

Por lo que se había escapado, primero a la Sociedad Real de Antigüedades, donde se había encerrado en la biblioteca, lejos de todo aquel que haya oído hablar de las revistas para mujeres, y mucho menos haya leído una. Por desgracia, el periodista (Darien se estremeció por el uso liberal de la palabra) había hecho su investigación, y dentro de una misma hora, el mayordomo había anunciado la llegada de cuatro mujeres distintas, de edades comprendidas y en temporada, todas en extrema necesidad de una consulta con respecto a las mármoles... todas ellas insistiendo en que nadie más que Lord Darien lo podía hacer.

Darien resopló en su copa por el recuerdo. _Mármoles, por supuesto._

Había pagado al mayordomo generosamente por su discreción y huyó una vez

más, esta vez con poca dignidad, a través de la entrada trasera de la Sociedad y en un callejón estrecho y sórdido que hizo poco para animar su disposición.

Inclinando el ala de su sombrero para proteger su identidad, por lo que había

hecho su camino a su santuario... al Perro y la Paloma, donde se había instalado en un rincón oscuro durante las últimas horas.

Bien y verdaderamente atrapado.

Normalmente, cuando una camarera voluptuosa ponía los ojos en él, estaba más que dispuesto a considerar sus encantos. Pero esta mujer en particular era la decimocuarta de su sexo que le dejaba ver abiertamente sus encantos ese día, y ya había tenido bastante. Frunció el ceño, por primera vez a la niña, y pidió su cerveza, con la voz más oscura e irritada que nunca.

"Tengo que salir de esta maldita ciudad."

La risa profunda y retumbante desde el otro lado de la mesa no mejoró su estado de ánimo.

"No dudes ni por un momento en que yo podría enviarte de vuelta a Turquía", dijo Darien, su voz como un gruñido.

"Espero que no lo hagas. No me gustaría no ir a ese teatro." Su compañero,

Jedite, se volvió y miró por encima del hombro, con sus ojos oscuros pasando perezosamente sobre la joven hermosa. "Lástima. Ni siquiera me considera".

"Chica lista."

"Lo más probable es que simplemente cree que todo lo que lee en sus revistas."

Andrew rió cuando Darien profundizó el ceño. "Vamos, Darien, ¿tan horrible puede ser? Así que las mujeres de Londres han informado públicamente que eres elegible..."

Darien recordó la pila de invitaciones que le esperaba a su regreso (cada uno de una familia con una hija soltera) y tomó un largo trago de cerveza. Coloco la taza de peltre en la mesa y murmuró. "¡Horrible, por cierto!"

"Debería aprovecharse de eso, yo lo haría si fuera usted. Ahora usted puede tener a cualquier mujer que desee."

Darien dirigió a su amigo una mirada azul.

"Me fue perfectamente bien sin la condenada revista, gracias."

Andrew respondió con un gruñido evasivo cuando se volvió para saludar a la

camarera más joven. Como una flecha disparada con un arco, llegó a su mesa con la velocidad y a propósito se inclino a baja altura sobre Darien para mostrar mejor sus curvas voluptuosas, ella habló en un susurro. "¿Mi señor? ¿Tiene usted... lo que necesita?"

"Lo tenemos, de hecho", dijo Andrew.

La hembra de bronce se sentó en el regazo de Darien, acercándose.

"Voy a ser cualquier cosa que quiera, cariño", dijo, en voz baja y sensual, mientras apretaba sus pechos contra su pecho. "Cualquier cosa... que quiera."

Sacó el brazo de su lugar alrededor de su cuello y sacó una corona de su bolsillo.

"Una oferta tentadora, sin duda," dijo, presionando la moneda en la mano y

levantándola a sus pies. "Pero me temo que yo quiero sólo más cerveza. Es mejor que busque en otra parte su compañía de esta noche."

Su rostro se enamoró por una fracción de segundo antes de redirigir la atención

Andrew, teniendo en cuenta su amplio pecho, piel morena y los brazos gruesos con una mirada agradecida.

"¿Atento a probar? Algunas chicas no les gusta lo oscuro, pero creo que puedes hacerlo muy bien."

Andrew no se movió, pero Darien notó la tensión en los hombros de su amigo por la referencia evidente a su herencia.

"Un poco más en otro lugar", dijo el Turco, de plano alejándose de la camarera.

Se dio la vuelta hasta la nariz en su rechazo combinado y salió por la izquierda... a buscar más cerveza, Darien espero. Mientras la veía hacer su camino por la habitación, sintió la gran atención de las mujeres en la taberna.

"Ellas son depredadores. Todas y cada una de ellas."

"Me parece justo que el Bulan finalmente sepa lo que es ser perseguido."

Darien hizo una mueca por el nombre turco y la larga historia que viene con él.

Habían pasado años desde que alguien le había llamado el Bulan, el cazador. El nombre no significaba nada ahora, era un vestigio de sus días en el Oriente, en el fondo del Imperio Otomano, cuando había sido alguien más, alguien sin nombre, con sólo una habilidad que en última instancia, sería su caída.

La ironía no pasó desapercibida para él. Su tiempo en Turquía terminó con dureza cuando una mujer había puesto sus ojos sobre él y cometió el error de dejarse atrapar, literalmente.

Había pasado veintidós días en una prisión turca antes de haber sido rescatado por Andrew y escapado a Grecia, donde se había comprometido a poner al Bulan a descansar.

La mayoría de las veces, estaba feliz por haberlo hecho... apaciguado por el

mundo de Londres, el negocio de su propiedad, y sus antigüedades. Pero había días en que perdía su vida.

Él prefería ser cazador a cazado.

"Las mujeres son siempre así a tu alrededor", señaló Andrew, regresando a Darien a la actualidad. "No son más el grupo de hoy. No es que yo comprenda su interés. Usted es algo así como una fea-ba… "

"Quieres pescar de una paliza, ¿verdad?"

La cara del turco se separo en una amplia sonrisa.

"Pelear conmigo en una taberna no sería el comportamiento adecuado para un

modelo de caballerosidad".

Darien le estrecho los ojos a su amigo.

"Voy a correr el riesgo por el placer de sacar esa sonrisa de tu cara."

Andrew volvió a reír.

"Todo este interés femenino te ha podrido el cerebro si crees que me podrías

ganar." Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa, entre ellos, subrayando su punto. "¿Qué ha pasado con tu sentido del humor? Habrías encontrado esto muy divertido si me hubiera ocurrido a mí. O a tu hermano."

"Sin embargo, me ha pasado a mí." Darien inspeccionó el resto de la habitación y gimió cuando la puerta del bar se abrió y entró un hombre alto, de pelo negro. El recién llegado se detuvo justo en el interior de la habitación, mirando la gente de forma aburrida, sus ojos azules se centraron finalmente en Darien. Una solitaria mirada de diversión en su frente y comenzó a caminar a través de la multitud de personas hacia ellos.

Darien volvió una mirada acusadora a Andrew.

"Estás pidiendo ser devuelto a Turquía. Rogando por ello."

Andrew miró sobre su hombro al recién llegado y sonrió.

"Hubiera sido más bien hostil por mi parte no invitarlo a unirse a la diversión."

"Lo que es un golpe de buena suerte inmenso. Lo confieso, yo no había pensado que sería capaz de acercarse el Dios de Londres a la Tierra", arrastrando las palabras a media voz y divertido, y Darien miró hacia arriba para encontrar a su hermano gemelo, Armando St. John, el marqués de Ralston, parado al lado de ellos.

Andrew se puso de pie y invito a Armando a unirse a ellos. Una vez sentados, Ralston continuó: "A pesar de que debería haberte esperado encontrarte aquí..." Hizo una pausa. "En la clandestinidad. Cobarde."

Las cejas de Darien se juntaron cuando Andrew se echó a reír.

"Yo estaba señalando que lo habían estado nombrado uno de los mejores Lores de Londres, Darien ha tomado un inmenso placer en su dolor."

Armando se sentó en su silla, sonriendo tontamente.

"De hecho, lo ha hecho. Y, sin embargo su estado de ánimo parece menos que el de un hermano alegre. ¿Por qué?"

"Supongo que estás aquí para deleitarte con mi malestar", dijo Darien, "Pero seguro que tienes mejores cosas que hacer. Todavía tienes una nueva esposa para entretener, ¿no?"

"De hecho, lo hago", dijo Armando, su sonrisa se ablando. "Aunque, a decir verdad, casi me empujó hacia la puerta en su afán de encontrarte. Ella está organizando una cena en la noche del jueves y reservo un asiento para los dos. Ella no quiere a Lord Darien vagando tristemente por las calles por la noche, con ganas de conseguir una esposa."

Andrew hizo una mueca.

"Es muy posible que hubiera estado haciendo precisamente eso, sin invitación."

Darien ignoró a su amigo.

"¿Amy leyó esa maldita cosa?" Tenía la esperanza de que su cuñada estuviera

por encima de esas cosas. Si ella lo había leído, no había escapatoria.

Armando se inclinó hacia delante.

"¿Esta semana? Todos lo hemos leído. Has traído la respetabilidad al nombre de St. John, Darien. Finalmente. Bien hecho."

La camarera regresó entonces, poniendo en la mesa una nueva ronda de bebidas; sorpresa brilló en sus ojos, seguida rápidamente por placer, mientras miraba a Darien, entonces Armando, luego de vuelta otra vez. Los gemelos St. John eran muy rara vez vistos en público y siempre atraían las miradas, Darien descubrió que no tenía paciencia para su curiosidad. Miró a lo lejos como Armando pagó generosamente a la chica, diciendo: "Por supuesto, las mujeres me codician debería estar emocionado por tener una segunda oportunidad de las clases… título o no, al menos, compartir se me bien. Siendo una versión más joven, menor de ellos."

La mirada azul de Darien se redujo hacia su hermano y a su amigo, ahora riéndose a carcajadas como idiotas. Levantando su cerveza, brindó por el dúo.

"Que ambos se vayan al infierno."

Su hermano alzó su propia jarra de cerveza.

"Yo creo que valdría la pena ver que lo apaga. Ya sabes, no es la peor de las

cosas con las que se etiqueta a un soltero, Darien. Yo puedo atestiguar el hecho de que el matrimonio no es la prisión que una vez creí que era. Es muy agradable, de hecho."

Darien se recostó en su silla.

"Amy te volvió suave, Armando. ¿No recuerdas el dolor que te causaban las madres e hijas siendo empalagosas, todas con la esperanza de conseguir tu atención? "

"No mucho".

"Eso se debe a que Amy era la única mujer dispuesta a pelear con tu historia de maldad y vicios", señaló Darien. "Mi reputación está empañada y no menos que la tuya… soy la captura más valiosa, que el Señor me ayude".

"El matrimonio podría ser bueno, ya sabes."

Darien se concentro en su cerveza lo suficiente para que sus compañeros pensaran que no podría responder.

"Creo que todos sabemos que el matrimonio no es para mí".

Armando hizo un pequeño gruñido, sin compromiso.

"Puedo que recordarte que lo mismo era cierto para mí. No todas las mujeres son como la perra fría por la que casi terminas muerto, Darien", dijo Armando con firmeza.

"Ella era sólo una de una larga lista de ellas", señaló Darien, bebiendo un gran trago.

"Gracias, pero he aprendido a mantener a las mujeres solo en lo mejor de los

encuentros, breves y sin emociones."

"Yo no alardearía de la brevedad, si fuera tu, St. John", dijo Andrew, mostrando una amplia sonrisa a Armando antes de continuar. "Su problema no es lo que la mujer elige, sino lo que usted elija. Si no fuera tan fácil ponerse en papel de víctima, puede que tenga más suerte con el sexo débil".

Andrew no había dicho nada que Darien no supiera ya. Desde su juventud, había tenido una debilidad por las mujeres que lo necesitaban. Y si bien entiende que es una de sus mayores debilidades… le había traído más problemas que la fortuna con él en su vida, parecía incapaz de resistir el riesgo.

Por lo que mantuvo a las mujeres a cierta distancia. Sus reglas eran claras. No hay amantes. No hay asignaciones regulares. Y, en definitiva, no hay _esposa_.

"Bueno, de cualquier manera", dijo Armando, regresando a la ligereza de la

conversación, " voy a disfrutar muchísimo mientras alguien te atrapa."

Darien hizo una pausa, bebiendo un gran trago antes de finalmente echarse hacia atrás y poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa dijo: "Me temo que voy a tener que decepcionarte. No voy a ser atrapado por nadie."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo esperas evitar a todas las mujeres de Londres? Son cazadoras de la más alta calidad."

"No se puede cazar a sus presas, si no están cerca tuyo", anunció Darien.

"¿Te estás yendo?" Armando no parecía contento. "¿A dónde?"

Darien se encogió de hombros.

"Claramente no me quedare en Londres. El continente. Oriente. Las Américas.

¿Andrew? Has estado deseando una aventura por meses. ¿Dónde te gustaría ir?"

Andrew considero las opciones.

"No a Oriente. Recordar la última vez que estuvimos allí no nos tienta. Yo preferiría mantenerme alejado de él."

"Muy bien", admitió Darien. "Las Américas, entonces."

Armando negó con la cabeza.

"Tendrías que desaparecer durante un año por lo menos. ¿Has olvidado que

tenemos una hermana que acaba de entrar en sociedad y necesita ayuda? No me puedes dejar para hacer frente a ese evento que seguro termina siendo

absolutamente desastroso, ya que temes la atención de un puñado de mujeres."

"Un puñado" Darien protestó: "Ellas son un enjambre." Hizo una pausa, considerando sus opciones. "Realmente no me importa dónde voy... siempre y cuando no haya mujeres allí."

Andrew se alarmó.

"¿Ninguna en absoluto?"

Darien se rió por primera vez esa noche.

"Bueno, no, no obviamente. Pero, ¿sería mucho pedir que no haya mujeres que

han leído esa revista ridícula? "

Armando levantó una ceja.

"Es muy probable que sí."

"St. John".

Los tres caballeros se volvieron al oír el nombre de Darien para encontrar al duque de Leighton junto a la mesa. Alto y ancho, si Leighton no hubiera sido un duque, el hombre habría sido un excelente Vikingo… rubio y con cara de piedra, rara vez sonreía. Pero hoy en día, Darien señaló que el duque parecía aún más estoico de lo habitual.

"¡Leighton! Únase a nosotros."Darien uso un pie para capturar un asiento cercano y arrastrarlo a la mesa. "Sálveme de estos dos."

"Me temo que no puedo quedarme." Las palabras del duque fueron recortadas. "Yo he venido a buscarte."

"Usted y la población femenina de Londres", dijo Armando con una sonrisa.

El duque no le hizo caso, doblando su cuerpo de gigante hacia el asiento y

poniendo sus guantes sobre la mesa de madera llena de cicatrices. Y miro a la

cara de Darien, casi bloqueando a Andrew y a Armando de la conversación, dijo: "Me temo que no le va a gustar lo que le pido."

Darien hizo señas a la camarera de nuevo por un vaso de whisky, muy consciente de la angustia en la mirada de su amigo.

"¿Tiene que ver algo con que se casen?", Preguntó Armando secamente.

Leighton se mostró sorprendido.

"No."

"Entonces yo creo que Darien dará la bienvenida a su solicitud."

El duque tomó un gran trago de whisky y reunió sus ojos con los de Darien.

"Yo no estoy tan seguro. Mire, yo no estoy aquí por Darien. Estoy aquí por el Bulan."

Hubo un largo silencio mientras las palabras se hundían en torno a la mesa. Andrew y Armando se pusieron rígidos, pero no hablaron, viendo a Darien con cuidado. Darien se inclinó hacia delante, colocando los antebrazos sobre la madera llena de cicatrices, y cerrando los dedos. Habló en voz baja, sus ojos no dejaron a Leighton.

"Yo no lo hago hace mucho tiempo."

"Lo sé. Y no me digas eso porque yo no te necesito ".

"¿Quién?"

"Mi hermana. Se ha ido."

Darien se sentó en su silla.

"Yo no persigo a los fugitivos, Leighton. Debe llamar a la guardia."

Leighton frustración lo llevó adelante en una oleada de movimientos.

"Por el amor de Cristo, St. John. Tú sabes que yo no puedo hacer eso. Saldrá en todos los periódicos. Necesito a el Bulan."

Darien retrocedió ante la palabra. No le importaba ser el cazador, una vez más.

"Yo no lo haré por más tiempo. Ya lo sabes."

"Te voy a pagar todo lo que pidas".

Ralston se echó a reír, provocando un gruñido del duque.

"¿Qué hay de divertido en eso?"

"Sólo la idea de que mi hermano reciba el pago. No me imagino que has ganó para

su causa con la oferta, Leighton".

El duque frunció el ceño.

"Usted sabe, Ralston, que nunca fueron mis preferidos."

"La mayoría de las personas se sienten de esa manera", dijo Ralston. "Yo le

aseguro que no estoy sobreexcitado ante la idea. De hecho, confieso un cierto

grado de sorpresa que incluso en este caso, se digne a hablar con nosotros, lo que con nuestro cuestionable shock… ¿no te permites referirte a él?"

"Armando, suficiente." Darien detuvo a su hermano de ir demasiado lejos en el pasado.

Leighton por lo menos tenía la gracia de ser avergonzado.

Durante muchos años, los gemelos de St. John, a pesar de la aristocracia en sí

mismos, fue como la principal toma de corriente el desprecio del joven Leighton. El escándalo que había caído sobre la casa de Ralston cuando los gemelos eran jóvenes… el abandono de su madre a su marido y la familia había sido una presa ideal para las familias más vírgenes de la alta sociedad, y Leighton, en sus clases en Eton, nunca les dejo de recordar las acciones de la mala reputación de su madre.

Hasta que un día, Leighton fue demasiado lejos, y Darien lo habían puesto en una pared.

Golpear a un duque no era algo de lo que el segundo hijo de un marqués podía

salirse con la suya en Eton, Darien estaba casi seguro de que habrían sido

expulsados si no hubiera sido una responsabilidad doble y Armando no hubiera

participado del evento. El futuro marqués de Ralston había sido enviado a casa

desde el principio, y Leighton y Darien habían llegado a una tregua provisional, sin que nadie se enterara.

La tregua se había convertido en una especie de amistad… que había florecido en los últimos años de Eton, y se marchitó durante los años en que Darien cortó una franja a través del continente. Leighton ya había ascendido al ducado, y su fortuna había, en gran parte, financiado a Darien y a las expediciones de Andrew en los oscuros recovecos de Oriente.

Leighton había jugado un papel importante en el rescate del Bulan.

Pero Darien no iba a ser hombre por más tiempo.

"¿Qué sabes?"

"Darien..." Andrew habló por primera vez desde que el duque había llegado, pero Darien levantó una mano.

"Mera curiosidad."

"Yo sé que ella se ha ido. Yo sé que ella ha tomado el dinero y un puñado de cosas que ella considera de un valor incalculable. "

"¿Por qué se fue?"

Leighton negó con la cabeza.

"No lo sé."

"Siempre hay una razón."

"Eso puede ser... pero yo no lo sé".

"¿Cuándo?"

"Hace dos semanas".

"¿Y sólo vienen me hablaste ahora?"

"Tenía planeado un viaje a ver a un primo. Pasaron diez días antes de que me

diera cuenta que me mintió."

"¿La doncella?"

"Le aterrorizaba confesar que Rei fue hacia el norte. Ella no sabía nada

más. Mi hermana tuvo mucho cuidado en borrar sus huellas."

Darien se sentó en su silla, sus pensamientos corrían en su mente, la energía

fluyendo a través de él. Alguien le había ayudado a la niña. Aún la ayudaba si no se hubiera dado por vencida y regresado a su hermano. Habían pasado años desde que había seguido la pista a alguien… había olvidado el placer que viene con una nueva búsqueda.

Pero esta ya no era su vida.

Se encontró con la mirada preocupada del duque.

"Ella es mi hermana, Darien. Debes saber que no iba a preguntarte si existiera otra manera."

Las palabras del duque golpearon a Darien. Tenía una hermana, también. Y haría todo lo necesario para mantenerla a salvo.

Maldita sea.

"¿Mi Señor?"

Darien escucho la voz femenino, y levanto la cabeza para encontrar a dos mujeres jóvenes que estaban cerca, mirándolo ansiosamente. Darien habló, cauteloso.

"¿Sí?"

"Nosotras…" una de ellos comenzó a hablar, luego se detuvo, sin saber que decir.

La otra le dio un codazo hacia él.

"¿Sí?"

"Somos fans."

Darien parpadeó.

"¿De quién?"

"De usted".

"Mías."

"¡Por supuesto!" Sonrió la segunda chica y se acercó, sosteniendo lo que parecía sospechosamente…

Darien juró por lo bajo.

"¿Estaría usted dispuesto a firmar autógrafos en nuestra revista?"

Darien levantó una mano.

"Yo… niñas, tienen el hermano equivocado." Señaló a Armando. "Ese es Lord

Darien".

Andrew resopló cuando las dos cambiaron su atención al marqués de Ralston, una copia asombrosamente guapa de su presa, y rió entre dientes por su entusiasmo.

Armando inmediatamente se metió en su papel, dándoles una brillante sonrisa a las niñas.

"Yo estaría encantado de autografiar su revista." Tomó el diario y la pluma que le ofrecían y le dijo: "Saben, debo confesarlo, esta es la primera vez que he llamado la atención de las damas, cuando estoy en compañía de mi hermano. Ralston siempre ha sido considerado como el más guapo de nosotros."

"¡No!", Protestaron las chicas.

Darien puso los ojos en blanco.

"En efecto. Pregunten a cualquier persona. Te dirán que es el marqués, es la mejor muestra de nosotros. Seguramente han oído hablar de eso." Levantó la mirada hacia ellas con una sonrisa ganadora. "Se puede admitir eso niñas. Mis

sentimientos, no sufrirán daño alguno".

Armando levantó la revista, mostrando la cubierta, jactándose por la portada: ¡En el interior! ¡Lores de Londres, a la tierra!

"Sí... no hay duda de que esto va a hacer maravillas por mi reputación. ¡Estoy tan feliz de ver que se está haciendo en torno a que estoy en la búsqueda de una esposa!"

Las chicas casi se desmayaban de placer.

Rendido, Darien miró a Leighton:

"¿Al norte, dijiste?"

"Sí".

"El norte es un lugar enorme. Podría tomar semanas que nos la encontráramos", advirtió Andrew.

Darien miró a la pareja de mujeres esperando con entusiasmo a Armando, luego de vuelta a los hombres en la mesa.

"Me encuentro dispuesto a hacer el viaje."

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**10 Lecciones para Casar a un Lord… y que te adore**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah MacLeany el verdadero nombre de la novela es Ten Ways to Be Adored When Landing a Lord y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 2**

_Tsukino Park_

_Dunscroft, Yorkshire_

Serena miro atentamente a la chica pálida y agotada que estaba sentada frente a ella en una cama baja y estrecha. Apenas tenía edad suficiente para estar en su primera temporada, y mucho menos de la edad suficiente para haber viajado cuatro días en autobús para llegar a una casa extraña en la oscuridad de la noche.

Tenía los ojos desorbitados por el miedo, la joven de pie, sosteniendo una pequeña bolsa de viaje con ella.

Isabel sonrió.

"Usted es Rei".

La niña no se movió. Su expresión no cambió.

"Yo soy Serena."

Reconocimiento estalló en los ojos azules de Rei.

"¿Lady Serena?"

Serena se acerco, cálida y acogedora.

"La misma."

"Yo pensé..."

Le otorgo una brillante sonrisa.

"Déjame adivinar. ¿Usted pensaba que iba a ser vieja? ¿Marchita? "

La mitad muchacha sonrió. Una buena señal.

"Tal vez".

"En ese caso, voy a tomar su sorpresa como un gran cumplido."

La niña dejó su bolsa y se dejó caer en una reverencia.

Serena la detuvo.

"Oh, por favor no. Que me hacen sentir vieja y arrugada. Siéntate." Serena acerco un taburete de madera a su lado. "No estamos en una ceremonia aquí. Y si así fuera, yo tendría que hacerle una reverencia a usted. Después de todo, yo soy la hija de un conde, y tú..."

Rei negó con la cabeza, la tristeza en su expresión.

"Nunca más."

La niña perdió su casa.

No muchas chicas que llegaron a Tsukino Park perdió su procedencia.

"¿Cómo supo de nosotros?"

"Mi… un amigo. Ella dijo que agarraba a las niñas sin hogar. Dijo que podría

ayudar." Serena asintió con la cabeza, alentadora. "Mi hermano. Yo no podía

decirle..." Su voz se quebró, lo que hacía imposible entender sus palabras.

Serena se inclinó hacia adelante, conteniendo a la muchacha, agarrándole la mano en la suya.

"No hace falta que me digas, tampoco. No hasta que estés lista."

Sé que a veces es más fácil no decirlo.

Rei levantó la mirada, los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de lágrimas.

"...Mi amigo me dijo que se haría cargo de nosotros."

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

"Y lo haremos." La niña cayó con alivio. "Creo que han recorrido un largo camino. ¿Puedo sugerir que trates de dormir? Vamos a tomar el desayuno en la mañana, y usted me puede decir lo que quiera."

En cuestión de minutos, Rei se había deslizado entre las sábanas frescas y

limpias de la estrecha cama, una cama que Serena imaginaba era probablemente mucho menos grande que cualquier otra en la que la hermana del duque de Leighton previamente había dormido. Serena la miró un largo rato para asegurarse que la niña estaba, en realidad, durmiendo, y se deslizó de la habitación.

Para encontrar una colección de curiosos que se había congregado en el pasillo.

"¿Ella está dormida?" la prima y amiga más cercana de Serena, Molly, pregunto en un susurro.

Serena asintió con la cabeza, esperando a que el pestillo hiciera clic antes de volver su cara a su audiencia.

"¿Por qué no está este pasillo bien iluminado?"

"Porque usted no puede permitirse el lujo de las velas."

Por supuesto.

"¿La hermana de un duque, Serena?" Susurró Mina, la pregunta era sin duda

retórica.

"No debería importar quién sea", Luna, la cocinera, argumentó. "¡Ella nos

necesita! Tomamos a las niñas que nos necesitan."

"Ella no puede quedarse", anunció Lita, mirando hacia los otros pidiendo apoyo.

"¿Quizás deberíamos continuar esta conversación lejos de la pobre muchacha?" Susurró Serena, señalando todo el grupo por el pasillo.

"¡Ella no se puede quedar!" Susurró de nuevo Lita mientras caminaban.

"Sí, yo creo que usted ha hecho una posición clara sobre el tema", dijo Serena con sequedad.

"Es un riesgo enorme, Serena", dijo Mina, cuando estaban de regreso en la parte superior de las escaleras, como si Serena no hubiera pensado en ello.

Como si su corazón no latiera con miedo.

Por supuesto, era un riesgo. Uno tenía las puertas pero no sólo tiene que abrir y ofrecer consejo a la hermana de un duque, uno de los hombres más poderosos de Inglaterra, sin su conocimiento.

Esto podría terminar a Sam.

Su hermano sólo tenía diez años, era un nuevo conde, y él luchaba por escapar de la reputación de su padre. Si el duque de Leighton descubría a su hermana aquí, descubriría a todas las mujeres que estaban ocultos aquí bajo la protección del conde de Reddich… Sam no sobreviviría al escándalo.

Las otras estaban en lo cierto. Se debe echar a la chica. Sería su responsabilidad hacerlo. Protegería a todas.

Ella miró de una mujer a otra, cada una de los cuales habían llegado a Tsukino

Park en circunstancias similares a la joven que acababa de abandonar. Ella podría haber tirado todo por la borda. Pero no podía. Se giro a su prima, le dijo:

"¿Molly?"

Hubo un instante, cuando Molly entendía sus palabras.

"Conozco las reglas, Serena. Yo sé lo que creemos. Pero... un duque. Será objeto de sospechas sobre todos nosotros. Ella... ¿Qué pasa si alguien viene en busca de ella? ¿Qué pasaría si la encuentran?"

Serena miró en la dirección a la habitación donde había dejado a la niña durmiendo.

"Me imagino que es más una cuestión de lo que sucederá cuando alguien venga a buscarla. Las hermanas de los duques no se permite a menudo que falten de sus casas." Hizo una pausa, y dijo, "Ella está embarazada."

Mina dejó escapar un silbido.

"¿Le dijo eso?" Luna preguntó.

"Ella no tenía que hacerlo."

"Bueno", dijo Molly, "es obvio que no la dejaras, entonces."

Lita no estuvo de acuerdo.

"Ella no es la hija de un comerciante. No una esposa de un camarero. Ni siquiera de un terratenientes. Es un aristócrata, por amor de Dios. ¡Ella podría ser de dos aristócratas! Debemos enviar a la muchacha a su hogar con su familia de la aristocracia."

"Una familia de la aristocracia no es siempre la solución, Lita. Yo lo sé mejor que nadie." Serena pensó en los círculos oscuros y profundos por debajo de los ojos cerrados de la chica frágil, las mejillas hundidas que decían mucho de esta mujer pequeña y misteriosa.

Esta chica que estaba perdida y sola.

Fue suficiente para Serena.

"Nunca le he vuelto la cara a una niña. No voy a empezar ahora. Ella tiene un lugar aquí durante el tiempo que necesite. Vamos a ponernos a trabajar. Sam está en la necesidad de una nueva institutriz. Estoy seguro de que lo hará muy bien".

Lita soltó un bufido.

"¿La has visto? Apostaría a que nunca ha hecho un día de trabajo en su vida."

Serena sonrió.

"Ni tu cuando llegaste aquí y ahora eres la mejor maestra de este lado de Londres."

Lita miró hacia otro lado, limpiando una mano en su pantalón.

"La hermana de un duque", susurró.

Serena miró a las mujeres que rodeaban a Mina, su mayordomo, que atendía una casa con la facilidad de cualquier siervo entrenado durante años, a Luna, una cocinera que podría haber sido formada en las mejores cocinas de Londres por el orgullo que tuvo en su trabajo; a Lita, que tenía una forma de domar caballos que rivalizaba con la de los jinetes en Ascot. Cada una de ellas había llegado a Tsukino Park en circunstancias similares a la de la muchacha dormida, a cada una de ellas se le había dado alojamiento, comida, y una oportunidad para un futuro.

Y ellos creían que Serena podría enfrentarse a cualquier reto.

Lo que no sabían es que...

Ella estaba tan asustada. Así como insegura.

Ella respiró hondo, se estabilizo, y cuando habló, hizo todo lo posible para infundir en su tono la confianza orando para que las demás se lo crean.

"Ella necesita Minerva House. Y Minerva House se levantará ante este desafío." Espero.

Serena abrió los ojos y se levanto apresuradamente de su silla.

Su prima Molly se encontraba en el otro lado de la mesa del conde.

"Buenos días".

Serena miró por las ventanas, donde un brillante cielo azul anunció que había

dormido hasta bien entrada la mañana. Miró de nuevo a Molly.

"Me quedé dormida."

"Sí. Ya lo veo. ¿Por qué no intentas una hazaña en la cama?"

Serena inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, los músculos de su cuello y los hombros

gritando en el movimiento.

"También hay mucho que hacer." Ella colocó una mano en su mejilla, eliminando un pequeño pedazo de papel a partir de donde se había atascado en la noche. Molly puso una taza de té sobre la mesa y se sentó al otro lado de Serena.

"¿Qué podrías posiblemente haber tenido que hacer que requiera que renuncies a dormir?" Hizo una pausa, distraída. "Tienes tinta en la cara."

Serena limpió su mejilla manchada con la palma de la mano, su mirada cayó en el papel que hecho. Ella examinó la lista que había preparado la noche anterior.

La inmensa lista que había preparado la noche anterior.

Su estómago se volcó.

Se apartó como un perro callejero su pelo rubio rojizo de la cara y lo devolvió a su cola de caballo estrecha y práctica. La culpa se apoderó de ella mientras ella consumía con la miríada las cosas que ella había tenido intención de hacer la noche anterior, después de tomar una siesta rápida.

Tendría que haber encontrado un plan para garantizar la seguridad de las niñas.

Tendría que haber redactado una carta al abogado de su padre para confirmar que no había fondos destinados a la educación de Sam. Tendría que haber escrito a la oficina de bienes raíces en Dunscroft para comenzar la búsqueda de una nueva casa. Tendría que haber empezado a leer el libro sobre la reparación del techo que estaba a punto de ser un texto de urgencia.

Ella no había hecho nada de eso, sin embargo. En su lugar, se había acostado.

"Necesitas descansar."

"He tenido un montón de eso." Serena comenzó a organizar los papeles sobre la mesa, tomando nota de una nueva pila de sobres allí. "¿De dónde provienen

estos?" Levantó las cartas, revelando una revista de mujer que había venido para las niñas. Leyó el título: ¡En el interior! ¡Lores de Londres, a la tierra! y puso los ojos en blanco antes de volver a los sobres a su lugar.

"Con el correo de esta mañana. Tenemos que hablar."

Serena levantó un abridor de cartas y miró a Molly.

"¿Sí?"

"Tenemos que hablar de Sam."

"¿Y ahora qué? "

"Él se ha estado escondiendo de sus lecciones."

"No me sorprende. Voy a hablar con él. ¿Ha conocido a la institutriz nueva? "

"No exactamente".

Las palabras fueron una señal.

"¿Cómo, exactamente, Molly?"

"Bueno, Lita encontró que la miraba en el baño."

Serena se inclinó hacia delante.

"¿Supongo que no quiere decir que estaba viendo a Lita en su baño?"

Molly se echó a reír.

"¿Puedes imaginar lo que habría pasado? Ella le podría abrir la piel."

"¡Yo podría hacer lo mismo! ¡Él es un conde ahora! ¡Él tiene que comportarse

como uno! ¿Viendo a la nueva chica en el baño? ¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué haría él

allí?"

"Puede ser un conde, Serena, pero es un chico. ¿Crees que no es curioso?"

"Se crió en una casa llena de mujeres. No. Yo creo que estaría totalmente

desinteresado".

"Bueno, no lo está. De hecho, creo que no hay duda de que Sam está

interesado. Se necesita a alguien con quien discutir esos intereses".

"¡Puede hablarme a mí!"

Molly dio a Serena una mirada incrédula.

"Serena".

"¡Si puede!"

"Eres una hermana maravillosa. Pero él no puede hablar de tales intereses

contigo."

Se hizo un silencio cuando Serena consideraba las palabras. Por supuesto que no podía. Él era un niño de diez años de edad, sin nadie que le ayudara a entender su mundo y necesitaba un hombre con quien poder discutir tales cosas... hombres.

Ella suspiró.

"Tengo que encontrar una manera de que Sam vaya a la escuela. Tengo la

intención de enviar una carta al abogado de mi padre sobre esa misma cosa hoy en día. No es que no haya dinero para arreglarlo." Hizo una pausa. "Por otra parte, tal vez el nuevo guardián de la finca llegara teniendo el conocimiento que sólo los de su género pueden dar."

Ellos habían estado esperando noticias de Ziosite, el Señor Densmore, el guardián misterioso y desaparecido en la llamada voluntad de su padre, ya que se había enterado de la muerte del conde. Sólo habían pasado más de una semana, y cada día que pasaba sin noticias, Serena respira un poco más fácil.

Su fantasma apareció, sin embargo, como si nombrar al Wastrearl lo trajera, me pareció que el Señor Densmore, muy probablemente sea precisamente el tipo de tutor que todos preferiríamos no tener.

"Hay otra cosa."

No siempre era así.

Serena se estremeció ante la idea.

"¿Acerca de Sam?"

"No. Acerca de ti." Molly se inclinó hacia delante en su silla. "Yo sé por qué te

quedaste dormida aquí en lugar de estar en la cama. Sé que estas preocupada por nuestro futuro. Acerca de las finanzas. Acerca de Sam. Acerca de Minerva

House." Serena comenzó a sacudir la cabeza. "No me insultes fingiendo ignorancia. Te he acompañado durante toda tu vida. Viví con usted durante seis años. Sé que estás preocupada. "

Serena abrió la boca para hablar, luego la cerró. Molly era, por supuesto, su mano derecha. Serena estaba preocupada. Estaba preocupada de que los apuros financieros de la finca mantengan alejado Sam de la escuela, de aprender a ser un conde, restaurando de una cierta apariencia de honor al condado. Estaba aterrorizada de que su nuevo tutor nunca mostrara su rostro y sus finanzas. Casi tan aterrorizada como estaba que iba a llegar cerca de Minerva House… expulsando a las mujeres que ella había trabajado tan duro para mantener a salvo.

_Las mujeres que la necesitan._

El techo tenía goteras, en la semana habían perdido siete ovejas a través de la

valla en el borde occidental del Parque, e Serena no tenia un céntimo a su nombre.

Iba a tener que echar a algunas de las chicas de inmediato si ella no podía

encontrar una solución.

"No creo que el conde haya dejado ningún dinero", dijo Molly en voz baja. Era la primera vez que cualquiera de los otros residentes del Parque había hablado de su situación combinada.

Serena negó con la cabeza, sintiendo como aumentaba su frustración ante esa

frase.

"Todo se ha ido."

Todo lo que no había sido vinculado al futuro conde de Reddich.

A su padre no le importaban ni siquiera lo suficiente como para asegurarse de que sus hijos estaban al cuidado de su heredero, que serían atendidos. Le había llevado una media hora convencer al abogado que había llegado un día después de la noticia de la muerte de su padre que ella podía entender las finanzas de la finca lo suficientemente bien como para que le explicara su situación a ella.

Como si ser pobre fuera una complicada situación.

El Wastrearl había apostado todo lo de su casa en la ciudad, los coches, los

muebles, los caballos... a su hija. No quedaba nada. Nada más que lo que ahora era de Sam por derecho...

¿Y qué podía Serena vender?

Una punzada de tristeza estalló en su pecho.

Su hermano no había tenido el padre o la madre o la educación que el condado le habría prometido, pero tendría un condado. Y haría lo posible para mantenerlo a flote.

Un conde muerto.

Un heredero niño.

Una finca que se desmorona.

Dos docenas de bocas que alimentar, todas las cuales fueron obligadas a

permanecer bien escondidas.

Nunca se había sentido tan asustada en su vida.

Si ella no hubiera dormido la noche anterior, podría haber ideado un plan para que todos se salven.

Ella sólo necesitaba tiempo.

Cerrando los ojos, Serena tomó una respiración profunda, estabilizándose.

"No es tu preocupación, Molly," dijo con firmeza, negándose a mostrar sus

pensamientos, "te seguro que están bien atendidos."

La mirada de Molly se suavizó.

"Por supuesto que es así. Ninguna de nosotras ha dudado de eso ni por un

momento."

Por supuesto que no. Nadie dudó nunca de la fuerza de Serena. Ni siquiera cuando lo deberían hacer. Ni siquiera cuando estaba sosteniendo todo unido por un hilo.

Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, mirando Tsukino Park una vez exuberante y fértil. Ahora los campos estaban cubiertos y sin labrar, y el ganado se había

reducido a una miseria.

"¿Están preocupadas las chicas?"

"No. No creo que se les haya cruzado por la mente que todas ellas podrían ser

lanzadas a la calle."

El corazón de Serena se aceleró por las palabras.

"No nos desharemos de ellas. Nunca digas esas cosas otra vez."

Molly la había seguido.

"Por supuesto que no."

_Lo serán. _Serena se enteró de las palabras como si hubieran sido pronunciadas en voz alta.

Serena se volvió rápidamente, con las faldas girando alrededor de sus tobillos

mientras levantaba un dedo, moviéndolo en frente de la nariz de Molly.

"Voy a pensar en algo. Vamos a encontrar algo de dinero. Voy a moverlos a todos a otra casa. No es como si ésta produzca cualquier tipo de premio."

"Minerva House dos", dijo Molly.

"Precisamente".

"Un idea de capital."

Serena resopló por el tono de su prima.

"No es necesario estar de acuerdo simplemente para aplacarme."

"Muy bien", dijo Molly. "¿Tienes algo de dinero guardado en alguna parte? Porque según escuche, las casas que se necesitan para acomodar a dos docenas de mujeres requieren fondos".

"Sí. Bueno. Esa es la parte del plan que no hemos resuelto." Serena cruzó la

habitación hacia la puerta, luego se volvió, caminando hacia su escritorio. Se

quedó allí sentada, mirando los papeles esparcidos por la mesa enorme, donde

tres generaciones de condes Reddich se habían sentado. Tras un largo silencio, ella dijo: "Sólo hay una manera de asegurarse de que tenemos fondos para mantenernos a flote."

"¿Cuál es?"

Ella tomó una respiración profunda.

"Voy a vender los mármoles." Hubo un estruendo en sus oídos al decir las

palabras, como si, si no les hicieron caso, no se hubieran dicho.

"Serena..." Molly sacudió la cabeza.

_Por favor, no luches contra esto, Molly. Yo no tengo la fuerza._

"Es una tontería mantenerlos. Nadie los está disfrutando."

"Tu disfrutas de ellos."

"Ellos son un lujo que ya no pueden permitirse."

"No. Ellos son el único lujo que has tenido."

Como si ella no lo supiera.

"¿Tienes una solución mejor?"

"Tal vez…", comenzó Molly. "Tal vez deberías tener en cuenta... tal vez deberías pensar en el matrimonio."

"¿Estás sugiriendo que debería haber aceptado una de las miles de ofertas que

han pasado por años después de haberme ganado en un juego de azar?"

Los ojos de Molly se agrandaron.

"Oh, yo, ¡no! Ni uno solo de ellos. Nunca uno de ellos. Nadie que sepa de tu padre. Estoy sugiriendo otra persona. Alguien... bueno. Y si es rico, bueno, entonces, mejor que mejor."

Serena levantó la revista que había visto antes.

"¿Estás sugiriendo que probar mi mano para conquistar a un Lord, prima?"

El color se quemaba en las mejillas de Molly.

"No se puede negar que sería una jugada inteligente, no es lo peor que te podría pasar."

Serena negó con la cabeza. El matrimonio no era la respuesta. Ella estaba

dispuesta a pasar un trago amargo o dos para salvar a esta casa, y las mujeres en ella, pero ella no quería sacrificar su libertad, su salud mental, o su persona por ellas. No le importaba si se trataba de una solución o no.

_Egoísta._

La palabra quemaba, haciendo eco en su cabeza como si hubiera sido pronunciada un segundo antes en vez de años atrás. Serena sabía que si cerraba los ojos, veía a su madre, la cara contraída por la angustia, arrojándola como si fuera una daga.

_Deberías haber dejado que te casara, animal egoísta. Se hubiera quedado si lo_

_hubieras hecho. Y ahora se ha ido._

Ella sacudió la cabeza, negándose a la imagen y aclarándose la garganta, de

repente rígida y dolorosa.

"El matrimonio no es la respuesta, Molly. ¿De verdad crees que nadie con los

medios para ayudarnos consideraría casarse conmigo a los veinticuatro años de edad, y sin haber sido nunca vista-dentro-de-un-salón-de-baile-de-Londres siendo la hija de Wastrearl?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí!"

"No. No lo harían. No tengo las habilidades, no capacitación, no dote, nada más que una casa llena de mujeres, la mayoría de los cuales están en la clandestinidad, un puñado de ellas ilegalmente. ¿Cómo se supone que le explicaría una cosa así a un posible pretendiente?" Molly abrió la boca para contestar, pero Isabel siguió adelante. "Yo te lo diré. Es imposible. Nadie en su sano juicio se casaría conmigo y asumiría las cargas que llevaría hacerlo. Y, francamente, estoy bastante agradecida por ello. No. Sólo se tiene que intentar un enfoque diferente."

"Se casaría contigo si le dijeras la verdad, Serena. Si lo explicaras todo."

El silencio cayó entre ellas e Serena se dejó considerar, fugazmente, lo que sería tener a alguien con quien poder compartir todos sus secretos. Alguien que la ayudara a proteger a las niñas... y ayudara a Sam. Alguien que le ayudara a aliviar su carga.

Empujó a un lado la idea de inmediato. Compartir la carga de Minerva House

requeriría compartir sus secretos. Confiar en alguien para mantenerlos.

"¿Debo recordarte que las horribles experiencias de las criaturas que Minerva

House nos ha mostrado? ¿Los maridos torpes? ¿Los hermanos y tíos malvados? ¿Los hombres que toman tanto que no podían encontrar tiempo para poner comida sobre la mesa de sus hijos? Y no nos olvidemos de mi propio padre… dispuesto a vender a sus hijos por los suficientes fondos para otra noche en la ciudad, incapaz de soportar su estado, totalmente dispuesto a dejarlo sin dinero y sin reputación para su hijo… su heredero." Ella sacudió la cabeza con firmeza. "Si he aprendido una cosa en mi vida, Molly, es que la mayor parte de los hombres no son nada buenos. Y los que lo son no están buscando en Dunscroft Yorkshire a solteras como yo."

"No todos pueden ser malos...", señaló Molly. "Hay que reconocer, Serena, las chicas que vienen a Minerva House… bien todas encontraron a los peores. Tal vez los hombres como los de allí", indicó la revista, "tal vez son diferentes."

"Aunque lo dudo, yo te daré el beneficio de la duda... pero vamos a por lo menos ser honestas con nosotras mismas. Yo no soy exactamente el tipo de mujer que podría conquistar a un Lord. Por no hablar de un Lord que merece un artículo en esta revista para promocionar sus cualidades excepcionales."

"Tonterías. Eres hermosa e inteligente. Y muy competente. Y la hermana de un

conde, mejor aún, un conde que no ha arruinado su nombre todavía", dijo Molly

enfáticamente. "Deben haber cientos de Lores en la Tierra de Londres a los que dejarías muy enamorados".

"Sí, bueno, yo también estoy a 200 millas al norte de Londres. Me imagino que

estos señores en particular ya han sido desembarcados por una colección de

señoritas con suscripciones que no viajan en trenes de correo."

Era el turno de Molly de suspirar.

"Tal vez no estos Lores. Tal vez la revista no es más que una señal. "

"Una señal".

Molly asintió con la cabeza.

"Piensas…" hizo una pausa para comprobar el nombre de la revista "Pearls and Pelisses... es una señal. ¿Por qué incluso recibimos esta basura?"

Molly hizo un gesto con la mano despectivamente.

"A las chicas les gusta. Y sí. Creo que es una señal de que debes considerar el

matrimonio. Con un buen hombre. Uno de los buenos."

Serena se suavizó.

"Molly, el matrimonio sólo nos traería más problemas a nosotras. Y aunque no lo haga, ¿realmente crees que los hombres buenos de los medios se están alineando en Dunscroft esperando que salga a la ciudad?"

Abrió la revista, fijándose en la descripción del señor Darien St. John, el primero de los Lores de Londres, a la tierra.

"Quiero decir, realmente. Este hombre es el hermano gemelo de uno de los más ricos marqueses en Gran Bretaña, rico por derecho propio, un jinete excepcional, un espadachín sin igual, y, al parecer, bastante guapo para enviar a las damas de la alta sociedad corriendo por sus sales". Hizo una pausa, mirando con picardía a Molly, "Se preguntan cómo la población femenina de Londres siguen siendo consciente de que él y sus gemelo aparezcan juntos en público."

Molly se rió.

"Tal vez tienen la amabilidad de mantener una cierta distancia unos de otros, para la seguridad y la virtud de la sociedad."

"Bueno, eso sería lo correcto y adecuado para este _"modelo de masculinidad" _al parecer".

"¿Modelo de masculinidad?"

Serena leyó en voz alta:

"_Lord Darien es un verdadero modelo de masculinidad… guapo y encantador,_

_con un aire de misterio sobre el que atrae a sus fans y sus pestañas revolotean. ¡Y sus ojos, querido lector! ¡Tan azules! _¿Dime otra vez por qué esta revista es tansumamente edificante?"

"Bueno, no este artículo en particular, obviamente. ¿Qué más dice? "Molly estiró el cuello para leer por encima de su hombro.

"_¡Pero este Lord seria más de una captura, querido lector! ¿Por qué, con sus viajes legendarios a través no sólo del continente sino también profundamente en el Oriente tiene tanto bronceado en su piel y debido a como amplió su mente no es suficiente para Lord Darien?, señoras, ¡él va a querer a una compañera con quien se puede conversar! ¡La!_..."

"No dice la" dijo Molly mirando la revista con incredulidad.

"¡Lo hace!" dijo Serena ofendida. "_¡La! _¿Acaso no profesan haber encontrado el

mejor de los caballeros de Londres, para su consideración?"

"Bueno, supongo que sí es un hombre tan increíble, la es tan apropiada como

cualquier otra exclamación."

"Mmm." Serena estaba leyendo en silencio ahora.

"¿Serena?" Molly se inclinó para ver lo que había captado la atención de su prima.

"¿Qué pasa?"

A la pregunta ardiente, la cabeza de Serena se despertó rápidamente.

"Molly, tienes razón."

"¿Yo?"

"¡Esta revista es una señal de tontos!"

"¿Lo es?" Molly estaba confusa.

"¡Lo es!" Serena dejó de leer y tomó un trozo de papel nuevo en el que escribir su carta.

"Pero pensé..."

"Yo también Sin embargo, lo es."

"Pero..." Ella se detuvo, desconcertada, y luego dijo lo primero que le vino a la

mente. "Pero... ¿qué hay de las 200 millas de aquí a Londres?"

Serena pensó en eso. Ella estuvo en silencio por un largo tiempo, mientras

consideraba las palabras.

"Bueno, entonces voy a tener que pensar un argumento muy convincente."

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**10 Lecciones para Casar a un Lord… y que te adore**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah MacLeany el verdadero nombre de la novela es Ten Ways to Be Adored When Landing a Lord y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 3**

_**Lección número uno**_

_No intente desesperadamente dar una buena primera impresión._

Por tu Lord en la tierra, debes ser vista, oída, pero a duras penas. No te excedas con la conversación en un primer momento… no le gustaría que le abrumaran con sus pensamientos. Si bien esto puede parecer difícil, no se preocupe, querido lector. Su gracia tranquila será más que suficiente para bajar a la tierra de su Lord.

_**Pearls and Pelisses**_

_**Junio 1823**_

Darien había viajado mucho, y se enorgullecía de su habilidad para ver el valor de incluso el más aburrido de los lugares. Había pasado años recorriendo el

continente, no en Viena o Praga, París o Roma, sino en los pueblos olvidados de Europa. Después, viajó al este, las gemas se encuentran en bazares sucios,

abrazó el simple placer de las pequeñas comunidades de las zonas más remotas del Oriente.

Cuando él y Andrew salieron lentamente desde Turquía a través de los puertos hacia Grecia, sin nada más que la ropa en la espalda, Darien había pasado semanas sin comida caliente, sin cama, sin un solo de lujo, y no había descubierto todavía su pasión por las antigüedades. Nunca había sido un lugar en el que no pudo encontrar una característica redentora o dos.

Pero él estaba muy cerca de renunciar a la aldea de Dunscroft. Parecía haber poco sobre el lugar que era digno de notar.

Darien y Andrew estaban parados en el patio de la única posada del pueblo, a la espera de que sus caballos sean entregados. Ellos habían estado esperando durante casi media hora, y el bullicio de la aldea al principio había dado paso a una zona tranquila, a media mañana invadía la pereza. Darien cambió su peso a su otro pie mientras miraba la puerta de la tienda abierta del carnicero y salía un chico desgarbado. Los brazos del niño estaban repletos de paquetes y dejó caer torpemente uno de ellos en el suelo polvoriento casi de inmediato. Se volvió para recuperarlo, su pila inclinada precariamente.

Fue la cosa más interesante que había sucedido desde que había llegado al

pequeño pueblo de Yorkshire dos noches antes.

"Una corona a que se le cae otro antes de llegar a la mercería", dijo Darien.

"Que sea un reto", coincidió Andrew.

El muchacho pasó la tienda sin ningún incidente.

"¿Estás listo para regresar a Londres ya?", Preguntó Andrew, embolsando sus

ganancias.

"No."

"¿Vas a por lo menos pensar en dejar de Yorkshire?"

"No, a menos que tenga razones para dejar de creer en Yorkshire."

Andrew tomó una respiración profunda, meciéndose sobre sus talones. Después de un largo momento, dijo:

"Se me ocurre que eres el que se compromete a encontrar a la chica. No hay nada en este lugar que nos mantenga aquí. Ankara era más complaciente que esta ciudad".

Darien levantó una ceja.

"¿Ankara? Creo que eso es un poco extremo, teniendo en cuenta nuestro

alojamiento la última vez que visitamos Turquía."

"También lo que haces", se quejó Darien. "Podríamos por lo menos ir a Nueva York. Esta posada (y uso el término vagamente) es horrible."

Darien sonrió a eso.

"Sabes, para ser un turco, realmente te has convertido en una especie de dandi."

"¡Y un cerdo se llama Stuck, por amor de Dios!"

"¿Crees que encontraríamos un establecimiento más interesante en Nueva York?"

"Creo que sería muy posible un establecimiento fino allí."

"Tal vez, pero lo último que sabemos, es que se dirigía aquí", dijo Darien. "¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura?"

Andrew resopló con irritación, mirando hacia los establos.

"Perdido, junto con nuestros caballos. ¿Dónde crees que este lugar los mantenga? ¿El baño? La única excusa para tomar tanto tiempo en buscar un caballo es la muerte. "

"¿La muerte del caballo?"

"Yo estaba inclinado a pensar en la muerte del muchacho que fue a buscarlos", dijo Andrew, y se fue, en dirección a las cuadras, dejando a Darien centrar su atención en el pueblo de Dunscroft.

Estaban cerca.

Ellos habían seguido a Lady Rei de Inglaterra a Yorkshire, donde su curso

parecía desaparecer. Habían viajado al norte por un día, preguntando a cualquier persona que pudo haber tenido la oportunidad de ver a una joven que viajaba sola, y no encontraron nada pasando Dunscroft, donde un muchacho que trabajaba en el puesto recordaba haber visto a una "mujer como un ángel" salir de la posta. No podía recordar lo que pasó con el ángel en cuestión, pero Darien había decidido rápidamente que no había ido muy lejos. Ella estaba en Dunscroft. O cerca de aquí.

Él estaba seguro de ello.

Con una respiración profunda, consideró el pequeño pueblo que se alineaba en

una sola calle principal, donde una iglesia, una posada, y una hilera simple de

tiendas marcaban la civilización. Al otro lado de la posada era un pueblo común, una pequeña porción de verde todavía tenía un palo de mayo vacío de la celebración del Primero de Mayo, que probablemente marcó la noche más

emocionante del año en Dunscroft. A medida que se fijo en el pueblo, la atención de Darien se fue a una mujer solitaria cruzándolo.

Leía mientras caminaba, paralizada por la pila de papeles que llevaba, y lo primero que noto Darien fue su capacidad para seguir una línea recta a pesar de su evidente falta de conciencia en su entorno.

Ella estaba de luto, con un vestido negro simple día, con un diseño bastante

común, aunque un poco fuera de moda, pero tal cosa era de esperar, teniendo en cuenta su ubicación. El vestido indicaba que era muy probablemente la hija de un terrateniente de la nobleza local, pero sus movimientos eran inconscientes como para sugerir que ella no era una señorita de la sociedad.

La observó cuidadosamente, fijándose en su altura poco común por que no creía que alguna vez haya conocido a una mujer tan alta como ella. Sus pasos rápidos y decididos eran todo lo contrario de los pasitos cortos que las jóvenes se les enseña a creer elegante. No pudo resistirse a centrarse en sus faldas, que se aferraban a sus piernas bien formadas con cada paso largo. Mientras caminaba, el dobladillo de su vestido se levantaba, revelando la llanura de unas botas… elegidas como un calzado para caminar en lugar de una moda.

Su sombrero negro se sentaba a baja altura sobre su cara, cubriéndose los ojos del sol. Entre el borde bajo de su sombrero y la colocación de su material de lectura, Darien no pudo ver nada más que la punta de lo que parecía ser una muy recto y muy vivaz nariz. Sin hacer nada, se preguntaba por el color de sus ojos.

Ella había llegado a cerca de la calle ahora, después de haber cruzado el césped entero sin levantar la cara una sola vez. Vio cómo daba vuelta una página, no deteniendo ni un momento su caminata, ni una palabra de su correspondencia. Su singular enfoque era fascinante, no podía dejar de preguntarse lo que podría hacer por ser objeto de toda su atención. ¿Centraba tal atención a todo lo que hacía? Darien se enderezó, se volvió a mirar a Andrew. Darien había estado demasiado tiempo sin una mujer si estaba meditando acerca de una mujer sin nombre, sin rostro, que

simplemente había estado en su línea de visión.

Y entonces se desató el infierno.

Un fuerte chasquido sonó cerca, seguido de una combinación de hombres que

gritaban, le gritaban a los caballos, y daban unos golpes que Darien no pudo ignorar.

Se volvió en la dirección del sonido y en un principio no vio nada, apenas

registrando que el ruido había venido más lejos de la calle principal, en torno a una curva en el camino, antes de que la gravedad de la situación quedara a clara vista, terrible.

En el camino estaba un equipo de bestias de carga enormes, pezuñas fuertes

como las ancas musculosas se movían con fuerza desenfrenada. Detrás de ellos, un gran carro de trabajador había perdido dos ruedas y se arrastraba de un lado. El carro estaba perdiendo su carga de losas de piedra, y el sonido de las rocas cuando caen fuera de la carreta de madera era desconcertante para los caballos, que ahora andaban a una velocidad vertiginosa. Su conductor se había perdido junto con las ruedas, y no había nadie controlando el vehículo, a los caballos no le importaba nada de lo que había en su camino.

Y la chica de los papeles estaba a punto de ponerse de lleno en su camino.

Permaneció absorta en su lectura aun cuando Darien la llamó. Ella camino a su etapa final, fatídica en la calle principal, y fue entonces que él sabía que no tendría más remedio que salvarla.

Maldita sea.

Se fue, corriendo por el patio de la posada. Un vistazo rápido confirmaba que podía llegar a ella con el tiempo justo, la presunción de no perder un paso, y decidió de repente no tomar conciencia de su entorno.

No es que esto último sea probable que suceda.

Él sintió que la tierra endurecida vibraba con el estruendo de los pasos de los

caballos por debajo de sus botas de montar cuando él atravesó la calle, se dirigió a ella como si él sintiera a los animales enormes viniendo sobre ellos.

Esto fue una idiotez.

Ya sea por la cacofonía que la rodeaba o un sentido latente de auto-preservación, miró hacia arriba.

Sus ojos eran Azules.

Y anchos como platillos.

Su boca abierta y se detuvo en seco, congelada por la sorpresa y la incertidumbre, y Darien no podía esperar que todos salieran de su camino, o ambos de ellos estarían en una situación extremadamente grave.

¿No había aprendido la lección respecto a salvar a las mujeres jóvenes de una

muerte inminente? Al parecer no.

Él estaba con ella, entonces, impulsándola con su gran cuerpo hacia atrás,

envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella con fuerza, para levantarla del suelo con la fuerza de la colisión. Sus papeles salieron volando.

Instintivamente, se retorcía en el aire, protegiéndola de los efectos que casi seguro le robaron el aliento y muy posiblemente las extremidades de trabajo.

Cuando aterrizaron, era apenas lo suficiente como para enviar un fuerte dolor en el brazo de Darien, él apretó los dientes antes de caer varios metros más lejos en la espesa hierba. Cuando llegaron a su fin, Darien sintió el peso de los caballos, la tierra temblaba bajo sus pies cuando salían del camino del pueblo.

Se quedó quieto durante un largo momento, el hombro izquierdo y la rodilla

derecha tenían un palpitante dolor suficientemente familiar para no ser motivo de preocupación. Fue entonces cuando se fijo en su posición, envuelto alrededor de un cuerpo caliente, femenino.

Era curva a su alrededor, con los brazos instintivamente protegiendo a su cabeza y el cuello de una lesión. Levantó la cabeza con cuidado, mirando a la que acunaba en sus brazos, tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios apretados en una línea fina y firme. Podía sentir el ritmo salvaje de su respiración contra su pecho. Había perdido su sombrero, y un grueso rizo Rubio estaba en su cara. Flexiono una mano, moviéndola desde donde le acarició la cabeza, y, sin tener en cuenta la acción, se apartó el cabello a un lado.

Abrió los ojos por el toque, parpadeando hacia él.

Sus ojos no eran un mero color Azul. Ellos eran un azul cielo y dorados

y aguamarinos magnificado por un brillo de lágrimas, producto del miedo y la confusión y la sorpresa y alivio.

Había algo suave y tentador en esta mujer.

Entonces ella comenzó a tener problemas.

"¡Señor! ¡Aléjese de mi persona!" Descubrió que el uso de sus manos otra vez,

golpeando contra su pecho y brazos. "Inmediatamente" cayó uno de sus golpes en su brazo herido, y él hizo una mueca por el dolor que le atravesó el hombro.

Se había equivocado. No había nada suave sobre ella. Ella era una bruja.

"Espere". La palabra finalizo sus movimientos.

Ella se puso rígida por debajo de él y fue al instante muy consciente de su

posición… presa de su cuerpo contra el suyo, el tacto de sus pechos contra su

pecho mientras ella luchaba por respirar profunda y relajantemente. El lugar donde descansaba su muslo, acunado entre los suyos, enredado en sus faldas. Y, de repente, los latidos de su rodilla no lo distraían tanto como el cuerpo de ella luchando contra él.

Eso no serviría de nada.

Él levantó su cuerpo del de ella con suavidad, haciendo una mueca cuando su

hombro herido protestó por el peso.

Susurró con incomodidad, un lado de la boca levantando.

"Espero que las cartas sean de valor casi nos mata a los dos."

Sus ojos se abrieron por las palabras.

"Seguro que no me culpa de nuestra posición actual. ¡Me atacó!"

Ella apretó las manos contra su pecho y lo empujó con toda la fuerza que tenía,

una cantidad sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta su reciente experiencia cercana a la muerte.

Él levantó una ceja al oír las palabras, pero se alejo, de pie y ajustando su abrigo, tomando un momento para considerar la manga en ruinas, medio rota en el codo, antes de apoderarse de su puño y, de un tirón, arrancó toda la parte inferior por completo.

Volvió su atención hacia ella, todavía en el suelo, ahora sentada, tiesa… recta,

mirando hacia él por debajo de una masa de rizos Rubios, traspasados por su

camisa blanca ondeando ahora batiéndose ligeramente con la brisa.

"Bueno, no es como si cualquier cantidad de reparación hubiera podido hacerlo

usable de nuevo", señaló, alejando el brazo en cuestión fuera de ella.

Ella se apartó un poco, como si no comprendiera sus motivos.

"Un hombre menor se ofendería, ya sabe," dijo. "Salvar su vida debería haber

demostrado mi buena fe."

Ella parpadeó, y por un instante, estaba seguro de que vio algo parpadeando en sus ojos, ¿diversión, tal vez? Alzó la mano, aceptó su mano, y se levantó.

"Usted no ha salvado mi vida. Yo estaba perfectamente bien hasta que… "Ella hizo una mueca cuando puso a prueba su peso en un pie, podría no haberlo notado incluso si él no hubiera estado tan fascinado con ella.

"Fácil", dijo, deslizando un brazo por detrás de ella. "Usted ha tenido una caída

bastante…" Su posición llevó la cara a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Bajó la voz. "¿Está bien? ¿Puedo ayudarle a ir a casa? "

Cuando levantó la vista, vio el destello de conciencia en su mirada. Ella estaba

atrayéndolo a él. Se iría ido antes de que pudiera considerarlo más a fondo,

yéndose lejos. Ella se apartó de su toque, sacando su mano de la suya, un color rosa se extendió por su cara, incongruente con la mancha de tierra que empañó su pómulo.

"No. Estoy muy bien, milord. No necesito su ayuda. No es necesario que se

molestes más".

Él se sorprendió.

"No es un problema en absoluto, señorita. Yo estaba feliz de jugar al caballero con su dama en apuros."

Su tono se volvió defensivo.

"Puedo ver cómo podría haber pensado que yo estaba en problemas, milord, pero le aseguro, yo estaba completamente consciente de mi entorno."

Una ceja se levantó. "Usted lo estaba, ¿verdad?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Absolutamente".

"¿Y cuándo iba caminando exactamente hacia donde estaban los caballos

descontrolados?"

Ella abrió la boca para responder, luego la cerró. Dio otro paso atrás y se volvió a buscar los papeles que había perdido en su caída, ahora esparcidos por la hierba a su alrededor. Ella estaba avergonzada y disgustada. Él la miró por un momento y luego ayudó, persiguiendo a varias de las cartas que se habían ido lejos. Furtivamente, miró el contenido de las cartas que tanto la había absorbido y se dio cuenta de que eran proyectos de ley, lo cual le sorprendió. ¿Por qué una mujer joven y atractiva estaba al manejo de asuntos financieros?

Volviendo a ella, él se inclinó y le entregó los papeles. Cuando los llegó a tomar, él recuperó su mano, agarrando con los dedos sus nudillos manchados de hierba mientras se enderezaba.

"Mi lady, me disculpo. ¿Puedo presentarme? Yo soy Lord Darien St. John".

Se quedó inmóvil con las palabras, buscando su rostro, y él se resistió a la

tentación de arreglar su corbata. Aparto su mano de la de él y repitió:

"¿Ha dicho St. John?"

Hubo un atisbo de reconocimiento en sus palabras, y Darien se detuvo, sin saber qué hacer con él.

"Si".

"¿Lord Darien St. John?"

Ella lo sabía.

La condenada revista.

Cuando habló, su tono de voz se llenó de temor.

"Sí".

Ella estaba tras él. Al igual que todas las demás.

Por supuesto, las otras no habían sido con una experiencia tan mortal.

Y eso es lo hermoso.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse del pensamiento, bello o no, la mujer era una víbora y miró sobre su hombro, en busca de la ruta de escape más cercana.

"Lord. Darien. St. John. El anticuario".

Y fue el turno de Darien de ser sorprendido. La pregunta era totalmente

inesperada. Él se había preparado para: ¿Darien St. John, hermano del marqués de Ralston? O: ¿el Lord en la tierra, Darien St. John? O incluso: ¿El soltero más codiciado de Londres, Darien St. John? Pero nunca ser identificado como un experto en antigüedades, esto parecía un enfoque totalmente diferente al que cabría esperar de la mayoría de las mujeres.

Tal vez había encontrado a la única mujer en la isla de Gran Bretaña que no leyó Pearls and Pelisses.

"El mismo."

Ella se echó a reír, el sonido brillante y agradable. La hizo mucho más hermosa en ese momento, y Darien no pudo evitar regresar su sonrisa.

"No me lo puedo creer. Usted está muy lejos de casa, milord."

No en este momento, mientras ella sonreía.

Darien sacudió el pensamiento ridículo.

"Me parece injusto que haber llegado desde tan lejos y que tenga ventaja sobre mí. En una serie de niveles. "

"Yo lo confieso, pensé que sería... diferente." Ella se rió entonces. "Por supuesto, yo no había pensado mucho acerca de usted en todo. Pero ahora estás aquí. ¡En Dunscroft! ¡Qué suerte excelentemente buena!"

Darien luchaba por limpiar su mente de la confusión que había forjado.

"Me temo que no entiendo."

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Pero usted! ¿Qué lo trae a Dunscroft?" Él abrió la boca

para hablar, pero ella hizo un gesto con la mano. "No importa. ¡No importa! ¡Lo que importa es que usted está aquí!"

Las cejas de Darien se juntaron.

"¿Perdón?"

"Usted es una señal."

"¿Una señal?"

"Sí. Usted lo es. Pero no de lo que Molly cree que era una señal sino de…"

"No de…" Por toda la conversación se pregunto si había sufrido un golpe en la

cabeza al caer.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"No. Usted es una señal de que debo vender las estatuas".

"Las estatuas".

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

"Lord Darien, ¿está bien?"

Él parpadeó.

"Sí. Yo creo que sí. "

"Debido a que usted ha estado repitiendo lo que le digo más que en realidad dando una respuesta." Él no respondió. "¿Estás seguro de que eres Lord Darien St. John? ¿El anticuario?"

"Sí." Esa era una de las pocas cosas de las que estaba seguro con la cara de esta mujer dejándolo perplejo. "Absolutamente".

Ella lo consideró por un momento largo.

"Bueno, supongo que tendrá que hacer".

"¿Perdón?"

"Perdóneme, pero usted no parece el más atento... de los sabios."

Ahora se sentía ofendido.

"Mi lady. Le aseguro... si usted está en busca de un anticuario, nadie lo podría

hacer mejor que yo."

"No es necesario que suene tan ofendido", dijo. "No es como si hubiera una

selección de anticuarios de los cuales elegir." Ella sonrió, y fue como un golpe en la cabeza. Una vez más.

¿Quién era esta mujer?

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, ella habló:

"Yo soy Lady Serena Tsukino. Y les doy las gracias por hacer de esto algo muy

fácil."

Las cejas de Darien se juntaron.

"¿Perdón?"

Pero la mujer desconcertante no respondió. En cambio, ella se dio vuelta, mirando hacia abajo en el suelo a su alrededor hasta que, con un grito de triunfo, cojeo varios metros y sacó un bolso en lugar de aspecto triste. Darien vio cómo saqueó su contenido, para finalmente emerger con un pequeño cuadrado de papel, que extendió rápidamente en su dirección.

Lanzó una mirada dudosa por la oferta y le dijo:

"¿Qué es?"

"Es para ti," dijo ella con sencillez, como si tal cosa fuera perfectamente razonable suponerlo.

"¿Para mí?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno, era para la Real Sociedad de Antigüedades en general." Sonrió a su

confusión. "Pero como usted ya está aquí... Creo que va a hacerlo muy bien, de

hecho."

No todos los días que Serena era empujada a través del aire por un par de caballos al galope. Pero si eso era lo que llevó a traer a un miembro de la sociedad anticuaria de Londres a Yorkshire, estaría dispuesta a aceptar los golpes que había recibido casi con toda seguridad en la caída.

Sí, Lord Darien St. John era sin duda una señal.

El hombre era un anticuario… un experto en la historia y, más importante, le daba valor a los mármoles griegos. Y ella tenía una colección de mármoles griegos en la necesidad de valorar. Y vender. Tan pronto como sea posible.

Hizo a un lado el dolor que la consumía cada vez que examinaba el plan. Esta era la única solución posible. Necesitaba el dinero. Rápidamente. Lord Darien podría fácilmente podría haber sido el muy cuestionable Señor Densmore.

Y si lo hubiera sido, Serena y el resto de las mujeres en el Parque… estarían en serios problemas.

Pero no fue así. Ella respiró hondo en el pensamiento.

No, era la respuesta a sus problemas.

Si su padre le hubiera dejado diez mil libras, no podría haber sido más feliz.

Pues bien, diez mil libras la habrían hecho un poco más feliz.

Sin embargo, los mármoles valen algo, lo suficiente para alquilar una casa nueva y sacar a las chicas de problemas. Con un poco de suerte, habría una segunda Minerva House lista en una semana.

Ella nunca pensó que iba a decirlo, pero la revista era una especie de regalo del

cielo.

Ella vio como Lord Darien leía la carta que había redactado en la mañana.

Realmente no era de extrañar que hubiera sido nombrado Lord de la Tierra. Era más bien una muestra notable de virilidad. Empíricamente, por supuesto. Era alto y ancho de hombros, e Isabel sabía de primera mano que el abrigo diezmado escondía una mayor musculatura que empequeñecía a la mayoría de los hombres de Yorkshire, y probablemente en toda Gran Bretaña.

Pero no era su tamaño lo que era tan claramente su elección. Era su rostro,

delgado y guapo. Sus labios, ahora situados en la lectura, eran una línea fuerte, con una fácil sonrisa, y sus ojos eran de un azul precioso, un marcado contraste con el resto del cuerpo, su cabello oscuro y piel bronceada. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan azules eran casi impresionante lo suficiente como para hacer que no te pierdas la cicatriz.

Y luego estaba la cicatriz.

Tenia varios centímetros de largo, se extendía desde arriba de su ceja derecha en diagonal en la mitad superior de la mejilla, una delgada línea blanca que se había desvanecido con el tiempo. Serena hizo una mueca mientras se imaginaba el dolor que debe haber traído con ella. Corría peligrosamente cerca de la esquina de uno de sus ojos azul brillante, tan cerca que tuvo la suerte de no lo haberlo perdido.

Debería haber sido malo, una advertencia, una señal de que este hombre era

peligroso y que no se jugaba con él. Y había una parte de Serena, que vio la cicatriz como una manifestación de la intensidad que había visto en Lord Darien antes de que él la hubiera abordado en la calle y cayeran los dos fuera del camino de los caballos. Pero ella no sentía miedo cuando ella lo miró. En cambio, estaba desesperadamente curiosa. ¿Dónde la había recibido? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

"Lady Serena". Ella fue sacada de sus meditaciones por el sonido de su nombre. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado esperando a que responda?

Prometiéndose a sí misma no ruborizarse, le devolvió la mirada.

"¿Milord?"

"¿Eres la hija del conde de Reddich?"

"La hermana del actual."

Su mirada se volvió simpática.

"Yo no había oído la noticia de su padre. Por favor, acepte mis condolencias."

Los ojos de Serena se estrecharon.

"¿Estaba usted familiarizado con él?"

Él negó con la cabeza.

"Me temo que no nos movíamos en los mismos círculos."

Ella dejo salir el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

"No. No me imagino que no lo hizo. "

Si entendía su significado, no lo demostró. Levantó la carta que había escrito.

"¿Yo creer que usted tiene una colección de antigüedades?"

"No hay más fina colección." No podía alejar el orgullo de su voz. Una ceja se

levantó por las palabras, y se ruborizó. "Bueno, no hay más fina colección privada."

Su sonrisa estaba allí, y luego desapareció.

"Nunca he oído hablar de ella."

"Era de mi madre", dijo rápidamente, como si eso lo hiciera todo claro. "Yo le

aseguro que vale la pena tu tiempo."

Él hizo un pequeño gesto como aceptándolo.

"Si ese es el caso, mi señora, entonces yo acepto su oferta de echar un vistazo. Tengo algo que hacer esta tarde, ¿pero tal vez podría ir mañana?"

¿Tan rápidamente?

"¿Mañana?" soltó de un tirón como su respiración. No esperaba dar la bienvenida a un tasador, por lo menos una semana más… probablemente. Después de todo, ¿quién habría esperado un ser deambulando en Dunscroft? ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades?

La finca no estaba en condiciones de ser visitada por un hombre, y mucho menos un londinense. Las niñas tienen que estar preparadas para su llegada, tendría que estar en su mejor momento, el comportamiento más discreto que cuando llegó. Un día no hacía mucho tiempo.

"Mañana", repitió.

¿Cómo iba a posponer su visita?

"Por todos los medios. De hecho ", agregó con una mirada hacia la posada," mi

amigo está en camino con nuestros caballos. Dependiendo de la velocidad de

nuestra misión, lo que podría hacer esta tarde. "

_Esta tarde._

"Su amigo". Miraba por encima del hombro en la dirección de su mirada, donde vio a un hombre enorme, con un caballo gris y uno negro, venir hacia ellos. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. Tenía unas seis pulgadas de alto y era varios

centímetros más amplio que el herrero del pueblo. Nunca había visto a nadie tan grande. O tan imponente.

Tenía que llegar a casa. Las niñas necesitan una advertencia razonable.

Volviendo a St. John, Serena le hablo rápidamente.

"Mi Lord… yo… estoy segura de que tienes cosas mucho mejores que hacer con tu tarde que venir y echar un vistazo a mis mármoles. Claramente tenía planes antes de que yo…"

"Casi nos hiciera morir a los dos, sí", terminó él por ella. "Bueno, debido a la suerte que tenemos, no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Probablemente habría pasado la tarde en busca de emociones, pero, ya que ya me dio bastante de eso, me gustaría mucho visitar a su estatuas." Hizo una pausa, registrando la inquietud en sus ojos.

"No tienes miedo de Andrew, ¿verdad? Es un gatito".

¿El nombre del gigante era Andrew?

Por supuesto que sí.

"Por supuesto que no", dijo Serena muy rápido. "Estoy segura de que el Sr. Andrew es todo un caballero."

"Excelente. Entonces se decidió. "

"¿Qué se decidió?"

"Iremos a Tsukino Park esta tarde, mañana a más tardar. Dudo de no

acompañarla a casa, francamente. Me gustaría asegurarme de que, en caso de

que se distraiga, tenga a alguien que la salvará de los caballos desbocados".

Ella se sonrojó de nuevo al darse cuenta de que le estaba tomando el pelo.

"Usted exagera, señor. Hubiera estado muy bien".

Su expresión se puso seria.

"No, Lady Serena, no lo habría estado. Habría sido asesinada."

"Tonterías".

Sus ojos se estrecharon en ella.

"Puedo ver que usted es alguien testaruda".

"¡Yo no lo soy!" Ella consideró sus palabras. "Por lo menos, no más difícil que la mayoría de las damas".

"Aprecio su honestidad, sin embargo, la mayoría de las damas me han agradecido por salvar su vida por ahora."

"Yo…" Se detuvo, sin saber cómo responder. ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo?

"No, no", dijo, interrumpiendo la tonta secuencia de palabras que ella iba a decir. "No digas nada ahora. Sólo parece como si yo le obligara a expresar su gratitud."

Él sin duda se burlaba de ella.

Él se acercó.

"Es posible que me des las gracias otra vez."

A Serena no le gustaba la forma en que dijo la promesa, con desánimo y

pesadumbre en su voz, lo que hizo que se le volcara el estómago.

Antes de que pudiera responder, él se había dado vuelta para saludar a su amigo y tomar las riendas del caballo gris de gran tamaño. Se volvió nuevamente a ella, dijo:

"Lady Serena, ¿le puedo presentar a mi amigo y compañero, Jedite?"

El hombre era inmenso de cerca, casi tan alto como el caballo negro que se

encontraba en su hombro. Serena le ofreció la mano, y ejecutó una reverencia

perfecta.

"Sr. Jedite ", dijo. "Es un placer conocerlo."

Se enderezó, su curiosidad era evidente.

"El placer es todo mío."

Mirando a los ojos oscuros del hombre, se sintió obligada a explicar.

"Lord Darien…que fue muy amable conmigo al empujarme fuera del camino

de…" agitó una mano en la dirección del carro desaparecido hace mucho tiempo, "algunos caballos".

"¿Lo fue?" Una mirada que no supo como leer pasó entre los dos hombres.

Se fue en un instante cuando St. John cambió de tema.

"Lady Serena nos ha invitado a visitar a su colección de antigüedades, Andrew."

"Ah", dijo Andrew, fijándose en Serena. "¿Estamos yendo ahora?"

El corazón de Serena comenzó a latir mientras se imaginaba a estos dos hombres llegando de forma inesperada en Minerva House.

"¡No!", Dijo ella, demasiado fuerte.

Los hombres se miraron el uno al otro, y luego a ella. Serena dio una risa nerviosa.

"Tengo mucho que hacer aquí en la ciudad. Y mucho para hacer en casa. Y la

colección no está lista para verla. Después de todo, yo no esperaba que estuviera aquí. Usted era una señal, ¿recuerda?"

Cállate, Serena. Suenas como una boba.

Le dio una pequeña sonrisa que le hizo voltear el estómago de una manera no del todo desagradable.

"Y no estaba preparada para una señal."

"Precisamente" Hizo una pausa. "En cualquier caso, estoy segura de que usted

entiende."

St. John asintió con la cabeza.

"En efecto. Usted tiene mucho que hacer. "

"Absolutamente". Ella ignoró el brillo divertido en sus ojos, acariciando su pelo

nerviosamente antes de mirar alrededor por su sombrero. Que se había

establecido a varios metros de distancia después de volar de su mano durante su colisión. Se dirigió hacia él, así como cualquier podría caminar con tobillo lastimado y lo recupero, volviéndose a los dos hombres que estaban mirándola.

Si no estuviera tan incómoda, habría sido divertido su aspecto anonadado.

En cambio, ella se alejó de los dos hombres imponentes:

"Así que ya ve, Lord Darien, yo no puedo comenzar a mostrarle las antigüedades ahora... pero mañana... mañana suena bien. ¿Por la tarde? ¿Tres de la tarde? "

Inclinó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

"Mañana será."

"Mañana por la tarde", repitió.

"Muy bien".

"Excelente. Voy a esperarlos."

Con una sonrisa muy brillante y un guiño demasiado ansioso, Serena dio la vuelta y se alejó, dejando a la pareja detrás suyo.

Después de un largo rato, Andrew se dirigió a Darien, que seguía mirándola.

"No vamos a esperar hasta mañana, ¿verdad?"

Darien sacudió la cabeza. "No."

"Ella está ocultando algo."

Darien dio un solo gesto brusco.

"Y no muy bien." Él la miró, observando la leve cojera en su andar mientras corría por la calle y a un edificio cercano.

"Han pasado años desde que lo he visto."

Darien no desvió su atención de Serena.

"¿Visto qué? "

"El rostro del Bulan."

Mucho tiempo pasó antes de que Darien se dirigiera a la Andrew.

"Cien libras a que la he encontrado."

Andrew negó con la cabeza.

"Yo no aceptare esa apuesta."

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**10 Lecciones para Casar a un Lord… y que te adore**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah MacLeany el verdadero nombre de la novela es Ten Ways to Be Adored When Landing a Lord y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 4**

Varias horas más tarde, Darien y Andrew estaba en Tsukino Park. La casa de campo del conde de Reddich era una casa grande y señorial de tres pisos, con ventanas altas y arqueadas y una fachada que hablaba sobre el pasado del condado indicó que su situación actual bastante impresionante.

Había un silencio tranquilo dentro de la casa que Darien encontró fascinante, era tanto el producto que rara vez vio a los visitantes de una casa de campo como un sueño, o algo no del todo sueño e infinitamente más interesante. Si la señora de Tsukino Park era una indicación, la apuesta de Darien estaba en su última instancia. Si sus sospechas eran correctas, estaba a punto de descubrir a la mujer que estaba buscando.

Es decir, suponiendo que se le permitiera alguna vez entrar a la casa.

Él y Andrew se habían parado a los pies de la escalinata que conducía a la mansión, con las riendas en la mano, esperando que un padrino o un lacayo reconociera su llegada durante varios minutos.

En este momento, no parecía muy probable.

"Te das cuenta de que parecemos necios." Andrew dijo secamente, llevo a su caballo a la orilla de la escalera, y se apoyo en el lado de los escalones de piedra ancha de la puerta de la casa. El pareció percibir la desaprobación de su amo, pateando en el suelo una vez con un bufido de impaciencia.

"No podemos mirar como tontos si no tenemos un público que nos etiquete como tal. No nos quieren aquí. Ella probablemente no tiene lacayos".

Andrew le dio a Darien una mirada franca.

"Veo que su creencia en que las mujeres son capaces de cuidar de sí mismas

permanece intacta."

Darien ignoró las palabras, tirando las riendas hacia el turco y caminando en

dirección a las escaleras, dos pasos a la vez. Andrew seguía sus movimientos, la curiosidad conseguía lo mejor de él.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?"

Darien se paro frente a la puerta de roble ancho y lo miro, con una sonrisa irónica.

"Voy a hacer lo que cualquier buen caballero hace en esta situación. Voy a tocar la puerta."

Andrew cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Esto va a ser entretenido, si no resulta otra cosa."

Darien levantó la aldaba de metal y lo dejó caer con un siniestro ruido metálico

tratando de recordar la última vez que había utilizado una aldaba.

Antes de que pudiera responder la pregunta, sin embargo, se abrió la puerta. Por un momento muy breve Darien pensó que lo había hecho por su cuenta, hasta que miró hacia abajo a un par de familiares ojos Azules, situado en la cara de un niño. Un joven con la cara cubierta en lo que parecía sospechosamente a mermelada de fresa.

Darien no estaba del todo seguro de cómo proceder en tales circunstancias, pero, antes de que pudiera decir nada en absoluto, el niño tomó el asunto en sus propias manos.

La puerta se cerró tan rápido como se había abierto.

"¡HAY UN HOMBRE EN LA PUERTA!"

El grito era lo suficientemente fuerte para llevar claridad a través del espeso

estupor, y Darien, sorprendido, se volvió para mirar hacia atrás a Andrew para confirmar que todo había pasado como él pensaba.

Su amigo estaba temblando de risa profunda y retumbante.

"Veo que vas a ser de gran ayuda."

Con una risa final, Andrew, levantó una mano con solidaridad.

"Yo te aseguro, una vez que usted hayas roto las defensas del castillo, voy a

estarte apoyando detrás de ti."

Darien se volvió hacia la puerta y, después de un largo momento de reflexión,

presionó su oído en la madera de roble, como si fuera a ser capaz de oír lo que

estaba pasando detrás de ella. Andrew dejó escapar una carcajada por la acción, y Darien le hizo un gesto silencioso, casi seguro de que podía oír susurros frenéticos procedentes del interior de la casa.

Dando un paso atrás, toco una vez más la aldaba, pero fue interrumpido antes de que la pudiera utilizar.

"¿Milord?"

Se volvió para encontrar a un chico alto y desgarbado con pantalones de lana,

camisa blanca y un chaleco verde sucio al doblando la esquina desde un lado de la casa. El niño llevaba una gorra baja en su frente, y Darien tuvo un breve momento de preguntarse por qué el lacayo no se había quitado el sombrero antes de darse cuenta que nada en este estado parecía funcionar normalmente.

"Estamos aquí por invitación de Lady Serena".

El muchacho llego al pie de la escalera y se detuvo.

"¿No se supone que iban a venir mañana?"

Haciendo caso omiso de la insolente conducta… _¿cuando había sido cuestionado por un lacayo? _Darien respondió:

"Estamos aquí ahora."

"Usted no la va a encontrar en el interior."

"¿Ella no está en casa?"

El niño se echó hacia atrás sobre sus talones, teniendo en cuenta sus palabras.

"Ella está en casa... pero no dentro."

Darien comenzó a sentir que su temperamento iba a explotar.

"Muchacho, yo no estoy interesado en juegos. ¿Esta su señora? ¿O no?"

El sirviente sonrió, con una amplia sonrisa que parecía de mujer más que de un

lacayo.

"Ella no está dentro. Ella está fuera. En la parte de arriba, más bien." El chico

señaló. "Ella está en el tejado."

"¿Ella está en el tejado?" Sin duda, Darien había entendido mal.

"Así es", dijo el chico. "¿Debo llamarla?"

La pregunta era tan extraña que Darien tardó unos segundos en procesar su

significado.

No así Andrew. Incapaz de contener su amplia sonrisa, el turco dijo:

"Sí, por favor. Nos gustaría mucho que la llames".

El muchacho dio un paso atrás en el borde opuesto de la escalera, se llevó las

manos alrededor de su boca, y gritó:

"¡Lady Serena! ¡Usted tiene visitas!"

Darien dio un paso atrás y después Andrew se acerco a su lado, los caballos hicieron lo mismo. Miró hacia arriba, sin saber qué podía venir a continuación, dispuesto a aceptar la posibilidad de que la señora que se había encontrado anteriormente en el día tenía alguna razón para estar en el techo de su hogar ancestral, de tres pisos sobre el suelo.

Muy por encima del suelo, una cabeza se asomó por el borde de la casa.

Parecía que Lady Serena estaba, en efecto, en el techo.

Querido Dios. La mujer tenía deseos de morirse.

La cabeza desapareció por un momento, y Darien se preguntó si tal vez él estaba alucinando. Cuando reapareció, se encontró decepcionado de que toda la tarde no era un producto de su imaginación.

"No esperaba que llegue hasta mañana." Las palabras llegaron hasta él. "No estoy recibiendo visitas."

Andrew dio una risa parecida a un ladrido y le dijo:

"Parece que hemos encontrado a una mujer que no piensa en ti como alguien

irresistible."

Darien lanzó una mirada de reojo en dirección a su amigo.

"No estás ayudando." Mirando decididamente lejos de Andrew, llamó, "Parece que vine hoy, Lady Serena. Al parecer, es posible que necesite un nuevo tutor."

La sonrisa que ofrecía era angelical y falsa por completo.

"He sobrevivido a veinticuatro años sin un tutor, mi señor. No tengo que adquirir

uno hoy. "

Tenia un intenso deseo de ir a buscar a esa exasperante mujer y traerla hacia

abajo y mostrar su extrema precisión de cuál era su necesidad de un tutor. La idea se había formado apenas en su mente antes de que fuera expulsada por una visión de la mujer suave, hermosa que estuvo en sus brazos esa tarde, completamente a su merced. Por un momento fugaz, permitió que la fantasía siguiera su curso natural, estando exuberante y desnuda a su antojo.

Empujó la imagen de distancia. No había nada en esta mujer que estuviera a su antojo.

"Teniendo en cuenta lo que casi paso esta mañana y que está peligrosamente

cerca de caer de su techo ahora, perdóneme si no comparto su certeza".

"Yo no estaba cerca del borde antes de su llegada, Lord Darien. Si caigo, será en su cabeza." Ella ladeó la cabeza, pensativa. "Tal vez literalmente."

Ella volvió a desaparecer, y el lacayo se rió en realidad. Darien le dirigió una mirada de desdén señorial, que de ninguna manera sirvió para intimidar al insolente cachorro.

Andrew volvió a reír, sacudiendo las riendas de los caballos hacia el niño.

"Da lo mismo que los tomes. Creo que podríamos estar aquí por un tiempo."

El lacayo no se movió, también fascinado por la escena que se desarrollaba en

frente de él.

Darien le dio una mueca a su amigo.

"La mujer prueba la paciencia de un santo. ¿Crees que se le ha olvidado que fue ella quien me invitó a esta maldita casa?"

Se asomó la cabeza por encima del borde de la casa una vez más.

"Usted haría bien en recordar que el sonido se propaga, milord. Controle su

lenguaje, por favor."

"Mis disculpas." Él ofreció una reverencia exagerada. "Yo no estoy acostumbrado a conversar con las señoras en los techos. Las reglas de etiqueta para la situación se me escaparon."

Ella entrecerró los ojos en él.

"Incluso con tres pisos de altura, puedo decir que está bromeando."

Hizo caso omiso de eso.

"¿Tal vez le gustaría decirnos por qué está en su tejado?"

"Estoy aprendiendo", dijo, como si se tratara de una respuesta totalmente normal.

"¿Aprender a casi matarte otra vez?"

"¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decirle que no me iban a matar?"

"Reconozco mi error. Una vez más. ¿Qué está aprendiendo? "

"Los fundamentos de la reparación de techos... fascinantes, realmente", sonrió de nuevo, esta vez, lo hacía en serio.

Él contuvo el aliento. _¿Alguna vez se acostumbraría a su sonrisa?_

_¿Reparación de techos?_

"Le ruego me disculpe, ¿usted dice que usted está reparando el techo?"

"Bueno, ciertamente no se reparara por sí solo, mi lord."

Hermosa o no, ella estaba loca. Era la única respuesta.

Él miró a Andrew, que sonreía como un bufón.

"Ella tiene un punto, Darien."

Y su locura era claramente contagiosa.

"Lady Serena, debo insistir en que venga hacia abajo." Ella lo observó durante un largo rato, como si evaluara la probabilidad de que saliera de la finca si se quedaba en el techo. "Me gustaría mucho ver sus estatuas, y será un placer valorarlas. ¿Yo diría que encontraría mi oferta lo suficientemente generosa como para aceptarla?"

Ella miró a Andrew, luego al mozo de cuadra, antes de lanzar un impresionante

suspiro.

"Muy bien. Voy a bajar."

Darien no pudo evitar la ola de triunfo que lo inundo por las palabras. Había

restaurado la normalidad en este pequeño rincón de Gran Bretaña.

Al menos por el tiempo que la llevaría confeccionar su siguiente plan loco.

"¡Molly!"

Serena cayó por la ventana del pequeño ático que llevaba a la cima de la casa, con sus pantalones cubiertos de tierra debido a estar reparando los techos. Lanzo el libro que había estado usando a un lado, sopló un pelo errante en su cara y se dirigió a las escaleras estrechas que conducían desde la parte superior de la casa a los cuartos de servicio. Mina, que había estado en el techo con ella, la seguía muy de cerca.

"Mina, debes…"

"Todo estará listo para el momento en que lo estés", interrumpió el mayordomo,

mientras corría por el pasillo largo y oscuro que conducía a la escalera central de la casa y al ala de la familia.

Serena asintió con la cabeza cuando Mina se fue y salió, en dirección a las

escaleras, sin detenerse, cuando encontró a Molly, sin aliento por la velocidad de su ascenso. Abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio, Serena y Molly se apresuraron a encontrar un vestido limpio de su armario. Habló desde el interior del mueble, en el segundo en que Molly cerró la puerta.

"¡Le dije a ese hombre exasperante que no viniera hasta mañana!"

"Parece que él no te hizo caso."

"¡No! ¡No lo hizo! ¿Lo has visto por ahí? ¡Ofendido! ¡Como si yo no tendría que

haber estado haciendo otra cosa que empujando una aguja a través de un aro de bordado y esperando a que llegue!"

Serena mostró un vestido de día amarillo por el que siempre la habían halagado y resaltaba su figura.

No es que ella estaba interesada en que Lord Darien la viera con un vestido

favorecedor.

No, en absoluto.

"Yo no lo vi", dijo Molly, que agregó: "Estás de luto, Serena".

Serena se quejó y se volvió hacia el armario, aumentando el sonido de su voz.

"¡He casi decidido a ir allí tan sucia como estoy! ¡Entraría allí, estando a la altura de su sensibilidad de caballero!" Ella agarro de un tirón un vestido de paseo gris y se volvió hacia Molly. "Por supuesto, eso no serviría de nada, como estoy de luto. A medida que tu intrusión me lo recuerda".

La comisura de la boca Molly hizo una mueca.

"Eres, por supuesto, una dama. Si bajas con los pantalones puestos, incumplirías con la etiqueta y el luto lo que, sin duda, le causaría alarma a Lord Darien".

Serena levantó un dedo sucio a su prima.

"No es divertido."

"Soy más divertida que vos y estoy más limpia." Ella se fue a verter un poco de

agua en un lavabo. "Yo agradecería que lo eches. Encontraremos otra manera de hacer dinero."

"No. Tú fuiste la que empezó esto sobre las señales. Ese hombre es hasta ahora la señal más fuerte que he tenido. Estoy vendiendo los mármoles. Él es la respuesta." Serena lanzó el vestido sobre la cama y se metió en el lavatorio.

Lord Darien St. John era su única esperanza, y ella había estado en el techo

cuando llegó, por amor de Dios. Las damas no estaban penosamente reparando los techos.

Y, ciertamente, los lores no frecuentaban las casas de las señoras que reparaban techos.

No importaba si el techo en cuestión estaba en extrema necesidad de reparación. O que la dama en cuestión no tuviera otra opción.

"Será un milagro si no ha descubierto todos nuestros secretos ya. Lita esta allí,

codeándose con el hombre. Estoy seguro de que él y su gigante amigo ya han

descubierto que es..." Se interrumpió, agitando una mano en el aire salpicándose agua en la cara.

"Tonterías. Si he aprendido una cosa de mis años aquí, es que la gente ve lo que desea ver." Molly observó como Serena borraba la suciedad de su cara. "Lo importante es que Lord Darien vea a una Lady en ti… lo que puede ser difícil en este momento."

Serena dejo de bañarse por un momento.

"¿Cómo voy a convencerlo de que debe quedarse?"

"Bueno, es muy posible que te haya encontrado fascinante."

Serena miró a su prima, con el agua corriendo por su cara.

"No, es muy posible que él me crea una loca".

"Eso también es una posibilidad muy probable, sí."

"¡Molly! Se supone que me tienes que hacer sentir mejor en esta situación" Molly le dio a Serena un trozo de lino y ella se secó la cara, mientras se secaba el resto del cuerpo, ella levantó la cabeza y volvió sus ojos horrorizados a su prima. "Las chicas. Sus papeles."

"Mina organizó todo." Molly levantó el vestido gris de la cama, y lo arrojó sobre la cabeza de Serena. "No tienes tiempo para esas cosas".

Le dio la espalda para que su prima pudiera abrochar su vestido, Serena bajo la mano a su falda para desatar sus calzones y se los saco. Los lanzo como una bola de lana marrón a un lado, y se trasladó a través del cuarto a su tocador, arrastrando a Molly junto a ella.

Una vez allí, Serena desenredo su pelo largo, cepillando en forma violenta, tratando de domar los rizos que se habían enredado durante su tiempo al aire libre.

Cuando Molly terminó con el vestido, tomó el cepillo de la mano de Serena y

comenzó a restaurar su cabello a su estado normal.

"Necesitas una doncella".

"Yo no lo necesito. Yo me podría haber vestido perfectamente bien sin ti. Pero no tan rápidamente. "

"Precisamente por eso necesitas una doncella", dijo Molly. "Hay una casa llena de chicas a tu disposición, Serena, ¿por qué no eliges una para ser tu chica?"

Serena negó con la cabeza mientras observaba el trabajo de Molly en el espejo:

"Nada del otro mundo… no tienes tiempo." Después de una breve pausa, ella

contestó la pregunta. "No puedo hacerlo. Tal como estamos, ellas se encargan del funcionamiento de la casa. Ellas cocinan, limpian, ellas cuidan a Sam. Se sienten parte de algo más grande así. La mayoría de ellas nunca habían trabajado antes de venir a Minerva House. Si una de ellas fuera ser mi doncella personal... eso... bueno, no me sentiría bien".

"Eso es completamente ridículo. Eres la hija de un conde. Nadie te privara de un lacayo o dos, Serena. "

"Tengo los lacayos. Yo simplemente no quiero tener una doncella. Y no tengo la necesidad de una. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuve corriendo para cumplir con las expectativas de un elegante caballero?"

"Apuesto, ¿verdad?"

_Sí. Muy._

"No. No, en absoluto. Él es un hombre que parece tener poca comprensión de las palabras fecha e invitación. ¡No se suponía que estuviera aquí hasta mañana!" Serena vio como su prima le hizo una rígida cola de caballo. "Eso está bien. No puedo demorarme más." Ella se giro hacia su prima y aliso su falda. "¿Cómo me veo?"

"Muy seria. No, en absoluto, como una lady que recientemente estaba reparando un techo. "

Serena tomó una respiración profunda.

"Excelente".

"No tienes que hacer esto, lo sabes."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Molly dio un pequeño suspiro.

"No tienes que vender los mármoles. Podemos encontrar otro camino."

Serena miró hacia otro lado por un momento mientras tomaba una respiración

profunda.

"No tenemos necesidad de ellos. No sirven para nada aquí."

"Ellos no sirven para nada en cualquier lugar. Sin embargo, son tuyos, Serena".

Como si ella necesitara recordarlo.

Serena le dio una sonrisa forzada, negándose a permitirse a sí misma pensar muy cuidadosamente en su decisión.

"Ellos son nuestra última esperanza. Ellos son la última esperanza de la Minerva House. Yo los venderé."

Ella enderezó los hombros, y se fue, a través de la habitación y el pasillo, donde Sam, Mina y Luna estaban esperando.

"Serena" cantó Sam, corriendo hacia ella, "¡Había un hombre en la puerta!"

Serena no pudo evitar la sonrisa que tiró de una esquina de su boca por la sorpresa en el rostro del muchacho.

"Sí, lo vi."

"Es muy alto." La observación fue como un tiró en el corazón de Serena. Por

supuesto que Sam habría notado que había hombres… era algo extraño y poco

común en Minerva House. Por supuesto, a los diez años de edad, recogió toda la información que fue posible sobre los visitantes masculinos de forma rápida y

voraz. Sam necesita a un hombre.

Serena empujó a un lado el pensamiento.

"Él es un hombre muy alto, sí", ella estuvo de acuerdo, agitando el pelo rubio y

sedoso de su hermano. "Una altura muy rara. Como su amigo."

"¿Hay dos de ellos?" La boca de Sam cayó abierta. También lo hizo la de Luna.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

"Yo les invite a venir", contestó Serena, llevando al grupo hacia las escaleras.

"¿Por qué?" La pregunta de Sam hizo eco de la curiosidad de todos los que se

encontraran en el pasillo.

Se dio la vuelta.

"Bueno, uno de ellos es muy inteligente, con talento para las estatuas griegas.

Pensé que lo podía usar ".

"Ya veo", dijo Sam con un gesto que indicaba una comprensión que Serena

estaba segura de que no tenía. "Así que están aquí para agarrarte".

"¡Dios mío! ¡No!" Ella miró en dirección a las escaleras. Lord Darien podía

esperar un minuto más. "Nadie me va a llevar a ninguna parte."

"¿No necesitas que intervenga?"

Serena tuvo que tragarse una sonrisa por la seriedad de su tono.

"No. Estoy bastante segura. "

"¿Y el otro?"

Serena parpadeó ante la preocupación de Sam.

"No necesito que me rescates, amor. Hoy, no. "

"Pero estamos muy contentas de que nos proteja", dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

"Usted es un excelente protector."

"De hecho," Mina estuvo de acuerdo fácilmente. "Tenemos mucha suerte por vivir con usted, mi señor."

El pecho de Sam estaba tan hinchado que Serena casi se rió del orgullo del

muchacho. Casi. Pero el señor que estaba en su sala de estar frenó el momento.

"Y ahora, tengo que ir y convencer al hombre en la puerta que, si bien podría

parecer a primera vista que eso no es así, no estamos en un estado de caos."

"Excelente," dijo Molly con una sonrisa.

"Sí, yo creo que sí." Serena guió al grupo por las escaleras antes de que ella se

detuviera y se volviera hacia el grupo. "Rei", dijo, refiriéndose a la nueva

residente de la mansión. "¿Dónde está?"

"En la biblioteca. Ella no va a ser vista." Mina había, de hecho, considerado todo. Serena dio una leve inclinación de cabeza.

"Excelente. Voy a ir a ver a nuestros visitantes."

"¿Alguien lo hizo entrar? ¿Después de que Sam le cerrara la puerta en las

narices, lo hicieron?" Luna preguntó.

Serena palideció.

"Oh, no." Ella miró de un rostro a otro, con la boca abierta en estado de shock.

"¡Oh, no!"

Ella ahora estaba, corriendo por las escaleras, ignorando el dolor de su tobillo.

Querido Dios. Él iba a estar furioso.

_Si él estaba allí._

Él _tenía _que estar allí. Él era su única esperanza.

"Ella lo llamó antes", dijo a Molly en un susurro demasiado fuerte, ya que bajó

ruidosamente las escaleras.

"Yo no".

"¿Ella lo hizo, ahora?" Mina le preguntó.

"Me estaba refiriendo a los hombres en un sentido más amplio".

"Bueno, ese sería el caso", dijo Mina secamente, "Teniendo en cuenta las legiones de hombres que vienen corriendo aquí en el medio de la nada a lo largo de todos los días."

Molly se echó a reír. Serena considero empujarlas a todos hacia abajo el siguiente tramo de escaleras.

"Es una lástima que toda la esperanza de la lección número uno se haya ido por la ventana", dijo Luna con nostalgia.

Serena se volvió cuando ella llego a la planta baja.

"¿Qué significa eso?"

Luna sacudió la cabeza.

"Nada, simplemente que en el último número de Pearls and Pelisses había algunas sugerencias para esta situación."

Mina soltó un bufido de incredulidad.

"Espera". Dijo Serena alzando una mano. "Yo no tengo tiempo para esto, Luna".

"Pero dice…"

"No. De alguna manera debo reparar el daño que he hecho y conseguir que Lord Darien eche un vistazo a las estatuas".

Serena se dirigió a la puerta, y Regina, uno de los lacayos, tomó la manija. Con una respiración profunda, Isabel dijo, nerviosa:

"¿Está todavía allí? Vayan por delante. Ábranla." Luego dijo: "Que…" Se volvió a Luna. "Pensándolo bien, necesito toda la ayuda que puedo conseguir en este

momento. ¿Cuál es la ridícula lección?"

Luna la recito de memoria:

"Lección número uno: No intentes demasiado dar una buena primera impresión."

Serena hizo una pausa, teniendo en cuenta el consejo, y su primer encuentro con Lord Darien. Y su segunda reunión con Lord Darien.

"Bueno. He hecho bastante bien eso."

A medida que la puerta empezó a abrirse, ella las ahuyentó a todas.

"Ocúltense".

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**10 Lecciones para Casar a un Lord… y que te adore**

**Os dejamos 3 capis mas. Rew si**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah MacLeany el verdadero nombre de la novela es Ten Ways to Be Adored When Landing a Lord y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 5**

La última vez que Darien había estado esperando por una mujer, había terminado en una prisión turca. Él dudaba de que le esperara un destino similar en Yorkshire, pero sin embargo, él preferiría no tener que esperar.

Fuera.

Por una loca.

No importa lo bonita que fuera.

El mozo de cuadra había desaparecido, junto con los caballos, y Darien y Andrew se habían quedado, sumisos, en las puertas de la casa solariega mucho más que aceptable. No es que Darien tuviera alguna expectativa sobre la propiedad en el Tsukino Park. Al parecer, mientras el conde había estado causando un sin número de escándalos en Londres, su familia se había quedado temporalmente escondida del país. Es muy posible que cuidando lobos.

En última instancia, la pareja había arrojado los buenos modales al viento y se

sentaron en los escalones de piedra ancha, esperando a que alguien viniera a

buscarlos.

Y, cuando se aburría Darien, Andrew estaba más y más entretenido.

"Me retracto de mis declaraciones anteriores sobre Yorkshire", dijo el Turco,

apoyándose casualmente contra la balaustrada de piedra, haciendo girar un trozo de hierba en su mano. "Se ha dado un giro mucho mejor, ¿no te parece?"

"¿Tal vez te gustaría vivir aquí, entonces? ¿En una parroquia llena de rarezas?"

Andrew se rió del tono hosco de Darien.

"Desafortunadamente, Yorkshire parece haberte robado el buen humor."

"Sí, bueno, sentado afuera de una casa esperando a una mujer que tiene, muy

probablemente, inventada una fantástica colección de antigüedades, no ayuda.

Estoy pensando en salir corriendo. "

"Cinco libras a que es real."

Darien dirigió a su amigo una mirada azul.

"Que sea diez."

"Diez libras dice que la catalogamos de que es real."

Como si fuera el momento justo, se abrió la puerta para revelar a una leve lavada Lady Serena con un vestido de muselina gris de día. Su pelo había vuelto a la perfecta suavidad y ella era el retrato de una lady totalmente calmada.

Darien la miró, al instante aprecio su figura larga y esbelta. Era alta y esbelta e

imponente.

Ya no parecía importar que hubiera estado sentado en estos miserables escalones la mitad del día.

Se levantó, Andrew junto a él, mientras ella hablaba.

"Señores", dijo con una sonrisa de bienvenida como un joven mayordomo y abrió la puerta. "Por favor perdóname por mantenerlos esperando."

Ella expreso completamente su punto, con un tono y actitud que nadie diría que

había llevado a cabo una conversación completa en su techo.

Ella se hizo a un lado, dejando espacio para que entren.

Una vez dentro, Darien registró la tranquilidad de la casa, el vestíbulo estaba en penumbra, la parte delantera de la mansión iluminada por la sombra del sol de la tarde.

No había señales del niño que había abierto la puerta antes… había sido

sustituido, al parecer, por la mujer que estaba al pie de una ancha escalera de

piedra, también vestida de luto. Darien hizo una breve pausa, mirándola. Ella era rubia y esbelta, con una sonrisa serena y ojos abatidos por completo diferentes a los de Lady Serena.

¿Era posible que su hermano este en Tsukino?

Tomando nota de la atención de Darien, Serena dio un paso hacia ellos y dijo:

"Molly, te presento a Lord Darien St. John y al señor Jedite. Lord Darien, Sr.

Jedite, mi prima, la señorita Molly Caldwell. "

"Señorita Caldwell." Darien se inclinó antes de que Andrew diera un paso adelante.

Los ojos de Molly se desviaron enseguida al turco de gran tamaño, y él le ofreció una cálida sonrisa y le tomó la mano para saludarla:

"Miss Caldwell, es un placer conocerte." Los ojos del turco se quedaron en la cara de Molly cuando Darien se volvió de nuevo a Serena.

"¿Dónde está el niño?"

"¿Mi Lord?"

"El niño. Que respondió a mi llamada primero".

"¿Quieres decir James?... mi hermano... el conde... Lord Reddich, supongo que

debería llamarlo." Vio como sus mejillas se inundaban de color. "Él esta... con su institutriz. Pido disculpas, una vez más, por nuestra... poco ortodoxa... bienvenida. Usted ve, la casa no esperaba huéspedes, por lo que rara vez los tiene… y Sam se sorprendió..."

Andrew escucho su nerviosa explicación, mirando a los ojos de Darien. La mujer no se sentía cómoda con ellos en la casa, eso estaba claro.

"...Y varios de los lacayos tienen la tarde libre", se apresuró a terminar.

"Mientras usted aprende los fundamentos de la reparación del techo".

"Precisamente." Sonrió tímidamente, y le llamó la atención una vez más por el

cambio que se apoderó de ella. Ella era hermosa.

Cuando vio su sonrisa, se fue en un instante, tan rápido como había llegado.

"¿Le muestro mi la colección, milord? No me gustaría tenerte aquí por mucho

tiempo, especialmente cuando debes estar planeando salir de Yorkshire, en

cualquier momento. "

Sus palabras eran una búsqueda clara de información que Darien no estaba

dispuesto a responder.

"No, en absoluto. De hecho, Andrew estaba señalando cuán atractiva es el área… que bien podríamos quedarnos un rato. Así que tenemos un montón de tiempo esta tarde."

"Oh", dijo ella, y él no dejó pasar la decepción en su voz.

Ella quería que se fuera. ¿Por qué?

Él estaba intrigado.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Darien notó una puerta cercana entreabierta y custodiada por dos lacayos, uno alto y delgado, y otro más ancho y bajo. A su juicio, la franja de espacio entre la puerta y el chico, era muy chica por lo cual dirigió su mirada a lo largo de ella. Efectivamente, allí, a un metro del suelo, una carita se asomaba, con los ojos muy abiertos. Era el chico de antes.

No pudo evitarlo. Le guiñó un ojo al niño y fue recompensado con un grito que

surcaba tranquilo espacio, las caras se fueron, tirando de la puerta con un grito de indignación de los jóvenes.

Serena no se inmutó cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe, en su lugar giro sobre sus talones para conducirlos hacia la escalera. "Por favor, síganme. Estoy feliz de mostrar las estatuas".

Subieron las escaleras de piedra ancho en silencio, Darien deteniéndose en la

tranquila dignidad de la casa, seguro de que no había visto esa decoración en más de una década. Las luces se mantenían al mínimo, las salas oscuras carecían de lacayos, y todas menos un puñado de puertas estaban cerradas, lo que indicaban que las habitaciones detrás de ellos rara vez se usaban.

A medida que los condujo por un pasillo largo y estrecho, Darien preguntó:

"Lady Serena, ¿por que estaba reparando el techo?"

Ella estaba delante de él, y su cabeza se volvió un poco cuando registró la

pregunta. Tras una larga pausa, dijo:

"Se llueve".

La mujer probaba la paciencia de un santo. En verdad.

Esperó que ella diera más detalles. Cuando no lo hizo, dijo:

"Me imagino que es la razón más probable para que un techo este en necesidad de repararse".

Pasó por alto el sonido que provenía de Andrew, un cruce entre la risa y la

estrangulación.

Cuando llegaron a una esquina de la casa, Darien registro un familiar, y no desagradable olor, un olor a humedad que había asociado siempre con el mejor de los descubrimientos. Cuando abrió la puerta al final del pasillo, e indicó que ellos debían entrar, el lavado de la luz dorada del sol que se filtraba por la puerta le sorprendió.

Serena dio un paso atrás, lo que le permitió acceder a la gran sala, un espacio

perfectamente simétrico, con techos altos y una pared de ventanas altas que daban a las inmensas tierras señoriales. Las ventanas no hicieron nada para ocultar el sol de la tarde que brillaba directamente en el gran espacio abierto lleno de decenas de estatuas, cada una de diferente tamaño y forma, cubiertas de polvo de hojas de muselina.

La emoción corría por Darien cuando vio el contenido de la habitación, las manos con ganas de quitar las cubiertas… para ver los tesoros que ocultaba. Se detuvo varios metros en el interior, volviéndose a Serena.

"No estaba exagerando."

Una pequeña sonrisa jugo en sus labios, y cuando hablaba, podía oír el orgullo en su voz.

"Hay otra habitación, idéntica a ésta, a través del pasillo. Que, sin duda deseara ver, también".

La sorpresa de Darien era clara.

"¿Tal vez la señorita Caldwell podría llevar a Andrew, mientras que usted me dice más acerca de las estatuas?"

Después de un momento de vacilación, Serena asintió con a aprobación a su prima, y los dos salieron de la habitación, dejando la puerta cerrada. Descubrió una estatua cercana, y Darien la vio, siguiendo sus movimientos mientras sacaba la tela a un lado, revelando un desnudo de mármol con gran altura.

Se acercó a la pieza, pensando durante un largo rato antes de pasar una mano por la curvatura del brazo de su estatua. Cuando él hablo, hubo respeto en su voz.

"Ella es impresionante."

Serena inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, evaluando el mármol.

"Es ella, ¿no?"

Sus palabras reverentes lo sacaron de su inspección. Se volvió hacia ella, mirando la forma en que miraba a la estatua, con algo parecido a la nostalgia.

"Lo más importante, es que es real."

Lo miro bruscamente:

"¿Duda usted de eso?"

"No todos los días me tropiezo con una mujer que profesa tener una colección de mármoles de este tipo." Él levantó la esquina de un paño cercano, "¿Puedo?" Cuando ella asintió con aprobación, tiró de la tela, dejando al descubierto otra estatua, esta vez de un guerrero, lanza en mano, listo para a la caza. Él meneó la cabeza lentamente.

"No todos los días de mi vida me tropiezo con una mujer que está realmente en

posesión de una colección."

Ella sonrió como un querubín.

"Estoy contenta de que nuestro encuentro ha dado lugar a una buena emoción

para usted."

Hizo una pausa para descubrir otra estatua, capturando su mirada.

"Incluso sin esta colección, Lady Serena, creo que sería difícil de olvidar esta

reunión."

Su rubor envió una ola de placer a través de él.

"Supongo que debería admitir la derrota, mi lord. Debido a que, en efecto, salvo mi vida. Tengo una deuda de gratitud".

Él pasó la mano por un busto de mármol de Dionisio, perfectamente labrado, con los dedos trazando las líneas intrincadas en las hojas de muselina que rodeaba la cabeza de la estatua.

"Permitirme el acceso a una colección es un excelente comienzo para pagar esa deuda." Miró de nuevo hacia ella. "Es una tragedia esconderla."

Hizo una pausa, y cuando habló, su voz tenía una tensión que no le gustaba.

"Que pronto será corregida, gracias a ustedes", dijo Serena con una pequeña

sonrisa, triste. "Una vez que los haya identificado, los mármoles deberán ser

valiosos."

Sus ojos se ampliaron.

"Los quiere vender."

Ella presento otra gran estatua en condiciones particularmente excelentes.

"No puedo no hacerlo, mi lord. Como puedes ver, me sirve de poco aquí, recogen polvo. Tienen que ser vendidas".

"Todo esto significa más para usted que su valor monetario." Podía verlo en su

orgullo, en su gran pasión por la colección.

Sus hombros se cuadraron por sus palabras. Cuando se volvió, observó que sus ojos estaban brillantes por las lágrimas. Ella tomó una respiración profunda.

"Le aseguro, señor Darien, que no vendería si…" Sentía un mundo de palabras en su silencio. "Las instituciones financieras internacionales consideran que es un genio aquí." Trazó la línea del pie de la estatua. "¿Cuánto tiempo cree usted que va a tomar?"

Si hubiera pensado la tarea que le había pedido tomaría menos de una semana, habría mentido para darle más tiempo para considerar sus acciones. Pero las falsedades eran innecesarias.

"Algunos de los mármoles serán más fáciles de identificar que otros", dijo

cuidadosamente, mirando al espectáculo de la sala mirando a su alrededor. "Dos semanas como mínimo. Tal vez más."

"Dos semanas" abrió mucho los ojos con desesperación.

"Veo que prefiere deshacerse de mí antes".

Su mirada voló a la suya, y ella pareció relajarse un poco con su sonrisa.

"No es que... sólo es el tiempo. Tenía la esperanza de que las estatuas se

vendieran en menos de dos semanas."

"Imposible. Incluso el mejor anticuario no podrían cumplir con ese objetivo."

"Pido disculpas, mi lord. Yo tenía la impresión de que era el mejor anticuario."

Las últimas palabras lo sobresaltaron, y él sonrió, sorprendido y encantado por su burla, por lo inesperado de una mujer que parecía tener un peso incalculable sobre sus hombros.

Estaba a la vista, sin embargo, que había mucho de Lady Serena que era

inesperado.

"Y tardará al menos un mes que pueda obtener un precio razonable por ello."

"No tengo un mes".

"Lo más probable, serian seis semanas."

"Definitivamente no dispongo de seis semanas." Serena parecía desolada.

La situación era cada vez más curiosa.

La colección habría sido suficiente para influir en él, pero ahora, al ver su mirada inundada de preocupación, él sabía que no era simplemente la colección lo que lo mantendría en Yorkshire.

Quería saber todos sus secretos.

Y ella le había dado la mejor manera de descubrirlo.

Estaban muy cerca, y Darien intencionalmente dio otro paso hacia ella,

desplazándose más cerca de la estatua. Sus ojos se abrieron, y se encontró con que le gustaba sorprenderla.

"Dos semanas", dijo en voz baja. "Y cuando haya terminado, voy a ayudarle a

vender las estatuas".

"Gracias." Su alivio era palpable. "Sólo lamento que no tengo manera de pagarle el favor."

"Estoy seguro de que podríamos llegar a algún tipo de pago por mis servicios."

Las palabras eran bajas y su intención era hacer una broma, pero Serena se había puesto rígida al instante.

"¿Podemos?"

Alguien la había lastimado.

El pensamiento lo puso en el borde, los músculos de su espalda, con rigidez,

preguntándose quién. Y cómo. Se dio la vuelta, intentando que no se le notara en la voz.

"¿Puedo proponer un juego? "

"¿Un juego? "

"Por cada imagen que identifico, me dirá algo de Tsukino Park. Y de su vida

aquí."

Se hizo un silencio mientras consideraba su oferta… un silencio que se extendió el tiempo suficiente para que él creyera que ella no podía responder. La oyó respirar profundamente, y le devolvió la mirada, mirándola a los ojos. A su juicio, su oscuridad, la profundidad de color celeste, de manera privada e incierta. Así que había muchos secretos ocultos allí, hasta el punto de querer descubrirlos. El legendario Bulan, no podía dejar un misterio sin resolver.

¿Qué haría falta para desbloquear sus secretos? ¿Para verla bajar su guardia?

Una imagen brilló, una rápida e intensa Serena, la cabeza echada hacia atrás por la pasión, abierta y sin guardia, con su cuerpo largo y esbelto en su cama, esperando por él. La fuerza de la visión lo empujó hacia atrás, lejos de ella, a una distancia segura.

Indicó un busto cercano.

"Esa es Medusa."

Ella hizo una breve risa.

"Por supuesto que sí. Incluso yo podría haberla identificado. Realmente no puede esperar que comparta mis secretos por eso".

"Nunca dije que tenían que ser secreta", bromeó, "pero si quieres información de valor, es el busto de Medusa, en mármol negro, probablemente de Livadeia. Más importante aún, es Medusa después de que ella fuera decapitada por Perseo, pero antes de que su cabeza este sentada en el centro del escudo de Atenea."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

Indicó que ella debía acercarse a la estatua. Apuntando a una pequeña hendidura en la cabeza donde un pelo estaba consumiendo la cola de otro, dijo:

"Mire cuidadosamente. ¿Qué ves?"

Se acercó más, mirando hacia el oscuro rincón.

"¡Una pluma!"

"No cualquier pluma. Una pluma de las alas de Pegaso. Que fue generado a partir de la sangre que se derramó de la hoja de Perseo."

Volvió sus ojos hacia él sorprendida, y él se resistió a la tentación de pavonearse.

"He visto esta estatua docenas de veces y nunca lo había visto. Tú tienes la mejor."

Hizo una reverencia exagerada. "Como tal, usted me debe un pago, mi lady."

Serena mordisqueó cuidadosamente su labio inferior.

"Está bien. Y te diré acerca de la colección."

"Un excelente comienzo."

Hizo una pausa larga, y Darien pensó que podría cambiar de opinión. Cuando

finalmente habló, las palabras venían de lejos, mientras miraba a la estatua al lado de ellos, perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Mi padre se la ganó a un contrabandista francés en un juego de azar". Años de práctica le impedían responder… y llenó el silencio con más de sus pensamientos.

"En los primeros días de la guerra. Siempre fue un jugador empedernido. Él apostó todo, el dinero, los sirvientes, las casas..." Hizo una pausa por un momento, perdida en sus pensamientos, y luego se contuvo, y continuó. "Nos gustaba pasar semanas sin verlo, porque entonces, un día, llegaría a la puerta, con una cesta llena de cachorros en la mano, o un carruaje nuevo. Dio estas estatuas a mi madre como regalo tres días después de que cumplí siete años. "

No había más en la historia. Él estaba seguro de ello.

"Y se las dejo a ustedes", le dijo él.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, tiesa, con los labios apretados en una fina línea.

"Ella lo hizo. Son mías. "

Había algo en esa palabra, mías, llamando a Darien. Aquí había una mujer que se preocupaba profundamente por lo que era de ella.

"No quieres vender", dijo. Eso era evidente.

Sus palabras tiraron de ella desde el lugar al que había sido. Silencio se extendió entre ellos, y él pensó que no podría responder. Cuando lo hizo, hubo poca emoción en su voz.

"No."

"Entonces... ¿por qué?"

Ella le dio una pequeña risa sin humor.

"A veces, milord, tenemos que hacer cosas que no queremos hacer."

Respiró hondo y observó la fuerza de su corpiño sobre sus pechos. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad por cómo se sentía latía a través de él por el movimiento, apartó la mirada, la mirada de su aterrizando en una estatua cercana, que se eleva por encima de ellos. Reconocimiento estalló, y le dio una risa corta y ronca.

"¿Qué es tan divertido?"

"Esa estatua. ¿Sabes quién es?"

Serena se volvió, teniendo en cuenta que la estatua estaba desnuda, se llevo la

mano a su pecho como si pudiera ocultar su vergüenza por el estado de desnudez de la estatua. Tomando la curva de la columna de mármol, el placer sereno en el rostro de la estatua, la guirnalda de rosas terminaba en una pierna, Serena negó con la cabeza.

"No."

"Ella es Voluptas. La hija de Cupido y Psique".

"¿Cómo sabes eso? Ella se parece a cualquier otra estatua femenina de aquí."

Él le dirigió una mirada franca.

"Lo sé porque soy el mejor."

Ella sonrió, y él sintió una satisfacción suprema por su diversión. Cuando no se

fiaba de él, era exquisita. El aire entre ellos se hizo pesado, el cuarto más cálido de repente, el aire húmedo cargado con el olor a limpio de ella, una mezcla de azahar y algo fresco y le daba bienvenida de una manera que no podía explicar.

Se fijo en el color de su piel, el hueco en la base de su cuello, donde la columna de su garganta, conoció su hombro, y él fue golpeado con la miseria, rápida e intensa… más de la que había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Sintió por un momento su éxito y su cercanía recuperando el aliento. Sus miradas se encontraron, y él era muy consciente de su posición, tan cerca, presionados entre dos estatuas, a punto de tocarse. No estaban solos, pero ninguno de los mármoles podía verlos.

El deseo lo movió hacia adelante.

Alargó la mano hacia ella, y cuando estaba a punto de acariciar su mejilla se dio cuenta del error que sería tocarla. Se fijo en sus grandes ojos celestes, ricos y líquidos por la emoción, una embriagadora mezcla de curiosidad y entusiasmo y miedo le iluminó toda la cara, convirtiéndola en una inocente sirena de carne y hueso, rodeada por sus hermanas de mármol.

Serena cerró los ojos en contra de su cercanía, y él considero su cara hermosa, alta, pómulos despejados, boca exuberante, con la frente despejada de preocupaciones.

Su belleza era abundante.

Ella soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo en esos momentos, el sonido fue inestable, y sus labios estaban entreabiertos, marcando el momento con un suspiro de color rosa elegante.

No había un hombre en la tierra que se pudiera resistir a ese suspiro.

Se inclinó, aunque él sabía que estaba mal.

Nada bueno puede venir de besos robados a una inocente.

Sus labios estaban a un centímetro de ella cuando escucho un sonido procedente de fuera de la sala.

Enderezo la espalda, y maldijo brevemente en voz baja. Él dio un paso atrás,

inmediatamente deseando no haber ido a ninguna parte cerca de esta mujer, que parecía tener un inexplicable efecto negativo sobre su buen juicio.

Sus ojos se abrieron, una mezcla de emociones en sus profundidades, y por un

momento, no quería nada más que tirar sus brazos sobre ella y que todo el mundo se muriera.

Y entonces la señorita Caldwell y Andrew regresaron y Darien estaba demasiado ocupado moviéndose para colocar una distancia segura entre él e Serena, que se pegó a la estatua de Voluptas tan firmemente que Darien se preocupo, fugazmente, de que ella pudiera empujar la estatua de su pedestal.

Que sin duda entenderían mal sus actividades.

"¿Qué te pareció?", Preguntó Darien, con la esperanza de cubrir la energía que

quedaba entre ellos.

Andrew miró de Darien a Serena, a continuación, volvió de nuevo. Una ceja se levantó.

Darien le respondió, desafiando al Turco a llamar la atención sobre la situación dentro de la habitación.

Después de una pausa, Andrew habló.

"No he visto nada igual fuera de Grecia." Empezó a describir el alcance de las

estatuas en el segundo cuarto, y Darien miraba desde el rabillo del ojo como Molly se acercaba a su prima. Serena sonrió con una sonrisa muy brillante, que traicionó a todos.

Ella lo había querido.

Se sacudió la idea. Él debería estar agradecido por la interrupción que impidió que ese error inmenso que un beso habría sido. Esa chica era todo lo que él no

buscaba en una mujer. Ella era inocente… y solo y precisamente ese tipo de mujer trataba de evitar… el tipo que quiere más de lo que él era capaz de dar. Él apostaría que nunca había sido besada satisfactoriamente, aquí en el campo con nadie más que a los mozos de cuadra con los cuales para jugar.

No negó que le gustaría mucho mostrarle a Serena cuanta satisfacción le podrían dar un par besos.

"Me debes diez libras."

Las palabras de Andrew tiraron de Darien de nuevo al presente.

La colección era real. Su propietario, un misterio.

Las alojaban.

Haciendo caso omiso de la sonrisa de su amigo, Darien deslizó su mirada de nuevo hacia Serena, que estaba observando, con curiosidad en los ojos. Cuando se dio cuenta de su atención, se ruborizó, acariciándose el pelo nerviosamente.

"Lady Serena", dijo, disfrutando del sonido de su nombre en su lengua. "Si le

satisface, vamos a comenzar nuestro trabajo con la colección mañana por la

mañana."

Vio la incertidumbre en sus ojos, seguido inmediatamente por el reconocimiento que les había llevado demasiado lejos por este camino en particular para rechazarlos.

Ella se acarició el pelo en un movimiento que fue rápidamente reconocido que era por los nervios.

"Por todos los medios. Mañana estaría... bien. "Avanzó a su alrededor, en dirección a la puerta. "Y... Molly los acompañara afuera el día de hoy... estoy... tengo que..."

Hizo una pausa y Darien esperó, con una media sonrisa en su rostro, a que ella

terminara. "Me tengo que ir."

Y se marchó, las faldas de su vestido gris monótono, fue lo último que vio cuando ella huyó de la habitación.

**Continuara...**


	7. Chapter 7

**10 Lecciones para Casar a un Lord… y que te adore**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah MacLeany el verdadero nombre de la novela es Ten Ways to Be Adored When Landing a Lord y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 6**

_**Lección número dos**_

_Has todo lo posible para permanecer en la mente de tu Lord. Y en sus ojos._

Mientras que la ausencia puede hacer crecer el cariño, la cercanía sólo será un

estallido. Recuerde, ¡si su Lord reconoce su deseo hacia una mujer, debe recordar la existencia de esa mujer! Has todo lo posible para permanecer en su presencia; pasar cerca de él en los bailes, aprender sus preferencias para pasear en el parque, y animar a sus lacayos a hacerse amigos suyos. El conocimiento de su agenda es la mejor herramienta para atrapar un verdadero caballero.

_Pearls and Pelisses_

_Junio 1823_

Wellington podría haber dicho que lo más difícil para un soldado era retirarse, pero esa acción era mucho más fácil para Serena antes de permanecer la habitación de las estatuas y en compañía de Lord Darien St. John.

De hecho, ella se había escapado de la habitación en cuanto pudo como cualquier mujer razonable lo podía hacer.

Por lo menos, una mujer en un traje de luto.

Ella quería que la besara.

Bastante y desesperadamente.

Eso habría sido un error de proporciones míticas.

Gracias a Dios por Molly y el Sr. Jedite, o quién sabe qué podría haber

sucedido.

_¿Qué hubiera pasado?, _justamente.

Serena corrió a través de los pasajes de los lacayos que la llevaron a la cocina de Tsukino Park, sabiendo que estaba en medio de, posiblemente, la tarde más

cobarde de su vida.

Pero, ¿qué otra opción tenia? Ella había tenido que abandonar la sala, para

despejar su mente, y... regañarse.

¿Que había estado pensando?

Invitar a un extraño hombre a Minerva House era una cosa muy inteligente, algo arriesgado. ¿Pero permitirse considerarlo algo más que un medio para un fin vital e importante? Eso es inaceptable.

Necesitaba que Darien St. John valorara sus mármoles y ver si los vendía. Nada más.

Si toda la vida alrededor de hombres y mujeres que se vieron afectadas por ellos no le había enseñado nada Serena, no sabía que iba a hacerlo. Ya había visto suficientes mujeres arruinadas por sus corazones y sus cuerpos, suficientes mujeres (como su propia madre) víctima de sonrisas encantadoras y palabras convincentes. Y ella había prometido no dejar que le sucediera a ella.

Ella no iba a permitir que un londinense la convirtiera en eso, no importa quién lo consideraba uno de los solteros más codiciados en el Reino Unido.

Ella respiró hondo y se volvió en la última curva a la cocina, recién preparada para ignorar la presencia de Lord Darien en su casa. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? El hombre era un anticuario. Sin duda estaría interesado solamente en las

antigüedades. Sería muy fácil evitarlo.

Además... tenía una casa a la que dar de comer.

Una casa para comprar.

Una casa llena de gente a quien cuidar.

"Usted no puede hacerme ir a la escuela. Yo soy un conde ahora. Nadie les dice a los condes qué hacer. "

Por las palabras, Serena se quedó parada, a las afueras de la cocina. Mirando

alrededor de la esquina, vio cómo Sam estaba en la mesa de madera comiendo una galleta y tomando sin cuidado su té, las salpicaduras del líquido marrón sobre el borde de su tasa. Él hizo un mohín en el té por un momento antes de volver su mirada a Rei, que estaba sentado en el lado opuesto de la mesa.

Serena volvió a caer sobre sus talones, para escuchar. Ella había pedido a

Rei que le sugiera a Sam comenzar la escuela, con la esperanza de que

le iba a agradar la idea.

Al parecer, no lo había hecho hasta el momento.

"Desafortunadamente, Sam, siempre hay alguien que nos diga qué hacer.

Incluso a los condes." Rei se sirvió una taza de té.

"No me gusta que me digan qué hacer."

"Sí, bueno, yo no lo disfruto mucho, tampoco."

"Soy listo", dijo Sam a la defensiva.

Rei le dio una pequeña sonrisa, tomando una galleta para sí misma.

"Usted es muy inteligente. Yo nunca lo negué."

"Soy capaz de leer. Y sé sumar. Y estoy aprendiendo latín. Usted me está

enseñando ".

"Sin duda lo es. Es muy impresionante. Pero los jóvenes... los jóvenes condes... van a la escuela."

"¿Qué va a enseñarme la escuela que no me puedes enseñar?"

"Todo tipo de cosas. Cosas que están reservadas para los condes."

Vio que ella observaba su galleta.

"Debes sumergirla en su té. Es mejor así."

Serena sonrió. Ella apostaba a que Rei nunca en su vida había mojado una

galleta en el té.

"¿Te gusta esto?", agregó Sam, mojando una segunda galleta en la taza de té

antes de pescarla con los dedos primero, sumergiendo hasta el nudillo en el

líquido. Cuando realizo esto y la sostuvo en alto, la mitad de la galleta se dejó caer en el té, salpicando al otro lado de la mesa. Rei hizo una exhibición de

muecas por la acción, Sam se echó a reír.

Serena echó los brazos alrededor de ella y se recostó contra la pared. Conde o no, ella no estaba dispuesta a que Sam perdiera su título.

"¿Crees que los hombres de antes iban a la escuela?" La pregunta de Sam

estaba plagada de curiosidad.

"Oh, estoy segura de eso", dijo Rei. "Parecían caballeros. Y los caballeros

van a la escuela."

Se hizo silencio entonces, mientras Sam consideraba si era verdad la

declaración.

"Tengo un hermano, sabes", añadió Rei en voz baja, e Serena se acercó a la

puerta. En las tres semanas que había estado aquí, la chica no había hablado de la vida que dejó en Londres.

"¿En serio? ¿Va a la escuela?"

"Él lo hizo. De hecho, él es muy brillante a causa de ello. Uno de los más brillantes hombres en Gran Bretaña."

Y uno de los más poderosos, Serena añadió en silencio.

"Tiene que haber aprendido de él", dijo Sam cuestión con la mayor naturalidad,

"o de lo contrario ¿cómo una chica va a saber hablar en latín?"

"Le pido perdón, Señor Reddich", dijo Rei animadamente. "Las muchachas

saben un montón de cosas... no sólo de idiomas."

Serena no podía dejar de escuchar en la esquina. Sam arrugo la nariz, estaba

claro que no creía que las niñas sabían un montón de cosas.

"Tú eres la chica más inteligente que conozco."

Serena levantó las cejas por la reverencia que escuchó en su tono. Ella haría caso omiso del insulto a su inteligencia por el enamoramiento obvio de su hermano a su institutriz… sin duda el más bonito que había tenido, pero no pudo resistirse a la interrumpir su agradable charla.

Pego una sonrisa en su rostro, entró en la habitación con un alegre:

"¿Es la hora del té ya?"

Sam la miró con ojos ansiosos.

"¡Serena! ¿Qué pasó con los hombres? ¡Uno de ellos era muy grande! ¿Te diste cuenta?"

Sí. Y uno de ellos era muy guapo. Estuvo a punto de decir antes de arrepentirse.

Serena se trasladó a servirse una taza de té.

"Desde luego que sí."

"¿Dónde están? ¿Van venir aquí?"

"Ellos aún están observando, las estatuas."

"¿Puedo ir a verlos?" Su rostro ansioso era casi imposible de resistir.

"No se puede."

"¿Por qué? Yo soy el conde ahora, ya sabes. Mi trabajo es mantener a los

residentes de Tsukino Park seguros… creo que deberían reunirse conmigo."

La referencia de Sam a la seguridad, tan pronto después de su preocupación por ella antes, sorprendió a Serena. Siempre habían hecho todo lo posible para

mantener a la gravedad de las situaciones de las chicas alejadas de Sam, pero él estaba creciendo más y más astuto, e Serena sintió que esta conversación requeríamás cuidado que de costumbre.

"Soy consciente de ello", dijo con un guiño, "y estoy de acuerdo en que su papel como conde es fundamental para la seguridad de la mansión. Pero estos señores estarán muy ocupados cuando ellos estén aquí y no podemos darnos el lujo de tener que distraerlos." Serena le dio una mirada decidida a Sam. "Tal vez vamos a tener que invitarlos a cenar una noche. ¿Qué te parece?"

Sam consideró la opción muy serio.

"Me parece que sería lo más correcto y amable de nuestra parte."

Serena puso un pedazo de galleta en su boca.

"Estoy tan feliz de que estés de acuerdo", dijo con un guiño a Rei, que

escondió su sonrisa en su taza de té. "Ahora... ve a jugar."

Sam miro a las dos mujeres antes de decidir, obviamente, que no tendrían

aventuras más interesantes de las que había más allá de la cocina. Robo un par extra de galletas, saltó de su silla y se fue, por el pasillo oscuro por donde Serena había llegado.

Serena se sentó donde antes estaba su hermano, agarrando otra galleta. Con un suspiro, miró a la joven a través de la mesa y dijo:

"Gracias por hablar con él sobre la escuela."

"Estoy feliz. Un conde necesita una educación adecuada, Lady Serena".

"Sabes que puedes prescindir de las formalidades, Rei".

La otra mujer sonrió.

"Por el contrario. Yo soy tu sirvienta."

"Tonterías", se burló Serena. "Las dos sabemos que eres de mayor rango que yo, por favor. Me haría sentir mejor que me llames Serena."

Un destello de tristeza pasó por la mirada de la niña.

"Mi rango es el de institutriz ahora. Tengo la suerte de tener una posición tan

valiosa como esa. "

Serena sabía que no estaba llegando a ninguna parte, y cambió el curso de la

conversación.

"¿Conoces a los hombres que llegaron hoy?"

Rei negó con la cabeza.

"Yo estaba trabajando en las lecciones de la tarde de Sam y no me entere de

que habían llegado hasta después de que les había mostrado las estatuas."

"Ellos son los londinenses".

"¿De la aristocracia?" Desesperación se deslizado en el tono de Rei.

"No del todo. Lord Darien St. John. Hermano del Marqués de Ralston… el

antiquar…" Serena se detuvo cuando los ojos de Rei se ampliaron como

platillos. "¿Rei?"

"Lord Darien y mi hermano se conocen." Bajó la voz hasta un susurro. "Yo no lo

conozco, pero…"

Por supuesto que se conocen entre sí. Otra cosa que hacia toda la situación un

desafío.

"Rei." La voz de Serena era firme y suave. "Vas a estar bien. Cuando llegaste, te dije que Minerva House iba a cuidar de ti, ¿no? "

La joven tragó saliva y respiró hondo.

"Sí".

"Entonces te cuidará", dijo Serena con calma. "Simplemente te mantendremos bien escondida. Es una casa grande. Y por ser la institutriz de Sam no hay razón por la qué te tengan que ver".

"¿Por qué está aquí? ¿En Yorkshire?"

"No sé. Creo él simplemente esta en un viaje de verano." Hizo una pausa, teniendo en cuenta el miedo de la chica. "Estás a salvo bajo la protección del conde de Reddich".

Tan segura como cualquiera de nosotras puede estar.

Serena rechazó ese pensamiento.

Estaban a salvo. Ella se aseguraría de ello.

Rei se mantuvo en silencio ante las palabras de Serena. Eventualmente, ella

asintió con la cabeza, poniendo su confianza en Serena… en la casa.

"Bien." Serena sirvió más té para ambas, con la esperanza de reforzar la calma de la niña antes de que ella agregara: "Cuando estés lista para hablar de tus razones para venir aquí, yo estoy dispuesta a escucharlos. Lo sabes, ¿no?"

Rei volvió a asentir.

"Lo sé. Simplemente, yo no estoy… ¿Qué pasa si…?"

"Cuando estés lista, Rei, voy a estar aquí." Fueron las palabras de Serena

simples y directas. Ella tenía años de experiencia persuadiendo a mujeres jóvenes a compartir sus miedos. Hermanas de duques o camareras de Cheapside, las niñas no eran muy diferentes una de otra.

No eran tan diferentes de ella.

Si hubiera tenido otra opción, nunca habría permitido que Lord Darien St. John

entrara en su casa.

Pero la amenaza de dejar a Rei, y a las otras, por el mundo con nada más

que la ropa que llevaban puesta, era impensable. Y así, Serena estaba tomando un riesgo calculado.

Lord Darien.

La ironía no pasó desapercibida por Serena porque estaba poniendo el futuro de una casa llena de mujeres en manos de uno de los hombres más peligrosamente atractivo que había conocido. Pero mientras miraba a Rei, pequeña e insegura, con sus manos alrededor de su taza de té, con su mirada fija en el líquido en su interior, Serena sabía que él era su mejor oportunidad de éxito. Su mejor esperanza para un futuro.

Simplemente tendría que mantenerlo confinado en la estatuaria.

Eso no sería tan difícil.

A la tarde siguiente, Serena se sentía muy orgullosa de sí misma.

Toda su preocupación por Lord Darien había sido en vano. No era un problema

en absoluto. De hecho, desde que él y el Sr. Jedite habían llegado esa mañana y ella los había encerrado en la estatuaria y entregara instrucciones precisas de que no fueran molestados, Serena había evitado efectivamente a la pareja.

Ocultándose de la pareja, más bien. Sin sentido. Serena sacudió el pensamiento. Ella estaba en la azotea, una vez más.

El techo estaba goteando. Y, si la lluvia que vendría desde el este sería un buen indicio, las reparaciones iban a ser particularmente bienvenidas por la noche. Así que ella estaba en camisa y pantalones con Mina, y estaba sobre sus rodillas aplicando con cuidado una pasta de feo olor en la parte inferior de las baldosas de barro que parecían haberse soltado de todo el techo. Habían pasado siete años desde que el principal funcionario de Tsukino Park se había ido, incluyendo a los hombres… los expertos que se fueron a comerciar con las otras grandes propiedades en todo el condado. Sin ellos no había nadie con conocimiento sobre la reparación de techos, de piedra y madera, y varias habilidades más que eran especialmente útiles en una finca.

Isabel suspiró al recordar. Se suponía que tenia suerte al haber vivido muchos

años sin necesidad de dar reparaciones estructurales en la casa. Gracias a Dios por la biblioteca de la mansión, y su colección de títulos sobre las prácticas de la arquitectura y la construcción. Ella sonrió con ironía. La reparación del techo no era la lectura preferida de la mayoría de las jóvenes, pero ella lo haría si pudiera quitar el orinal actualmente encaramado en el extremo de su cama para capturar la lluvia que se filtraba por el techo regularmente mal asfaltado.

"¿Te gustaría decirme que pasó ayer para que enviaras a encerrar a Lord

Darien?"

Mina nunca había sido una persona que se andaba por las ramas.

Serena sumergió el pincel en el balde del asfalto para techo y dijo:

"No pasó nada".

"¿Nada en absoluto?" Nada que me gustara repetir.

"No. Estuvo de acuerdo en identificar y valorar la colección. Yo pienso que va a

poner manos a la obra. Si todo va bien, Minerva House tendrá un nuevo hogar en un mes." Trató de mantener luz en su voz. Confianza.

Mina estaba tranquila, ya establecía varias baldosas recién reparadas sobre el

techo.

"¿Y Lord Darien?"

"¿Qué pasa con él?"

"Precisamente".

"Yo preferiría que no fuera necesario el esfuerzo", dijo Serena, deliberadamente malentendido la pregunta de Mina. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento soplaba entonces, envío las mangas de la camisa de Serena aleteando como velas en una tormenta.

Se preparó en contra de la brisa fresca, escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado al lado. "Pero creo que no tenemos demasiadas alternativas".

"Hay alternativas, Serena".

"Ninguna que yo pueda ver".

Mina puso varias fichas en el silencio que se extendía entre ellas antes de volverse hacia Serena.

"Usted ha cuidado de nosotras durante mucho tiempo. Usted ha hecho de Minerva House una leyenda para las niñas a través de Londres. Los que llegan hasta nosotras ahora... apenas pueden creer nuestra existencia. Todo eso gracias a ti."

Serena dejo de embrear los azulejos, reuniéndose con la fresca mirada verde de Mina. "Pero no puede permitir que la leyenda os sorprenda."

"No es una leyenda para mí, Mina. Es real."

"Pero podría haber más. Tú eres la hija de un conde."

"Un conde de moral cuestionable."

"La hermana de un nuevo conde, entonces," Mina reformulo. "Se podría casar. Vivir la vida que estaba destinada a vivir".

_La vida que estaba destinada a vivir. _Las palabras parecían tan simples, como si se pudieran realizar fácilmente… y tal vez lo eran. Otras chicas de buena cuna no parecían tener problemas para seguir ese camino.

Otras chicas que no habían tenido a su padre. A su madre.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"No. Esta es la vida que debía tener. El matrimonio no es algo inteligente, ninguna cantidad de té con damas de la alta sociedad, no hay estaciones en Londres que podrían haber cambiado mi curso. Y mira adonde mi camino me ha llevado. Mira la diferencia que he hecho para ti. Para las demás."

"Pero usted no debe sacrificarse por nosotras. ¿No derrotaría el propósito de la

casa? ¿No nos enseñó que nuestra felicidad y nuestra vida son infinitamente más importantes que los sacrificios que hemos hecho antes de llegar aquí?"

Las palabras eran suaves, con un verdadero objetivo. Serena miro atentamente a su mayordomo, las mejillas de Mina eran de un cálido color rosa y a su pelo marrón claro el viento hacia que se salga de debajo de su gorra. Mina había sido la primero en llegar a Serena, una chica trabajadora que había escapado de una paliza de un cliente borracho y de alguna manera encontró el coraje de salir de Londres a Escocia, donde ella tenía la esperanza de comenzar una nueva vida. Ella había llegado hasta Yorkshire con un puñado de monedas robadas, no lo suficiente para vivir, pero lo suficiente para enviarla a la cárcel por robo el resto de su vida. Cuando ella se había quedado sin dinero, ella se había dejado caer, literalmente, al lado de la calle, sin nada más que la ropa que tenía puesta. Serena la había

encontrado dormida en un puesto utilizado en los establos, el día después de que su último puñado de lacayos habían abandonado sus puestos.

Serena tenía apenas diecisiete años, estaba sola en la casa con Sam, que ni

siquiera tenía tres años de edad, y con su madre, cerca de la muerte. Una mirada a Mina, demasiado débiles para correr, muy debilitada para luchar, e Isabel había comprendido la desesperación que había conducido a la niña a tomar el más extremo de los riesgos… haciéndose una cama en su establo, sin duda en una parte de una finca.

De no haber sido por la bondad que la había llevado a Serena dar la bienvenida a Mina… que estaba en un ataque de pánico. La condesa se moría, loca de tristeza y desesperación, los sirvientes se habían ido, Sam necesitaba amor y cariño, e Serena no tenía nada. Ella le había ofrecido el trabajo a Mina y ganó la más leal de los servidores. Confiando como se confía en los amigos.

Mina había sido la única testigo de los últimos días de la condesa, ya que se peleo con Serena, entando en contra de todo el que sonreía, en contra de Sam por haber empezado a caminar, en contra de Dios y de Gran Bretaña… culpaba a todos por su aislamiento. Por su devastación. Cuando la condesa había muerto, aun cuando los hilos de la vida de Serena casi se cortan… el ayudar a Mina había mantenido a Serena con vida.

En pocas semanas, Serena había tomado la decisión de traer a otras a Tsukino

Park. Si no podía ser una buena hija o una buena mujer, ella podría asegurarse de que otras mujeres en el borde de la sociedad tendrían un lugar para vivir y

prosperar. Unas pocas y bien situadas cartas habían traído a Luna y Lita, y

después de eso, no era necesario hacer publicidad de su ubicación. Las niñas la encontraban. Tsukino Park pasó a llamarse Minerva House en todos los rumores a través de Gran Bretaña, y las niñas en problemas sabían que si podían llegar a sus puertas, encontraban seguridad.

En las niñas, Serena había encontrado un propósito, una manera de protegerlas de los malos tratos, tomando mujeres malogradas, y dándoles una nueva oportunidad en la vida.

Una manera de probar que era más de lo que otros veían en ella.

Una manera de sentirse necesaria.

No todas las chicas se habían quedado los siete años desde la llegada de Mina, había visto decenas de chicas que llegaban y salían de la oscuridad, incapaces de no volver a la vida que habían dejado. O se iban para construir sus propias vidas, Serena les daba la bienvenida y la oportunidad de ayudarles a realizar sus sueños.

Eran costureras, hosteleras, e incluso la esposa de un vicario en el norte del país.

Ellos eran la prueba de que no estaba sola. Que ella tenía un propósito. Que ella era más que la hija no deseada de un notorio canalla. Que no era la niña egoísta que su madre le había acusado de ser durante sus últimas semanas.

Y cuando estaba pensando en ellas, Minerva House… no estaba pensando en todo lo que ella nunca había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar.

Todas las cosas que habría merecido… que habría tenido, si hubiera nacido hija de un conde diferente.

No.

"No es un sacrificio seguir con Minerva House", dijo finalmente, las palabras

salieron casi con demasiada tranquilidad para ser escuchadas con el viento. "Yo reparare un centenar de techos para asegurarme de que haya uno encima de las cabezas de las niñas."

Mina le dio una sonrisa arqueada.

"¿Necesito recordarte que no estás sola encima de esta casa? Nunca seré capaz de eliminar el olor de esta basura de mi persona".

"Bueno, entonces vamos a apestar juntas." Serena se echó a reír.

"Su Lord no gozará eso".

Esta vez, Serena no pretendió entender mal.

"Él no es mi Lord."

"Luna y Molly quieren que eso sea diferente."

Las cejas de Serena se juntaron.

"Luna y Molly tienen algo en sus orejas. No voy a arrojarme a él, Mina. Es lo mismo que les digo a ellas."

Mina se echó a reír, con un sonido musical y alegre.

"¿Crees que tienen más influencia que la ridícula revista?"

"Creo que deberían", dijo Serena con un suspiro. "Él estará aquí sólo por dos

semanas. Todo lo que necesito hacer es mantener a las niñas alejadas de las

estatuas. "

"¿Y qué hay de usted, señora Él-no-es-mi-Lord?"

Serena ignoro las burlas de Mina, por un momento vio el hermoso rostro de Lord Darien. La forma en que sus dientes blancos brillaban en contra del sol

calentando su piel, con sus labios carnosos, suaves hacia arriba en una sonrisa

audaz, prometiendo algo. La forma en que sus ojos azules la tentaban a contarle todo.

Él era muy peligroso, por cierto.

"Voy a hacer lo mismo. No será tan difícil. Después de todo, tengo un techo que reparar."

Las palabras estaban apenas fuera de la boca de Serena, cuando una voz

masculina y conocida dijo:

"Debí haber adivinado que te encontraría aquí."

El corazón de Serena saltó a su garganta con las palabras. Con los ojos llenos de espanto, Serena miró a Mina, quien de inmediato bajó la cabeza, como cualquier buen lacayo, centrándose por completo en la tarea a mano.

Ella estaba sola, o eran descubiertas. Con esa pequeña posibilidad en la mente, se volvió hacia Lord Darien, que estaba saliendo de la ventana del ático.

¿Como le habían dejado entrar aquí?

Ella vio como una bota Hesse enorme dio un paso tentativo hacia ella, aterrizando precariamente en el azulejo de la arcilla.

Si el hombre no tenía cuidado, haría más daño al condenado techo.

"¡Espera!"

A su favor, debía decir que esperó.

"Yo…" Serena miró a Mina, quien negó con la cabeza de una manera que indicaba que ella no necesitaba ninguna ayuda, y luego continuo. "¡Yo iré hacia ti, mi Lord!"

Luchando con sus pies, ella se escurrió por el techo lo más cuidadosamente

posible. Cuando llegó, ella sonrió con una sonrisa muy brillante.

Que no le regresaron.

"¡Mi Lord! ¿Qué lo trae a la azotea? ¿Hay algo que necesite?"

"No", dijo, la sílaba fue muy dura cuando él pasó la mirada sobre ella, teniendo en cuenta su atuendo.

Querido Dios. Estaba vestida con ropa de hombre. No en todas las cosas. Por

supuesto, las damas en los techos no eran precisamente algo común, tampoco. Sin embargo, su atuendo era un problema. Y saltar desde el techo no parecía una buena solución. Ella simplemente tendría que seguir hablando con él.

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos, haciendo caso omiso de la ola de calor que se extendió por sus mejillas.

"Yo no esperaba que se una a mí, Lord Darien", dijo enfáticamente.

"Puedo ver eso. Aunque debo reconocer un cierto grado de sorpresa porque se

vista así en frente de sus siervos.", Indicó a Mina, que se mantuvo la cabeza baja, estableciendo una teja.

"Oh." ¿Cómo iba a salir de esta? "Sí. Bueno. Min…" Cuidado, Serena. "Minato ha estado con la familia por muchos años. Él es consciente de todas mis

excentricidades…" Ella se rió, haciendo una mueca por el sonido, fuerte e

incómodo.

"Ya veo." Su tono de voz dijo que, de hecho, no lo veía.

"¿Vamos a entrar? ¿Tal vez le gustaría un poco de té?" Dijo rápidamente, como si ella pudiera correr del techo, fuera de la casa, y, de hecho, de Yorkshire.

"No, yo no lo creo."

"¿Mi Lord?"

"Me gustaría ver este techo que ha capturado su atención."

"Yo… Oh."

¿Era ella? ¿O es que él parecía contento con su malestar?

"¿Quiere darme un recorrido por el sitio de reparación, mi Lady?"

Él sin duda se burlaba de ella.

Era un hombre miserable. No, en absoluto digno de que la besara.

"Ciertamente." Le dijo Serena a Mina… porque él no tenía que ver a la otra mujer de la azotea. "Eso es suficiente por hoy, Minato. Puedes irte."

Mina se fue como si fuera un disparo, en dirección a la ventana del ático como si fuera su salvación misma.

Que, por supuesto, lo era.

Pero a medida que ella pasaba, St. John puso su mirada en ella.

"Usted debe ser más protector con su señora."

Mina hizo una pausa, mirando al piso, y asintió con la cabeza.

"Veo que me entiende."

Serena contuvo la respiración por un largo momento, esperando que continuara. Cuando no lo hizo, dijo:

"Eso es todo Minato," Mina se metió por la ventana y desapareció en el ático.

Al verla desaparecer, Serena consideró sus opciones. Aunque ella nunca había

recibido capacitación formal sobre comportamiento y conversación adecuada,

estaba bastante segura de que los techos no eran lugares apropiados para las

conversaciones entre los miembros del sexo opuesto.

"No te gusta que yo esté en el techo."

Las palabras, tan altaneras, como si la tierra estuviera a su antojo, sorprendieron a Serena. Ella le sostuvo la mirada, y se complacía que su irritación coincidiera con la suya. No era como si ella le hubiera pedido que la acompañara hasta aquí, por amor de Dios.

"Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que es a la vez mi techo y mi lacayo... yo no veo cómo mi ubicación afecta su vida en lo más mínimo."

"Si se cayera..."

Levantó un pie y le mostró sus zapatillas.

"Tengo una banda de rodadura excelente."

Su mirada siguió hacia sus zapatillas, de la pierna de su pantalón por la pendiente curva de su pantorrilla, a su pie, y su mirada la puso nerviosa al instante. Ella puso su pie en el suelo con firmeza, el ruido metálico de las tejas del techo acentuando el movimiento. Se llevó una mano nerviosamente a su cabello, recogido en un nudo apretado.

"Creo que debemos entrar".

Se trasladó a sentarse en la cima de la azotea. Mirando el trabajo que ella y Mina habían terminado, le preguntó:

"¿Por qué te fuiste de la estatuaria ayer?"

No era una pregunta que ella había esperado.

"¿Mi Lord?"

"Irse no es la palabra adecuada, ¿verdad? Huir es más apta".

"Yo prefiero salir, en realidad."

Su franqueza los sorprendió a ambos. Él inclinó la cabeza.

"Un éxito palpable, Lady Serena".

Ella se ruborizó ante sus palabras, avergonzada por su declaración, pero se negó a dar marcha atrás.

"No tengo tiempo para languidecer en las estatuas con usted, lord Darien. Tengo demasiado que hacer."

"¿Necesito recordarle que fue usted quien me pidió que viera las estatuas?"

El color en sus mejillas se agrando. La estaba llamando maleducada. Y él no

estaba del todo incorrecto.

"No es necesario. Estoy muy agradecida por su ayuda, mi lord."

Sus ojos se estrecharon en ella.

"Estoy feliz de hacerlo, pero debe admitirlo, nuestro tiempo juntos ha sido más bien poco ortodoxo..."

Ella sonrió torcidamente.

"Supongo que nuestra ubicación actual, no basta para colmar su dicha."

"Ni la ropa, Lady Serena". Igualó su sonrisa con la suya propia antes de que él

volviera a preguntar: "¿Por qué huir de la estatuaria?"

"Yo… yo no tenía otra opción."

Ella pensó era la única opción, pero debe haber habido algo en su tono que

mantuvo la línea de preguntas.

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que cambiara de táctica.

"Creo que debería decirme por qué está reparando el techo."

Se encogió de hombros.

"Ya se lo he dicho, mi lord. Gotea. Lo cual lo hace muy desagradable cuando

llueve. Como estamos en Gran Bretaña, llueve mucho. "

El puso su largo brazo sobre una rodilla doblada y miró por sobre las tierras,

haciendo caso omiso de su tono.

"Deliberadamente me entiende mal. Veo que no tengo más remedio que utilizar mi única posibilidad." Suspiró, y luego recitó: "Voluptas, la hija de Cupido y Psique, es de mármol rosa de Mergozzo, una zona de los Alpes conocida por él."

"Esa estatua no es de color rosa. Y no es italiana."

Él le lanzó una mirada, y ella se perdió en el azul brillante de sus ojos antes de

tomar nota de la contracción en el músculo de su mejilla. Se preguntó qué

significaba ese movimiento.

"La estatua está hecha de mármol rosa de Mergozzo", repitió lentamente, como si fuera ingenua. "El mármol rosa no es siempre de color rosa. Y la pieza no es

italiana. Es romana. Ella es una diosa romana".

Ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo, la obligaba a responder a su pregunta sobre el techo con su información sobre la estatua.

Si tenía razón, la descubría.

"Debe estar equivocado", dijo Serena, sin preocuparse por el insulto que realizaban las palabras.

"Yo te aseguro que no lo estoy. Voluptas es casi siempre retratada envuelta en

rosas. Si eso no fuera suficiente, su cara confirma su identidad."

"No se puede descifrar la cara de una diosa tallada en mármol", se burló ella.

"Se puede decir que es Voluptas por su cara."

"Nunca he oído hablar de esta diosa, ¿y usted sabe cómo es su cara?"

"Ella es la diosa del placer sexual."

La boca de Serena, se abrió por las palabras. Ella no podía pensar en una sola cosa que decir en respuesta.

"Oh."

"Su rostro refleja eso. Placer, felicidad, pasión, exta…"

"Sí, ya veo", interrumpió Serena, mirando la diversión en sus ojos. "Usted está

disfrutando esto, ¿no?"

"Inmensamente". Sonrió entonces, y ella tuvo que esforzarse para no devolver la sonrisa. Ella frunció el ceño, y se rió, el sonido era más acogedor de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. "Venga, Lady Serena, siéntese conmigo y dígame porque un techo de esta casa solariega necesita reparación".

Ella no pudo resistirse. Ella hizo lo que pidió.

Una vez que se hubo sentado, él no la miró, en vez de eso miraba los jardines del frente de la casa, en dirección a la carretera. Tras un largo silencio, preguntó en voz baja:

"¿Por qué repara un techo? ¿Con nadie más que su mayordomo para ayudarla?"

Respiró profundo, el viento de verano giraba alrededor de ellos, libre de árboles o edificios en lo alto de la azotea. El registró la humedad en el aire, marcando una inminente tormenta de verano, Serena sintió una punzada de pesar porque las nubes no habían llegado todavía, y ella no tenia forma de evitar responder a su pregunta. Sólo la verdad deformada.

"No puedo pagar un techador", se limitó a decir, mirando hacia abajo y cepillando el polvo imaginario de uno de los cuadros marrón cálido debajo de ellos. "No puedo permitirme el lujo de contratar a un hombre con la habilidad. Yo no tengo un hombre en quien pueda confiar, además, de Minato ".

"¿Qué pasa con los mozos de cuadra?"

Bueno, para empezar, mi lord, son mujeres.

"Ellos están muy ocupados haciendo las cosas que hacen los mozos de cuadra", dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto casi imperceptible. "Puedo aprender a arreglar el techo, así como cualquier persona."

Se quedó en silencio durante un largo rato, hasta que finalmente lo miró, registro la comprensión en sus ojos… los ojos del color de un cielo de verano brillante. La tonta revista estaba en lo correcto. Ellos eran una sombra distraídamente bella de azul.

"La mayoría de las damas de su cuna no aprenden a arreglar la azotea, así como cualquier otra persona, sin embargo."

Ella sonrió ante sus palabras, consciente de sí misma.

"Eso es verdad. Pero la mayoría de las damas de mi cuna no hacen muchas de las cosas que yo hago."

Él la miro, y sabía la admiración que había en su mirada.

"Eso, lo creo." Sacudió la cabeza. "Ciertamente no es la hija de cualquier otro

conde en el reino con su falta de miedo."

Ella apartó la vista, fuera de los jardines. No es valentía. Es desesperación.

"Bueno, me imagino que si hubiera otro conde, como mi padre, podría tener otra hija, como yo. Es posible que gracias a uno de los dioses en las estatuas

rompieran el molde del Wastrearl".

"Usted sabía entonces de los pasatiempos de su padre."

"No de sus detalles, pero aún escondido en Yorkshire, una niña escucha cosas."

"Lo siento".

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"No lo sé. Se fue hace siete años, Sam apenas lo conocía y yo no lo he visto

desde entonces".

"Estoy aún más apenado por eso, entonces. Yo sé lo que es perder a un padre

antes de su muerte".

Ella lo miró a los ojos por eso. Vio que estaba diciendo la verdad. Se preguntó,

fugazmente, que historia tenia.

"La pérdida de mi padre no fue una gran pérdida en absoluto. Estábamos mejor sin duda sin necesidad de su ejemplo." Él la observo atentamente durante un largo rato, hasta que se sintió incómoda ante su mirada y volvió su atención hacia el oscuro cielo. "No voy a negar que un chelín o dos hubiera sido agradecido."

"¿Él no dejó nada?"

Se cerró a contestar la pregunta, ella estaba dispuesta a admitir su situación

financiera desesperada, pero no para discutirla. No quería aceptar su compasión.

Parecía el tipo de hombre que se merecía más. ¿Quién querría ayudar?

Y no podía permitirse el lujo de permitirlo.

Trazó la curva de una teja, sintiendo el dolor en sus hombros. El pinchazo de la

preocupación que había estado ausente durante los últimos momentos regresó. No había habido un breve momento en que había compartido su carga cuando se había sentido bien y derecha.

Pero esta no era una carga para ser compartida. Esta era suya. Había sido así

desde el día en que su padre la había dejado, cuando ella había asumido la

responsabilidad de la finca y su gente. Ella había hecho todo lo posible sin ayuda de nadie, independientemente de con qué frecuencia le preguntara a ella. Y porque había aprendido la lección… un estado empobrecido y una casa llena de inadaptados no era algo de que los caballeros aristócratas quisieran ser parte.

En particular, no los señores ricos, exitosos, que acertó pasar a través de

Yorkshire.

"La colección es digna de una gran cantidad, Serena".

Ella tardó unos segundos en comprender el significado de sus palabras, tan

desconectados de sus pensamientos.

"¿Lo es?"

"Sin lugar a dudas."

"Lo suficiente como para…" Ella se detuvo. Había muchas maneras de terminar la frase... demasiadas maneras. ¿Suficiente para comprar una casa? ¿Para atender a las chicas? ¿Para enviar James a la escuela? ¿Para restaurar el nombre de Tsukino después de años de despilfarro que lo habían arruinado?

No podía decir nada de estas cosas, por supuesto sin revelar su secreto. Y así, ella no dijo nada.

"Lo suficiente para reparar el techo y mucho más."

Ella exhaló, su alivio era casi insoportable.

"Gracias a Dios."

El susurro fue apenas un sonido, perdido en un aplauso malvado de truenos que envío una descarga de choque a través de ella, presionando su choque más cercano a la mayor parte de la cumbre de Tsukino Park. Sintiendo su calor junto a ella, se volvió para mirarlo. Él estaba mirando hacia ella, una mezcla intonxicante de peligro y de curiosidad y inspeccionando su mirada. Fue la última vez que se dejo seguir su impulso, como si él pudiera ser capaz de mirar profundamente a ella y descubrir todo lo que había estado escondido durante tanto tiempo.

Tal vez eso no sería tan terrible.

Sabía que era un signo de debilidad, pero no podía apartar la mirada. Sus ojos

eran tan azules, la comprensión era tan tentadora, casi lo suficiente como para

hacerle olvidar todas tus normas.

Ella no tenía ninguna posibilidad de actuar contra la tentación.

En cambio, los cielos se abrieron, e intervino el universo.

**Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

**10 Lecciones para Casar a un Lord… y que te adore**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah MacLeany el verdadero nombre de la novela es Ten Ways to Be Adored When Landing a Lord y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 7**

La lluvia no era ligera en los veranos de Yorkshire, se trataba de una venganza,

como si todo el condado hubiera hecho algo para merecerlo. Pero en el caso de esta tarde en particular, Darien sabía exactamente que había traído la furia de los cielos sobre ellos.

Él tenía la culpa.

Cuando, al igual que un tonto total, había considerado seriamente besar a Lady

Serena Tsukino en su techo, justo después de su confesión y no le importaba su pobreza.

Ella le miró con esos ojos celestes grandes, y él sabía que ella se dejaría besar.

Pero no por cualquier otra razón que reconocer obviamente su ayuda.

Y la gratitud no es una razón viable para un beso en la azotea.

Por lo tanto, cuando los cielos se abrieron por encima de ellos, por cada onza de su cuerpo quería gritar su frustración a los cielos, no había la misma cantidad que agradeciera la interrupción.

Hasta que cayó el relámpago, malvado, y se dio cuenta de que si permanecían

encima de la casa solariega, no sólo iba a estar empapada, sino que también muy probablemente pudiera morir.

El pensamiento lo impulsó a la acción, y él pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de

Serena, para llevarla por la lluvia, hacia la ventana del ático. Así cuando llegaron a la puerta de entrada, se dio la vuelta, agachándose bajo el brazo a una velocidad alarmante y partió a través del techo hasta el lugar donde había estado trabajando antes.

"¡Nuestro techo se tiene que pegar!"

Entre el tejado húmedo y las lluvias torrenciales y el riesgo real de un rayo, lo

último de su paciencia se evaporo.

"Serena" su nombre viajo a través del techo, como el trueno que se estrelló

alrededor de ellos, y se quedó inmóvil, volviéndose hacia atrás, los ojos muy

abiertos e inciertos. "¡Déjalo así!"

"¡No puedo!" Sacudió la cabeza y se alejó, por la inclinación de la cubierta, sus

palabras era llevadas hacia él por el viento. "¡Nos tomó horas para hacerlo!"

"¡Puedes y lo vas a hacer!", Dijo.

Ella miró por encima de su hombro ante la demanda, con los ojos brillantes.

"Tú no eres mi guardián, mi lord."

Ella no comprobaba por donde andaba mientras continuaba su camino.

Fue un error.

La zapatilla desalojo una teja suelta, la envío arrastrándose por el techo a dos

aguas y sobre el borde, el movimiento golpeo a Serena fuera de su balance. Se

registró el miedo en sus ojos cuando ella comenzó a caer, y él ya se estaba

moviendo hacia ella.

Ella se acercó a ella para agarrarla, la fuerza del impacto desprendió más piezas y las envió a estrellarse contra el suelo muy por debajo. Se arrastró entonces, el temor lo desespero, un único movimiento serviría para aumentar su inestabilidad.

Él estaba allí, capturo su mano en un apretón firme, deteniendo su movimiento. No dijo nada cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la ira en su mirada ahuyento la

desesperación de ella.

No dijo nada, ella misma se estabilizó y recuperó su equilibrio, lo que le permitió ayudarlo y sostenerse, mientras respiraba profundo, calmándose para resolver su pulso acelerado.

No dijo nada cuando él la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó varios metros hacia la ventana del ático.

Sólo cuando la sentó en la entrada abierta le hablo.

"No puedo ser su guardián, Serena, pero si usted no puede ser responsable de su propia seguridad, alguien tiene que hacerlo por ti." Señaló a la ventana del ático.

"Entra. Ahora".

Ya sea por su tono de voz o la lluvia o algún sentido innato de auto-preservación, hizo lo que le dijo. Milagrosamente.

Darien vio cómo subía al ático, se aseguró de que ella estaba a salvo en el interior, y volvió a buscar la maldita pasta del techo tan valorada.

Cubo en mano, miró a través de las tierras a los establos, donde el muchacho que había conocido ese mismo día estaba cerrando la puerta de los establos, con todo su peso para hacerlo. Corrió hacia la casa de campo luego, el viento y la lluvia torrencial en su rostro joven. El muchacho bajó la cabeza, protegiendo su rostro contra el viento y el movimiento tomó el gorro de su cabeza, lanzando su pelo a los elementos.

Su pelo era muy largo.

Darien se puso tenso, viendo como el mozo de cuadra se volvió a buscar su gorra, ya que rodó por el suelo, giró sobre los dedos invisibles del viento de Yorkshire. Su cabello volaba detrás de él en largas cintas de color rojizo, inmediatamente empapado por la lluvia. Y cuando el muchacho se volvió, frente a la casa una vez más, no había duda de cuál era el secreto de Tsukino Park.

Jugó con los lacayos en su mente: el mozo de cuadra, el mayordomo afeminado, la colección de hombres diminutos, sin igual.

Ella tenía una casa llena de mujeres.

Por eso se fue al techo, casi matándose.

Porque no había nadie que lo haga por ella.

Juró con dureza en su mente, la palabra perdida en el aullido del viento azotando sobre el borde del techo. Casa llena de mujeres o no, no hay excusa para su descuido total y absoluto. Ella debe ser encerrada en una habitación por el bien de su cordura. Su salud mental.

Dejo el techo agrietado atrás de él, llegando de vuelta a la entrada del ático, donde se asomo por él, riachuelos de agua corriendo por su rostro. Le dio el cubo de pasta para techo a ella.

Ella lo tomó y se alejó de la ventana, mientras entraba al interior.

Tomó un largo momento para cerrar la ventana detrás de él, enganchando

firmemente las hojas contra la lluvia que golpeaba el cristal antes de que él se

volviera hacia ella, empapado hasta los huesos y nada feliz.

Ajusto la cubeta con cuidado, ella dudó, y luego habló en un susurro agitado.

"Yo habría estado perfectamente bien…"

Se metió las dos manos por el pelo mojado por la frustración, y el movimiento cayo sus palabras. Gracias a Dios. Porque que bien la podría haber estrangulado si hubiera continuado.

Ella era la mujer más exasperante que había conocido. Ella era un peligro para sí misma y para otros. Ella podría haber llevado a los dos a la muerte, por amor de Dios.

Ya era suficiente.

"Usted no va a ir al techo otra vez." Sus palabras eran tranquilas, pero hablo en un tono que habría alejado a los asesinos de sus pistas.

Y parecía que sólo enojo a Serena.

"¿Perdón?"

"Evidentemente, los años de estar atrapada en Yorkshire administrando bienes no le han enseño una pizca de sentido común. Usted se quedará fuera del techo a partir de ahora."

"De todas las soberbias, condescendientes, y arrogante cosas…"

"Puedes llamarlo como quieras. Yo lo llamo garantizar su seguridad. Y la seguridad de los que te rodean." Hizo una pausa breve, apisonando el impulso de su movimiento. "¿Ni siquiera paso por su mente que podría haber sido asesinado junto con usted?"

"Yo no pedí ser rescatada, Lord Darien", dijo, alzando la voz.

"Sí, bueno, teniendo en cuenta que le he salvado la vida dos veces en los dos días que la he conocido, yo podría sugerir que la próxima vez, lo haga."

Se incorporó toda su altura, al parecer sin preocuparse por el hecho de que

cualquiera que esté cerca de la entrada del ático podía oír.

"¡Yo estaba totalmente segura en el techo hasta que llegó! ¿Y ni siquiera considero la idea de que sólo estaba en el techo porque me estaba escondiendo de usted?"

La confesión salió antes de que ella pudiera detenerla, sorprendiendo a los dos.

"¿Escondiéndose de mí?" Ella no respondió, buscando estar deliberadamente lejos de él y su rabieta. "¡Usted me invitó a venir!"

"Bueno, basta con decir lo estoy empezando a lamentar", murmuró.

"¿Por qué te escondes de mí?"

"Yo diría se sería más claro." Cuando él no respondió, continuó, deseosa de llenar el silencio. "Me sorprendió nuestro... momento... en la estatuaria. No lo esperaba..."

Siguió los movimientos nerviosos de sus manos, limpio sus pantalones antes de que ella se cruzara de brazos, y la batista blanca de su camisa presionara a través de sus pechos, torturándolo con sus pechos en pico y encantadores, yendo a la sombra. De pronto fue consciente de su ubicación, en el ático de su casa oscura, la lluvia fuera amortiguando todos los sonidos, el espacio era cálido, pequeño a su alrededor. Era el lugar perfecto para una cita clandestina.

Ella respiró hondo, mirando el techo durante un largo rato. Una gota de agua se

movió lentamente por su cuello, y él vio como se fue por la pendiente de su seno hasta desaparecer en el interior del cuello de su camisa.

Estaba pensando seriamente en estar celoso de esa gota de agua. Yorkshire era obviamente perjudicial para su salud mental.

"No esperaba que sea tan..." lo intentó de nuevo, antes de reunirse con su mirada y que sus palabras se desvanecieran.

Dio un paso más cerca, estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

"¿Así que...?" Sabía que no debía empujarla a hablar, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Ella suspiró, resignada.

"Así que tal vez... estoy atraída hacia ti."

Otro pasó.

"¿Usted está atraída hacia mí?"

Nunca había conocido a una Lady que admitiera una cosa así. Había algo

abrumador en la honestidad de su confesión.

Retrocedió entonces, y vio inundadas de vergüenza sus mejillas, de un feroz rojo.

Ella habló, las palabras se aproximaban rápidamente.

"Estoy segura de que es sólo una fase pasajera. Creo que es mejor que te vayas. Voy a buscar otra forma de vender la colección…"

Su nerviosismo era embriagador.

Él extendió la mano, sus dedos rozando la piel suave de su cara, deteniendo el

flujo de palabras. Agarro un largo mechón, mojado en su cara, y lo metió detrás de su oreja antes de poner otra vez el dorso de sus dedos en su mejilla, su piel se sentía suave y caliente abajo de su pulgar.

Sus ojos se ensancharon con el toque, y él sonrió, brevemente, por su sorpresa. Levantó su mano libre, y sus manos ahuecaron su cara, se inclinó hacia arriba para permitir una mejor visión de ella en el espacio tranquilo, con poca luz.

No debía darle un beso. Él lo sabía.

Pero ella no era como las mujeres que había conocido y cada vez que quería saber más sus secretos. Era más que eso, la deseaba.

Estableció sus labios en los de ella, y ella era suya.

Como era el caso del resto de los hombres, no había nada tentativo acerca de un beso de Darien St. John. En un momento, Serena estaba luchando contra una serie de emociones extrañas e inquietantes sobre ese hombre arrogante, y al siguiente, el había reclamado su boca en un beso ardiente, que le robo el aliento y el pensamiento y la cordura.

Se quedó inmóvil por un momento, saboreando la sensación de sus labios en los suyos, de sus manos sosteniendo su rostro, de sus dedos detrás de su cuello hasta que los pulgares acariciaron la piel de sus mejillas, dejando llamas en donde tocaba. Él la abrazó con firmeza contra él, su boca sobre la de ella jugando, enviando una oleada tras otra de sensación de cohetes a través de ella. La caricia se suavizó. Alzó la boca hasta que apenas tocaba la suya y le lamió el labio inferior, su lengua caliente y áspera contra la piel suave, y ella exclamó por la sensación, tan ajena, tan mala.

Tan magnífica.

Él capturó su boca una vez más, acariciando hasta que se abrió para él, segura.

No estaba segura de qué hacer, tenía miedo de tocarlo, de moverse, de hacer

nada que pudiera poner fin a la caricia y al placer que le daba.

Él pareció leer sus pensamientos, y con un tobogán suave, sus labios persiguieron el camino de su dedo yendo por la mejilla hasta la oreja, donde atrapó el lóbulo entre sus dientes, enviando un escalofrío de placer a través de ella.

"Tócame, Serena".

Esta es la razón por las mujeres se volvían tontas por los hombres. Esta mezcla embriagadora de poder... e impotencia.

Ella no debía tocarlo. Ella lo sabía. Pero las palabras, combinado con la caricia

sensual en la curva de su oreja, eran como una llave, y puso sus manos en su

pecho, corriéndolas hacia arriba y sobre sus hombros. El movimiento lo impulsó, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, tirando para acercarla más a su firmeza, su calor. Se retiró, miro su mirada de párpados pesados como para confirmar que ella lo quería tanto como él, y afirmó su boca una vez más.

Isabel fue abrumada por la sensación, por su golpe en la lengua, el agarre de su cuerpo, el olor de él. Ella lo acaricio igual que él, regresando el beso con una pasión inocente que sólo lo animo. Enredo los dedos en su cabello húmedo, en el cuello, y se puso de puntillas para tener mejor acceso a su boca. Se dejó explorar, aumentando la intensidad del beso, y luego tirando hacia atrás para permitir que ella tome la iniciativa. Ella pasó la punta de su lengua por su labio inferior provisionalmente, y su gemido le dio un sentido de satisfacción, como nada de lo que jamás había sentido.

Interrumpió el beso entonces, para recuperar el control, dejo sus labios detrás de la columna de su garganta e inhalo profundamente en el lugar en que su cuello y hombro se reunían antes de que él mordiera ligeramente su piel allí, enviando otra oleada de placer a través de ella. Ella abrió la boca por la sensación y sintió la curva de sus labios contra su piel en una sonrisa que ella no tenía que ver para saber que estaba llena de promesas malvadas.

Levantó la cabeza, sus ojos eran color azul oscuro por el calor. Su boca se abrió un poco y ella se sintió traspasada por ella, esperando su próximo movimiento.

"¿Serena?"

El sonido de su nombre era extraño para ella, y por un momento fugaz, no estaba segura de dónde había venido. Ella estaba demasiado centrada en el hecho de que Darien se había incorporado y dio un paso atrás, lejos de ella, para poner la mayor distancia entre ellos como podía. Sentía el frío, de repente, el calor perdido de él era una intensa pérdida. Se llevo una mano a la boca como si quisiera confirmar que, de hecho, había sido besada unos segundos antes.

"Serena"

La segunda vez que Sam dijo su nombre, lo que paso se vino abajo a su

alrededor. Ella estaba ahora muy consciente de su ubicación, su situación, sus

acciones, y fue superada por un intenso deseo de escapar por la ventana en el

techo. Y vivir allí. Por algún tiempo.

Al menos hasta que Lord Darien se vaya.

En cambio, se fijo en él, con los ojos muy abiertos, y le susurró:

"¡Es mi hermano!"

"Eso pensé", dijo secamente. "¿No crees que hay que responder?"

"Yo..." Tenía razón, por supuesto. "Sam," gritó, corriendo hacia la parte superior de las escaleras. "¡Estoy aquí!"

"¡Izzy! ¡Lita te está buscando!"

La mención de su mozo de cuadra que era totalmente del género equivocado para ser un mozo de cuadra… dejo a Serena en el borde. Volvió a mirar a Darien, muy consciente de todo lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos, y de los secretos que ella no tenía más remedio que seguir ocultándole.

Todo lo que acababa de convertirse en infinitamente más complicado.

Sin saber qué decir, de cómo se acabar con esto, dijo la primera cosa que le vino a su mente... lo único que hacia su situación más fácil.

"Debe irse."

"¿Y cómo sugieres que haga eso? ¿Salto del techo?"

Ella tomó una respiración profunda, desesperada por recuperar algo de la calma de la que tanto se enorgullecía.

"Por supuesto que no. Usted puede usar la puerta principal."

"¡Qué magnífica idea!", dijo, e ignorando sus bromas, empezó a bajar las

escaleras. Ella no había llegado aún al segundo escalón cuando sus palabras se lo impidieron. "No se puede ir por ahí mostrando como usted luce."

Se despidió de sus palabras.

"Todos me han visto con ropa de hombre. Estará bien".

"No es su ropa a lo que me refiero, Serena".

Miró de nuevo por las palabras, la mirada brillante de ojos azules que parecían ver tanto. Demasiado.

"¿Qué, entonces?"

"Es su mirada."

Ella levantó una mano a su cabello en un gesto nervioso.

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo me veo?"

"Como alguien que ha sido completamente besada."

Ella se ruborizó entonces, el calor llegando alto y rápido. Ella se llevó la mano a la cara, dispuesto a lanzar a la basura lo que paso enderezándose y en su tono más fresco, dijo:

"Tienes que irte. De inmediato".

Y, con eso, se apresuró a bajar las escaleras para hacer frente a cualquier reto

nuevo que se empujara en su dirección.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no pueden salir?"

Lita hizo una se retorció el pelo largo y húmedo y se apoyó contra la puerta del

establo de uno de los dos caballos que permanecían en los establos de Tsukino Park.

"Sólo lo que he dicho. No pueden salir. La lluvia ha inundado la carretera de

entrada. No hay una ruta a la ciudad. "

"¡No tienen una opción! ¡Tienen que irse!"

Lita frunció su frente por el agudo chillido de Serena.

"Serena. No estoy segura de lo que usted quiera hacer al respecto. No puedo dirigir el clima."

"Sólo se trata de mantener a las niñas ocultas", dijo Mina, siempre práctica, desde su lugar justo dentro de los establos. "Lo hemos hecho antes".

Serena se alejó en un momento de frustración, poniendo las manos en puño en su frente y tomando varias respiraciones profundas.

Tranquilizándose, arrasó la mujer con una mirada severa.

"Lord Darien no es ningún tonto. Sabrá de inmediato que algo en Tsukino Park

no es lo que parece. Su amigo hará lo mismo. Se nota la falta de hombres."

"No, si están demasiado ocupados en notar la falta de lacayos", señaló a Luna,

corrió un dedo a lo largo de la curva de una silla de montar colgada de una puerta de un establo sin usar. "No ha visto a muchas de nosotras... podía esconder a las niñas y... bueno, ¡esperar lo mejor!" Ella marco la frase con una sonrisa que no hizo nada para consolar a Serena.

"Siete años de proteger a las niñas y la existencia de Minerva House, y ¿tu

solución es esperar lo mejor?" Luna asintió alegremente, y los ojos de Serena se estrecharon con desconfianza. "¿Qué te tiene tan contenta?"

Luna abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que pudiera obtener una palabra,

Lita dejó escapar una poderosa y obviamente falsa-tos, y cerró la boca de Luna.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado. Mina se trasladó a acariciar el hocico largo del caballo más cercano. Lara parecía paralizada por el borde de uno de sus guantes de cabritilla. Lita miraba el techo de los establos.

Algo andaba mal.

Serena miró de una mujer a otra.

"¿Qué pasa?" Cuando nadie contestó, volvió a intentarlo. "Ustedes cuatro nunca han sido capaces de mantener algo oculto de mí en sus vidas. ¿Qué pasa?"

Luna no podía mantener las palabras mucho tiempo.

"Sólo que el universo parece apoyar nuestro plan".

"Luna..." Mina dijo, advirtiendo en su tono.

"¿Su plan?"

"Absolutamente. Usted verá," dijo la cocinera, buscando a Molly para apoyarla,

"Pearls and Pelisses…"

"Por supuesto", dijo Serena. "Yo debería haber sabido que esto tiene algo que ver con la ridícula revista".

"Pearls and Pelisses", repitió enfáticamente Luna, "¡dice que la mejor manera de asegurar el interés de un lord es tenerlo cerca! ¿Y qué mejor manera de

mantenerlo cerca de una tormenta que no se ve como si fuera a parar en un corto plazo? ¡No tenemos ni siquiera que pensar una razón para mantenerse en sus pensamientos! ¡La naturaleza lo ha hecho por nosotras!"

Serena alzo las cejas.

"¡Se supone que tengo el deseo de asegurar el interés del hombre! ¡Lo único de lo que quiero tomar interés es de la estatuaria!" Volviendo su atención a Lita, ella dijo: "¿Realmente no hay manera de volver a Dunscroft?"

Lita sacudió la cabeza.

"Nada en absoluto. Espero que el camino sea transitable por la mañana,

suponiendo que la lluvia se detenga en algún momento durante la noche, pero no enviare a los caballos en ese tiempo, ni a extraños a la zona."

"¿Supongo que me estás diciendo la verdad y no fabricando algún tema para

ayudar a la locura de Luna?"

Lita miró a Serena como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

"¿De verdad crees que apoyaría cualquier cosa relacionada con esa revista?"

Serena levanto las manos y miró a Molly.

"¿Qué hago?"

"Vamos a tener que revestirnos de militar y considerar esta nube de plata." Molly izo una pausa, entretenida por su juego de palabras.

"No hay ningún resquicio de esperanza en esta nube, Molly. Sólo una carretera

inundada y un hombre que es demasiado atento para su propio bien."

"¡Tonterías!", Dijo Molly. "¡Esto significa que tendrá más tiempo para trabajar en las estatuas! ¡Tal vez este giro de los acontecimientos acelerará el proceso!"

Serena lo dudaba.

"Y se le olvida la parte más importante", añadió Mina.

"¿Cuál es?"

"Siempre y cuando el camino este inundado, estamos libres del vizconde

Densmore."

Serena considero sus palabras. Mina estaba en lo correcto. No había muchas cosas peores que Lord Darien estuviera atrapado en Tsukino Park... pero la llegada de Densmore era una de ellas.

"¿Quizás Lord Darien nos puede proporcionar información sobre el vizconde?" El susurro de Luna se hizo eco en los establos.

"Prefiero que Lord Darien no tenga una mayor comprensión de nuestros

problemas", dijo Serena. "Es bastante malo que nos quedamos aquí, con él por la noche."

Particularmente malo para ella.

"Parecen hombres de bien", dijo Molly, llamando la atención del resto del grupo. Luna dijo:

"¿En serio?"

"Bueno, no he pasado mucho tiempo con el Lord Darien..." dijo Molly, "pero el

señor Jedite... parece encantador."

"Encantador", repitió Lita.

"Sí. Encantador. Bueno, bonito. Lo suficientemente agradable, por lo menos."

Todas ellas estudiaron a Molly durante un largo rato, hasta que ella se volvió para prestarle atención a uno de los caballos de gran tamaño que había llegado con el objeto de su discusión. El movimiento la traicionó, y las mujeres miraron la una a la otra, cada una confirmando las sospechas de las demás.

"Molly", bromeó Serena, feliz por la distracción de sus propios problemas, "¿el

gigante ha capturado su atención?"

Molly se volvió para mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¡Yo no he dicho eso!"

"No tienes que hacerlo," dijo Lita. "Está claro por lo rosadas que están tus

mejillas."

Y así fue. Serena vio como Molly abrió la boca, luego la cerró, y de inmediato

comprendió la lucha de su prima. Ella sabía exactamente lo que sentía por el

hombre que había conocido sólo un día antes.

"Escuché a Lord Darien llamándolo Andrew ayer", dijo Lita. "Me parece un nombre apropiado para una criatura tan masiva."

Molly pensó un rato antes de responder, simplemente:

"Él tiene ojos bondadosos."

Serena sonrió a la descripción del turco enorme, preguntándose cuánto tiempo

pasaría antes de que sus invitados hubieran hechizado a todas las mujeres en la casa. Después de todo, no se trataba de la misma clase de hombres que las

residentes de Minerva House estaban acostumbradas, era encantador y guapo e inteligente...

Y daba unos besos hermosos.

No. Ella no tenía que considerar los aspectos positivos del hombre. A fin de

mantener una apariencia de cordura cuando estaba en su casa, arriesgando todo por lo que había trabajado, ella debe recordar su arrogancia abrumadora, sus desafíos frívolos, su comportamiento absolutamente inaceptable en el ático. Por supuesto, ella no tenía ningún problema en aceptar ese momento.

Sus experiencias con hombres no eran buenas, además de los comerciantes de la ciudad y el vicario, no había razón para que ella interactuará con el sexo opuesto, especialmente siendo soltera, los londinenses elegibles con hombros anchos y brazos como el acero y los ojos más azules que cualquier otro no deben pasar.

No.

Había pasado su vida evitando los hombres del mundo rico y encantadores que

capturaban la atención de todas las mujeres del pueblo con sus corbatas

perfectamente atadas y sonrisas fáciles y rápidas. Los hombres que se deleitaban en despojar a otros de su felicidad.

Los hombres como su padre.

Hombres que en última instancia, lo arruinaban todo. ¿Quién se burlo de su

matrimonio, quien embauco a las mujeres que lo habían amado con

desesperación, odiándose así mismas, las mujeres que harían cualquier cosa para encontrar una razón para la pérdida de sus maridos?

Y luego Lord Darien St. John había llegado, todo hermoso rostro y arrogancia

autoritaria, y ella había esperado que fuera uno de ellos. Y, en cambio, había

accedido a ayudarla, él se había puesto en peligro para garantizar su seguridad, le había asegurado que sus problemas podrían superarse, todo ello en el lapso de unas pocas horas.

No es de extrañar que la pusiera tan nerviosa. No había nada sobre este hombre que fuera normal. Nada que incluso estuviera cerca de lo normal, según Serena. Ahora estaba atrapado en su casa. Un invitado. Entre dos docenas de mujeres, escondiéndose de cualquier cantidad de males que podrían venir a su alrededor.

Y, para empeorar las cosas, la había besado.

No es que ella hubiera querido ser besada. Ni siquiera lo había considerado.

Durante años, había soñado como sería su primer beso. Ella había pensado en

innumerables lugares, con cualquier número de hombres sin rostro, sin nombre, cada uno un héroe hecho y derecho, declarando su amor, proponiéndole matrimonio, y otras fantasías que eran plaga entre las niñas inocentes. Y todo el tiempo, había sabido que no tenían sentido esos sueños. Porque los héroes no existen. Y no había nada de verdad en la idea de que existiera el amor que las mujeres pensaban. De hecho, por su experiencia, el amor sólo rebaja a la mujer… la hacía sentir dolida y desolada y débil.

Ella no quería eso.

Y, sin embargo, en los brazos de Lord Darien, ella había visto que la efímera

promesa de la tentación… viene con ser el centro de toda su atención. Y en ese momento, había sido una niña otra vez, soñando con su primer beso.

Nunca había imaginado, sin embargo, que su primer beso sería con un extraño, en el ático mohoso de su hogar ancestral, después de casi caer de un techo.

Para ser justos, ella tampoco había imaginado que su primer beso sería tan

maravilloso.

Y estaba segura de que en todas sus fantasías, no importa lo secretas, nunca

había imaginado que su primer beso sería con un hombre que era tan... bueno... masculino.

Ella dio un pequeño suspiro, llamando la atención de las otras mujeres. Los ojos de Mina se entrecerraron en ella.

"¿Serena? ¿Hay algo que te gustaría decirnos?"

Serena miró hacia abajo, ajustando los puños de sus pantalones, empapados por la lluvia.

"No, ¿por qué?"

"¿Qué pasó después de que te dejara en el techo con Lord Darien?"

"¿Estabas a solas con él? ¡Qué maravilla! ¡Pearls and Pelisses dice que debes

permanecer en su mente... y en sus ojos!" Luna estaba encantada.

Uno de los lados de la boca de Isabel se levantó.

"Sí, bueno, ya que hemos atrapado al pobre aquí, creo que está a punto de tener más que suficiente de mí en su mente y en sus ojos. Con todo lo que se supone que significa eso."

"Bueno, de cualquier manera, ¡dejarlos solos en el techo fue una idea capital, Mina! ¡Bien hecho!"

Mina puso los ojos en blanco.

"No era del todo mi idea. Si me hubiera quedado, creí que podía darse cuenta de que yo no soy un hombre. Me salvo el hecho de que apenas podía apartar su mirada de Serena".

Serena se encontró con la mirada de Mina.

"¡Eso no es cierto!"

_¿Verdad?_

"¿En serio?", Dijo Lita. "Eso explicaría su reacción extraña en el techo ayer."

"¡No fue una reacción extraña!", Protestó Serena. "No es cosa de todos los días que una mujer este en el tejado de su casa, Lita".

"Me di cuenta, también," intervino en Molly, al parecer, superando la incomodidad con la línea de mujeres que antes la habían interrogado. "En la estatuaria ayer. Él está intrigado por ella."

"¡Él no lo está!"

Ella no era en absoluto interesante. ¿Lo era?

"¿Que sucedió después de que dejara el techo?" pregunto Mina, con tono

aparentemente casual.

"No pasó nada. Empezó a llover y nos llegaba…"Serena se mordió la lengua. Tal vez las demás no había notado el nerviosismo en sus palabras, que habían salido demasiado rápido.

Se dieron cuenta. Cuatro pares de ojos estaban sobre ella, así que intento recordar que los besos no dejaban marcas.

"Estábamos mojados".

La mirada de Lita se estrechó.

"¿En serio?"

"¿Y luego qué?" Las palabras de Luna salieron sin aliento por la emoción.

Su profunda atención era desconcertante. Ella la miró y hablo, la frustración de sus palabras, hacían que su voz estuviera una octava más alta de lo habitual.

"¡Y luego nada! ¡Después, Sam llamó y me dijo que Lita me necesitaba, y salí

corriendo de la habitación porque estaba aterrorizada de que se refiriera a los

establos o cualquier otra cosa que revelara el hecho de que toda la casa está llena de un grupo variopinto de casi-sirvientes que sólo parecen ser hombres! "

Hubo un pesado silencio, e Isabel miró hacia atrás de su hombro, registrando que todas sus expresiones eran iguales, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, centradas en un punto más allá de su hombro izquierdo. De inmediato una sensación de temor se apoderó de ella cuando se volvió para mirar en la dirección de sus miradas.

Por supuesto.

En la puerta de los establos estaba el Sr. Jedite, con la boca entreabierta,

mirando de Mina a Lita, fijándose en su atuendo masculino, la gorra bien ajustada que escondía de la vista el pelo de Lita, la rígida y anticuada cola que prefería Mina. Su mirada se fijo en cada pequeña característica que no podían ocultar: barbillas rectas; la altura de Lita, las cejas arqueadas y el cuello largo, los pómulos impresionantes de Mina y la boca ancha.

Fueron capturadas.

Se aclaró la garganta y le dio una reverencia general y un poco burlona en su

dirección.

"Lady Serena, Srta. Molly", dijo, haciendo caso omiso de los pantalones de Serena,

"había venido a hablar con el... mozo de cuadra para hablar de nuestro viaje."

Hubo un pequeño silencio, interrumpido sólo por el caballo de Andrew, pisando fuerte en su puesto por el sonido de la voz de su amo. Las mujeres se habían quedado mudas. Si ella no estuviera tan horrorizada, a Serena le habría parecido divertido.

Ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a ser el primero en hablar, a reconocer lo que había escuchado tan claramente.

Serena tragó nerviosamente. Ella era la dueña de la casa. Era su responsabilidad hablar. Para gestionar esto. Hacer lo posible para proteger sus secretos... tratando con cuidado a los que no se habían revelado.

"Sr. Jedite…"

"Por favor", interrumpió, con una media sonrisa a través de su piel bronceada, "Andrew lo va a hacer."

"Oh... yo... no pudimos".

La sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa en toda regla entonces.

"Antes de este momento en particular, mi lady, yo habría estado de acuerdo. Sin embargo, parece que todos tenemos una relación mucho más... familiar... ahora, ¿no le parece?"

Luna se rió y recibió uno de los codos de Lita en las costillas por eso. Serena

ignoro el grito de dolor y el susurro furioso que salió de su dirección, en lugar de ver con el pánico que se avecinaba en lo más oscuro de los ojos de ese hombre enorme, la mirada sabia volvió a Lita y a Mina, fijándose primero en una, luego en el cuerpo de la otra desde abajo hasta arriba para volver a confirmar la información que él había oído por casualidad.

_Oh, Serena. _Cerró los ojos brevemente. _¿Cómo puedes haber sido tan tonta?_

Ella había estado distraída y nerviosa, todo resultado de Lord Darien. Si él no

hubiera insistido en causarle esta conmoción tan completa...

Oh, no. Lord Darien. Sin duda, Andrew le diría todo. Lo que significaba que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que todos en Londres sepan de Minerva House...

Una roca cayó en la boca del estómago de Serena. Si se enteraba, todo se

arruinaba. Tal vez había una manera de evitarlo. Tal vez el hombre delante de ellas...

"¿Asumo que tienen una muy buena razón para el baile de máscaras?"

Serena miró parpadeando ante las palabras, aparentemente casuales.

"¿Señor?"

Roca volvió sus ojos oscuros a ella.

"Su mozo de cuadra, mi señora. Y su mayordomo. Supongo que sus uniformes... ¿sirven para un propósito?"

La mirada de Serena se estrecho. ¿A dónde quería ir a parar?

"Nosotras... sí".

Él asintió una vez, con firmeza.

"Yo no lo dudo."

"Yo…" empezó, sin saber qué decir. "Nosotras…" Miró a las otras por ayuda, pero ninguna de las mujeres parecía ansiosa por entrar en la discusión. "Eso es..." Oh, por Dios, Serena. "Espero que guarde el secreto, señor."

Él lo considero mucho tiempo, la caída constante de la lluvia sobre el tejado del

establo, era el único sonido. Serena trabajó muy duro para no inquietarse ante su mirada.

"¿Quieres evitar que St. John se entere?".

Eso era todo. El momento de la verdad.

"Eso es precisamente lo que me gustaría."

Él se quedó en silencio, e Serena se sintió mal con la idea de que podía rechazarla.

Su mente comenzó a pensar, catalogando los lugares y los pueblos en donde

podría enviar a las niñas rápidamente para dispersar a los ocupantes de Minerva House antes de que alguien de Londres descubriera su paradero. No dejaría que su arrebato tonto le causara daño a una de ellas.

"Ya está hecho."

Ella estaba tan envuelta en su pánico, que estuvo a punto de perderse las

palabras.

"Yo… ¿le ruego me disculpe?"

"Todos tenemos secretos, mi lady."

"¿Nosotros lo hacemos?"

Uno de los lados de su boca se elevó en una sonrisa torcida.

"Yo lo hago. Y no me gustaría pensar que pasaría de inmediato si fueran

descubiertos."

"Por supuesto que no." Sacudió la cabeza, vehemente.

"Aunque yo no lo entiendo, me imagino que tiene una razón muy seria para este",

él miro otra vez a las mujeres, "acuerdo poco ortodoxo".

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"La tengo".

Cuando parecía que ella no tenía la intención de hacer una respuesta elaborada, él asintió con la cabeza, aparentemente satisfecho por su respuesta. Tal vez Molly estaba en lo cierto. Tal vez era un buen hombre, después de todo.

"¿Se da cuenta, sin embargo, que él lo descubrirá por sí mismo?"

Las cejas de Serena se juntaron. No, Molly estaba equivocada. No era en absoluto agradable.

"No veo ninguna razón por la que debería. Muchos hombres (incluido usted) han estado dentro de Tsukino Park y nunca se dan cuenta".

"Serena..." La voz de Molly estaba llena de precaución.

Andrew lo ignoró.

"St. John no es como los demás hombres. Él es muy consciente de su entorno. Me atrevería a decir que si no estuviera tan distraídos por otras... peculiaridades de la casa, él ya habría descubierto los que esconden debajo de su nariz."

"¡No hay nada peculiar en Tsukino Park!", protestó Serena.

La mirada Andrew parpadeó de Serena a Lita a Mina… y se detuvo en el atuendo masculino que las tres llevaban.

"Por supuesto que no." Volvió su atención a Serena, dijo, "Él no querrá ser el último en enterarse."

"No será el último en enterarse", dijo ella, sintiéndose de muy mal humor. "Él nunca lo sabrá."

Andrew hizo un sonido profundo en su garganta antes de decir:

"Sí. Bueno. En cualquier caso, estamos con las estatuas todo el día, así que usted tiene por lo menos la tarde para decidir cómo va a continuar con su farsa mañana."

Se volvió hacia Lita y, como si toda la situación fuera perfectamente normal, dijo, "Nuestros montajes son necesarios."

Un trueno sonó entonces, fuerte y siniestro, asustando a las mujeres en la acción.

"Por supuesto", dijo Lita, tomando varios pasos hacia el puesto donde estaba el

caballo de Andrew, antes de detenerse. Le dio la espalda, para encontrar los ojos de Serena. "Oh."

"¿Hay algún problema?", Preguntó Andrew.

"¡No!" Molly, Lita, Luna, y Mina todos hablaron al unísono, mirando de una a otra con torpeza.

"Es simplemente que…" Mina empezó, luego se detuvo.

"Usted verá, señor…" Luna intentó continuar, sin éxito.

"El camino está inundado", exclamó Lita.

"No es tan malo como parece... muy común en una tormenta de verano... debe ser transitable pronto..." Molly se apresuró a hacer que la situación pareciera mejor. Por supuesto, la situación no era mejor.

"Pero, ¿por ahora?" Andrew veía a Serena. ¿Había un rayo de diversión en sus ojos? Serena dijo, derrotado:

"No se puede viajar."

Andrew proceso la información como si le hubieran dado un golpe.

"Ya veo. Entonces todo esto será mucho más interesante de lo que pensaba

inicialmente." Fue como un golpe. "¿Me acompañarán de nuevo las señoritas a la casa?", Ofreció un brazo a Molly.

Molly estaba calmada, segura de cómo comportarse, hasta que Luna le dio un

codazo en el costado y saltó hacia delante con una suave:

"Gracias, señor Jedite".

Instaló la mano en el hueco de su brazo.

"Andrew. Por favor".

Ella se ruborizó y se rió.

Serena levantó las cejas. ¡Ella en realidad reía!

De las muchas razones por las que mantenían a los hombres lejos de Tsukino

Park, reír estaba en la parte superior de la lista. Todo el grupo comenzó a salir del establo, dejando detrás a Serena considerando sus opciones. Los hombres tendrían que pasar la noche, y Lord Darien pronto conocería todos sus secretos, ya se lo dijera su amigo o no. Las chicas no eran expertas en el trato con los hombres. Sus posiciones, ropa, todo estaba diseñado como un ardid en un momento que pasaban, no en para un largo plazo. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que una de ellas revelara su disfraz.

Y puede que estuviera en deuda con Lord Darien.

Y no era sólo durante esta noche. Si estuviera aquí, trabajando estrechamente con ellos durante dos semanas... nunca sería capaz de mantener el secreto.

Ella suspiró. No serviría de nada.

La desesperanza se disparó en ella. Nada había cambiado. Ella no había resuelto ninguno de sus problemas. En su lugar, había traído más sobre ellas. Ella había invitado a un señor a su casa. Alguien que podría arruinar a todas con una sola palabra.

No parecía el tipo que lo haría, pero podría. Y eso era suficiente para ella.

Tenía que encontrar una manera de ganárselo. Así cuando descubriera la verdad sobre ellas, no le importara.

Pero, ¿cómo?

"¿Serena?"

El sonido de su nombre interrumpió sus pensamientos. Ella levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada curiosa de Luna.

"¿Está todo bien?"

No.

"Sí. Perfectamente bien."

Luna le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad.

"Saldrá muy bien, Serena".

Serena no podía dejar de reír un poco, entró en pánico.

"Él lo va a saber." La cocinera asintió una vez.

"Sí".

Su acuerdo abrió las puertas, las palabras de Serena salían rápidas y furiosas.

"¿Y qué pasará con nosotros? Por lo menos con mi padre teníamos seguridad. No se preocupó lo suficiente por Tsukino Park como para preocuparse por Minerva House. Nadie se acercó a nosotras. No, no teníamos dinero. No teníamos protección. Pero estábamos a salvo, no obstante." Ella se paseaba por todo el suelo del granero mientras hablaba, incapaz de mantenerse quieta. "Y, como si mi padre no hubiera hecho suficiente, abandonándonos a todas nosotras, y exponiéndonos al fracaso, entonces él tuvo que morir. Y no nos dejo nada. No dinero, no seguridad, ni siquiera la atención de alguien en quien poder confiar."

Luna se acercó a ella.

"Serena, va a estar bien."

Las palabras dejaron a Serena por encima del borde. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos por la frustración.

"¡Deja de decir eso!"

Luna se detuvo, y el aire era pesado entre ellas.

"Deja de decir eso", dijo Serena de nuevo, en silencio. "No lo sé."

"Sé que va a encontrar una manera…"

"He estado tratando, Luna. He estado buscando una manera. Desde que recibí la noticia de su muerte, he estado tratando de pensar en una manera de hacerlo bien." Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Pero nada ha salido bien: la casa se cae a pedazos, Sam no sabe más sobre ser un conde que de volar, no tengo el dinero para pagar nuestras cuentas, y he traído a un zorro al gallinero." Hubo un golpe. Ella resopló un poco de su autocrítica y se hecho a reír. "¡Oh, que buena metáfora!"

Ella se dejó caer sobre un fardo de heno, sin esperanza.

"Basta con decir que estoy sin ideas. Y parece que, con la llegada de la lluvia,

nuestro tiempo se ha acabado."

Ya no podía mantener a todos seguros.

Ya no podía mantener la casa junta.

Siempre había sabido que este día llegaría. Que era un error tonto, un cambio de suerte. Ella nunca había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a todos.

Ya era hora de que ella lo admitiera.

Las lágrimas pinchaban sus ojos.

"No nos puedo salvar, Luna".

No había consuelo en sus palabras… le susurró palabras que ella había pensado decenas, cientos de veces antes, pero que nunca dijo. Diciendo en voz alta ayuda.

Hubo un largo silencio cuando Luna pensó en sus palabras. Entonces:

"Tal vez no es un peligro para nosotras. No he conocido a Lord Darien, pero

parece que su amigo es un tipo lo suficientemente bueno. "

"No puedes saber eso."

"Se te olvida, he conocido a tantos hombres malos que he formado algo así como una opinión de expertos."

Era cierto, por supuesto. Luna era la hija de un vicario del país, por lo que Serena podría suponer, que tenía una inclinación por el fuego y el azufre. Aunque no hablaba a menudo de su infancia, ella le había revelado ni bien llego a Minerva House que su padre siempre había creído que ella estaba más cerca del pecado que sus hermanos, que habían tenido el placer de estar de acuerdo con su padre.

Luna se había escapado de su casa en la primera oportunidad… casándose con un agricultor local, que había sido mucho peor que su padre o hermanos. Le había dado sus buenas palizas por menos de un año antes de desafiar la ley y encontrar su camino hacia Serena.

En su tercer día en la casa, Luna se había despertado y encontró su camino a la cocina, sus moretones ya están empezando a desvanecerse. Con la amplia sonrisa que había llegado a ser su característica más reconocible, había proclamado a los residentes de la casa: "Un batallón de Minervas... todas las diosas de la guerra y la sabiduría."

Minerva House había sido bautizada.

E Serena estaba a punto de perderla.

"Él es un extraño. No podemos confiar en él."

"Yo soy la primera en cuestionar la naturaleza de los hombres, Serena. Pero no creo que sean todos malos. Y yo no creo que tampoco…" Hizo una pausa antes de repetir: "Tal vez este no es malo."

¡Oh, cómo deseaba que fuera cierto!

"Él es una gran distracción", dijo Serena.

"Los hombres guapos lo son a menudo", dijo Luna. "He leído que sus ojos son de un azul imposible..."

"Lo son".

Luna sonrió.

"Ah. Lo has notado."

Serena se ruborizó.

"No me di cuenta. Yo simplemente..."

"Él le dio un beso en el techo, ¿no?"

Los ojos de Serena se ampliaron.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

La sonrisa de Luna se convirtió en una sonrisa en toda regla.

"Yo no lo sabía. Lo sé ahora, sin embargo."

"¡Luna! ¡No debes decirle a nadie!"

La cocinera sacudió la cabeza.

"Me temo que no estoy de acuerdo con esto. ¿Te gusta?"

Su rubor se encendió más.

"No."

Luna se echó a reír.

"Eres una mentirosa terrible, Serena".

"Oh, está bien. Sí. Lo disfruté. Él besa muy hábilmente."

"Es mejor que tengas cuidado. Si te enamoras de este señor, no sabes lo que podría sucederte."

Serena considero sus palabras, dándoles vuelta una y otra vez en su mente. Todo estaba cayendo fuera de su control. Ella estaba en riesgo de perder todo lo que ella cuidaba... todo lo que tenía en gran estima.

Y ella estaba besando a extraños en el techo.

Luna estaba en lo cierto.

Ella no sabía qué le había sucedido.

**Continuara…**

N/A: Hola espero que os allá gustado mucho hasta la próxima. Saludos.


	9. Chapter 9

**10 Lecciones para Casar a un Lord… y que te adore**

**Hola mis niñas os dejo estos capis que los disfruten mucho. Review si. Saludos.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah MacLeany el verdadero nombre de la novela es Ten Ways to Be Adored When Landing a Lord y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 8**

"Todos sus empleados son mujeres." Dentro de la biblioteca de Tsukino Park,

Darien se apoyó en una mesa larga y baja, donde había extendido sus notas sobre la colección de mármoles y posteriormente las había olvidado. Había tratado de sumergirse en las estatuas, de la casa solariega a las cosas sobre las que él sentía que entienda, después de la cena, abandono el trabajo después de pocos minutos, distraído por la verdad de la casa señorial. Y de su propietaria.

Andrew levantó la vista de su libro, sin inmutarse.

"Sí".

"Lo has notado."

"Sí".

Las cejas de Darien se elevaron.

"¿Y no sentiste que debías decírmelo?"

Andrew se encogió de hombros.

"Yo estaba esperando ver cuánto tiempo te tomaría detectarlo."

"No mucho."

"No parece que hagan un muy buen trabajo al ocultarlo."

"No. ¿Notaste el lacayo en la cena?"

"¿Quieres decir si me di cuenta de los senos del lacayo en la cena?"

Darien se volvió con una sonrisa divertida a su amigo.

"No debes buscar a los lacayos de esa manera, Andrew."

Darien fue hacia la ventana y miró hacia la oscuridad. Habló con la lluvia.

"¿Para qué se necesitaría una casa llena de mujeres?"

Andrew puso su libro a un lado, con la espalda apoyada en la silla y mirando al techo.

"No hay una única respuesta razonable a esa pregunta."

"He conocido a Lady Serena sólo dos días, pero te puedo decir que razonable, no es una palabra que se atribuya a sus acciones." Se volvió hacia su amigo. "¿Una escuela de algún tipo? ¿Para terminar la escuela?"

Andrew negó con la cabeza.

"No tendrían por qué ocultarlo. Su secreto, es más probable que tenga villanos o algo así".

La idea puso un mal sabor en la boca de Darien.

"No creo que…"

"Si ella está haciendo algo ilegal, está acabando con su hermano", dijo Andrew.

"Londres nunca lo aceptará si su padre y su hermana estaban involucrados en

actividades cuestionables."

Darien considero las posibilidades.

"Ella no tiene dinero. Si ella es una alcahueta, ella no es muy buena." Pensó por un momento largo. "¿Es posible que sea un burdel?"

"No sin hombres."

Darien pensó por un momento.

"Tal vez era una especie de harén. Para el conde".

Andrew le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad.

"¿Crees que el Wastrearl tenía un harén? ¿Y nunca se lo anunció a todo el

mundo?"

La idea era absurda, por supuesto.

"No. Por supuesto que no. Pero, ¿qué demonios es este lugar? No hay hombres aquí por una razón."

Andrew se enderezó en su silla.

"A menos que…"

"¿Qué?"

"Es una casa llena de mujeres…"

"Sí..."

"Tal vez es una casa llena de mujeres que no tienen interés en los hombres. Sino más bien... el interés en las mujeres."

Darien sacudió la cabeza.

"No es eso."

"Darien. Considéralo. Sería fácil…"

"Algunas de ellas, tal vez. Pero no Serena."

"No puedes estar seguro."

Darien dirigidas a su amigo una mirada.

"Sí, Andrew. Lo puedo estar. Serena no está interesado en los placeres con el mismo sexo".

Comprensión apareció en su rostro.

"¿Ya?"

Ya. Y ella era suave y sorprendente y quería más.

Darien regresó al lugar donde había estado trabajando antes. Él no hablaba.

"¿Por qué, St. John?," Andrew arrastro las palabras, "puedo decir bien hecho".

Con un gruñido, Darien se sentó en la mesa baja, mirando sus notas sobre las

estatuas, haciendo caso omiso de la diversión de su amigo. No debería haberlo

admitido. El beso de Isabel había sido un error extraordinario. La única solución era poner todo el evento fuera de su mente.

Por supuesto, él había estado tratando de hacer precisamente eso, sacar todo lo que había pasado. Era en vano.

En su lugar, cada vez que pensaba que podría tener éxito olvidando a Serena y su interludio en el ático, se venía nuevamente a su memoria lo suave y dispuesta que estaba en sus brazos.

Suspiro la mujer era un arma, por amor de Dios. ¿Cómo podía un hombre

razonable resistirse a ella?

Esto fue suficiente para llevarlo a beber.

Que era otro problema, ya que al parecer no había alcohol que valiera la pena en esta maldita casa.

Él y Andrew no habían recibido un jarro de vino con su cena de esa noche, que

habían comido solos. Las damas habían enviado sus disculpas, Serena declaró que su estado de duelo hacía imposible divertirse, lo que hizo que sea imposible para Molly unirse a ellos a la luz de la violación a la propiedad que era comer una mujer joven con dos hombres solteros.

No lo creía, pero al parecer la propiedad era un problema en una casa llena de

mujeres en traje de hombres.

Así que Darien y Andrew habían comido solos, una comida perfectamente aceptable de carne fría y verduras caliente y cuando terminaron, un joven lacayo, tranquilo, al parecer no mujer, los había acompañado a la biblioteca de la mansión.

Que Darien habría adaptado perfectamente si eran capaces de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la dueña de la casa, que era una distracción de la peor clase.

Él movió los papeles teniendo en cuenta sus notas sobre Voluptas una vez más.

Ella estaba al borde del clímax, había escrito de la exquisita estatua antes de que haber empezado a imaginar a la propietaria de la estatua en un estado similar. Después de eso, él no había hecho mucho trabajo en absoluto.

Fue entonces cuando, preocupado por la imagen de Serena abierta ante él en la cima del placer, había terminado su trabajo y se había ido a buscarla. Había

pensado que iba a sentir más pena que otra cosa… y su interludio en el techo

había probado sólo la mitad.

Darien no había querido terminar su beso. Más bien, él había querido más que nada que ella se acostara en el ático mohoso y mostrarle exactamente cómo darle la bienvenida a las tormentas de verano. Si no fuera por la interrupción del joven conde, Darien no podía garantizar que no lo habría hecho.

Se removió en su silla por el pensamiento, la rigidez de su pantalón le mostró que había sido un error.

Nunca había estado tan frustrado en su vida: frustrado por su incapacidad para

comprender la situación en la que había sido lanzado, frustrado por la mujer

atractiva que lo había vuelto del revés, y frustrado por la lluvia de mala muerte que lo estaba atrapando en esta casa.

"Ella tiene que tener algún tipo de problema." Se puso de pie otra vez, volviéndose a la ventana antes de golpear su mano contra el revestimiento de madera y, mirar de nuevo a Andrew. "¿Esta lluvia incesante no te molesta?"

Uno de los lados de la boca del turco comenzó a mostrar el fantasma de una

sonrisa.

"Incluso los hombres de nuestra estirpe no pueden mover montañas, Darien."

Las palabras lo molestaron.

"Yo no quiero que deje de llover, Andrew. Sólo quiero ser capaz de salir de esta casa."

"¿Lo quieres?"

Los ojos de Darien se estrecharon en su amigo.

"Sí. ¿Dudas de mí?"

"No, en absoluto." Andrew volvió a su libro, negándose a capturar el cebo de Darien.

Siempre había sido difícil de esa manera.

Después de un largo momento, Darien abrió la ventana y se asomó a la oscuridad.

No era sólo la tormenta más allá de la casa, nada más que un vacío negro.

Él la había querido en la tarde.

Y ahora por algo que él no podía entender, él quería más.

Apretó los dientes.

Necesitaba una cantidad no despreciable de una buena bebida.

Él volvió al interior, haciendo caso omiso de su cabello mojado, y se trasladó hacia el aparador, desgarrando los gabinetes de allí.

"Tiene que haber algún tipo de licor en esta casa."

"Lo estás haciendo de nuevo, lo sabes, ¿no?"

Darien se cuadró, volviéndose hacia Andrew.

"Me temo que no entiendo."

La boca de Andrew se retorció en una sonrisa irónica, y volvió a leer su libro.

"Por supuesto que no."

La mirada de Darien se redujo por sus palabras.

"¿Qué significa eso?"

Andrew no levantó la vista.

"Sólo que, por el tiempo que te he conocido, has sido un blanco fácil para una

mujer misteriosa. Aún más si es una misteriosa mujer en problemas. ¿Lo niegas?"

Darien se quedó en silencio. Andrew continuó. "Yo te saque de una cárcel en el corazón de Turquía, apenas capaz de moverte por los golpes que habías recibido por una mujer. Hemos estado en más peleas de las que puedo contar, por tu deseo de salvar a todas las chicas que has considerado maltratadas. Pero, dejando de lado el hecho de que llegamos a Yorkshire por salvar a una chica que nunca habías visto, por supuesto... tienes razón. Estamos atrapados en esta sala, con nada más que libros para entretenernos, a causa de tu falso sentido del deber por todas las mujeres que encuentras."

Darien frunció el ceño.

"¿No me acabas de aconsejar sobre la esencia inamovible de la naturaleza? Si

lloviera cualquiera que se quiera ir requeriría construir un arca. No convocar a la intemperie, Andrew."

La negra mirada del turco cortó a través del cuarto.

"No es cierto. ¿Pero porque Lady Serena y Lord Reddich, nos han dejado atrapados aquí, en primer lugar?"

A Darien no le gustó la pregunta.

Cuando Andrew en silencio dio vuelta una página, se agachó, en busca de una

botella. En este momento, no estaba dispuesto a ser exigente. Podía beber todo lo que pudiera encontrar.

Normalmente, habría disfrutado de una noche como esta noche, el tiempo

prohibiéndole salir de la casa, de tener que ver o ser visto.

No esta noche. No mientras se encontrara bajo este techo. Bajo su techo.

No era hora de pensar en esta tormenta le hizo pensar en rizos goteando agua de lluvia, olas preciosas con los restos de la tormenta de la tarde.

Soltó una carcajada… desprovista de humor. Él estaba en una casa extraña, en una biblioteca extraña, con Andrew y sus notas de un orgasmo de una estatua romana. Estaba deseando a la mujer más sorprendente que había conocido… que había pasado a ser la dueña de la casa más desconcertante que jamás había visitado.

Y se esperaba que hiciera todo esto sin tomar una copa.

El universo estaba claramente conspirando contra él.

Quería salir de esta habitación.

Darien se dirigió a la puerta, el rápido movimiento atrajo la atención de Andrew una vez más.

"¿Dónde vas?"

"Me voy a la estatuaria. No me puedo concentrar aquí".

"Interesante".

Darien se detuvo por el tono seco, lanzando una mirada malvada en dirección a su amigo.

"¿Hay algo que quieres decir, Andrew?"

Andrew hizo una mueca.

"No, en absoluto. No estoy más que divertido de que huyeras de las garras de las masas de mujeres de Londres sólo para terminar aquí con una masa aún más peligrosa de mujeres."

"Eso es algo exagerado. Son inofensivas".

"¿Lo son?"

Su mal humor estalló por la pregunta casual. Un día en esta casa y Darien estaba buscando pelea.

"Yo voy a trabajar".

Él continuó a través de la habitación y abrió la puerta, decidido a poner a Serena fuera de su mente.

Si ella no hubiera estado en el pasillo, podría haber tenido la oportunidad de

hacerlo. Pero ella estaba allí, congelada con su movimiento, sólo el remolino de sus faldas indicaba que la había sorprendido. Darien sintió una punzada de decepción por su atuendo… debidamente femenino, pero demasiado conservador para la mujer atrevida y emocionante del principio del día. El vestido era negro, tan negro que, de espaldas a él, ella bien podría haber desaparecido en la oscuridad si no fuera por su profundo conocimiento de ella.

Después de un largo momento, la tensión entre ellos se hizo demasiada y volvió un poco la cabeza, la luz derramándose de la biblioteca capturando el ángulo de la mandíbula, la línea de su cuello, y Darien estaba fascinado por la piel de alabastro allí.

Se dio la vuelta, y el olor de los azahares le rodeaba. Pasó por alto la serpiente de placer que serpenteaba por él debido a la sorpresa en sus ojos, el rápido aumento y la caída de su pecho.

Se relajó en el marco de la puerta y habló.

"Lady Serena. ¿Hay algo que necesite?"

Era su biblioteca, por amor de Dios. Y su pasillo. Bueno, la biblioteca era de Sam igual que el pasillo, siendo más precisa, pero el punto es, que no era la biblioteca de Lord Darien.

Y por lo tanto no había absolutamente ninguna razón para que Serena se sintiera como si fuera un hijo errante, capturado merodeando alrededor. Ella tenía una demanda viable del espacio.

Podía esconderse si le gustaba.

Excepto... la forma en que se apoyaba perezosamente contra la puerta, como si no hubiera nada mejor en el mundo para hacer más que verla, a ella... y su sonrisa... la hacía sentir como si él sabía que ella había estado de pie fuera de la puerta de la biblioteca durante casi un cuarto de hora, tratando de reunir el coraje para entrar en la habitación.

Ella había decidido visitarlo con la esperanza de que pudiera distraerlos de

compartir su información. Que había adoptado los esfuerzos combinados de Luna y Lara para llegar, una vez que tomó la decisión.

Cada momento que ella había estado mirando a la inmensa puerta, se había dicho, era un momento en el que Andrew podría estar contándole a su amigo su descubrimiento en los establos. O un momento en el que Lord Darien podría

estar contándole a su amigo de su aventura en la azotea al principio del día.

Ella había estado a punto de tocar.

Ella realmente tenía que hacerlo.

Hasta que ella había decidido que ella realmente debía asegurarse de que recibiría un buen desayuno por la mañana. Y ella se estaba dirigiendo a las cocinas.

Y él había elegido ese momento exacto para abrir la puerta.

¡Y había sido tan casual! Hombre exasperante.

Bueno. Ella, también, podría sonar casual.

"¡Lord Darien! ¡Yo estaba esperando encontrarlo!"

Hm. Eso no suena en absoluto casual. Por el contrario, sonaba como un cerdito

asustado.

Serena anuló la pequeña voz en su cabeza.

"Me alegro de poderme acomodar a sus deseos", dijo él.

Estaba iluminado por la luz de la biblioteca, la luz de las velas parpadeaban desde el pasillo oscuro, apenas lo suficiente para iluminar sus rasgos fuertes, pero no pudo dejar de ver la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"Usted se está burlando de mí."

"Sólo un poco", reconoció, manteniendo la puerta abierta como para permitir su

entrada.

Entró, apenas por encima del umbral, y cerró la puerta, atrapándola.

Serena hizo una pausa, tuvo una punzada en su intestino mientras miraba la sala templada, fijándose en los papeles esparcidos por el escritorio sin utilizar en un lado del espacio. Regina se había ido después de confirmar que se habían instalado, parecía que había hecho el trabajo rápido después de que el criado los había dejado.

En una esquina de la habitación, Andrew fue a cerrar una ventana. Se dio la vuelta cuando oyó la puerta y le ofreció a Serena una sonrisa.

"Lady Serena", dijo, "yo me fijaba que fuerza tenia la lluvia."

"Ha comenzado a disminuir", dijo Serena, ansiosa por la seguridad de ese tema. "Yo diría que los caminos serán transitables mañana".

"¿Con qué frecuencia usted se encuentra sin acceso a la ciudad", preguntó Darien.

"No es raro. Parte del encanto de Tsukino Park es su aislamiento del mundo

exterior. Hay cosas peores que estar inundados… la nieve por ejemplo." Por su

gruñido evasivo, agregó: "Por supuesto, nuestras pertenencias no están en la

ciudad. Lamento que ustedes estén tan molestos".

Él la observo atentamente durante un largo minuto, e Serena se resistió a la

tentación comprobar el estado de su cabello. En cambio, ella encontró su mirada y siguió estando tan tranquila como parecía. El silencio se extendió entre ellos, y se fijo en su pelo mojado, la caída de agua de lluvia haciendo su camino por su nariz.

¿Había estado afuera?

La idea se había formado antes de que Darien apenas diera un pequeño paso hacia ella. Cuando habló, las palabras eran bajas y poniendo sus nervios en el borde al instante.

"¿Hay algo que necesita de nosotros?"

¿Por qué estaba allí?

Para evitar que descubra sus secretos. Y lo arruine todo.

Bueno. No era una respuesta adecuada.

Por un breve momento, estaba paralizada, agarrando la botella que mantenía

firmemente en sus manos. Por último, la diversión en sus ojos azules la llevó a

hablar.

"Traje de beber", anunció con un tono muy fuerte, sosteniendo la botella en el aire.

Por la mirada perdida de los hombres, ella siguió adelante, las palabras venían

demasiado rápido. "No tengo la menor idea de lo que es… tenemos una caja

bajando las escaleras, en las bodegas, hay otras cosas allí también, pero esto

parecía más útil en este momento." Hizo una pausa y profundizó su punto. "Bueno, no, para mí, yo ciertamente no necesito beber, pero entiendo que los hombres, como usted… tal vez usted lo quisiera." Ella se detuvo, fijándose en su sorpresa, sus cejas arqueadas, su absoluta tranquilidad en el rostro por su torrente de palabras. Cállate, Serena.

Ella aplano los labios en una delgada línea, y mantuvo apretada la botella hacia

Darien, una ofrenda de paz de todo tipo.

Él la tomó, su mirada azul frío se centro en ella.

"Gracias".

La palabra, baja y tranquila, disparó directamente en su corazón, convirtiéndolo en algo líquido. Un rubor rosa se extendió en sus mejillas, espontáneamente y sin causa. Ella miró hacia otro lado, a Andrew… más grande, más oscuro, y, de alguna manera, infinitamente más seguro. Ella tomó una respiración para estabilizarse.

"Es bienvenido."

Las manos de Darien trabajaron en el sello de cera que estaba en el cuello de la botella, e Serena se fijo en el movimiento. Se fijó en la atención, la certeza de sus dedos, los mismos dedos que la habían acariciado a la tarde. Estaban bronceados por el sol, perfectamente cuidados, pero eran fuertes y capaces, nada que ver con las manos femeninas de los hombres ricos de las familias aristocráticas a quienes había conocido en el pasado.

Eran muy bonitas, de verdad.

_Estaba pensando en las manos del hombre. _Cuando ella dejo de prestarles

atención y volvió su mirada a la suya, se dio cuenta por el brillo en sus ojos que

sabía, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Como si él supiera que ella

admiraba sus manos.

¡Qué vergonzoso!

Por un momento fugaz, Serena considero escapar de la habitación corriendo y sin mirar atrás. Cuando Andrew inclinó la cabeza en su dirección, sin embargo, le recordó la razón por la que había perturbado a los hombres en el primer lugar. Debes quedarte y entretenerlos. Y mantener a Andrew alejado de revelar los secretos de Minerva House, y a Darien de revelar los secretos de su amante. Si no habría sido objeto de un intenso escrutinio por ejemplo, habría pisoteado su pie. Los hombres eran problemáticos, de hecho.

Disimulo su frustración con lo que esperaba que fuera una sonrisa cordial, dijo:

"Usted necesitara copas, por supuesto."

Darien asintió con la cabeza, y se dirigió hacia el aparador en el otro extremo de la biblioteca, agachado y agarrando tres vasos de cristal.

Serena no ocultó su sorpresa.

"Ha hecho un trabajo rápido en hacer de esta su casa. ¿Veo que ya conoce la

ubicación de nuestra cristalería?"

Él le ofreció una tímida sonrisa, parpadeando un hoyuelo en su mejilla, y ella tuvo una visión de cuando él era niño, lo encantador que debe haber sido.

Descubrió que le gustaba la idea.

"Sólo un reconocimiento superficial, te lo aseguro. Andrew me estaba mirando todo el tiempo que debería responder por mi comportamiento enteramente legal."

Serena miró a Andrew, que, con fingida seriedad, anunció:

"Lord Darien es siempre el perfecto caballero."

Serena no podía dejar de sonreír cuando volvió su atención a Darien y le dijo:

"Me temo que me parece muy difícil de creerlo."

Las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera pensar mejor en ellas, y ella se dio

cuenta inmediatamente de la posibilidad de que Andrew sabría de algún evento

clandestino entre ellos. No es que esto sea incorrecto. Con los ojos muy abiertos, rápidamente cambió su atención hacia Andrew, incierta de su próximo paso. Cuando el turco se echó a reír, grande y descaradamente, dejó escapar un pequeño respiro que ella no sabía que había estado reteniendo

"Siento que no tengo nada mejor que decir… que sea lo que sea", dijo, deseosa de cambiar de tema, agitando una mano en dirección a la botella en las manos de Darien. "No tenemos muchos licores, me temo."

Darien sirvió dos dedos de líquido de color ámbar en cada una de las copas, y luego cruzó la habitación para ofrecer la bebida a Andrew e Serena.

"No, gracias", dijo ella, acercándose a la mesa llena de papeles en la esquina de la habitación. Agitó una mano en el aire y agregó: "Me gustaría saber lo que es, sin embargo."

Darien tomó un trago y luego se apoyó en un estante bajo, viendo a Serena con una mirada de párpados pesados.

"Se trata de brandy."

Su cabeza se levantó de la mesa.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí. Un brandy bastante espectacular, debo añadir. "

Serena miró a Andrew para confirmarlo. Cuando el Turco asintió con la cabeza, dijo:

"Confieso que me sorprende. No me puedo imaginar porque mi padre habría

permitido que un brandy espectacular languidezca aquí, en las bodegas bajo esta casa. Cuando hubiera podido ponerlo a trabajar perfectamente bien en su propio estomago." Ella volvió su atención a la mesa. "Estoy muy impresionada con la cantidad de trabajo que parecen haber logrado en una simple tarde".

Darien se acercó a ella, su copa en la mano.

"Estoy ansioso por volver al trabajo una vez que la luz del día llegue." Hizo una

pausa, pensando un largo rato antes de volver a la conversación sobre su padre.

"¿Cómo cree que su padre entró en posesión de un brandy francés?"

Serena se fijo en el vaso de cristal en su mano, el líquido de color ámbar debajo de sus fuertes dedos. Recordó el viaje cuando su padre había traído a la casa licores.

Fue la última vez que lo había visto. El tiempo en el que le había tentado con un viaje a Londres, con la promesa de una temporada. Por un tiempo había pensado que había cambiado... hasta que descubrió sus planes de casarla con el mejor postor.

Ella había ido con su madre, rogándole ayuda. Para que llegue en su defensa. Y su madre, desesperada por recuperar el amor que había perdido, se había negado a ayudarla. La había llamado egoísta.

El conde las había dejado una semana después, de todos modos, al parecer, al

darse cuenta de que nadie quería la dote de su hija que no valía la pena en gran medida en el mercado del matrimonio.

Nunca había regresado.

Y la madre de Serena nunca se lo había perdonado.

Bueno. Ciertamente, no podía decirle la verdad a Lord Darien.

Serena no levantó la mirada, con su voz dispuesta a permanecer estable.

"Aprendí hace mucho tiempo, mi lord, a nunca cuestionar las acciones de mi padre. Me imagino que el brandy llegó por el mismo medio que todo en esta casa… las apuestas".

"Tal vez no." Oyó la atención que tenía su tono.

"Sí, bueno. Nunca lo sabremos ahora, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ella ya no estaba centrada en los documentos en que ella estaba buscando, pero Serena se acercó, moviéndose de una página a parte, sin embargo. Su mirada se corrió, sin ver, a través de las palabras, hasta que en las fuertes líneas registro, la palabra orgasmo, y empezó a leer.

¿Qué estaba escribiendo?

Ella inclinó la cabeza para tener un mejor acceso a las palabras en el papel antes de que el la interrumpiera, había diversión en su tono.

"¿Lady Serena?"

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa muy brillante, ignorando el calor que se extendió por sus mejillas, y se reunió con aire satisfecho con la mirada divertida Darien. El hombre sabía exactamente lo que había leído.

Él era malo.

Bueno. Ella no le permitió sacar lo mejor de ella.

"Por favor. No paren por mí. ¿Nos sentamos?" Agitó una mano hacia el grupo de sillas, donde Andrew había dejado de lado su libro, y dijo: "¿Cree que hay algo de interés para leer en esta noche horrible?"

Era el turno del Turco de estar avergonzado por la pregunta. Él se movió

rápidamente hacia el libro, levantándolo en sus manos enormes antes de que

tuviera oportunidad de verlo.

"De hecho, lo hice."

Uno de los lados de la boca de Serena se levantó con anticipación.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué es?"

La risa de Darien atrajo su atención por un breve momento, pero cuando ella lo miró, levantó su copa hacia su boca y, con un encogimiento de hombros, dijo:

"No tengo idea de lo que está leyendo."

Miró de nuevo a Andrew, y la mirada que le lanzó en dirección a Darien sólo puede ser descrita como violenta.

Lo que empezó como un medio para redirigir el tema de su padre se convirtió en un asunto de extrema importancia. ¿El turco se ruborizo?

"¿Andrew?"

"El castillo de Otranto"

Serena dejó escapar una risita por el título, no podía evitarlo. La novela gótica era una de las favoritas de las niñas, era una historia complicada de un señor

condenado, un matrimonio forzado, y el surgimiento de un príncipe. Era,

decididamente, no el tipo de libro que uno esperaría encontrar en las manos de un gigante.

Por su risa, Darien dijo secamente:

"No lo tomes como algo personal, Andrew. Estoy casi seguro de que Lady Serena no juzga a nadie por leer tonterías góticas".

"¡No!", Exclamó Serena, "¡yo no lo juzgo, Andrew, en absoluto!"

"Todo está bien", Andrew le ofreció una mirada para tranquilizarle. "Agárrate Darien. Sin duda, es una historia convincente."

Darien se rió entre dientes, e Serena le lanzó una mirada sofocada antes de que ella se apresurara a corregir el error.

"¡Lo es! Cuando las demás lo leen..." Los ojos de Andrew se abrieron como platos ante sus palabras, y ella se apresuró a corregir su error. "Por lo demás me refiero a Molly y nuestras amigas. De la ciudad, por supuesto… que lo han disfrutado."

"¿Y usted, lady?" Pregunto Andrew cubriendo su torpeza.

"Oh. Yo no lo he leído. Bueno, no de la misma forma."

"¿No lo pudo terminar?"

Serena negó con la cabeza.

"Yo nunca lo comencé. No me importaba el final."

Darien se inclinó hacia delante.

"¿El final?"

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

"Siempre empiezo con el final de los libros."

Las cejas de Andrew subieron.

"¿Para qué?"

Ella se encogió de hombros.

"Me gusta estar preparada".

Darien se echó a reír, y se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos sonriendo. ¿Estaba

burlándose de ella?

"¿Cree que es divertido, Lord Darien?"

No estaba avergonzado por su insinuación de que él la había ofendido.

"Yo, en verdad lo creo, Lady Serena".

"¿Por qué?"

"Debido a que explica muchas cosas."

¿Qué significaba eso?

Serena se resistió al impulso de su preguntarle sobre el tema, redirigiendo su

atención a su otro invitado más agradable. Se mudó a una estantería cercana y se ocupó de buscar un libro, queriendo hacer caso omiso de Lord Darien.

"Tenemos Madre Misteriosa aquí en alguna parte, también. ¡Vamos a encontrarlo para usted!"

"Lady Serena", dijo Andrew, con diversión en su voz, "mientras que yo estoy muy agradecido por su oferta, no necesito otra libro esta noche. Este lo va a hacer muy bien."

Se dio la vuelta al sonido de su voz tranquila.

"Oh." Ella se suavizo la falda. "Bueno. Si usted decide que le gustaría pedirlo

prestado, me alegraría prestárselo."

Andrew bajó la cabeza en un gesto amable y le dijo:

"Le doy las gracias. Pero por ahora, creo que me voy a ir a leer más acerca del

condenado Lord Otranto y su hijo con mucha mala suerte."

Serena parpadeó cuando él comenzó a moverse hacia la puerta. Iba a dejarla sola con Darien. Esto era claramente un castigo. Ella nunca se burlaría de una novela gótica de nuevo. Nunca. Si Andrew sólo se quedaba.

Al parecer, los dioses tenían poco interés en el buen nombre de la novela gótica.

Hizo un último esfuerzo para mantenerlo en la habitación.

"¡Oh! ¿Pero usted no preferiría leer aquí? La luz es tan fina. ¡Y podríamos hablar de las matices del texto...!"

"Por lo menos, del final del texto, Andrew," dijo Darien secamente. Serena quería golpearlo en la cabeza con un texto. Uno grande. La Biblia de Gutenberg. Andrew le sonrió.

"Eso suena maravilloso, mi lady. ¿Tal vez mañana?"

No podía decir que no sin parecer completamente inhospitalaria con Lord Darien y llamar la atención sobre la tensión acumulada entre ellos.

"Por supuesto. Mañana," fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras lo veía irse de la sala.

Con el sonido del cierre de la puerta, el aire de la habitación se espeso, e Serena estuvo muy consciente de que de repente estaba a solas con Darien. Con un suspiro tembloroso, se volvió hacia él, sin saber qué iba a suceder ahora. Levantó la copa de brandy que le había negado anteriormente y se acercó a ella, recordándole a un gato grande en la caza. Ella la miró a los ojos, maravillada, una vez más por el azul intenso de sus ojos.

"Debe estar fuera de sí mismo, le he interrumpido el trabajo durante el tiempo

suficiente."

Darien hizo una pausa, teniendo en cuenta las palabras.

"De hecho, usted lo hizo. Pero nunca se me ocurriría exiliarla de su propia

biblioteca. ¿Por qué no se sienta? Vamos a hablar."

No se dio cuenta que él la había arrinconado contra una de las sillas en la esquina hasta que notó el asiento contra la parte trasera de su falda.

"¿Hablar?"

Uno de los lados de su boca se levanto por la falta de fe en su palabra.

"Me siento capaz de conversar, Serena. Por lo menos, me han dicho que es así."

No fue fácil centrarse en sus palabras con él tan cerca.

Se sentó, tomando la copa que él le ofrecía.

"Excelente." Él hizo lo mismo, relajándose en la silla frente a ella. "Ahora. Dime tus secretos."

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**10 Lecciones para Casar a un Lord… y que te adore**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah MacLeany el verdadero nombre de la novela es Ten Ways to Be Adored When Landing a Lord y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 9**

_**Lección número tres**_

_No tenga miedo de compartir pequeñas joyas de sí misma para atraer a su lord._

Cuando le pregunte por sus pensamientos internos, asegúrese de compartir las

piezas pequeñas y convincentes de su mente, no demasiado intelectuales... ¡no le gustaría que piensa que usted es una mujer sabia! Pero cositas pequeñas, interesantes para su asombro: su color favorito, su preferencia por los bordados, el nombre de su caballo de la infancia.

Domine el arte de permanecer próxima, pero no abrumadora.

_Pearls and Pelisses_

_Junio 1823_

Se quedó inmóvil por las palabras, sin saber lo que ella debería responder.

"¿Mis... mis qué?"

"Tus secretos, Lady Serena", repitió en voz baja y persuasiva. "Si mi intuición es correcta, son un número considerable."

"¡Qué idea más absurda!", dijo. "¿Por qué?, mi vida es realmente un libro abierto."

Él la observo desde debajo de sus párpados pesados por un momento largo de

tiempo suficiente para darle a pensar que él sabía algo que ella no quería que lo supiera. ¿Era posible que Andrew haya traicionado su confianza? ¿La confianza de una casa llena de mujeres que lo necesitaban?

No parecía muy caballeroso, pero ¿quién iba a decir el hombre enorme era un

caballero? De hecho, su compañero no había actuado de acuerdo con un código especial de conducta caballeresca esa tarde.

Serena negó con la cabeza. No quiso pensar en los acontecimientos de la tarde. No cuando estaba aquí en su acogedora biblioteca.

Con un canalla.

Una de las cejas de Darien se levantó y él se recostó en su silla, estirándose como si fuera el dueño del lugar, hombre arrogante, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.

Serena movió su falda tocando sus botas. Él la miraba, una sonrisa jugando en sus labios. Sus botas estaban muy lejos de sus faldas y ambos lo sabían.

Todavía, él podría haber sido más cortés.

"Perdóneme, mi lady, si yo digo que no te creo."

Sus ojos se abrieron.

"¿Perdón?", dijo, su tono era muy arrogante. "¿Me estás llamando mentirosa?"

"Yo estoy acusándola de retener la verdad".

"¡Bien!... de todos los…" No importaba que él tuviera razón. Estaba escondiendo varios inmensos y secretos de él. Un caballero no ponía en duda la veracidad de las palabras de una dama. "¿Hace falta que le recuerde, que como estas en calidad de invitado aquí en Tsukino Park, me debes un mínimo de respeto?"

"¿Necesito recordarle, mi lady, que como mi anfitriona, me debes un poco de

generosidad?"

Serena se inclinó hacia adelante, ya no era acogedora.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"Sólo que usted haría bien en decirme la verdad sobre su situación. O me veré

obligada a descubrirla muy pronto."

"Yo…" Ella se detuvo. ¿A qué situación se estaba refiriendo?

"Sé que estás en dificultades financieras, Serena".

"Lady Serena". Él no se corrigió. "Y no veo por qué eso es en absoluto un motivo de preocupación para usted, Lord Darien".

"St. John. O Darien. Muy pocas personas me llaman Lord Darien." Ella no se

corrigió. "Y es un asunto muy serio para mí, Serena. Después de todo, me trajo aquí para valorar su colección de estatuas".

"Yo…" Ella tenía que ir con cuidado. "Yo te libero de la solicitud."

"Sí, pero parece que la naturaleza tiene otros planes para nosotros." Hizo una

pausa. "¿Cuánto necesita?"

Realmente. El hombre era imposible. Los Lores no sólo se sentaban al lado de las damas y preguntaban acerca de sus finanzas. La conversación fue más burda. No podía imaginar por qué una mujer quería bajar a la tierra este Lord, después de todo. Ella ciertamente no quería.

Eso lo hizo todo más fácil.

"Lord Darien…"

"Por cada vez que me llame Lord Darien, traeré a colación una pregunta adicional inapropiada."

"No hay muchos temas más inapropiadas que eso."

"Por el contrario, Serena, hay temas mucho menos apropiados que yo estaría

encantado de discutir contigo."

_¿Por ejemplo?_

Él pareció leer sus pensamientos, su penetrante mirada azul brillaba con un

conocimiento desconcertante, y en ese momento Isabel no quería nada más que una lista de todos los temas oscuros. Ella sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban por la idea. Para cubrir el rubor, ella tomó un trago de brandy, el líquido era como fuego ardiendo en su garganta. Tosió una vez, luego dos veces, desesperada por mantener la acción delicada, y no llamar la atención a su malestar. Cuando él no apartó la mirada, su rubor se encendió más.

No debía permitir que él tomara la sartén por el mango.

"Dos pueden jugar ese juego, mi lord. Por cada pregunta indiscreta que haga, yo le aseguro que seré capaz de encontrar una igual."

"Sí... ¿serás capaz de hacerlo?"

Era un reto. Ambos lo sabían.

"¿De dónde…?" Ella se detuvo.

Hubo una larga pausa mientras esperaba a que terminara la pregunta. Ella miró el vaso en su mano, muy consciente de la sensación del cristal pesado, el líquido de color ámbar girando a lo largo de sus paredes. No pudo terminar la pregunta.

"¿De dónde?..."

Serena negó con la cabeza, sin levantar la vista. No había una gota en el borde

superior del vidrio y, en su nerviosismo, Serena lo tocó con el dedo en el lugar,

observando el líquido desaparecer en su piel, deseando poder hacer lo mismo… desaparecer de esta sala, de esta conversación que estaba más allá de su propia experiencia.

Su voz era baja y líquida.

"Estoy decepcionado de ti. Tenía la esperanza de que fueras un oponente

formidable. Y parece que no serás un enemigo para nada".

Su mirada se levanto por las palabras, por las burlas. Ella miró el hoyuelo en su

mejilla y en ese momento decidió poner fin a sus bromas.

"¿De dónde sacaste tu cicatriz?"

Las palabras apenas habían salido cuando ella quería desesperadamente

tragárselas. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

Hizo una mueca y tomó un sorbo de brandy.

"Buena chica. Sabía que podía hacerlo. Sabes, ninguna mujer me ha hecho esa pregunta antes."

Ella estuvo inmediatamente dispuesta a cancelar su pregunta.

"Estoy segura de que apenas se nota…"

Levantó una ceja solitaria, y el movimiento se quedó en sus palabras.

"No arruine mi punto de vista de la recién descubierta, Serena. Adquirí la cicatriz en Turquía."

Ella negó con la cabeza una vez, como para despejarse.

"Yo… yo no quería decir…"

"Por supuesto que sí." Levantó su copa en un brindis. "Ahora que respondí,

¿cuánto necesita?" Los pensamientos de Serena corrieron con más preguntas.

Él había abierto la puerta...

"No estoy segura. Más de lo que hacen la finca. ¿Cuándo?"

No pretendió entender mal. Colgó su vaso de un lado, el líquido dentro

casualmente olvidado por el momento.

"Hace nueve años. ¿Estás diciendo que el estado no puede cuidar de sí mismo?"

Serena volvió a beber. Ella se echó hacia atrás, apretándose en la suave silla.

"Algunos meses, pudimos… cuando teníamos la ganadería, los cultivos que nos auto-sostenían. Pero ya no queda nada. Nada para la escuela de Sam. Nada para ropa nueva..."

"¿No tiene ropa nueva?"

"No." sacudió la cabeza. "Estoy hablando de ropa nueva para Sam... para…" Ella se detuvo. _Para las niñas. _Ella miró a los ojos.

"¿Te dolió?"

"He tenido peores."

"¿Peor que una herida de cuatro centímetros de largo en la mejilla?"

Él meneó la cabeza lentamente.

"Ahora es mi turno. Le digo que me gustaría que tenga ropa nueva. Me gustaría

que verla en colores vivos y brillantes. Creo que se adaptarían a usted, sin duda mucho mejor que los colores de luto. Me gustaría que verla de rojo. Un rosa profundo sería bienvenido también." Ya sea por el brandy o por el tono reflexivo de su voz, Serena se sintió más caliente, de repente. Ella esperó a que él hablara, preguntándose qué podría decir a continuación, ansiosa por que él continuara la conversación, incluso aunque ella temía los temas que podría abordar. "¿Por qué no te has casado?"

La pregunta no era en absoluto lo que ella esperaba.

"Yo..." Hizo una pausa, insegura. "¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada?"

Uno de los lados de su boca se torció en una sonrisa, con conocimiento.

"Ah. Veo que he encontrado un tema de interés."

"Os aseguro, mi Lord, yo no estoy en absoluto interesada en él."

"No... Pero yo lo estoy." Se levanto, moviéndose por la habitación para volver a

llenar su vaso. Ella siguió sus movimientos, con los ojos muy abiertos, y cuando regresó con la botella y le ofreció más brandy, no se negó. "El matrimonio es la solución a sus problemas, Serena. ¿Por qué no te casas?"

No había pensado que había un tema del que quisiera hablar menos que de las

finanzas de la finca. Parecía que se había equivocado.

"Nunca ha sido una opción. ¿Cómo sucedió?"

Se sentó de nuevo, frente a ella una vez más.

"Lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. No creo que el matrimonio nunca haya sido una opción. Inténtelo de nuevo."

"Los únicos hombres que alguna vez han expresado su interés eran amigos de mi padre. Si conocía a mi padre, no consideraría como una opción para casarse a cualquiera de sus conocidos, tampoco." Bebió de nuevo, el licor más suave, más agradable, en esta ocasión. "No creo que fuera el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Inténtelo de nuevo."

Una sonrisa brilló al reconocer sus propias palabras.

"Un éxito palpable, mi Lady." Él se recostó en su silla. "Yo te diré, pero entonces tendrás que ser honesta conmigo. ¿Está usted segura de que está preparada para el desafío?"

No. Pero, en ese momento, no había nada a lo que no se comprometiera para

escuchar su historia.

"Por supuesto".

Levantó una ceja, pero sin embargo, habló.

"Por un golpe de suerte sumamente atroz y un poco de mal juicio, aterrice en una prisión turca, mientras estaba en el Oriente." Ella hizo una respiración corta, él continuó, "yo estuve allí durante veintidós días antes de que Andrew me encontrara y me rescatara. El hecho de volver solo con una cicatriz visible es bastante impresionante, creo yo."

Que horrible. Cuan afortunado fue que Andrew lo encontrara. ¿Qué pasaría si no se hubiera salvado? ¿Y si él hubiera estado un mes? ¿Un año? ¿Qué otras cicatrices más siniestras podría haber tenido? ¿Podría haber sido así?

Se inclinó hacia adelante y luego, estiro un brazo hacia la cicatriz. Ella comenzó rozando con sus dedos largos el espacio entre las cejas, el suave surco que había y del que no se había dado cuenta.

"Puedo ver lo que se está imaginando."

Ella sacudió la cabeza al oír las palabras, alejando su cálido toque.

"Tonterías. Sólo soy feliz de que haya podido escapar de sus captores. ¡Qué

horrible debe haber sido! Tiene suerte de que Andrew lo haya encontrado."

"No es romántico, Serena", dijo. "Yo te aseguro que merezco la cicatriz." Las

palabras cayeron como una piedra entre ellos. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Cómo pudo este hombre, este Lord, este anticuario... haber hecho algo digno de esa cicatriz?

La boca de Serena se abrió, pero Darien continuó antes de que pudiera preguntarle cualquiera de las preguntas que viajaban a través de su cabeza. "Es tu turno."

Ella parpadeó una vez, dos veces. ¿Qué había querido saber?

"El matrimonio".

Ella debía andar con cuidado en esto.

"Yo... no quería casarme."

Esperó. Cuando ella no dijo nada más, se lo pidió:

"¿Pero qué?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"Tiene usted razón… el matrimonio resolvería cualquier número de mis

problemas... pero imagino que haría un buen número de otros nuevos,

francamente."

Él dejó escapar una risita, y cuando ella lo miró con curiosidad, le dijo:

"Le ruego me disculpe. Es sólo que nunca he conocido a una mujer que se sienta así sobre el matrimonio."

Ella de inmediato pensó en Pearls and Pelisses.

"No, no creo que usted lo haga."

"¿No tiene el deseo de felicidad conyugal?"

"Si la felicidad conyugal fuera una opción honesta, tal vez yo..." Serena dio un

resoplido por las palabras, balanceando el vaso durante un largo rato antes de

beber el último sorbo de brandy. La verdad vino a sus labios ahora mucho más

fácilmente. "Pero la felicidad conyugal nunca sería viable para mí."

"¿No?"

Ella levantó la vista, para reunirse con su mirada curiosa.

"No, en absoluto. ¿No conocía a mi padre?"

"No".

"¡Qué suerte tiene!" Por un momento, ella pensó que él iba a decir algo en

respuesta a sus ácidas palabras. Cuando se quedó en silencio, continuó: "No

pasaba mucho tiempo aquí, mi madre estaba muy enamorada de él, por alguna

razón... aunque nunca pude entender por qué. Él era bastante guapo, supongo, y sin duda conquisto su corazón. Era un hombre carnavalesco. Pero cuando lo

necesitaba, nunca estuvo aquí."

Había más que decir, mucho más, pero Serena se detuvo. Era fácil hablar con Lord Darien St. John, sin embargo, conversar con su compañero, era un peligro para ella, para todas ellas y tenía que mantenerlo a distancia.

"Basta con decir que la idea de un matrimonio como el suyo no me ha sentado

bien."

Él asintió con la cabeza, lentamente, como si entendiera.

"No todos los matrimonios siguen el camino del suyo."

"Tal vez", dijo Serena en voz baja antes de mirar hacia su vaso vacío. "Supongo que viene de un ambiente cálido, amante de una familia maravillosa. Usted es probablemente el producto de un matrimonio por amor."

Darien soltó una carcajada al oír las palabras y el sonido llamó la curiosa atención de Serena.

"No podría estar más lejos de la verdad." No entró en detalles, en su lugar cambio el tema. "Y por eso está vendiendo la colección."

El dolor de la quemo. Cuando hablo, no podía alejar el lamento de su voz.

"Sí".

"Pero no quiere hacerlo."

No tenía sentido mentir.

"No."

"¿Entonces por qué lo hace? ¿Seguramente su padre nombro un tutor en su

testamento, que es capaz de ayudar?"

"Nuestro tutor, si uno puede llamarlo así, no ha venido. Como de costumbre, mi

padre ha confiado en mí para mantener los alimentos en nuestra mesa y un techo sobre nuestras cabezas." Hizo una pausa y con una sonrisa dijo. "Literalmente".

Sonrió por su broma, y en ese momento de diversión compartida, algo cambió en sus ojos, el azul caliente cambio al de la conciencia, y Serena sabía exactamente donde sus pensamientos se habían perdido… en el techo, la lluvia, y su encuentro anterior. Sus mejillas se calentaron, y ella luchó contra el impulso de presionar los dedos en su cara y ahuyentar el color de allí.

"¿Tal vez lo conoce?"

"¿Su tutor?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Oliver, Lord Densmore."

Las cejas de Darien se alzaron.

"¿Densmore es su tutor?"

No le gustaba el sonido de eso.

"¿Usted lo conoce, entonces?"

"Lo hago".

"¿Y cómo es?"

"Él es..." Ella miró fijamente a Darien, mientras él buscaba el adjetivo adecuado.

"Bueno, ciertamente es entretenido".

"Entretenido". Serena probo la palabra en su lengua, decidiendo que no le

importaba.

"Sí. ¿Cómo fue que usted describió a su padre? ¿Un hombre carnavalesco?"

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

"Seria igual. Pero no es el hombre, que yo elegiría para proteger a mi familia".

Por supuesto que no.

Serena había sabido la verdad, pero una pequeña parte de ella tenía la esperanza de que en este, su último acto, su padre pudo haber sido un padre para ella. Y si no era para ella, al menos para Sam.

En cambio, por las palabras de Darien, una enorme presión obstruyo el pecho de Serena. De repente, no podía respirar, por lo inquieta que estaba con el

pensamiento de ese otro hombre, irresponsable y sin embargo, tan poderoso,

dominando a ella... y a Sam... y a las chicas. Podía sentir el pánico, puro y sin

restricciones.

Tenía que sacar a las chicas de aquí. Ahora. Antes de ser atrapadas.

Antes de ser descubiertas.

Antes de todo lo que había construido con tanto cuidado fuera derribado por un

hombre como su padre.

Trató de hacer una inhalación profunda, pero el aire no le llegaba.

"Serena".

El sonido de su nombre venia de lejos, cerró los ojos y se obligó a respirar. Darien estaba a su lado entonces, su mano fuerte en su espalda, a lo largo de los huesos de su corsé.

"Estas cosas son instrumentos de tortura", murmuró mientras le levantaba la

barbilla con un dedo, obligándola a cumplir con su mirada. "Mírame a mí. Respira".

Ella sacudió la cabeza:

"Yo estoy..." Hizo una pausa, lo volvió a intentar. "Estoy bien".

"No estás bien. Respira".

La calma firme de su voz la recuperaba, y ella hizo lo que le dijo. Ella respiró hondo varias veces, concentrándose en su mirada líquida y en como la calentaba con su mano en la espalda.

Cuando ella volvió a la normalidad, Serena apretó la espalda contra uno de los

brazos de la silla, desesperada por escapar de su toque inquietante. Él la soltó,

pero no se movió de su posición, se agachó, al lado de su asiento. Ella apartó la mirada de él, culpable, avergonzada por sus acciones. Su mirada se posó en la puerta en el otro extremo de la habitación, y consideraba la multitud de razones que podría fabricar para huir.

"Usted no va a salir de este cuarto."

Podía irse si quería. Era su cuarto, por amor de Dios. Él no tenía que ser como un león al respecto. Se agarró al borde de la silla, con los nudillos poniéndose

blancos.

"No hay necesidad de que me trate así."

Sus ojos brillaban cuando él cambió su peso sobre una rodilla y le tomó las manos entre las suyas.

"Estás cargada de secretos, Serena. En algún momento, vas a tener que

compartirlos".

Ella miró al hombre frente a ella, este hombre que parecía ser bueno. Y fuerte. Y rico. Y se dio cuenta de que era, de hecho, su mejor esperanza.

Si ella no se sintiera tan culpable por ello.

"¿Por qué no empezamos con tu padre?" Ella tiró hacia atrás su mano,

resistiéndose físicamente a la idea de abrirse a este hombre que había iniciado

esta conversación. Él le apretó las manos después. "¿Por qué no hablar de lo que no puedes dejar de pensar?"

Serena se quedó sin aliento por las palabras, tan suaves, tan persuasivas.

¿Y si ella se lo digiera?

¿Si dejaba ir algunos de sus secretos?

Flotaba allí, al borde de algo más poderoso que cualquiera de ellos, e Serena sintió el silencio, como si se tratara de un peso físico. Ninguno de ellos usaba guantes en la noche, la naturaleza informal de la casa señorial no lo había requerido. Él le frotó las manos entre las suyas, moviendo sus dedos grandes,

maravillosamente ásperos por cada uno de sus dedos. Observó el movimiento,

pensando en su piel callosa… ¿cómo podía uno de los lores más codiciados de

Londres desarrollar las manos de un obrero? Ella estaba tan distraída por la

sensación de sus manos cálidas que casi cedió a su solicitud.

Casi.

Pero en algún lugar, en lo profundo de ella, ella sabía que si se abría ante este

hombre, sería lo más peligroso que nunca haría.

Él le daba ganas de creer que ella podía compartir sus cargas.

Cuando la verdad era que estaba sola.

Y siempre lo estaría.

En un principio, había pensado que era lo mejor. Porque cada mujer que había

conocido que había decidido compartir su vida se había arrepentido. Ella aprendió de su madre, de las mujeres de Minerva House. Compartir la vida con un hombre en última instancia te llevaría a ser la mitad de la mujer que eras. Y no quería sentirse de esa manera.

No importaba la cantidad de manos calientes y palabras de aliento que la tentaran.

Ella tragó saliva, deseando que su voz salga fuerte y firme.

"No hay nada que decir. Usted sabe su reputación, mejor que yo, me imagino. No lo conocía. No le importábamos." Levantó los hombros para hacer un pequeño encogimiento de hombros y tiró de sus manos, dispuestas a ser libres de las suyas. Darien no respondió, liberando una de sus manos, pero manteniendo la otra en su agarre, dándole la vuelta y mirando la palma atentamente. Con los pulgares, comenzó a frotar círculos lentos en la mano. La sensación al instante fue abrumadora.

Cuando habló, lo hizo en un susurro.

"No tiene que decirme... pero créame cuando le digo que no puede permitir que le robe su vida. No deje que le roben su placer."

Sus ojos se abrieron por esas palabras, pero él no la estaba mirando. En cambio, él estaba observando su obra, su agarre y como sus pulgares enviaban las olas más maravillosas de placer a través de ella. Ella suspiró y se dejó caer contra el cojín de su silla, sabiendo que debía detenerlo, pero incapaz de reunir la energía para hacerlo. Lo que estaba haciendo a su lado... era una maravilla. Mucho más hermosa que cualquier cosa que había experimentado en mucho tiempo.

Excepto tal vez el beso.

Que había sido bastante bonito, también.

Ella realmente debía quitar la mano de la suya.

Sin embargo, algo de lo que le estaba haciendo, la forma en que sus dedos

parecían encontrar los puntos más sensibles de su mano... ella nunca se había

dado cuenta del placer que podían experimentar los dedos.

Su mirada se deslizó desde donde veía la obra de sus manos hasta el cuello, donde se reunían su cuello y su hermosa camisa, bañada por las líneas del sol.

Ella nunca había mirado el cuello de nadie antes, y, mientras seguía la longitud de la garganta hasta la mandíbula, se preguntó por qué.

Los cuellos eran magníficos, en realidad.

Cambió la presión de sus manos, froto la base del dedo pulgar con la yema de sus dedos fuertes, y se volvía líquida con su toque, se hundió aún más en la silla. Darien continuó con su obra, presionando y acariciando en la forma más maravillosa, enviando olas de placer a través de ella. Ella suspiró, sabiendo que debía detenerlo, pero incapaz de reunir la energía para hacerlo.

En su lugar, ella levantó la mirada hacia su rostro, fijándose en el ángulo agudo de la mandíbula donde se reunía con las líneas de su cuello, el mentón firme y fuerte, los labios suaves. Ella no se quedó en esa boca... o en los recuerdos inquietantes que había forjado, sino que volvió su atención a la ligera curva, casi imperceptible de la nariz.

Se había roto en algún momento. Tal vez, ¿al mismo tiempo que consiguió la

cicatriz? ¿Quién era este hombre, un Lord anticuario, fugado de una misteriosa prisión, exasperante y que daba buenos besos?

¿Por qué parecía entenderla tan bien?

Y, más importante aún, ¿por qué quería conocerlo tanto?

Echo un vistazo a sus ojos entonces, y se sintió aliviada al descubrir que él se

centraba en sus manos en lugar de su cara. Vio su mirada con intención. El azul brillante que había notado desde el principio, que todas las mujeres en Londres habían visto en un momento u otro, sin necesidad de lo que la tonta revista pensara… no eran solo azul. Eran una impresionante combinación de grises y acianos y zafiros... enmarcados con frondosas, pestañas que cualquier cortesana envidiaría.

Él era hermoso.

La idea se abrió paso, y Serena se sentó derecha, tirando de su mano de entre las suyas y dejando a un lado el sentido inmediato de pérdida que se apoderó de ella cuando lo hizo. Tragó una vez, para volver a sí misma.

"Usted familiariza muy rápido, Lord Darien." Consiguió no estremecerse con el

temblor de su voz, y estaba muy orgullosa de su moderación.

Sin perder un segundo, Darien se llevo sus manos a los muslos, elevando levemente la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa irónica.

"Oí tu suspiro, Serena, su cuerpo no me encontró excesivamente familiar."

Sus ojos se abrieron por las palabras.

"¡De todas las cosas arrogantes... anti caballeros... que decir!"

Él se encogió de hombros, casi imperceptiblemente.

"Yo te advertí lo que sucedería si me llamabas Lord Darien de nuevo."

Serena abrió la boca para replicar, pero se encontró que no tenía nada que decir. Cerró la boca. Qué frustrante. En las novelas, la heroína siempre tenía algo gracioso que decir.

No era la heroína.

Ella sacudió la cabeza para despejarse del pensamiento, se puso de pie, cuadro los hombros y lo empujo, disfrutando del sonido de la falda rozando su hombro, donde se puso en cuclillas.

Cuando ella estaba lo suficientemente lejos de él, se volvió de nuevo.

Para encontrarlo de pie muy cerca.

Se quedó inmóvil, inmediatamente nerviosa cuando él levantó una mano hacia su mejilla, pasando sus dedos sobre la piel de allí, enviando un temblor a través de ella. Ella estaba rodeada por su olor, una embriagadora combinación de brandy y madera de sándalo y algo maravilloso que no podía describir. Ella se resistió a la tentación de cerrar los ojos y respirar apoyándose en el y animándole a tomar un momento más.

¿Qué pasa si lo hacía? ¿Qué, pues?

¿Se besarían otra vez?

¿Ella quería hacerlo?

Ella se quedó completamente inmóvil, paralizada por la suavidad de su tacto.

Sí. Ella quería que la besara.

Su mirada parpadeó a la suya, y ella quiso que él se acercara para repetir sus

acciones de la tarde.

Podía leer sus pensamientos, ella sabía que podía. Ella pudo ver el destello de

satisfacción en su mirada masculina, cuando registró su deseo... pero no le

importaba. Siempre y cuando él la besara.

Estaba tan cerca, era enloquecedor. Ella no podía soportar la espera por la intensa anticipación de una caricia que no podía venir… y cerró los ojos por fin, incapaz de mantener el contacto con su intensa mirada azul. Sin el beneficio de la vista, Serena se sintió empezar a balancearse hacia su calor. Ella sabía que no lo debía hacer, pero había algo en este hombre que la hacía olvidarse de sí misma... de su pasado. Todo lo que le habían prometido alguna vez y que nunca pasaría.

"Serena..." Le susurró su nombre y se resistió a la tentación de abrir los ojos por miedo a romper este hechizo cálido e íntimo que había tejido a su alrededor. En su lugar, se deleitaba con el sonido de su nombre en su voz profunda cuando sus manos se levantaron por propia voluntad, apenas tocando el tejido grueso de su ropa, con ganas de explorar la amplia extensión de su pecho. Él había hablado de los placeres de la vida. Ella quería que se los mostrara. El toque pareció impulsarlo hacia adelante, y Serena suspiró mientras acomodaba sus labios en los de ella... y ella se superó con una mezcla de placer y alivio.

El beso era suave y menos urgente que él que habían compartido aquella tarde, era una exploración de una caricia. Sus manos se deslizaron por el pelo de la nuca de su cuello mientras sus labios pasaban por encima de ella en un toque ligero como una pluma, una, dos... ella estaba embriagada por la sensación. Serena suspiró, separo los labios, y él la recompenso profundizando el beso, alineando su boca con la suya, y deslizando la lengua por su labio inferior, dejando un sendero de fuego a su paso.

Serena extendió sus dedos, pasando sus manos sobre sus hombros anchos y

apretándose contra su pecho, lo más dispuesta. Él entendió, envolviendo sus

brazos alrededor de ella y tirando de ella más cerca, en la cuna de sus brazos y

acariciando su lengua contra la suyo antes de romper el beso de sus labios

encaminando a través de su mejilla hacia la oreja, donde susurró su nombre y tomó el lóbulo suave entre los dientes, concentrándose en ese punto de piel hasta que un escalofrío de placer intenso envió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Podía sentir su sonrisa de satisfacción en su piel cuando él apretó los labios con la parte blanda detrás de la oreja, donde su latido tomo un ritmo loco, insoportable.

Hizo llover besos suaves, irresistibles por el costado de su cuello, haciendo una

pausa para raspar sus dientes contra su piel hasta que ella gimió de placer y

luchaba por mantenerse en pie.

La levantó en sus brazos después y, sin quitar la boca de su cuello, se volvió a la silla grande junto a la chimenea, y la instaló en su regazo. Levantó la cabeza,

capturando su mirada como si quisiera confirmar su voluntad de seguir. Suspiró su aprobación cuando él levantó la barbilla y devolvió su boca a la suave piel en el cuello de su hombro, lamiendo con suavidad, la aspereza de su lengua haciendo su naturaleza.

Ella abrió la boca y el sonido trajo su atención de nuevo a su boca. Él tomó sus

labios una vez más, acariciando su lengua más allá de los labios, cuando una

mano se deslizó a su lado hasta el borde de su pecho. Una vez allí, su mano se

calmó, y la falta de movimiento resultó ser la ruina de Isabel. Su pecho se sentía infinitamente más pesado de lo que nunca estuvo, y tenía ganas de una manera desesperada su tacto. Ella quería que sus manos sobre ella de una manera que nunca había soñado antes de este momento a este hombre.

Ella se retorció entonces, dispuesta a trasladarse, a tocarlo, y él levantó la boca de ella, abriendo sus ojos azules brillantes y capturando su mirada.

"¿Qué es la belleza?" El pulgar se movió, apenas, pero lo suficiente para que ella supiera que él sabía exactamente lo que quería. Estaba tomándole el pelo.

"Yo…" No se lo podía decir.

La palma de su mano impía, tan cerca de donde ella quería… se apretó contra ella y puso sus labios en su oreja.

"Así que preciosa... tan apasionada... mi propia Voluptas." Las palabras, eran más un aliento que un sonido, enviaron una explosión de calor a través de ella.

"Enséñame".

La demanda desató algo dentro de ella. Deslizó la mano por el brazo en el que su mano estaba. Ella se apartó, encontró su mirada con más valor del que nunca había pensado que tenía, y movió su mano para capturar su pecho. Cuando el peso se estableció en sus manos, los dos vieron mientras la acariciaba con los dedos sobre el pecho, corriendo al borde de su pulgar sobre el lugar donde su pezón se levantaba debajo de la tela. Ella abrió la boca por la sensación y chocó sus miradas.

"Dime cómo se siente."

Ella se ruborizó.

"Yo no puedo."

Repitió la caricia y le robo el aliento.

"Si puedes".

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"Yo no puedo es demasiado. Demasiado bueno."

La premió con otro beso mientras deslizaba un dedo por debajo del borde de su vestido, corriendo la parte de atrás contra su piel, por el esfuerzo. Gritó entonces, rompiendo el beso, y puso su frente contra la suya, el fantasma de una sonrisa jugando en sus labios hinchados.

"Eso sólo puede mejorar." Las palabras estaban llenas de promesas calientes.

Él la levantó de nuevo, sorprendiéndola por el movimiento mientras se levantaba, y luego la volvió a la silla con máxima facilidad. Se inclinó sobre ella, apoyándose en los brazos de la silla, y le robo sus labios una vez más, hasta que quedó sin poder moverse.

Se retiró entonces, y ella abrió los ojos para encontrar un intenso deseo en forma rápida sustituido por algo que sólo podría describir como determinación.

Confundida por el cambio, sólo lo podía ver cuando le susurró:

"No sé lo que estás escondiendo, Serena, pero lo sabré muy pronto. Y si está en mi poder cambiarlo, lo haré."

Su boca se abrió por las palabras, de modo inesperado.

Él se apartó de ella entonces, y, aun cuando ella deseaba más de su toque,

saliendo de la habitación, sus movimientos tan seguros como sus palabras habían sido.

**Continuara…**


	11. Chapter 11

**10 Lecciones para Casar a un Lord… y que te adore**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah MacLeany el verdadero nombre de la novela es Ten Ways to Be Adored When Landing a Lord y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 10**

Darien sabía antes de abrir sus ojos que alguien lo estaba observando.

Mantuvo su respiración estable, mientras él consideraba sus opciones.

Podía oír la respiración suave y constante que venía desde unos pocos pasos de distancia. El intruso estaba cerca de él, cerca de la cama, y nada nervioso. Si estuviera una década atrás, y Darien se encontrara en Turquía, estaría perturbado por este hecho, pero él estaba en Yorkshire, atrapado por una tormenta, lo que lo dejaba con un grupo bastante limitado de posibles visitantes.

Él intruso no tenía olor a azahar, lo que significaba que no era Serena, que

lamentable no se había unido a él en su habitación esta mañana. Le hubiera

gustado haberse despertado con ella a su lado. Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior sólo habían servido para aumentar su curiosidad sobre ella, nunca había conocido una mujer tan apasionada... y misteriosa. Quería descubrir todo lo que había que descubrir sobre ella.

Sí, le hubiera gustado verla a ella en su cama, cálida y exuberante, junto a él, con su melosa mirada soñolienta y acogedora. No había nada en el mundo que valiera la pena para salir de una cama tan bien llena.

Guió su atención hacia el asunto en cuestión. Su visitante no era peligroso, lo que podía decir mucho, pero ahora no era el momento de fantasear acerca de la señora de la mansión. En realidad, fantasear con Isabel era una tarea muy peligrosa, por cierto.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una mirada seria de color marrón, no del todo

diferente de la que había estado imaginando.

"Bueno. El paciente está despierto."

De todos los posibles intrusos, Darien no esperaba encontrarse con el joven conde de Reddich agachado junto a su cama, sin pestañear.

"Parece que sí."

"He estado esperando a que se despierte", anunció Sam.

"Siento haberlo hecho esperar", dijo Darien secamente.

"No es un problema, la verdad. No tengo lecciones hasta dentro de una hora."

Darien se sentó, las sábanas de lino cayeron a su cintura desnuda mientras corría una mano por su cara para alejar el sueño.

"No. ¿Alguien te ha dicho que colarse en las alcobas de los huéspedes es de mala educación?"

Sam inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Pensé que era sólo a habitaciones de chicas."

Darien sonrió.

"Sí, bueno, es aún más cierto para los cuartos de las chicas."

Sam asintió con la cabeza, como si Darien le hubiera compartido un gran secreto.

"Me acordaré de eso".

Ocultando su regocijo, Darien bajó las piernas sobre el borde de la cama, tirando de la bata demasiado pequeña que le habían ofrecido a él la noche anterior. De pie, ato el cinturón de la bata apretada y se volvió hacia el muchacho que lo miraba desde el lado opuesto de la cama.

El niño tenía un aire de seriedad con respecto a él, con una cautela en sus ojos

color marrón que iba mucho más allá de sus años, Darien notó como Sam seguía sus movimientos, incapaz de mantener sus pensamientos alejados de Serena, la cautela era hereditaria, al parecer.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Lord Reddich?"

Sam negó con la cabeza.

"Nadie me llama así."

"Deberían empezar a hacerlo. Usted es el conde de Reddich, ¿no?"

"Sí"

"¿Pero?"

Sam mordió un lado de su labio inferior.

"Pero yo realmente no hago las cosas que hacen los condes. Yo no soy lo

suficientemente grande."

"¿Qué cosas son esas?"

"Las cosas que hizo mi padre."

"Sí, bueno, no estoy seguro de que sea lo suficientemente mayor para hacer las cosas que hizo su padre", dijo Darien, cruzando a el lado opuesto de la habitación y para salpicar agua a su rostro. Agarro una toalla de lino cercana y se secó antes de volverse hacia el niño, que ahora estaba sentado a los pies de la cama, mirándolo.

"Voy a aprender muy pronto, supongo", dijo Sam, Darien noto la falta de

entusiasmo en su voz. "Serena dice que cuando haya terminado con su trabajo en la estatuaria, tendrá suficiente dinero para mandarme a la escuela."

Darien asintió con la cabeza antes de agarrar una cuenca y se enjabono la cara. Se volvió hacia el espejo en la esquina de la sala, consciente de que el niño estaba observando sus movimientos, fascinado.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Diez".

La edad que había tenido cuando todo había cambiado.

Levantando la una navaja de afeitar de la mesa, Darien fingió no darse cuenta de la mirada del niño. El paso la hoja por su mejilla con cuidado y le dijo:

"Mi hermano es un marqués, ya sabes."

Tomó un momento que Sam entendiera las palabras, debido a que el niño estaba centrado en el movimiento de la hoja de acero a través de la piel de Darien. Cuando lo hizo, los ojos del joven conde se agrandaron.

"¿En serio?"

"En serio." Darien se concentró en su tarea por unos segundos antes de añadir: "Y él aprendió la mayoría de las cosas que él sabe acerca de ser un marqués en la escuela."

El silencio cayó entre ellos, con sólo el sonido del agua en la maquinilla de afeitar de Darien mientras James consideraba las palabras.

"¿Fuiste a la escuela?"

"Lo hice".

"¿Te gustó?"

"A veces".

"¿Y los otras veces?"

Darien hizo una pausa, realizando la delicada tarea de afeitarse la barba para tener tiempo para pensar su respuesta. Tenía mucho en común con este chico… una extraña historia que lo distinguía de sus pares, un futuro incierto, un pasado desafortunado. Darien pensó en el abandono de su madre, el remolino de rumores que comenzaron poco después de que se fuera, como su padre se había cerrado y mandado a Darien y a Armando a la escuela sin necesidad de prepararlos para como los demás le hablarían... la forma en que se burlarían. Como el segundo hijo, sin título, Darien había recibido la peor parte de la burla, y en esos días se había arrojado a su trabajo escolar.

Eso había sido antes de que él hubiera aprendido a tomar represalias con sus

puños. Antes de darse cuenta de que su tamaño y estatura y fuerza física podría abrir la puerta a una vida que era más que la esperanza de vida que tenia, como segundo hijo del marqués de Ralston.

No, no le había gustado mucho la escuela. Sin embargo, sería diferente para

Sam. Él no era el hijo de un marqués y una débil marquesa de moral

cuestionable. Él era un conde, y tendrían respeto por su título.

"A veces los hombres tienen que hacer cosas que no disfrutan. Es lo que nos hace hombres."

Sam pensó en las palabras. Darien miró atentamente el espejo, preguntándose que estaba pensando el joven conde.

Finalmente, el muchacho levantó la cabeza.

"Me gustaría pensar como un hombre."

"Entonces ir a la escuela es una necesidad."

"¿Pero qué pasa...?" Darien no empujo al niño a hablar, en su lugar seco su rostro bien afeitado y espero en el largo silencio. "¿Qué pasa con las chicas?"

Algo subió por el pecho de Darien, era como una tirantez caliente que se extendió por la pregunta quejumbrosa. El muchacho estaba preocupado por su hermana. Y, teniendo en cuenta la imprudencia de la mujer en los últimos dos días, Darien no lo culpo por ello.

No es que le iba a decir eso.

"Tu hermana parece cuidar bastante bien de sí misma, ¿no crees?"

Sam negó con la cabeza.

"Serena odia estar sola. Estará triste si me voy."

Darien se resistió a la imagen que destello en su cabeza sobre la tristeza y soledad de Serena. No le gustó.

"Creo que ella puede comprender su deber".

El chico volvió a morderse el labio… una costumbre entrañable que Eton le sacaría de inmediato, pensó Darien, una punzada de decepción lo quemo por el pensamiento.

"¿Qué pasa con mi deber? ¿A las chicas?", Preguntó Sam.

"Serena y Molly estarán aquí cuando vuelvas, Sam. Y será mejor para todos que hayas aprendido a ser un conde".

Sam sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

"No para ellas…" Él se detuvo, recogió sus pensamientos, y empezó de nuevo. "No puedo protegerlas cuando estoy lejos en la escuela."

La advertencia se encendió a Darien por las palabras.

"¿Protegerlas?", Repitió, manteniendo la voz ocasional cuando se acercó a Sam.

"¿Protegerlas de qué?"

El niño miró hacia otro lado, por la ventana de la alcoba mirando los acres de tierra verde.

"De... todo."

Darien se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que James no se estaba refiriendo a una preocupación general, global, sino a una preocupación específica. También sabía que el muchacho no lo compartiría con facilidad.

"Sam", dijo, porque no quería espantarlo, "si hay algo que te preocupa, yo soy

capaz de ayudar."

Sam miró hacia atrás y su mirada se fue a la cicatriz de Darien, sorprendiéndolo, no porque el niño estuviera mirando, sino porque la estaba mirando por primera vez.

La atención de Sam se alejó casi tan rápidamente como había aterrizado allí,

esta vez a los hombros de Darien, donde se tensaba la tela de la demasiado pequeña bata prestada.

"Creo que puede ayudar", dijo el muchacho en voz baja, por fin. "Creo que usted es lo suficientemente grande como para ayudar."

Si no estuviera tan molesto por las palabras de Sam, Darien habría sonreído ante las palabras. Sabía de su tamaño… sabía que era enorme para aquellos que no estaban acostumbrados a ello.

"Nunca he conocido un peligro que no pude vencer."

Las palabras arrogantes eran sólo una verdad a medias, pero el niño no tenía por qué saberlo.

Sam asintió con la cabeza.

"Ellas necesitan a alguien para protegerlas. Sobre todo..."

Serena.

El nombre fue susurrado en la mente de Darien cuando registró la preocupación evidente en el rostro de Sam.

¿Era posible que ella estuviera en grave peligro? ¿Era posible que alguien

estuviera detrás de ella? ¿Que estuviera en la clandestinidad? Darien apretó los dientes, un destello protector lo abrumo. Quería salir corriendo del cuarto, para encontrarla y sacar la información de ella. ¿En qué diablos se había metido esa chica?

Finalmente, Sam le susurró:

"Especialmente Rei".

Una luz de conocimiento se prendió en su cabeza. Rei.

"¿Quién es Rei?"

"Mi institutriz".

La había encontrado.

El placer de la caza se disparó dentro de él, y Darien lo comprimió, manteniendo su voz casual.

"¿Y cuánto tiempo ha sido su institutriz?"

"Sólo unas pocas semanas. Pero es buena. Ella habla latín. Y ella sabe mucho

acerca de ser un conde".

El conocimiento que viene con ser la hermana de un duque.

"¿Qué pasa si me necesita y yo no estoy allí?"

La pregunta inocente distrajo a Darien de su descubrimiento. ¿Cuántas veces se había preguntado lo mismo cuando tenía la edad de Sam? ¿Qué pasaba si su madre lo necesitaba y él no se había dado cuenta? ¿Cómo iba a protegerla cuando no tenía idea de adónde se había ido?

Él negó con su cabeza una vez para alejar ese pensamiento. Este era un niño

encaprichado por su institutriz… una cosa totalmente diferente.

"Sé que es difícil imaginar estar lejos de casa, pero estoy seguro de que ella va a estar bien sin ti." Sam parecía querer estar en desacuerdo, por lo que Darien

continuó. "Ella está bien ahora, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, pero... ¿y si alguien viene por ella? "

La culpa lo quemo. Alguien ya está aquí por ella.

"Ella va a estar bien." Por lo menos podía prometerle eso al muchacho.

Sam quería decir más, Darien lo podía ver. Pero en vez de eso bajó la cabeza

hasta el suelo y dijo:

"Supongo. Tal vez... si me voy... ¿te podrías quedar? ¿Sólo para que este seguro de que están a salvo?"

Darien miro al joven conde, registrando la preocupación en sus ojos, reconociendo en ellos la misma preocupación que había visto en los ojos de Serena la noche anterior.

¿En qué demonios estaban implicados? ¿Quiénes eran estas chicas? ¿Eran todas aristócratas?

Él respiró profundo. Si tenía una casa llena de chicas aristócratas, Serena estaba rompiendo una docena de leyes distintas de la Corona. Estaba en problemas enormes. Más problemas de los que podía ayudarla a salir.

Darien se trasladó a donde su ropa había sido dejada y donde había una camisa de lino fresco nueva para él. Levantando la prenda, se volvió de nuevo a Sam, que estaba esperando ansiosamente su respuesta.

"Me quedaré el tiempo suficiente para asegurarme de que estén a salvo. ¿Es eso suficiente?"

"¿Usted me da su palabra?"

"Lo hago".

La cara de Sam se separo en una amplia sonrisa aliviada, que a Darien le recordó a Serena.

No podía dejar de encontrar placer en la felicidad del niño.

"Ahora espere fuera mientras me visto y me puede mostrar su salón de clases. Me gustaría mucho ver a esa institutriz suya."

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, Darien seguía a Sam por los pasillos superiores de Tsukino Park hacia su salón de clases.

"Es camino a la estatuaria, tal vez usted nos podría visitar para el almuerzo. Si

piensa que le gustaría." El niño había estado charlando desde que Darien se había encontrado con él en el pasillo fuera de su dormitorio. Parecía que la conversación anterior había consolado Sam, y, mientras que Darien tenía poca experiencia con los niños, se complacía en proporcionarle una distracción de la preocupación evidente del niño.

Preocupación que le correspondía.

Darien se tragó su culpabilidad.

"Tal vez. Vamos a ver cuánto trabajo he terminado para entonces. Pero lo voy a intentar."

La respuesta pareció satisfacer a Sam, y él asintió con la cabeza, dirigiendo su

atención a una puerta cerrada cerca, su madera oscura, por lo que es apenas

perceptible desde el pasillo oscuro. Sam palmas de sus manos en el panel de

ancho y la empujó, revelando un aula luminosa y acogedora.

Darien siguió al joven al interior, intrigado. Habían pasado muchos años desde que había tenido motivos para poner un pie dentro de un aula, pero ese espacio a la vez extraño y familiar… revelaba un olor a polvo de tiza.

En la esquina, Serena se inclinaba sobre un rectángulo de cristal, con una joven de pelo rubio también mirando. Rei. Incluso si ella no estuviera parada como la hija de un duque… recta como si fuera intocable, Darien la habría conocido. Ella tenía el mismo color de Leighton, los rizos rubios que enviaban a aduladoras mujeres encima de él y los ojos dorados color miel que marcaban la línea Leighton. Se volvió para decirle a Sam buenos días, poniendo su mirada al instante en Darien. Él oculto en su rostro haberla reconocido, pero vio el destello de miedo en sus ojos y supo de inmediato que Tsukino Park no robaba niñas, las protegía. Rei estaba aterrorizada por él. Ella sabía quién era, si Serena no le hubiera dicho, su cicatriz revelaba su identidad… y probablemente sabía que él era un amigo de su hermano.

Susurrando una excusa, ella se fue, con sus faldas volando detrás de ella mientras corría a través de una puerta cercana hacia una habitación contigua. Él la vio marcharse, una sensación extraña retorció sus entrañas.

La culpa.

No le gustó.

Con convicción, coloco su atención en Serena, vestida de gris de muselina, miraba

al fondo de una caja de vidrio transparente, con la cabeza y un brazo largo

sumergidos allí.

"De todos los… ¿Por qué esta criatura maldita, esta tan lejos de mí, como puede ser?"

"Izzy" Sam se precipitó sobre la caja y tiro de su mano. "¿Qué estás haciendo?

¡Lo vas a lastimar!"

"No lo haré." Las palabras volaron hacia arriba, fuera de la caja, y Darien se movió más en la habitación para tener una mejor visión de la estructura, llena de rocas y vegetación, como un pequeño bosque. Allí, a través del cristal, pudo ver la punta de los dedos de Serena dejando a un lado las hojas y las piedras y, finalmente, una rama gruesa. Vio cómo ella agarro una gran piedra hasta que pudo obtener un control decente sobre ella, apretando con fuerza. "¡Te tengo!"

Ella se enderezó con una sonrisa triunfal, varias de sus largas hebras de cabello rubio rojizo se habían escapado de su recogido, dándole el aspecto de una joven campesina emocionada. A Darien le recordó de inmediato la noche anterior, sus besos, tan frescos y dispuestos y ansiosos. Observó, con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras sostenía en alto su premio, con toda su altura colocándolo lejos del alcance de Sam.

El joven conde se puso de puntillas, para alcanzar el elemento en cuestión.

"¡Izzy! ¡Dámelo!"

"¿Por qué?" Darien escuchó la burla en su voz… ella señaló a Sam. "Yo soy la que lo salvó. Con toda razón, me pertenece a mí ahora."

"¡Ni siquiera te gustan las tortugas!"

"Y por eso, hermano, debes estar eternamente agradecido." Ella miró por encima de él entonces con una sonrisa, y se dio cuenta de que estaba Darien. Registró su presencia en un instante. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y de inmediato miró a su alrededor. Buscando a Rei. Ella la estaba escondiendo de él. La ira estalló, fugazmente, cuando descubrió que ella no confiaba en él.

No es que ella debiera. Estaba a punto de revelar su ubicación.

Una mano paso por su cabello en un movimiento que lo reconocía como el

producto de su nerviosismo. Distraída, bajó el brazo, entregando a Sam el

elemento que había adquirido con tanto orgullo.

Darien sintió un agudo sentido de pérdida por su cambio de actitud. Quería ver su sonrisa, ver a Serena feliz. Estaba harto de que este preocupada.

Él bajó la cabeza.

"Lady Serena. Una vez más, nos reunimos en... una peculiar circunstancia."

Ella le dio una reverencia rápida, casi imperceptible, más para evitar encontrarse con su mirada que por otra cosa, supuso.

"Lord Darien. Si usted deja de entrar sin ser invitado, le aseguro que parece

menos peculiar".

"Nunca la he llamado peculiar. Única, sí. Intrigante, sin duda. Pero nunca peculiar."

Color rosa inundo sus mejillas, y Darien sintió un baño de placer a la vista. A pesar de que él consideraba que tener que actuar sobre esa sensación, sin embargo, se recordó la presencia de Sam. Centrando su atención en el niño, él se agachó.

"Me gustan mucho las tortugas, Lord Reddich. La suya parece ser un bello

ejemplar. ¿Puedo echar un vistazo?"

Sam le mostró con orgullo su mascota para inspeccionarla. Darien hizo un

espectáculo solamente viendo la tortuga.

"Bien parecido, de hecho."

Sam sonrió.

"Su nombre es George. Como el rey".

"Estoy seguro de que el rey estaría muy orgulloso de tener su nombre."

"Lo encontré en la primavera. Izzy y yo construimos el vivero para él. Nos tomó

varias semanas que sea perfecto."

Darien miró a Serena, con curiosidad acerca de una joven que pasaba el tiempo desarrollando un hábitat para la tortuga.

"¿En serio?" Su mirada no la abandonó. "Es excelente proyecto".

Serena sopló su irritación por la conversación, deliberadamente, mirando a otro lado y cruzando los brazos, tirando de la tela de su vestido hasta que se estiraba a través de sus pechos.

Él quería obligarse a sí mismo a no darse cuenta.

Ella tenía hermosos senos.

"Sí, bueno, sino movemos este vivero, George se perderá entre la tierra", dijo

Serena, llamando la atención de Darien de nuevo a la cuestión que los ocupaba. "El techo con goteras ha apuntado a la tortuga."

Sam y Darien siguieron la dirección de los dedos de Serena, apuntando hacia el techo. Había una gotera en el techo y el hábitat de George estaba, de hecho, en ese sitio.

"Es lo mismo que se quede, Lord Darien", dijo Serena, y Darien tomó nota de la

sequedad de su tono. "Podríamos utilizar su fuerza bruta."

Darien sintió una satisfacción primitiva por sus palabras… por reconocer la más

básica de las diferencias entre ellos. La respuesta no refinada no era algo de lo que debería sentirse orgulloso, lo sabía.

"Yo lo tomo como un gran cumplido que piense que soy útil, Lady Serena".

Se dio cuenta de una pequeña sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios y se volvió de nuevo a la caja de vidrio gigante. Ella no era la mujer imperturbable que ella

deseaba ser.

"Deja a George por allá", le dijo a su hermano, indicando una mesa baja en la

esquina de la habitación, "y luego ven aquí y ayuda." Miró hacia el techo de nuevo, considerando sus opciones.

Por último, se volvió a mirar a Darien y, indicando la esquina de la habitación, dijo:

"Creo que allí es nuestra mejor opción".

Con una inclinación de cabeza, Darien miro un extremo del terrario.

"¿No creo que me permita traer a Andrew para ayudar en vez de hacer esto por mí mismo?"

Serena igualó su mejor posición en el extremo opuesto de la caja.

"Si necesita ayuda, St. John, yo llamaría a un lacayo."

"Por supuesto que sí", dijo Darien secamente, preguntándose cuál del variopinto grupo de sirvientes convocaría. No valía la pena discutir. Él puso su hombro en la caja y la empujó. ¡Dios mío, pesaba una tonelada! Él hizo la mayor parte del trabajo de mover el vivero, Serena presto su fuerza para guiarlo a su nuevo hogar, Sam lo estaba mirando, agarrándose de George.

Y luego el cielo se cayó.

En un momento, estaba recuperando el aliento, esperando que Serena estuviera satisfecha de la nueva ubicación del recinto, y al siguiente, se produjo un accidente impío detrás de él. Él se dio la vuelta al oír el sonido para ver que un enorme pedazo de la escayola del techo había caído, aterrizando en el lugar exacto donde habían estado todos de pie ni un minuto antes. Una nube de polvo marco el camino del trozo de techo húmedo, cargado del agua de lluvia que había empapado las nubes durante la noche.

Hubo un momento de silencio por el asombro, ya que todos miraban el daño antes de que Serena dejara escapar un largo suspiro.

"Supongo que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que ocurriera. Ahora ve por

qué estaba reparando el techo ayer, Lord Darien." Ella se volvió hacia Sam.

"Es lo mismo que vayas a buscar a tu institutriz. No me puedo imaginar que vaya a utilizar el aula hoy."

Sam parpadeó a su hermana, considerando sus opciones. Al parecer, una tarde con su institutriz en un lugar diferente al aula era demasiado tentadora. Volviendo a George a su casa, el muchacho salió de la habitación, dejando a Darien y a Serena en el desorden.

Darien vio cómo la tortuga salió de su caparazón y arrancó un pedazo de una hoja cercana, masticando tranquilamente, ajeno a cualquier agitación externa.

¡Oh, ojala fuera una tortuga!

Se volvió hacia Serena, que estaba mirando hacia el agujero en el techo. Y entonces la vio. Una lágrima solitaria seguía el rabillo del ojo por su mejilla. Ella lo apartó de inmediato, tan rápidamente que era casi como si no hubiera sucedido.

Pero la había visto.

Infiernos.

"Serena," él dijo, con incertidumbre en su voz sonando extraño para él.

Con un profundo suspiro, se volvió hacia él.

"No hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto ahora, ¿verdad? Simplemente

tendremos que esperar a que la lluvia se detenga antes de que debamos construir un cuarto de baño aquí."

Y, por eso, reconoció lo mucho que admiraba a esa mujer. Cada otra mujer que

había conocido desde su madre hasta la mujer que llevó a su cama, utilizaron las lágrimas para manipularlo.

Ésta los escondió.

Y la hizo aún más notable.

Quería tirar de ella hacia él. Para darle la oportunidad de bajar la guardia. Tenía una cantidad inmensa de responsabilidad. No la culpo por sentirse abrumada. Pero sabía implícitamente que ella no querría que hablara de las lágrimas, así que no lo hizo.

"Todas las mejores casas de Londres instalaron salas de baño. Gastan pequeñas fortunas para hacerlo. Es el colmo de la moda."

Había algo en sus ojos cuando los miro, algo entre el alivio y gratitud.

"Bueno, la suerte que tenemos, entonces, ¿por tener un techo complaciente?"

Ella se rió entonces, una onda de sonido que se burlo de sus sentidos. Se permitió a unirse a ella, y se rieron un buen rato, disfrutando del compañerismo y la liberación entre ellos.

Cuando el humor de Darien decayó en el silencio, se dio paso a una realización. A él le gustaba esta chica. Mucho más de lo que quisiera admitir, con franqueza. Era un pensamiento aleccionador. Que lo conducía inevitablemente al dolor. O a la cárcel.

Se aclaró la garganta.

"Me pregunte porque Sam estaba nervioso acerca de su seguridad, pero ahora

veo que no está mal que este preocupado. El peligro tiene una manera de

buscarla."

Sus cejas se juntaron.

"¿Sam está nervioso por mi seguridad?"

"La tuya, su institutriz, Molly...´las chicas´, como él les dice." Desvió la mirada al

instante. "Serena, ¿hay algo que me tiene que decir?"

Dímelo. Él quería que confesara todo. Si lo hacía, iba a hacer todo lo posible para mantenerlos a salvo. Pero tenía que confiar en él.

Ella no dijo nada, por supuesto, en su lugar se movió por la habitación para buscar un cubo en el que poner los pedazos grandes del yeso que se habían disparado a través de la habitación en el derrumbe.

"Serena... te puedo ayudar." Escuchó las palabras saliendo de su boca como si él supiera que no debía hablar.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que necesitamos ayuda?" Su tono era ligero, pero Darien escuchó el hilo de la tensión en el. Él era muy consciente de que ella lo necesitaba. Se agachó, al otro lado de donde ella se había inclinado para limpiar el yeso. Puso una mano agarrando su muñeca, dejando que su mano desnuda se quedara en la banda de piel entre el guante y la manga.

"No me rechaces. Puedo decir que algo anda mal."

Ella miró el lugar donde se tocaron, a continuación, más lejos, a sus ojos. No era de acero su mirada.

"No soy yo quien te está rechazando, mi Lord. Todo lo que está mal es un techo con goteras y un visitante que no dejará las cosas como estaban. Deje de tratar de entender. Nosotros no somos su problema, Lord Darien. Nos haría mucho bien que dejara de fingir que lo somos." Cayó el silencio en el cuarto. Ella retiró su mano de debajo de la suya, y volvió a su limpieza. "Yo puedo cuidar de nosotros. Siempre lo he hecho."

Hubo una gran cantidad de dolor en las palabras.

"Nunca sugerí que no podía."

Se volvió hacia él, entonces, su voz rígida.

"Sí, lo hiciste. Todo el mundo lo hace. Pero he estado aquí por años. Sola.

Manteniendo la casa junta. Y voy a estar aquí mucho tiempo después de que se vaya. Goteras en el techo y un niño conde y todo".

La subida y caída de su pecho subrayaban su frustración, y dijo las únicas palabras que podía pensar. Palabras que eran completamente equivocadas.

"Deja que te ayude."

Su mirada se entrecerró sobre él, el ascenso y caída de su pecho era violenta en la habitación.

"¿Quieres ayudar? Evalúa los condenados mármoles."

Ella se volvió de nuevo, y él la miró, con los puños apretados por la irritación.

Había algo que hacer en esta casa. Él se había enfrentado a muchos enemigos

dignos de contar… hombres que podrían infligir dolor con una precisión científica.

Mujeres con el corazón tan frío que competían con cualquiera de sus pares

masculinos. Villanos con más riqueza y poder que cualquier hombre malo debe

tener. Él sabía con una certeza inquebrantable que podía ganarle a los demonios con los que Serena se enfrentaba… que podía salvar a esta chica. Este condado.

Sin lugar a dudas.

Pero él no sabía por qué era tan importante hacerlo.

¿Qué tenía esta mujer, esta casa, este lugar... que le daba ganas de quedarse

toda su vida, cuando ni siquiera un indicio de estabilidad, de responsabilidad,

incluso la amenaza de permanecer demasiado tiempo en un solo lugar, lo había enviado a su próxima aventura?

Él no la dejaría. No se iría sino hasta que estuviera seguro de que todos estaban a salvo de cualquier mal al que se enfrentaban.

Sencillamente, tenía que convencerla de que hiciera lo que mejor hacía.

Uno de ellos tenía que dejar de mentir.

Por eso le dijo la verdad.

Por lo menos, parte de ella.

"Por el amor de Dios, Serena. Sé de las chicas".

**Continuara…**


	12. Chapter 12

**10 Lecciones para Casar a un Lord… y que te adore**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah MacLeany el verdadero nombre de la novela es Ten Ways to Be Adored When Landing a Lord y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 11**

_**Lección Número Cuatro**_

_Aliste aliados._

Cortejando a un caballero está librando una guerra. Necesitará una estrategia

superior, las tácticas disminuyen el tiempo, y es una empresa de confianza para asegurar la victoria de los hombres (o mujeres). Alianzas estratégicas, serán necesario… más aún, ¡fundamentales para su éxito! Considere la posibilidad de amigos, familiares, lacayos y otras personas que podrían ayudar a que estén juntos. No menosprecie el poder de un anfitrión o anfitriona dispuesto, un verdadero caballero nunca ignora una pista para bailar el vals, y de un pequeño paso de un vals en un salón de baile a un paseo por los jardines... Y de jardines llenos de cepas, ¡a la capilla y al pasillo no hay distancia en absoluto!

_Pearls and Pelisses_

_Junio 1823_

Había algo de calma en el descubrimiento de Minerva House.

Ella no esperaba que fuera tan... ella esperaba ser presa del pánico, o sentirse

obligada a negar lo que había visto y burlarse de su descubrimiento y seguir

adelante como si nada hubiera cambiado.

Pero lo que sentía cuando él la había mirado a sus ojos y como si estuviera

anunciando el tiempo, proclamó su conocimiento... se asemejaba más al alivio que al pánico. Estaba cansada de esconderse de él... de esperar que descubriera el secreto de una manera u otra. En retrospectiva, hubiera sido una tontería que se imaginara que podía mantener la verdad alejada de él.

"Hay un mayordomo mujer, un hombres de pie femenino, y una mozo de cuadra femenina."

Se puso recta por sus palabras, se saco los guantes, que se arruinaron por la

escayola que había estado limpiando.

"Tengo un jefe de establos femenino."

Hizo caso omiso de la corrección.

"Hay una casa llena de mujeres."

"No del todo."

"¿Cuántos, por completo?"

Hizo una pausa.

"Todos menos uno."

Él se apartó de ella. Miro la cicatriz en su mejilla, blanca y marcada por su

frustración. Ella miró sus manos que agarraron la parte posterior de su cuello

mientras miraba hacia el techo.

"Tu hermano".

"El conde". Parecía imprescindible destacar el título.

"El conde de diez años."

"¿Qué importa? ¡Él sigue siendo el conde!"

"¡Eso significa que no hay nadie para protegerte!" Las palabras sacudieron la

habitación, Serena se sorprendió por su poder. De repente, ella se enfadó. Se enojo por la verdad de las palabras. Se enojo con el universo. Se enojo con este hombre que la había conocido por menos de tres días… y su insistencia en que debía protegerla. Que no podía cuidar de sí misma. A su hermano. A sus chicas.

"¿Crees que no entiendo el problema en el que estamos? ¿Crees que no veo los riesgos que corremos? ¿Crees que si hubiera otra manera, no la hubiera

encontrado?" Las lágrimas llegaron rápidas y furiosas. "Nunca he pedido tu ayuda, Lord Darien. Yo nunca le pedí que me proteja."

Se encontró con su mirada, la frustración quemaba en sus ojos azules.

"Lo sé, Serena. No te atreverías a pedirme ayuda. Tienes miedo de revelar tu

debilidad."

"Tal vez yo no te pido ayuda porque con demasiada frecuencia son los hombres de quienes necesito protección. ¿Pensaste en eso?"

Ella inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras, que cayeron entre ellos como una piedra.

Él no las merecía. Él no era como los otros hombres. Ella lo sabía.

A pesar de que ella sabía que él era infinitamente más peligroso.

"Lo siento".

Buscó sus ojos durante un largo rato.

"Fue bastante fácil descubrir que eran mujeres, pero… ¿quiénes son? ¿Por qué están aquí?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"Realmente no puedes creer que te lo diga."

"¿Son criminales?"

"¿Algunas de ellos? Estoy segura de que lo crees." Sabía que no estaba siendo justa. Pero ella no lo pudo evitar. Ella estaba paralizada por el movimiento de sus manos, abriendo y cerrándolas lentamente. "Algunas son chicas que necesitan una vía de escape".

"Si escondes delincuentes, Serena, podrías ir a la cárcel."

Ella no respondió.

"La gente puede venir a buscarlas. Es por eso que las mantienes en secreto."

Él estaba poniendo todas las fichas juntas, pero ella no le daría el placer de

conocer la verdad.

"Los mármoles. Su preocupación por las finanzas. No se trata sólo de Sam. Es

por ellas ".

"Nunca he negado que yo necesitaba el dinero para más que la escuela de

James."

"No. Simplemente omitió toda la verdad."

"No es una verdad que tenga que soportar."

"Parece que la lleva, sin embargo."

"Yo nunca le pedí que lo haga."

Él no respondió, en su lugar dio dar marcha atrás hacia la ventana, mirando hacia la tierra húmeda y tormentosa. Sólo podía ver la mitad de su cara con la cicatriz, la línea blanca cruda en la luz de la mañana gris, más blanca aún por su silencio sepulcral. Se quedó allí durante largos minutos, sin hablar, hasta que Isabel pensó que podría volverla loca. Finalmente, habló.

"Puedes confiar en mí."

Confianza. Una palabra muy bonita.

Había algo en este hombre, en su fuerza, en su carácter, en la forma en que la

miraba con paciencia y honestidad y la promesa que estaba desesperada por

creer. Le daba ganas de poner su fe, su confianza, sus chicas, su casa... todo lo que tenía en sus manos... y pedirle que la ayudara.

Pero no podía.

Ella lo sabía mejor que nada.

Oh, sin duda pensó que podía ayudarlas. Pensó que podía ser su protector.

Ciertamente, quería apaciguar algún tipo de deseo masculino dentro de ella... pero había visto lo que ocurría cuando los hombres con palabras bonitas y fuertes brazos se aburrían de su entorno. De la necesidad de una mujer en sus vidas. Ella había visto como su padre había abandonado a su madre, dejándola sin nada más que un estado desmoronado y un corazón roto.

Si ella se inclinaba sobre él ahora, ella no sobreviviría cuando se fuera.

"Me has traído a tu mundo, Serena, nos guste o no. Merezco saberlo."

No había lugar para confiar en él. No importa lo mucho que deseaba hacerlo. No importa lo mucho que su fuerza y su certeza y sus besos, le dieran esperanza a ella.

Este hombre era más peligroso que legiones de hombres como su padre.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"Así que no me va a decir."

Ella se mantuvo firme.

"No."

"Usted no confía en mí."

¡Yo quiero!

"Yo no puedo."

Algo brilló en sus ojos, algo peligroso e Isabel deseaba no haber dicho las

palabras.

Dio un paso más cerca de ella, su voz baja y oscura.

"Lo voy a averiguar por mi cuenta, te das cuenta. Yo soy un cazador excelente."

Ella no lo duda. Pero ella no lo dejó verlo.

"Oh, por amor de Dios. Esto no es una colección de estatuas. No puede esperar simplemente mirarme y esperar que le diga todo."

Uno de los lados de su boca se levantó.

"No sería la primera mujer en hacerlo."

No le gustaba pensar en otras mujeres abriéndose para él. Ella permaneció en

silencio.

"¿Así que esto va a ser así... Izzy?"

Había algo en el sonido de su apodo de la infancia que la hizo sentir descubierta. A ella no le gusto.

Ni un poco. Ella enderezó los hombros.

"Así es lo que parece."

"Excelente. Entonces vamos comenzar la caza."

"Eso hace que todo sea más fácil, ¿no?"

"Las chicas sin duda se complacerán de no tener que ser muy cuidadosas

alrededor de él."

Serena miró de Luna a Mina, con la certeza de que la pareja había perdido la

cabeza.

"No creo que lo hayan entendido. Esto no es bueno. Lord Darien sabe que

estamos ocultando una casa llena de mujeres. Él sabe que Minerva House existe. Esto no es bueno. "

Sacó un fajo de papeles y un tintero de un cajón de la pequeña cocina y se sentó en la mesa grande en el centro de la habitación.

"Tengo que encontrar un lugar para todas ustedes. Tienen que dejar Tsukino

Park hasta que se resuelva. Estoy segura de que puedo encontrar media docena de familias dispuestas a disfrutar de una muchacha o dos."

Se hizo el silencio por las palabras de Serena, sólo el sonido de la punta de su

pluma sobre el papel estaba en la habitación. Luna y Mina se miraron la una a la otra, y luego a Lita, invitándola a hablar.

"Serena... tal vez deberías reconsiderar una acción tan drástica."

"No es drástica en absoluto. Es el único curso de acción inteligente. Lord Darien sabe que tenemos una casa de mujeres y es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que él descubra cómo todas ustedes llegaron a estar aquí. Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Creen que Margaret llevara a una chica o dos?"

"Margaret solía vivir aquí. Por supuesto que agarraría a algunas de las chicas.

Pero, ¿es necesario? ¿Por qué no esperar a que las estatuas se vendan y nos

movemos todas?"

Serena negó con la cabeza.

"Es demasiado tarde para eso."

"No puede creer que Lord Darien vaya a revelar nuestra posición", dijo Lita con

incredulidad.

"Yo puedo, en verdad, lo creo", argumentó Serena, sin levantar la mirada del papel delante de ella. "¿Por qué estaría de nuestro lado?"

"No," Lita dijo: "Yo no lo puedo creer."

"¡Es un disparate!" Acordó Luna. "Está claro que es un buen hombre..."

Serena dejó de escribir para mirar a Luna.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Ni siquiera lo viste!"

"Bueno, yo lo he visto. Y lo escuche hablar con usted. Entre eso y su disposición a ayudarnos, me parece suficiente".

Serena parpadeó.

"Me parece que nada de eso es suficiente."

"Creo que lo que Luna está tratando de decir es que le parece un buen hombre", dijo Mina con cautela. "Después de todo, empezó a valorar las estatuas por nada más que una invitación al azar. Ese nivel de generosidad es rara vez nefasta".

"¡Ese nivel de generosidad es casi siempre nefasto! ¿Por qué podría ser

cualquiera? Podría ser..." Serena hizo una pausa, buscando una posible y peor

identidad. Las niñas miraban mientras ella pensaba, las sonrisas tiraban de de sus labios.

"¿Sí? "Mina solicito.

"¡Él podría ser un proxeneta de mujeres!" Serena anuncio, con un dedo en el aire para enfatizar sus palabras. "¡Un chulo!"

Mina se quejó.

Lita puso los ojos en blanco.

"No es un proxeneta, Serena. Es un hombre que está interesado en ayudarnos. Y sólo porque la necesitamos."

"También es uno de los Lores de Londres, a la tierra, no te olvides", agregó Luna.

"Y eso", coincidió Lita.

Serena se quejó entonces.

"Oh, cómo me gustaría que nunca hubiera oído hablar de esa ridícula revista.

¡Entonces yo no estaría en esta situación para empezar!" Ella miró de una chica a la siguiente, cada una más vergonzosa que la anterior. "Dios mío. ¿Creen que debería perseguirlo?"

"Tal vez podría tratar de seguir una de las lecciones. ¿La número tres, tal vez?"

Luna estaba esperanzada.

"¡Cortejar a Lord Darien St. John no es una solución razonable para este

problema!" Mina habló entonces.

"Por el amor de Dios, Serena. Que haya un caballero, generoso, rico…"

"Hermoso, también", intervino Luna.

"Está bien. Un generoso, caballero rico, guapo, que parece que quiere ser bueno y útil para usted, a pesar de sus intentos por disuadirlo de ello y sólo por haber tomado interés en nuestra situación, que, por cierto, es precisamente el tipo de situación que bien podría ser resuelto por el interés de un caballero adinerado. Por lo que puedo decir, cortejar a St. John es la mejor solución a nuestros problemas."

"Por no hablar de que no tiene otra opción, Serena," dijo Lita. "Si vamos a seguir con Minerva House próspera y secreta, esta es tu mejor oportunidad."

Serena miró de su mayordomo a su jefe de establos y viceversa.

"¡Creí que ninguna de las dos quería nada que ver con esta revista tonta y sus

tontas reglas!"

Por lo tanto tuvieron la gracia de mirar avergonzadas.

"Eso fue antes de que pareciera ser nuestra mejor opción para mantener un techo sobre nuestras cabezas", dijo Mina.

Serena frunció el ceño.

"¡Es un caballero rico que está al tanto de toda la parte importante de Londres! ¿Y si se sabe de su padre, Lita? ¿O del hombre al que le robaste, Mina?"

Lita sacudió la cabeza, rechazando la amenaza.

"En primer lugar, dudo mucho de que su Lord apuesto sepa del bruto de mi padre. Y, en segundo lugar, creo que si todo esto va en la dirección que esperamos que vaya, no voy a tener nada de qué preocuparme."

Los ojos de Serena se estrecharon.

"No es mi Lord apuesto."

"Eso no es lo que dice Luna", bromeó Lita, mirando a Mina y Luna riéndose.

Serena las miro con sus emociones al límite. ¿Por qué no tomaban esto en serio? ¿Cómo no se podían tomar esto en serio? Era por su seguridad que Minerva House había estado tan cuidadosamente protegida durante tanto tiempo. Fue por ellas que Serena había trabajado para mantener su ubicación y su identidad tan tranquilas.

Lita habló primero.

"Serena. Sabemos que has gastado una gran parte de tu vida tratando de

mantenernos a salvo. Tú nos has dado más seguridad… nos has dado el coraje y la fe en nosotras mismas y en el mundo. No estamos descartando sus

sentimientos, pero debe darse cuenta de que se necesitarían que más de un

hombre que conociera…"

"Dos hombres," corrigió Serena.

"…Más de dos hombres que conocieran sobre... el carácter único de Minerva

House... para arruinarnos."

"No hay mucho más que decir."

"No vamos a irnos", dijo Lita.

"Tú." Serena no estaba interesada en discutir su punto.

Lita se puso rígida.

"Bueno, yo no puedo hablar por el resto de ellos, pero yo no voy a irme."

Las palabras eran firmes y verdaderas, y Serena se encontró con la mirada verde de Lita por encima de la mesa. Lita había sido la chica más joven que nunca había llegado a Minerva House. Había tenido apenas catorce años cuando había marchado hasta la ancha escalinata de piedra señorial, con un perro sarnoso a su lado, y llamó a la puerta, orgullosa como solo ella podía ser.

Serena había abierto la puerta por la mañana, y con solo una mirada desafiante en la mandíbula de Lita se había convencido de que la niña debía quedarse.

Cinco años más tarde, Lita era una valiosa adición a Minerva House. Era su

fuerza lo que les daba a las niñas su valentía. Era su ética de trabajo la que marcó la pauta para el resto. Ninguna de las chicas era más leal que Lita… su mandíbula ahora tenía la misma forma en que había estado cuando ella tenía catorce años, que demostraba que caminaría a través del fuego para salvar a cualquiera de ellos.

Serena dejó su pluma.

"Ahora", dijo Lita, "¿por qué no nos dices lo que realmente piensas de este Lord Darien?"

La pregunta que se hizo eco a su alrededor cuando Serena miró a la mesa llena de cicatrices. Trazó un corte particularmente profundo en la mesa, preguntándose distraídamente porque consideraba tanto la respuesta a la pregunta de Lita.

"Yo…"

¿Qué es lo que piensas de él?

A decir verdad, no había hecho nada para justificar su desconfianza.

Nada más que salvar su vida en dos ocasiones, estar de acuerdo en valorar sus mármoles, hacerse amigo de su hermano, y ofrecerse para mantener a todos seguros.

Y entonces él la había besado.

De hecho, en tres días había hecho más para justificar su confianza que lo que

ningún otro hombre había hecho en todos sus veinticuatro años. Ella suspiró.

No sabía qué pensar.

"Supongo que me gusta".

Serena se salvó de tener que elaborar su declaración por la llegada de Andrew y Molly, riendo y tropezando en la cocina desde el exterior. Lara estaba envuelta en la capa inmensa de Andrew, y se la quitó cuando Andrew cerró firmemente la puerta detrás de ellos, cerrando el paso del viento y la lluvia que amenazaba con no ceder.

Mirando alrededor del cuarto, Molly registró la preocupación de las otras mujeres.

"¿Qué ha sucedido?"

Mina respondió:

"Lord Darien ha descubierto Minerva House".

Molly se apartó el pelo de la cara, escurriendo el agua de lluvia de sus empapados mechones.

"¿Cómo?"

"Lo supo ayer", dijo Andrew, quitándose el sombrero.

Serena se supone que debería haberse sorprendido, pero no lo estaba.

"Esto es todo culpa mía. Si yo no los hubiera invitado a venir aquí..."

Molly sacudió la cabeza.

"No, Serena. Si no los hubieras invitado a venir aquí, no tendríamos ninguna

posibilidad de salvar Minerva House".

"Él quiere saber todo", dijo Serena.

"¿Y? ¿Qué vas a hacer?", Preguntó Molly.

"No sé".

"Ella ha decidido que le gusta", anunció Lita.

"Lita" se sonrojó Serena, mirando a Andrew, quien hizo lo posible por ignorar el

comentario.

"¡Pero eso es maravilloso!", Dijo Molly, su voz entrecortada por la emoción. "¡La

lluvia hace que sea cada vez mucho más fácil cogerlo!"

Andrew tosió, y Serena tuvo la clara impresión de que quería desaparecer.

"No me he decidido a atraparlo", le aseguró.

"Yo no pedí…", dijo, sonriendo a medias.

Serena se encogió.

Se hizo el silencio, y se preguntó si todos en la sala pensaban que era una tonta. Nunca había estado tan incierta de sus acciones antes. No le gustaba esta duda que venía con los hombres.

"¿Se me permite?" Andrew habló entonces, y si Serena no hubiera estado tan

atrapada en sus propios pensamientos, habría sido divertido su tono vacilante.

Agitó una mano sin hacer nada en el aire, deliberadamente.

"Por todos los medios. A nadie más parece importarle interponer una opinión".

"Supongo que él no tomó su secreto así no más."

"Eso es correcto. De hecho, amenazó con buscar la verdad misma." Serena tomó una galleta de la placa. "No entiendo por qué no puede dejar las cosas como estaban".

Andrew dejó escapar una risita.

"Darien nunca ha sido capaz de dejar las cosas como estaban. Sobre todo cuando se trata de mujeres hermosas." Serena comenzó a protestar, pero él siguió adelante.

"Él está irritado porque no va a compartir sus secretos. Si no los conoce, no puede protegerlos".

"¿Cómo sé que los va a proteger?"

Se retiró como si hubiera recibido un golpe físico.

"¿Usted se lo sugirió a él?"

Ella se cubrió con las manos.

"Lo hice."

"Bueno. Me imagino que él no respondió bien a eso."

"No."

"Hay pocas cosas que sé con certeza, Lady Serena. Pero esta es una de ellos: Si Lord Darien St. John promete luchar a su lado, así lo hará".

Ella estaba disgustada de inmediato.

"Yo no..."

"Suenas como si lo hubiera hecho, Serena", dijo Molly. "Sr. Jedite, ¿le gustaría un poco de té?"

Andrew se volvió hacia Molly, dándole toda su atención.

"Me gustaría mucho una taza de té, señorita Caldwell. Gracias."

Serena vio como Molly le sirvió una taza de té a Andrew, mirando su tarea con una suave sonrisa. Por eso, Serena sintió como si tuviera una bengala en el pecho. Un anhelo de un momento tan lleno de dulzura. Había algo muy atractivo sobre el evidente interés tentativo entre los dos.

El momento se había ido en un instante, y Andrew había vuelto su atención a Serena.

"Debe, por supuesto, hacer lo que piensa que es lo mejor para su hogar y su

personal, Lady Serena. Sin embargo, usted haría bien en recordar que Darien es un gran aliado. Y entiende la gravedad de los secretos. No le gustaría que se lo diga, pero no está exento de algunos de los suyos."

Serena no estaba sorprendida por las palabras. Había algo profundamente atractivo en Lord Darien St. John, un misterio que parecía acechar bajo la superficie, una oscuridad que había sido testigo de primera mano cuando estaba en sus brazos.

Era algo que la hacía sentir familiar. Algo que le hizo creer… después de tantos

años de pensar que el mundo estaba en contra de ella… que podría haber alguien que la entendiera. ¿Quién podría ayudarla?

Tal vez se podía confiar en él.

Eso seria, si no lo hubiera hecho enojar.

"Lo hice enojar algo, creo."

No había aliento en la sonrisa de Andrew.

"Darien no es uno de los que siguen enojados mucho tiempo."

"Le voy a contar todo." Su público la observaba atentamente, nadie hablaba. "Se dan cuenta de que esto va a cambiar todo. Una vez que lo sepa no puedo

hacharme atrás." Serena respiró hondo, como si ella fuera a la batalla. "Yo no lo hago por mí. Lo estoy haciendo por Minerva House. Por Sam. Por el condado. No por mí."

Ella tenía que creer eso. Por el bien de su cordura.

Molly llegó a través de la mesa para tomar la mano de Serena.

"Él nos puede ayudar."

Serena miró a su prima durante un largo rato, luego se volvió hacia Andrew, para reunirse con su mirada oscura y seria. Él la observaba atentamente, como si evaluara su persona. Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza.

"Usted es precisamente el tipo de mujer que él necesita."

Ella se ruborizó.

"Oh... no soy..."

"Tal vez no," él estuvo de acuerdo, "pero lo eres, sin embargo."

Su estómago se irrito por las palabras, y ella estuvo inmediatamente nerviosa. Pero no podía retroceder ahora. Ella enderezó los hombros y se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesta a buscarlo hasta encontrarlo.

"¿Serena?" La llamo Luna detrás de ella. Cuando se dio la vuelta, su cocinera dijo:

"Muestre interés por su trabajo. Los caballeros quieren a las damas que comparten su ocio".

Serena se echo a reír.

"¿Pearls and Pelisses? ¿Todavía?"

Luna sonrió.

"Ha funcionado hasta ahora."

El tono de Serena estaba cargado de sarcasmo, cuando ella respondió.

"Oh, sí, es un trabajo brillante".

"Bueno, lo sería, si usted lo siguiera con más cuidado. Además, ¡no tenga miedo de estar cerca de él!"

Serena miró al techo pidiendo paciencia.

"Me voy ahora mismo."

Luna asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Buena suerte!"

Serena giró sobre un talón, deseando que Pearls and Pelisses hubiera ofrecido Diez maneras de pedir disculpas a los Lores de Londres a la tierra.

Por desgracia, en esto, ella estaba sola.

**Continuara…**


	13. Chapter 13

**10 Lecciones para Casar a un Lord… y que te adore**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah MacLeany el verdadero nombre de la novela es Ten Ways to Be Adored When Landing a Lord y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 12**

_**Lección número cinco**_

_Cultive interés en los intereses de su lord._

Una vez que su primer encuentro discreto con éxito atrajo la atención de su

caballero, es hora de ofrecer acompañamiento reflexivo y firme para sus empresas. Todo gran hombre tiene intereses masculinos, pero recuerde que siempre hay una manera de que usted siga siendo relevante a pesar de su feminidad. ¿Su Lord ama montar a caballo? ¡Tal vez le gustaría una manta bordada en la que se pueda sentar! Y no tenga miedo, querido lector, ¡de estar cerca de él!

_Pearls and Pelisses_

_Junio 1823_

Serena se paro en la entrada de la estatuaria, viendo el trabajo de Darien.

La tormenta había dado a la habitación una ligera sombra verde, y el trueno y el viento que aullaban fuera habían escondido su llegada, para que ella pudiera verlo en punto muerto. Ya sea desde la luz, o de la tensión en su cuerpo, o de los contenidos de la sala, parecía inmenso, incluso cuando se inclinó sobre un

cuaderno, tomando notas de una estatua cercana.

Nunca había conocido a un hombre como él. Era ancho y firme, y su entorno hacía imposible que un espectador no lo compara con los mármoles, las esculturas grandes, un antiguo diseño para honrar y celebrar de forma perfecta.

Ella tuvo vergüenza, por mirar sus hombros anchos y piernas largas y sus

poderosos músculos. Ella vio como un grueso mechón de pelo le caía sobre la

frente, quedándose entre las cejas y el borde plateado de sus gafas. Esta era la

primera que lo había visto con gafas… dándole una incongruencia a este hombre de enormes proporciones, un anexo que sólo sirvió para hacerle aún más tentador.

Ella misma pensó en esa idea. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en un espectáculo

tentador? ¿Cuando este hombre había llegado a ser tan tentador?

Ella estuvo inmediatamente nerviosa sobre lo que estaba por venir. Así la

confundía, en un momento, ella quería que se fuera, y al siguiente, ella lo quería aquí. Durante el tiempo que pudiera quedarse.

Ella suspiró, y el sonido, suave apenas se oyó, él volvió la cabeza.

Él la miró a los ojos, su mirada fija, y esperó, inmóvil, a que ella haga el siguiente paso. Ella estaba en la puerta, incapaz de apartar la mirada.

Y luego entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Se incorporó al acercarse, se quitó las gafas y las puso en el pedestal de una

estatua grande de color negro cercana, antes de que se apoyara en la base y

cruzara los brazos sobre su pecho ancho, esperando por ella.

Muestra interés en sus intereses.

Ella podía hacer eso.

Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de él, mirando a la estatua.

"Este mármol. ¿Lo ha identificado ya?"

Él no siguió su mirada.

"Se trata de Apolo."

"¿Ah, sí?" El chillido agudo rallo sus oídos. Se aclaró la garganta con delicadeza.

"¿Cómo sabe eso?"

"Porque yo soy un experto en antigüedades."

Él no lo iba a hacer tan fácil.

"Ya veo. Supongo que le debo la respuesta a una pregunta ahora."

Se volvió hacia su cuaderno de notas.

"Me he cansado de ese juego".

"Darien." El sonido de su nombre en sus labios sorprendió a los dos. Se volvió hacia ella. Esperando. Se quedó mirando durante un buen rato el lugar donde el cuello se reunía con la piel bronceada de su garganta. Ella habló: "Lo siento".

El único sonido en la habitación era su respiración, lenta y constante en la estela de sus palabras, y había algo en su uniformidad que la había espoleado.

"Nunca le he contado a nadie acerca de Minerva House…" Ella lo miró a los ojos curiosos. "Es como lo llaman. A la casa. Las chicas".

Hizo una pausa, esperando a que haga preguntas. Cuando no lo hizo, empezó a hablar, siempre con un nudo en la garganta… no quería mirarlo, dispuesta a mirar hacia otro lado por completo.

"No teníamos nada. Mi padre se había ido y mi madre se había ido en declive... Ella se la pasaba en su cama y pasaba días sin comer, sin vernos. Y cuando lo hizo…" Ella tragó. No, ella no podía decirle eso. "A los lacayos no se les pagaba. Estoy bastante segura de que estaban robando. Y entonces, un día, se fueron."

"¿Cuántos años tenías? "

"Diecisiete". Sacudió la cabeza, perdida en sus pensamientos. "Mina fue la primera en llegar. Necesitaba el trabajo. Refugio. Y yo necesitaba a alguien para ayudar a mantener el estado en funcionamiento. Era inteligente. Fuerte. Dispuesta. Y ella tenía amigas que estaban en una situación similar. A los pocos meses, había media docena de niñas aquí. Todas buscaban escapar de la pobreza o de algo… familia, hombres, supongo que yo estaba tratando de escapar de algo, también. Ellas estaban dispuestas a trabajar, yo estaba dispuesta a protegerlas. Mantenía los bienes a flote. Cuidaban el ganado y los puestos del establo y labraban la tierra. Trabajaron tan duro como los hombres que había tenido antes. Más duro, incluso".

"Y usted las mantenía en secreto."

Ella lo miró a los ojos entonces.

"No fue difícil. Mi padre nunca estuvo aquí. Él pagó por su vida con sus ganancias cuando jugaba, con el contenido de la casa en la ciudad… en última instancia, la propia casa, cuando él estaba bajo en su suerte." Se detuvo, se echó a reír amargamente.

"¿Y tu madre?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza, apretando los labios en una línea recta, delgada cuando

ella recordó.

"Ella nunca fue la misma después de que él se fue. Ella murió poco después de

que Mina llegara."

Alargó la mano hacia ella entonces.

Ella no se resistió, aun cuando ella sabía que estaba mal, que no debía permitir

que él la abrazara. Pero ¿cómo podría resistir su fuerza caliente y la forma en que la envolvía? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la habían abrazado?

¿Desde que ella había sido la consolada?

"¿Por qué lo haces?"

Volvió la cabeza, colocando su oreja contra la lana nítida de su chaqueta. No

pretendía no entender.

"Ellas me necesitan".

Y... siempre y cuando se me necesite, es más fácil olvidar que estoy sola.

Hizo un ruido desde el fondo de su pecho, y la estimuló a hablar.

"Hay una docena de ellas por ahí, costureras y institutrices, madres y esposas. Una es dueño de una tienda de artículos de baño. No tenían nada cuando vinieron a mí."

"Les dio algo."

Se quedó en silencio por un largo tiempo, en última instancia, tiro de sus brazos. Cuando la soltó, ella sintió una punzada de pequeño remordimiento de que él no se resistiera.

"Es todo lo que he hecho bien." Ella miraba a la estatua de Apolo. "No pude evitar que mi padre se fuera y se llevara a mi madre con él. No pude mantener a flote la finca. Pero pude ayudar a estas niñas".

Él entendió. Ella podía ver eso en su mirada clara y abierta.

"Tengo miedo", agregó en voz baja.

"Lo sé."

"No puedo esperar que Densmore nos apoye. No puedo esperar que guarde

nuestros secretos."

"Serena," Él se detuvo y pudo ver que estaba eligiendo cuidadosamente sus

siguientes palabras. "¿Quiénes son estas niñas que viven con temor de ser

descubiertas?"

Se quedó callada.

"¿Están casadas?"

"Algunas de ellas", susurró. "Ellas han violado la ley para venir aquí."

"Y usted rompe la ley, para ocultarlas".

"Sí".

"Sabe que pone en riesgo la reputación de Sam. Tiene bastante escándalo que

superar."

La frustración la quemo. No le gustaba pensar que era James quien en última

instancia, sufriría por sus elecciones.

"Sí".

"Serena", dijo, su tono de voz era una mezcla de exasperación y preocupación, "no puede asumir esta carga por sí misma. Es demasiado".

"¿Qué sugieres que haga?" Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, a la

defensiva. "Yo no las abandonaría."

"Usted no tiene que hacerlo."

"¿Qué, entonces?"

"Hay muchas maneras."

Ella dejó escapar una risita.

"¿Crees que, en siete años, no he considerado todas las vías posibles? ¿Quién se arriesga a tomar a una mujer que ha abandonado sus votos matrimoniales? ¿Quién haría frente a un padre aristócrata viniendo a buscar a su hija fuera de control? E incluso si pudiera, ¿tomaría ese riesgo por nada más que la palabra de la hija del Wastrearl?"

"Deja que te ayude."

Se quedó en silencio después. Ella nunca había querido confiar en alguien tanto como ella quería confiar en este hombre… un hombre que apestaba a fuerza y potencia y seguridad. Todo parecía tan sencillo en la cocina. Pero ahora, frente a él, ¿podría hacerlo? ¿Podría poner su fe en él? ¿Podría poner su futuro en sus manos?

Sus ojos azules brillaban con algo que no entendía muy bien cuando él empujó

ambas manos por el pelo y se apartó de ella, su frustración lo envió a varios pies de distancia antes de volver a hablar.

"Tú eres la mujer más irritante que he conocido." Se volvió hacia ella, y sus

palabras llegaron rápidas y furiosas. "Se siente orgullosa por el hecho de que ha hecho esto por sí sola, ¿no? Es su casa. Ellas son sus niñas. Es usted quien las ha guardado. Éste es su trabajo. Debe estar orgullosa de eso, Serena… el Señor sabe que debe estarlo. Pero no es lo suficientemente inteligente para saber cuándo está en por encima de sus capacidades. No tienes nada para protegerte de todo lo que haya fuera de estas paredes. Te ofrezco ayuda. Protección".

Serena estaba en el borde de un precipicio, un cambio monumental alteraría todo. Ella miró a los ojos azules, unos ojos que prometían todo lo que soñaba, la seguridad de sus niñas, apoyar a Sam, la seguridad de la casa.

Él era un buen hombre. Ella lo creía. Pero renunciar a su dominio sobre la casa… confiar en él para todo, no sería fácil.

Sus dudas llegaron en un susurro.

"No lo sé..."

Suspiró.

"Creo que se tiene que ir. Cuanto antes lo haga, más pronto su condenada

colección será valorada y más pronto voy a estar fuera de su vida."

Se dio la vuelta, despidiéndose.

Ella no quería que la dejara.

"Usted no entiende. Estos son mis niñas."

Exhaló un suspiro áspero.

"Nada de eso va a cambiar si usted deja que la ayude."

"¡No tengo nada más!"

Allí. Las palabras salieron. Y entonces ella no podía parar.

"¡Esto es todo lo que he tenido! ¡En todo en lo que he estado! Si te necesito para ayudarme a mantenerlo intacto... ¿en qué me convierte eso? ¿Qué hago,

entonces?"

"No es verdad." Él se movió hacia ella, sus palabras eran hipnóticas. Tomando su rostro entre las manos, la inundó con calor, con necesidad. "Yo sé lo que es pensar que estas solo en el mundo, Serena. No eres un caso raro."

Odiaba sentirse sola.

Y había estado sola durante tanto tiempo.

Ella cerró los ojos contra el pensamiento, no quería mostrar su tristeza.

Su debilidad.

Sin embargo, cuando volvió a hablar, no podía dejar de mirar su firme mirada.

"Nunca he conocido a nadie como usted. Nunca he conocido a alguien, hombre o mujer, con tanta fuerza. Tal valor. No está solo. Nunca estará solo."

No sabía quién se movió primero, quien de ellos cerró la distancia entre los dos. Lo único que sabía era que cuando él la besaba, ella no se sentía sola en absoluto.

Ella se entregó a la sensación.

Durante un largo momento, todavía la besaba, sus labios suaves y se establecieron en contra de ella, lo que subrayaba su presencia, su fuerza, su control. Se reflejaba en esas cosas al principio, hasta su olor… su cercanía, su calor, su tamaño, su olor, y pensó que se volvería loca si él no se movía.

Y luego lo hizo.

Sus manos cálidas inclinaron su rostro hacia él, para alinear mejor su boca y sus labios se acercaron a ella, exigiendo que se reuniera con él en la clase. Y lo hizo. Él tomó todo lo que le ofrecía, acaricio, chupo, amo su boca con un beso que le robó su implacable sentido del equilibrio. Que le robó su sentido por completo. Ella agarró sus brazos, deleitándose en su tamaño y su fuerza, y se entregó a él con un suspiro en la boca, devolviendo cada caricia con otra.

Cuando finalmente se retiró y se reunió con su mirada de párpados pesados, la

sombra de una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios antes de que él la levantara en sus brazos. Ella abrió la boca por el movimiento, y le robó la boca abierta para otro beso, intoxicante antes de hablar, su voz era una promesa oscura.

"¿Puedo mostrar cuán lejos de estar sola estás?"

Qué cosa tan maravillosa que él lo diga.

"Sí," susurró ella, las palabras eran apenas un sonido. "Por favor".

Se trasladó luego, llevándola a ella en un curso sinuoso a través de las estatuas, hasta llegar al otro extremo de la habitación, donde había un amplio banco, bajo debajo de un enorme rosetón. Se sentó, pues, y la estableció en su regazo, pasando sus manos hasta su cabello, deliberadamente dispersando las horquillas, con lo que su pelo suelto los rodeo. Ella lo observó mientras tomaba la masa de rizos Rubios, cerró los ojos mientras paseaba por ahí sus manos largas, magníficas. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en sus caricias. El movimiento dejo al descubierto su cuello a su mirada, y con un gemido, se inclinó sobre ella, colocando sus labios en su piel, enviando ríos de placer a través de ella con las suaves caricias de su lengua. Ella abrió la boca por el roce de sus dientes malos sobre un punto delicado en donde su cuello y su hombro se reunían, sintió la forma en que sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa privada por el sonido, luego se suavizó en contra de su pulso y aspiro en el lugar hasta que ella pensó que ella podría morir del placer.

Ella gritó, se envolvió en torno a él, deseosa de tocarlo, de besarlo, siempre que podía. Sus labios se reunieron con el rabillo de su ojo y, sin pensarlo, le tocó con la lengua la línea áspera y suave de la cicatriz. La caricia se volvió lo salvaje, y al mismo tiempo, sus manos estaban aflojando los lazos del vestido, liberando más la piel mientras dejaba caer besos apresurados, mojados por su cuesta. Se pasó la lengua por el borde de la tela en una estela de fuego, tirando de él hacia abajo y derramo sus pechos en sus manos esperando.

Ella abrió los ojos al sentir los de él contra ella, sabiendo que iba a encontrar que la miraba, queriendo ver que la miraba. Cayó un rayo, salvaje, en el cielo detrás de él, lanzando un malvado destello blanco cuando Darien remonto un dedo a través de la piel de su pecho, rodeando la punta una vez, dos veces, con reverencia. Ella exhaló un aliento temblando, y miró hacia arriba, sus ojos azules resplandecientes.

"Son preciosos", dijo, rodeando el pezón otra vez, viendo la respuesta de ella a

medida que crecían duros y doloridos. "Tan apasionados, tan ansiosos." Él levantó la mirada hacia ella. "Estás aquí, Serena. Como yo."

No estaba sola.

Ella vio el deseo en sus ojos entonces, y el reconoció una ola de placer femenino a través de ella. La quería a ella. Ella no sabía de dónde provenían las palabras cuando hablo.

"Tócame".

Ella vio cómo sorpresa estalló en su mirada, rápidamente reemplazada por algo

más oscuro, más intenso.

"Con mucho gusto." Y puso su boca contra su pecho, para chupar suavemente,

trabajando la punta endurecida con la boca y la lengua y los dientes hasta que ella gritó y apretó su pelo, aferrándose a la única cosa estable en su existencia.

Ella se retorció contra él, incapaz de evitar presionarse más contra él, y él levantó la cabeza, deteniendo sus movimientos con una mano mientras le susurró a su gusto contra su pezón. Con un conocimiento femenino que ella no sabía que poseía, se mecía en su contra una vez más, deliberadamente, y levantó la boca de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Poniendo una mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza, murmuró:

"Espera..." y tomó su boca en un beso ardiente levantándola y poniéndola sobre él a horcajadas, tirando de ella más de cerca. "Eso está mejor, ¿no crees?"

Probó la posición, meciéndose en su contra una vez más, esta vez con las faldas agrupadas entre ellos. Cuando gimió por el movimiento, dijo:

"Oh, sí. Mucho mejor."

Se rió de sus palabras, el sonido envió una descarga de placer a través de ella.

"Vamos a ver qué otra cosa es mejor en esta posición, mi Voluptas?"

Ella sonrió con timidez.

"Sí, por favor."

"Bueno, ya que tan cortésmente preguntas..." Él colocó sus labios en uno de sus senos, e Isabel llamó por su nombre, el sonido resonó en la habitación. Ella se meció por la atracción encantadora de su boca en ella, por la forma en que sus dedos jugaban en la punta de su otro pecho, enviando olas de placer a lo profundo de su ser.

Se movió, sus manos estaban alisando sus piernas, apretándola contra él, guiando sus movimientos, deslizándose sobre su pantalón de lino y tirando de las cintas para tener acceso a ese lugar donde no lo había conocido, pero ahora sabía sin lugar a dudas… lo que tan desesperadamente quería. Con una mano, él la ahueco con suavidad, enviando un dardo de placer a través de ella. Se quedó sin aliento al sentir el contacto de él, y él levantó la cabeza, su sonrisa con una promesa malvada en la habitación, su dificultad para respirar y la lluvia golpeando contra las ventanas eran los únicos sonidos de la habitación.

La tomó en la boca de nuevo, consumiéndola, haciéndola olvidar todo, menos sus manos, sus labios, su cuerpo debajo de ella. Hundió los dedos en su pesado pelo, suave y deleitándose con el sonido profundo, satisfecho que hizo mientras mecía la palma de su mano contra ella, dándole lo que ella quería, pero que no sabía pedir.

Ella dejo salir un poco de aliento, sin saber sobre las sensaciones que se

balanceaban a través de ella.

"Darien..." Su nombre apareció con una mezcla de pasión y confusión.

"Sí, hermosa... estoy aquí." Su boca estaba en su oído ahora, con los dientes

jugando con su lóbulo y dispersando sus pensamientos. Ella suspiró al sentir el

contacto de su lengua contra su piel sensible. Su mano dejo de estar dentro de

ella. Ella se movió de nuevo, pero no le dio aquello por lo que ella pedía. "Serena".

Su nombre era una promesa oscura. "¿Qué quieres?"

Abrió los ojos y volvió su cara a la suya, reuniéndose con su mirada… los brillantes ojos azules magníficos que amenazaban su salud mental:

"Quiero..." Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Necesito..."

"Déjame..." Deslizó un dedo a través de los rizos suaves de su sexo, separando los pliegues de allí y empujando dentro de su calor. "¿Es esto lo que necesitas?"

Ella cerró los ojos por la suave caricia y dejó escapar un gemido de placer.

"Mmm... Creo que es exactamente lo que necesitas..." Empezó a moverse en

contra de ella, rodeando los pliegues secretos de ella, sus palabras en su oído, un sonido suave y pecaminoso que enviaba el calor corriendo por ella. "¿Alguna vez te tocaste aquí, Serena?"

Se mordió el labio. Sacudió la cabeza.

"Oh, pero debes... es tan suave... tan mojado... lo que quieres..." Él acarició contra su carne palpitante, dándole precisamente lo que quería, un dedo penetro profundamente en el centro de ella cuando el pulgar trabajo un estrecho círculo en el centro de su placer. Ella gritó por la sensación de tenerlo allí, y su voz se hizo más oscura y áspera, con su propio deseo. "Te hice venir para aquí. ¿Sientes el amor?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza, los ojos bien cerrados, cuando él la empujó más y más hacia lo que tan desesperadamente quería, pero no podía nombrar. Los

movimientos de su dedo pulgar llegaron más rápidos y más firmes, y ella se apretó contra él, olvidándose de todo, menos el sonido de su voz, el tacto de su mano en la parte más secreta de ella.

"Tómalo, Serena. Llega a tu pasión. Yo estoy con vos."

Ella se puso tensa, ya que se precipitó hacia ella, y tomó sus labios en un rico robo de un alma por un beso. Un segundo dedo se unió al primero dentro de ella, penetrando profundo, a tiempo para balancear sus caderas, demandando

silenciosamente todo lo que podía darle. Apretó largo y duro contra el centro de

ella, donde la mayoría de ella dolía... donde más lo necesitaba. Se retiró,

reuniéndose con su mirada sin que ella lo vea.

Ella gritó su nombre, desesperada.

"Vamos a ir, belleza. Te tengo."

Y porque él la tenía a ella, se dejo ir, explotando en sus brazos, retorciéndose en su contra, pidiendo más aún cuando él le dio lo que quería. Y cuando él había arrancado el último movimiento, el pulso de ella, cuando había capturado hasta sus últimos gritos, lamentos, él la tomó en sus brazos fuertes cuando ella recuperó sus sentidos.

Poco a poco, comenzó a arreglar su apariencia, permitiéndole reajustar las cintas de su pantalón, levantándola para restaurar completamente a la falda arrugada una cierta apariencia de normalidad, volviendo a atar con destreza el corpiño de su vestido. Cuando terminó, él la abrazó contra su pecho, acariciando su espalda y los brazos y las piernas con suavidad.

Esto era lo que significaba no estar sola.

Después de varios minutos, la apretó entre sus brazos y puso sus labios

suavemente en su cara.

"Creo que sería mejor si nos levantamos antes de que alguien venga a buscarnos."

Las palabras la despertaron de su estupor, volviendo a la realidad. Ella salto hacia arriba, saliendo de sus brazos y casi saltando de su regazo. Ella se dejó caer moviendo las manos y las rodillas de inmediato, para buscar las horquillas que se habían dispersado.

Él se inclinó hacia delante, mirándola un momento antes de decir:

"Serena. Está bien."

Se sentó sobre sus talones, mirándolo.

"No es del todo bien, mi Lord."

Suspiró.

"¿De vuelta me vas a decir mi Lord? ¿En serio?"

Ella ya se había vuelto distanciado para recoger más horquillas. Cuando tuvo la

última, se puso de pie, moviéndose hacia una estatua cercana a ellos y restauro su cabello a una cierta apariencia de decoro.

En su tono más indignado, se dirigió a la sala en general.

"Nunca debería haber... ¡nunca lo tuvo que hacer!"

"Sí, bueno. No voy a pedir disculpas por ello. "

Ella se volvió hacia él.

"Eso no es muy caballeroso".

Se encontró con su mirada.

"Sin embargo, Serena... lo he disfrutado. Y creo que también lo hiciste. "

Ella se ruborizó.

Una ceja se levantó.

"Veo que no estoy equivocado."

Su mirada se redujo, porque temía que su censura perdiera algo de poder, sus

manos se alzaron muy por encima de la cabeza tratando de restaurar la

compostura.

"Usted es un hombre incorregible."

"Me lo puedes admitir, Serena".

Ella le dio la espalda y murmuró:

"No. No puedo. "

Él se echó a reír, recostándose en su asiento.

"Lo acabas de hacer, belleza."

Se dio la vuelta.

"¡No debe llamarme así!"

A pesar de que me gusta.

Demasiado.

"¿Por qué no?"

Bajó la voz hasta un susurro.

"Usted sabe muy bien por qué no."

"Dime que te gusto, y te dejo en paz".

"No."

Se enderezó sus mangas de la chaqueta.

"Haz lo que quieras. Me gusta mucho llamarte belleza. Dado que lo eres."

"Está bien. Lo he disfrutado. "

Su sonrisa era mala.

"Lo sé."

Ella tuvo que dar vuelta para ocultar su propia sonrisa por su arrogancia.

Querido Señor. ¿Qué había metido en esto?

Ella miró por encima del hombro.

"Esta es una conversación totalmente inadecuada. Debo insistir en acabar con

ella."

Su risa parecía un ladrido por su tono imperioso.

"Serena, estoy seguro de que estará de acuerdo en que es un poco tarde para la altanería".

Ella se ruborizó.

"¡Usted es demasiado!"

Él la estabilizó con una mirada líquida.

"Yo os aseguro, querida, que yo soy suficiente."

Ella no entendía las palabras, pero su tono era suficiente para dar un sentido

general del significado. Sus mejillas ardían.

"Me tengo que ir."

"¡No!" La llamó desde detrás de ella, de pie, finalmente. "No te vayas. Espera. Me esforzaré por ser un perfecto caballero."

Uno de las cejas de Serena se levantó imitando la mirada que tantas veces le había dado a ella.

"Yo creo que cuando se trata de superarse, mi Lord."

Se rió de nuevo.

"Un buen golpe, mi lady." Ella no podía dejar de unirse a él en su risa, y cuando se desvaneció, los dejó en un silencio sociable. Darien habló en primer lugar, llenándolo.

"¿Por qué nunca he oído hablar de usted?"

"¿Mi Lord?" El ceño fruncido de Serena era de confusión por la pregunta.

"No viajaba en los mismos círculos que su padre, pero usted es la hija del conde de Reddich corta una amplia franja a través de Londres. ¿Por qué no oí nunca de ti?"

Gracias a Dios que nunca se supo de mí.

Serena trago una vez, insegura.

"Mi madre nunca quiso que yo fuera a Londres, me imagino que se sentía de esa manera porque ella no quería ser testigo de la verdad sobre mi padre. Tal vez ella no quería ser testigo de ella misma." Ella lo miró a los ojos y había entendimiento en sus profundidades. Tenía una historia, también. El conocimiento la empujó a seguir, obligándola a revelar más. "Mi madre hablaba de mi padre, como si fuera una maravilla. Sus cuentos de él, ahora lo sé, eran en su mayoría fabricados, memorias limpiadas y borradas con tinta roja derramada sobre ellos, prestados para hacer algo más poderoso, más grandioso que cualquier historia real podría haber sido. Pero yo le creí. Y, así, creía en él. Mis primeros recuerdos de él, deben ser una combinación perversa de la fantasía y la realidad, porque puedo verlos sonriendo juntos, amándose el uno al otro... pero no estoy segura de que fuera siempre fiel."

Darien asintió con la cabeza, y ella no podía dejar de continuar.

"Pero le pregunté acerca de Londres", dijo recordando. "Sí. Su madre no pudo

haber querido a ir, pero usted debe haber tenido una temporada."

Ella se puso rígida en su memoria. Le había sido prometido, por supuesto, ese

fatídico viaje, cuando su padre había anunciado sus intenciones de utilizar a su

única hija para obtener fondos. La vergüenza la quemo. No podía contar la historia. Ella no quería que él pensara de ella de forma económica. En cambio, ella negó con la cabeza.

"No. No tuve una temporada."

Su mirada se redujo en ella, y ella reconoció la incredulidad. Ella quería que no

hiciera más preguntas.

"¿No quería tomar su lugar legítimo en la sociedad?"

Uno de los lados de su boca le dio una sonrisa irónica.

"Dime, Lord Darien, ¿suele haber un lugar en Almack para la hija del Wastrearl?"

Su mirada era oscura.

"Cuelga a Almack."

"Hablas como un hombre que está en libertad de evitarlo."

Él negó con la cabeza.

"No, en absoluto. Mi familia no está exenta de su cuota justa de escándalo, Serena. De hecho, a mi hermana se le negó recientemente la entrada a Almack."

Sus ojos se abrieron.

"Es broma".

"No".

"¡Pero ella es la hermana del marqués de Ralston!"

"Media hermana", dijo Darien con ironía: "Pero hasta hace pocos meses, mi hermano era bienvenido en la sociedad bajo una grave coacción. El suyo no es el pasado más limpio".

"¿Qué pasó para cambiarlo?"

"Se casó con una mujer con una reputación intachable y conexiones con las

familias más poderosas de la alta sociedad."

"Una excelente estrategia".

Darien sonrió.

"Lo hubiera sido si Armando hubiera propuesto alguna estrategia para ganarla. No lo hizo. En cambio, él se enamoró. Por accidente."

Serena frunció el ceño.

"¿Tal cosa sucede?"

"Al parecer. Están bastante tiempo el uno sobre el otro."

Serena ignoro el tirón de envidia que vino con su historia… por lo insondable.

"Qué bueno".

Él sonrió.

"Mi punto es, con o sin Almack, podrías haber salido. Usted todavía podría tomar su lugar allí."

Serena considero las palabras. Había pasado muchos años, desde que ella había pensado en las trampas de la sociedad. Ni siquiera sabría por dónde empezar a entrar en la sociedad, y la idea de tener que aprender toda la tonelada de reglas y regulaciones era suficiente para perderse por el pánico en su interior.

No, Londres no era para ella.

"Creo que sobreestima las habilidades con que nacen las mujeres de la

aristocracia."

Él inclinó la cabeza, una pregunta en sus ojos.

Ella le dio un pequeño suspiro antes de alejarse. Pasó la mano por el borde de una estatua cercana y confesó:

"Yo no sé cómo empezar a ser una dama de sociedad: Estoy segura de que mi

estilo de conversación es completamente erróneo; sin duda me avergonzaría a mí misma y a todos a mi alrededor durante mi situación social en primer lugar,

mientras que yo soy una costurera competente, no tengo conocimiento del encaje de aguja, no tengo ningún conocimiento de moda, y yo no puedo bailar," ella hizo una mueca cuando las palabras salieron de ella. Ciertamente, él no lo encontraría del todo halagador.

No es que ella le importaba ser adulada o no.

_Mentirosa._

Serena ignoro la pequeña voz en su cabeza.

"¿No sabe bailar?"

Por supuesto que se aferraría a eso.

"En realidad no."

"Bueno, eso parece que sería fácil de arreglar."

Ella dejó escapar una risita.

"En caso de que no se haya dado cuenta, mi lord, no hay muchos maestros de

danza tan al norte."

"¿No estás de suerte de que estoy aquí, entonces? Me gustaría mucho enseñarle a bailar."

Giró la cabeza hacia él con incredulidad.

"¿Perdón?"

"Creo que debemos comenzar esta noche. Hay un salón de baile en esta casa,

¿no?"

"Sí." Ciertamente eso no era grave.

"Excelente. ¿Después de la cena, entonces?"

Ella parpadeó.

"¿Después de la cena?"

"Voy a tomar eso como un acuerdo rotundo."

"Yo…"

"Usted no tiene miedo, ¿verdad?"

Bueno, ahora que había arrojado el guante.

Se aclaró la garganta.

"Por supuesto que no."

Él sonrió.

"Yo no lo creía. Ahora, si usted dejar de distraerme, la veré en la cena."

"Yo, sí, por supuesto." Aturdida, empezó a moverse a través de las estatuas hacia la puerta.

"Oh, ¿y Serena?"

El sonido de su nombre en sus labios era una promesa maligna, a una distancia respetable. Se dio la vuelta, de repente sin aliento.

"¿Sí?"

"Sólo por esta noche... ¿vamos a fingir que no está de luto?"

Las palabras mandaron un estremecimiento a través de ella, y ella tenía una

sensación inmediata de que si ella estuviera de acuerdo a su solicitud, lo cambiaría todo.

Ella tomó una respiración profunda, pensando la respuesta por un buen rato. No importaba lo que se digiera, no era inmune a este hombre y sus encantos. Era la tentación final. Y quería ceder

Ella tomó una respiración profunda.

"Eso suena como una idea maravillosa."

**Continuara…**

**N/A: Hola mis niñas espero que les allá gustado mucho estos capis, esperamos sus Review. Saludos y se les quiere full ^.^**


	14. Chapter 14

**10 Lecciones para Casar a un Lord… y que te adore**

**Hola os dejo 5 capis mas.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah MacLeany el verdadero nombre de la novela es Ten Ways to Be Adored When Landing a Lord y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 13**

Darien se había metido solo en su camisa cuando se prepara para la cena, cuando llamaron a la puerta de su dormitorio. Espero escucharla, inmediatamente al borde, y luego sacudió la respuesta que se imaginaba.

Si fuera honesto consigo mismo, admitiría que estaba en el borde por su tarde con Serena... y que estaba esperando con impaciencia la noche por delante.

Pero entonces tenía poco interés en ser honesto consigo mismo.

Un segundo golpe sonó, y se volvió a tiempo para ver a James asomar la cabeza por el estrecho espacio entre la puerta y el asiento.

"He oído que se unirá a nosotros para cenar."

Darien levantó una ceja en respuesta.

"Yo lo había planeado, sí."

Sam asintió solemnemente.

"Bueno".

El muchacho no se movió de su posición, mitad dentro, mitad fuera del cuarto. En cambio, vio como Darien se volvió hacia el espejo y sacó un peine para domar sus rizos grises.

Por unos momentos, ninguno de los dos habló, hasta que, finalmente, Darien dijo:

"¿Le gustaría entrar, Lord Reddich?"

Las palabras descongelaron al muchacho, y él corrió a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él con firmeza.

"Me gustaría. Por favor".

Darien ocultó su sonrisa, en lugar de mirar a su visitante se centro en el espejo para terminar de arreglarse. Se ajustó las mangas de la camisa de lino que llevaba antes de alisarla a lo largo de su torso. Levanto la corbata de donde reposaba en una silla cercana, y dijo:

"¿Hay algo que usted quiera?"

Sam negó con la cabeza, distraído por los movimientos de las fuertes manos de Darien cuando comenzó a hacer los complejos movimientos para hacer el elaborado nudo de la corbata.

"¿Cómo sabes cómo hacerlo?"

Darien hizo una pausa.

"He sabido hacerlo por mucho tiempo."

Sam continúo preguntando, paralizado.

"Pero... ¿cómo lo supo?"

Darien pensó por un momento.

"Supongo que mi criado me ha enseñado."

"Oh." Se hizo un silencio mientras Sam consideró la respuesta. "Tendré que

aprender a hacer eso antes de ir a la escuela, creo."

Darien se volvió.

"¿Quieres que te enseñe?"

Los ojos del muchacho se iluminaron.

"¿Le importaría?"

"No, en absoluto." Darien se saco la corbata y la puso alrededor del cuello de Sam.

Girando al niño hacia el espejo, Sam miro todos los movimientos hasta que el

pudo hacer que el nudo de la corbata se aproximara a los nudos que Darien le había enseñado anteriormente.

Sam se inclinó hacia el espejo, mirando la corbata desde varios ángulos, cuando Darien se alejó para ponerse el resto de su atuendo de la cena.

"Se ve muy bien."

Había algo en el orgullo del chico que tiró de la memoria de Darien. Mientras que él no podía recordar cómo aprendió a hacer el nudo de una corbata, lo hizo recordar el poderoso deseo de ser aprobado, para ser aceptado como un hombre. Cuando Darien había tenido la edad de Sam, su madre los había abandonado, fugándose en el medio de la noche con poco más que la ropa que llevaba puesta, dejando a dos hijos gemelos y un marido desolado a su paso. En las semanas siguientes, su padre había desaparecido, así, entrando más y más a sí mismo, dejando a Darien y Armando para valerse por sí mismos para sobrevivir el duro golpe de la pérdida de dos padres. Habían sido enviados a la escuela después de un mes, gracias a la intervención de una tía comprometida que se había dado cuenta de la devastación que su madre había hecho.

Darien pasó el primer año en la escuela trabajando tan duro como pudo… deseoso de impresionar a su padre, convencido de que si, cuando él y Armando regresaran a casa para las vacaciones de verano, había recibido los máximos honores en la escuela, de alguna manera pudiera convencer a su padre que sus hijos eran suficientes.

Había aprendido rápidamente que nada volvería a ser suficiente para calmar el

dolor de su padre y la culpa por la pérdida de su marquesa. Pero al mirar a este

niño, el joven conde, resistente de Reddich, recordó lo que era probar. Y creer que él podía tener éxito.

Y quería darle a este niño lo que él nunca había tenido.

"De hecho, lo hace. Usted tendrá que practicar para hacerlo perfecto, pero no debe tomar mucho tiempo." Darien abrocho los botones de su chaleco, viendo como al niño se le iluminaban los ojos de placer mientras desanudaba la corbata y practicaba en el espejo una vez más. Cuando la punta de la lengua del conde salió en la esquina de su boca, y él arrugó la cara tratando de recordar los movimientos que había aprendido solo, Darien se echó a reír y se acercó para ayudar. Cuando la corbata estaba atada una vez más, Sam sonrió hacia él.

¿Quién hubiera imaginado que aquí, sobre los páramos de Yorkshire, iba a

encontrar la satisfacción, cuando hacia sonreír a los niños Tsukino?

Por supuesto, no había nada infantil en la mayor Tsukino.

Cuando Sam destruyo su obra para tratar de hacerla de nuevo, una vez más,

Darien permitió que sus pensamientos fueran a Serena. En un momento, ella lo estaba alejando, diciéndole que quería que se fuera de su casa y de su vida, y al siguiente estaba confesando su pasado y sus secretos y se abría en sus brazos, dulce y sensual y espléndida.

Nunca había conocido a una mujer como ella.

La forma en que se había puesto al descubierto, confiándole la historia de la

deserción de su padre, de la desolación de su madre, de su propio compromiso de mantener la pequeña familia que le quedó unida, de mantener Tsukino Park

trabajando a pesar del duro golpe de la pérdida de su madre… Darien se sintió

intrigada por completo por esta enigmática mujer.

"Dala vuelta otra vez más", le dijo a Sam cuando llegó a su capa superior.

Sam siguió las instrucciones cuidadosamente.

"He estado pensando."

"¿Sí?"

"Creo que debería casarse con Serena."

Darien se quedó inmóvil, considerando el semblante grave del niño.

"¿Perdón?"

"Es lógico, la verdad."

"¿En serio?" De todas las cosas que el niño podría haber dicho, esta no era la que Darien estaba esperando.

Sam asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí. Serena sería una excelente esposa. ¿Te digo por qué?"

"Por todo".

El muchacho respiró hondo, como si hubiera estado practicando sus palabras. "Ella es muy buena a la hora de administrar una casa. Ella sabe resumir mejor que nadie que he conocido. Además, puede montar a caballo, así como un hombre. Tal vez cuando deje de llover lo verás por ti mismo."

"Voy a esperarlo." Darien se sorprendió por la verdad en sus palabras.

"Además, ella es excelente en las adivinanzas."

"Cualquier hombre debe buscar eso en una esposa."

"Hay otras cosas también." Sam inclino la cabeza, pensando. "Ella no es fea."

Darien sintió una sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

"No, no lo es. Sin embargo, ¿me permite decirle que no hablo de esa manera con ella?"

"No lo sé. Pero tal vez usted se lo podría decir. Las chicas quieren elogios."

"Si ha aprendido eso a una edad tan joven, deberá estar bien cuando llegue el

momento de que usted pueda interactuar con el otro sexo", dijo Darien. "Con mucho gusto le diré que ella no es fea."

Se enfrentó a su reflejo en el espejo, observando a su joven acompañante, mirando con cuidado su corbata arrugada irremediablemente.

"Creo que sería un buen marido."

Darien miró a Sam, decidió a decir la verdad.

"Yo no estoy tan seguro."

Sam frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué no?"

Darien no hablaba. ¿Qué podía decirle a este muchacho que tuviera sentido?

"¿Es porque no tiene título?"

"No. No creo que un título garantice un buen esposo, siempre."

"Ni yo tampoco, mi padre no era un buen esposo."

Darien asintió con la cabeza.

"Siento mucho escuchar eso."

Sam se encogió de hombros.

"No me acuerdo de él."

"¿Quiere hacerlo?"

El muchacho pensó durante un largo rato.

"A veces".

Darien respiró profundo por las palabras, tan honestas. Él sabía lo que era ser un niño de diez años de edad, sin nadie que se ocupe de orientarlo o ayudarlo o darle un consejo. Y comprendió la confusión que Sam sentía con el hombre

desaparecido que llamaba padre sin haber sido nunca más que un misterio.

"¿Qué le diría si se encontrara con él ahora?"

Sam negó con la cabeza una vez.

"No puedo encontrarlo. Él está muerto".

"No importa. ¿Qué le dirías?"

Sam miró por una ventana cercana por un largo minuto antes de volver a mirar a Darien.

"Yo le diría que tengo la intención de ser un conde mucho mejor que él."

Darien asintió solemnemente.

"Creo que es algo bueno que decir."

Sam se quedó en silencio por un momento, pensando en sus palabras antes de

añadir:

"También me gustaría preguntarle por qué no nos quiere."

A Darien no le gustaba la opresión en su pecho por las palabras del muchacho, tan familiares. ¿No se preguntó lo mismo durante años después de que su madre los había abandonado?

"No me puedo imaginar porque él no los quería."

Los grandes ojos marrones de Sam eran claros y directos.

"Pero no lo sabes".

"No. Yo no lo hago." Darien sentía el peso de la importancia de dar a este chico una buena respuesta. "Pero yo puedo decir que si yo estuviera en su posición, sin duda lo querría".

"¿Y a Serena?"

"Y a Serena." La verdad en sus palabras era muy sorprendente para él, y él se alejó para pasar un peine por su cabello una vez más.

Sam seguía sus movimientos.

"Luego, ¿podrías considerar casarte con ella?"

Un fantasma de una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Darien. El joven conde había aprendido claramente de la tenacidad de su hermana. Dejo su peine y se volvió. Nunca había visto a nadie tan esperanzado como Sam lo estaba en ese

momento, como si una propuesta de Darien fuera todo lo que necesitaba para que este todo bien.

Lo que Sam no sabía era que Serena no quería tener nada que ver con Darien, la verdad cayó sobre él cuando se dio cuenta de ella.

El pensamiento fue como un rayo para él.

"Creo que a Serena no le gusta la idea de que nosotros negociemos su matrimonio sin que ella este en la habitación."

"Yo soy un conde, usted sabe. Este es el negocio de los hombres."

Darien le hablo entre risas.

"Y como un hombre que tiene una hermana tan obstinada como la suya, le sugiero nunca decir una vez más eso durante el tiempo que le gustaría permanecer con vida."

Sam suspiró.

"Bueno, si importa, yo quiero que lo elija a usted para ella."

"Me siento halagado por su apoyo." Darien enarcó una ceja. "¿Ha habido alguna vez a otro hombre en esta cuestión?"

No se debe hacer tales preguntas.

Sam asintió con la cabeza.

"Los hombres vienen a buscarla a veces."

La mandíbula de Darien se aflojó brevemente.

"¿Para buscarla?"

Sam asintió con la cabeza.

"En su mayoría, vienen porque la han ganado."

"¿Se la han ganado? ¿Como a su corazón? "

No le gustaba esa idea.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

"No. Se la han ganado en una apuesta."

La ira estalló dentro de él. Sin duda, Darien no había oído correctamente.

"¿Se la han ganado en una apuesta con quién?"

Sam se encogió de hombros.

"Con nuestro padre, supongo."

Darien apretó los dientes. La idea de que el ex conde de Reddich había jugado a su única hija… había jugado a Serena, era simplemente demasiado para él. Darien quería golpear algo. De inmediato. Apretó los puños con fuerza, imaginando el placer que sería llevar su puño hacia el rostro del aristócrata petulante que había tomado esa apuesta. Y el aristócrata muerto que lo había sugerido.

Él quería saber más, obtener mayor conocimiento de este mundo loco que Serena y Sam le habían planteado, pero no pudo. Se obligó a relajar los músculos que se habían tensado de inmediato alertas ante la revelación del niño. No era lugar para hacer esas cosas. Al menos, no ahora.

En este momento, iban a cenar.

Y entonces él le iba a enseñar a Serena a bailar.

Serena había estado a punto de ir hacia las habitaciones para comprobar a Sam y Darien cuando los vio bajando las escaleras centrales a las afueras del comedor. Su pulso se aceleró por la profunda voz de Darien retumbando en el pasillo. A pesar del esfuerzo para hacerlo, no podía entender sus palabras, pero el tono sencillo de su voz profunda y oscura era suficiente para ponerla nerviosa. Se alisó la falda de su vestido, de inmediato nerviosa por su aspecto… por que había pasado un largo, largo tiempo desde que había tenido razones para usar un vestido de noche, y este lo había rescatado de las profundidades de su armario y se lo había puesto rápidamente. Estaba vergonzosamente fuera de moda.

Ciertamente, las mujeres con las que socializaba con regularidad en Londres

estaban completamente al corriente de la moda, sin duda eran hermosas y serenas y nunca se les ocurriría ser vistas con un vestido de más de un mes, por no hablar de uno de hace años.

Ella hizo una mueca cuando Darien y Sam compartieron una sonrisa en el pasillo fuera de la puerta. No debería haber accedido a su tonta solicitud. Se sentía como una imbécil total.

Y luego entró.

Sin una corbata.

El cuello de su camisa estaba abierto, dejando ver un trozo de piel bronceada

caliente, enmarcada por el lino blanco y un chaleco de color verde oscuro que

llevaba cuando había llegado el día anterior. Cuando él y Sam entraron en el

comedor para cenar, la atención de Serena fue atraída inmediatamente por ese

triángulo tentador de pecho, y le llevó un par de segundos recuperarse de su

sorpresa.

Cuando alzó la atención a su rostro, se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando

fijamente, con los ojos rastrillando el corpiño de su vestido, persistente en el lugar donde la tela daba paso a la pendiente de su pecho antes de ir a reunirse con su mirada. Ella reconoció la admiración masculina allí, y, sonrojándose, redirigió la atención a su hermano.

Sólo para descubrir que llevaba un conjunto de cena igualmente improbable:

pantalones cortos, una camisa de lino sucia, y un elaborado nudo de una corbata irremediablemente arrugada. La corbata de Darien. Él le había enseñado a su hermano atar una corbata.

El calor se difundió a través de sus mejillas y sonrió a su hermano.

"¡Que buen nudo!" El niño se pavoneaba por debajo de su alabanza, y se encontró con los ojos de Darien. "Gracias".

Él estaba haciendo muy difícil que no le gustara.

Andrew se cuenta de la falta de corbata de su amigo y se echó a reír, una risa en pleno auge.

"Parece que ha olvidado algo, St. John."

Darien sonrió.

"Espero que me perdone mi extraño atuendo, Lady Serena", dijo Darien, había burla en su tono, cuando se adelantó y se llevó su mano a sus labios, la caricia ardía a través de su guante. "Ya ve, me di cuenta que había un alumno deseoso de aprender a hacer nudos de corbata esta noche."

Una imagen de Sam y Darien trabajando juntos para atar la corbata brilló en la

mente de Serena, y se trataba de una fantasía de gran alcance porque Sam tenía un hombre que lo guiaba a través de estas cosas masculinas complejas e inciertas, y en él Serena tenía un socio para ayudar a navegar los desafíos de criar a un conde joven.

Un socio.

Era una palabra muy bonita.

Ella miro a Darien a los ojos durante un largo rato, perdida en la idea de él aquí, capaz de ayudar. Sacando la cabeza ante la idea, dijo:

"No, en absoluto. Estoy segura de que podemos encontrar otra corbata, ahora que la suyo ha sido apropiada..."

"Estoy mejor libre, mi señora."

Tenía una sonrisa notable. Una que le hacía sentir como si hubiera muy poco aire en la habitación.

"Bueno, no hay ninguna razón para que nos mantengamos aquí esta noche. Estoy feliz de que te vayas sin corbata si lo quieres". Serena contuvo la respiración, teniendo en cuenta a este hombre y a su hermano y al retrato encantador que hicieron. Darien fue más accesible al instante. Más entrañable. Más atractivo.

Demasiado atractivo.

Aclarándose la garganta, Serena dijo:

"¿Vamos a comer?"

Se trasladaron a la mesa, que había sido elaborada por orden de Luna, Serena se paro al lado de su asiento... y los caballeros ayudaron a las damas con sus

asientos. Había una intimidad en el movimiento en que Darien apartaba la silla de Serena para ella, la forma en que se apoyó para bombardearla con el calor y el aroma de sándalo. Volvió la cabeza fugazmente en su dirección para darle las gracias, y él en voz baja dijo:

"Es para mí un completo placer", apenas lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella

escuchara. Ella sintió el suave toque de su aliento en su hombro desnudo mientras añadía: "Yo sabía que ibas a estar impresionante en rojo."

Una inundación de placer le atravesó.

Él era un hombre peligroso.

Se sacudió de la idea, totalmente inadecuada, y fue recompensada con la llegada de la cena. Luna se había superado a sí misma esa noche… creando un plato de comida sencilla, cordial que había llegado casi en su totalidad de las tierras de Tsukino. No era extravagante, sin duda Lord Darien había tenido comidas más sofisticadas, pero estaba bien sazonado y bien cocinado, y era una fiesta para los estándares de Tsukino Park.

Mientras miraba el cordero con mermelada que había llegado como parte del plato principal, Serena fue superada por la incertidumbre. Esta comida era demasiado simple para entretener a estos hombres, hombres que habían viajado por el mundo desarrollando mentes y paladares sofisticados. ¿Qué podrían encontrar de agradable en una cena tranquila en las selvas de Yorkshire? ¿Qué podrían encontrar de entretenido en la compañía de dos mujeres jóvenes sin cultura y un niño de diez años?

El pensamiento se siguió infectando cuando la comida continuó, y Serena cayó en el silencio, cerrando el paso a la conversación a su alrededor.

Cuando Andrew y Molly interrogaron a Sam sobre sus clases y los eventos de su día, Darien se acercó a Serena.

"Usted no está con nosotros".

Se enderezó por las palabras.

"Yo estaba pensando en la comida."

"Es una excelente comida", dijo Darien, y la incertidumbre de Serena creció.

"Estoy segura de que es bastante menos extravagante que la que usted está

acostumbrado."

"No, en absoluto."

"Por supuesto que no es tan sofisticada como la que ha tenido."

Darien la miró serio, no toleraba el auto-desprecio.

"Por el contrario, Serena. Esta comida un el final ideal para un día extraordinario..."

Y allí, por la profundidad de sus palabras, la bienvenida de su voz, era lo que llevo a la distancia las dudas de Serena. Sus palabras eran una promesa oscura que evocaba imágenes y emociones de su interacción en la estatuaria, por lo que deseo que la besara de nuevo. Deseando que estuvieran solos una vez más.

Pero no lo estaban.

Ellos estaban en la cena.

Con gente.

Con un niño, por amor de Dios.

Ella bajó la cabeza, ocultando su vista en el plato.

"Estoy feliz de que lo esté pasando bien, mi lord."

"…y entonces Lord Darien y yo tuvimos nuestra reunión."

Serena miró a su hermano por sus palabras, reuniéndose con la mirada sorprendida de Molly.

"¿Reunión? ¿Qué tipo de reunión?"

Sam pareció recordar que ella estaba allí.

"Una reunión de hombres."

Se sentó en su silla.

"¿Perdón?"

"Hemos tenido algo que discutir", dijo Sam, simplemente.

Miró a Darien.

"Que discutir."

Levantó su copa de vino, haciendo un brindis con la bebida.

"Absolutamente".

"Yo…" Ella se volvió de nuevo hacia Sam. ¿Qué podrían haber estado

discutiendo sin ella? "¿Sobre qué?"

"Es asunto tuyo, Serena. Le hable a Lord Darien por un momento, como Conde".

_¿Como conde?_

Sus ojos se abrieron por las palabras de su hermano. En silencio, se volvió hacia Darien, que tenía dificultades obvias para abstenerse de sonreír.

"Yo no lo podía rechazar, Lady Serena. Él es, en efecto, el conde... Y mi anfitrión, no menos." Hizo una pausa y añadió: "Este cordero es excelente, la gelatina, en particular, es excelente. ¿No lo crees, Andrew?"

"Yo…", dijo el gigante, y Serena no perdió el humor en su tono.

A ella le gustaría verlos a los dos bañados en mermelada.

Ella miró a Molly, mientras miraba la atracción en los ojos de su prima, y frunció el ceño en dirección a ella. Molly impasible, volvió a Sam y le dijo:

"¡Y has aprendido a hacer un nudo de corbata muy impresionante!"

"Oh, sí", dijo Sam con entusiasmo, tocando la corbata en cuestión. "¿Te gustaría que lo volviera a hacer?" Antes de que Molly pudiera responder, Sam tiró de un extremo de su corbata, siendo un comportamiento totalmente inadecuado para la cena.

Cuando empezó a realizar el método apropiado para atar la corbata, Serena se

inclinó hacia Darien. "Como puede ver", susurró, "mi hermano puede ser el conde, pero no es en absoluto capaz de actuar como tal por su propia cuenta. Me gustaría que me dijera de qué se habló."

Sin apartar los ojos de Sam, Darien contestó:

"Tú."

Seguramente ella no había oído correctamente.

"¿Yo?"

"Usted".

"¿Qué hay de mí?"

Se tomó su tiempo cortando un trozo de cordero y poniéndole un trozo de

mermelada. Se mordió el labio pensativo durante un buen rato, hasta que la

frustración de Serena creció hasta el punto en que ya no podía permanecer en

silencio.

"Oh, por amor de Dios. ¡Traga!"

Darien se volvió con fingida sorpresa.

"¿Por qué, Lady Serena?, ¡qué contundencia! Usted debe tener cuidado… me

puede provocar indigestión."

"Y que situación triste que sería, Lord Darien." Él rió, bajo y tranquilo, y se

extendió a través de su calidez en el sonido, audible sólo para ella. "Usted está

disfrutando de esto."

Él la miró a los ojos, y no había duda del calor de su mirada azul.

"Confieso que lo estoy. De hecho, me parece que me gusta todo mi tiempo con

ustedes."

Serena se sonrojó ante las palabras, y el placer que trajeron.

¿Qué estaba haciendo con ella?

No podía permitir que él la redujera con una sonrisa tonta perdiéndola cada vez

que hablaba. Aclarándose la garganta, dijo:

"Debo insistir, Lord Darien. ¿Qué es lo que usted y Sam discutieron?"

"No te preocupes, Serena", dijo Darien. "Tu hermano está más que preocupado por su bienestar una vez que se vaya a la escuela."

Serena miró a Sam, torpemente estirando para ver su corbata cuando Andrew le ayudó a completar más detalles del nudo.

"¿Y por qué iba a pensar que hablar con usted lo ayudaría?"

Darien se sentó recto, mirando a Serena con una mirada franca.

"Él ha ideado una propuesta para mantener la seguridad, y estaba pidiendo mi

ayuda." Se volvió hacia Sam, a través de la mesa. "Bien hecho, Sam. ¡Es sin

duda el mejor nudo que has atado hasta ahora!"

Sam sonrió con satisfacción por el cumplido, y se volvió a recibir elogios

adicionales de Molly, colmo de halagos tanto para el joven conde y a Andrew, por su ayuda.

Serena era incapaz de apreciar la escena. Con el ceño fruncido, le susurró a Darien:

"¿Qué clase de propuesta?"

Espero hasta que Regina había despejado su plato vacío, Darien finalmente se

inclinó hacia Serena.

"Él piensa que debe casarse."

Serena abrió la boca, la cerró, y repitió la acción.

Uno de los lados de la boca de Darien se abrió por la diversión.

"¿Por qué, Serena? Creo que me has respondido sin palabras."

"Yo…" Serena se detuvo, sin saber qué decir.

"Él lo ha contemplado muy a fondo", dijo. "Él cree que su capacidad de administrar una casa y calcular sumas hace de ti una excelente candidata para esposa."

Seguramente esto no estaba sucediendo. No aquí. No en la mesa de la cena.

"Él está ansioso para que la vea montar a caballo, también. Me ha dicho que su

destreza ecuestre hará que me gane más. Tengo muchas ganas de ello."

"Yo…"

"Además, y esto es fundamental, que no eres fea." Ella parpadeó.

Los ojos de Darien bailaban con diversión.

"Recuerde, Serena. Que es su hermano quien lo dijo. No me atrevería a tomar el crédito de tales palabras bonitas. Yo habría dicho algo mucho más peatonal. Se necesita un gran orador para llegar a…"

"No es fea." Ella le dio una pequeña sacudida de la cabeza. "¡Qué hermoso elogio!"

"Ah. Ha recuperado la voz." Sonrió entonces, una sonrisa completa y ganadora, y no podía dejar de coincidir con él.

"Parece que sí." Hizo una pausa, "Dígame, mi lord, ¿la escuela ayudara a mi

hermano a aprender palabras más bonitas para cortejar a su futura condesa?"

"Uno sólo puede esperar", respondió, "si no deberíamos estar muy preocupados por la línea de sucesión de Reddich".

Serena no podía dejar de reír por el extraño giro de acontecimientos, llamando la atención de sus compañeros de cena.

"Sam me dijo una cosa sobre Lady Serena durante nuestra conversación que me tiene muy intrigado."

Tenía la atención de toda la mesa ahora, y Serena sintió como un hilo que

desenrollaba el nerviosismo. Ciertamente él no iba a repetir nada vergonzoso,

¿verdad?

"¿Qué fue eso, Lord Darien?" Pregunto a Molly.

"Él afirma que es una campeona en adivinanzas".

"¡Oh, ella lo es!", Coincidió Molly. "Nunca he visto nada igual."

"Me gustaría ver una prueba de ello." Él se inclino hacia Serena con una mirada contemplativa. "Pero en primer lugar, creo que tenemos una cita de baile."

En unos momentos, se había acordado ir al salón de baile, y la previsión de Serena la había fijado en el borde.

Darien aparto su silla, de pie de tras de ella, y Serena se volvió para darle las gracias, sólo para descubrir que la miraba pensativo. Distraída por su intensa observación, ella bajó la cabeza y dijo:

"Gracias."

Él le ofreció su brazo. Cuando lo tomó, el calor de él se levantaba de la tela gruesa de su chaqueta, se inclinó y le dijo:

"Creo que debe saber, habría utilizado una frase totalmente diferente a la que él dijo."

Serena sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, pero intentó hablar ligero.

"¿Quieres decir que no hubieras utilizado "no feo"?"

"No," sonrió, y de repente, parecía que había menos aire en el espacio en que

estaban. Serena contuvo la respiración esperando. "La hubiera descrito, como

magnífica."

El salón se había transformado.

Serena se detuvo en seco cuando entró en la enorme sala, sorprendida. Ella había discutido los planes para la noche con Mina inmediatamente después de hablar con Darien a la tarde, haciéndole saber que era necesario mover las cosas viejas del salón de baile y el polvo del piano para prepararlo para la noche.

En cambio, Mina había obrado un milagro.

El extremo más alejado del salón de baile brillaba por la luz suave y dorada de

varias decenas de velas, sin precedentes y claramente sustraídas de la casa y se habían instalado en altos candelabros.

Las luces habían sido colocadas estratégicamente para crear un espacio íntimo de espacio utilizable, acordonado con dos tumbonas bajas en ambos extremos, y varias sillas cómodas se lanzaron a un lado.

Había una mesa de refrescos también, con un cuenco de cristal grande de

limonada, una botella de coñac de las bodegas, junto con varios tragos y un plato de pasteles que Sam inmediatamente saqueo. Serena no podía dejar de sonreír a la adición, ella apostaría a que Luna había pasado gran parte de la tarde trabajando en los pequeños pasteles.

Cada superficie brillaba con esmalte fresco, y Serena se preguntó cuantas de las niñas habían ayudado a convertir el espacio no utilizado en un mini-salón de baile, apto para una noche de baile.

"Es hermoso", susurró, olvidando a su público por un momento.

"Parece usted sorprendida", dijo Darien, en silencio.

"Lo estoy." Ella se rió, un sonido pequeño, encantador. "Ha pasado una década

desde que esta sala se ha utilizado para los fines previstos. Lo limpian

periódicamente y se usan unas pocas veces, pero nunca para bailes..." Se

interrumpió, una mano levantada, ausente en el aire mientras buscaba el resto de la frase. "No tenemos muchos motivos para bailes en Tsukino Park. Somos muy deficientes en parejas de baile. "

Él sonrió y volvió a reír, y se inclinó de una manera exagerada.

"Hay varios más que dispuestos esta noche, mi Lady."

Ella respondió a su sonrisa con la suya.

"Así que lo haremos."

Una puerta interior del salón de baile se abrió entonces, y Rei entró, con la

cabeza hacia abajo, moviéndose rápidamente, como si ella no estuviera interesada en las actividades de los habitantes de la habitación. Serena abrió la boca para preguntar si había algo mal, porque lo que se sorprendió cuando la institutriz, que había estado tan aterrorizada de ser descubierta por Darien, optara por unirse a ellos.

Ella no hablo, sin embargo, cuando la joven se sentó en el piano con poca luz, de espaldas a ellos, y comenzó a tocar un vals.

Sam se fue a sentar con ella cuando Andrew le cedió una mano a Molly, invitándola a bailar. En cuestión de segundos, ella estaba en sus brazos, y los dos estaban flotando por la habitación, el pálido vestido de seda azul brillante de Lara en la luz de las velas. Serena los observaba con una mezcla de curiosidad y nerviosismo, queriendo observar su evidente relación, pero al mismo tiempo muy consciente de la cercanía de Darien.

Después de una espera interminablemente larga, fue recompensada con su voz baja y profunda.

"Serena..."

"¿Hmm?" Trató desesperadamente de tener un tono de interés distante.

Oyó la sonrisa en sus palabras cuando dijo:

"¿Le importaría bailar?"

"Sí, por favor", respondió ella, su voz apenas un susurro.

Y entonces ella estaba en sus brazos, y estaban dando vueltas por la habitación.

"La institutriz de Sam tiene un don para el piano."

"Minerva House cuenta con muchos talentos, mi Lord." Serena no quería hablar de las chicas. Ella no quería esconderse de él. Ahora no. Solo quería estar en sus brazos. "Usted es un excelente bailarín."

Bajó la cabeza, dando vueltas alrededor de un candelabro alto y dirigiéndose hacia el otro extremo de la pista de baile.

"¿Cómo es que usted pensaba que no podía bailar vals?"

"Yo... yo nunca lo hago..." Él la giro en el aire de nuevo, y ella cerró los ojos para disfrutar del movimiento, la pura fuerza de él, la forma en que domino su peso con tanta gracia, balanceándose al compás de la música.

"Usted debe. Su cuerpo fue hecho para este baile." Las palabras eran suaves y

exuberantes en su oído, y ella sabía que él la estaba sosteniendo demasiado

cerca. Que ella debía decirle que se detuviera.

Pero no podía.

Se volvió una vez más, y ella abrió los ojos para hacer frente a la pared del fondo y la puerta por donde había venido Rei. Se abrió de nuevo, y una fila de

rostros curiosos se asomó a través del espacio entre la puerta y la pieza, Luna, Mina, y Lita se centraron en todos los eventos en el interior del salón de baile.

Serena no pudo contener su risa sorprendida.

Darien la miró.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Ella levantó la vista, divertida, para encontrarse con su mirada interrogante.

"No mires ahora, mi Lord, pero parece que tenemos audiencia".

Él sonrió, de inmediato entendiendo.

"Ah. Sí, sí sé sobre las señoras, me puedo imaginar que la tenemos."

"Para ser justos, están tratando de ser discretas".

"Ellas son mejores en eso que las mujeres de mi familia."

Las palabras, dichas con admiración y bromeando al mismo tiempo, provoco su

curiosidad.

"Háblame de ellas."

Él pensó por un momento antes de hablar.

"Mi media hermana, Juliana, es italiana, que hace de ella todo lo que usted

imagina. Ella es obstinada y exasperante y tiene una inclinación por decir cosas

inadecuadas, a veces totalmente inadecuadas".

Se sintió atraída por la risa en su voz.

"Ella suena maravillosa."

Dio un resoplido de risa.

"Usted le gusta, creo. Y sé que ella… no tiene paciencia por Londres, o la

aristocracia, y ella tiene una aversión particular por las mujeres y los caballeros

vanidosos. Lo que va a hacer que sea prácticamente imposible encontrarle un

marido. Pero en realidad, eso es problema de Armando."

Ella sonrió.

"Ah, beneficios de ser el segundo hijo."

"Precisamente".

"¿Y tu cuñada?"

"Ahora, a Amy le encantaras."

Ella se rió de las palabras.

"Me resulta difícil creer que la marquesa de Ralston se "encante" por una chica

criada en un país norteño que lleva pantalones cuando es práctico y ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida con mujeres que han hecho cosas totalmente

inadecuadas".

Darien sonrió.

"Esa es precisamente la razón por la que la marquesa de Ralston te amará."

Serena le dio una mirada franca.

"Yo no te creo."

"Algún día, Serena, te llevaré a Londres, y escucharas la verdad sobre mi hermano y mi cuñada."

Serena se animo por la promesa inherente de las palabras… la seguridad de que llegaría un momento en el que estarían juntos en Londres. Cuando fuera a reunirse con su familia y ellos tuvieran una razón para hablar de la historia privada de una de las más habladas parejas de la alta sociedad.

Ella quería que fuera verdad.

Era extraño. Aquí, en esta habitación a oscuras, con la magia del vals, y la luz de las velas, y este hombre, maravilloso, ella quería que fuera verdad. Ella quería estar atada a él. Ser su socia. Tener la vida que se asomaba por detrás de sus palabras. Aquí, con ella misma perdiéndose por la sensación de la danza, el vaivén de sus cuerpos y el calor de sus brazos alrededor de ella, se dejó soltar el sueño que había encerrado hace mucho tiempo.

El sueño de que este, su primer vals, era un vals con un hombre que iba a cuidar de ella y protegerla, y tenía un hombro en el cual dejar su preocupación, y, sí... que la amaría.

Serena cerró los ojos una vez más, y se entregó al movimiento, consciente del lugar donde su mano, sin obstáculos de guantes, extendía el calor a través de su vestido por la curva de su cintura. Podía sentir su compás, sus musculosos muslos, donde rozaban los suyos cuando la guiaba por el piso en un viaje sin fin, curvo. Después de largo rato, ella abrió los ojos, encontrando la ardiente mirada azul de Darien.

"¿Estás disfrutando, Serena?"

Sabía que tenía que ser tímida. Ella sabía que si él estuviera en Londres, la mujer en sus brazos tendría algo brillante e ingenioso y un coqueteo que decir en respuesta. Pero Serena no tenía ninguna de esas cosas.

"Mucho".

"Bueno. Usted merece tener placer en su vida. Creo que no se permite el

suficiente."

Ella apartó la mirada, avergonzada. ¿Cómo era que este hombre la conocía tan

bien, tan rápido?

"¿Por qué?" La pregunta era suave, un soplo en su rostro. "¿Por qué no te

permites tener placer?"

Cerró los ojos, moviendo la cabeza.

"Yo… yo…"

"No, belleza. No creo que usted lo haga." La apretó más cerca, el calor de su mano amontonaba sus pensamientos. "¿Por qué no bailar, reír y vivir de la manera en que sueñas?"

¿Por qué no, en realidad?

"Los sueños son para las niñas sin preocupaciones", dijo ella, resistiéndose a las palabras, incluso aunque ella las dijo.

"Tonterías. Todos tenemos sueños. "

Abrió los ojos, miró a los ojos azul brillante.

"¿Incluso usted?"

"Incluso yo".

"¿Con qué sueñas?" La pregunta salió, de un modo tan entrecortado que apenas reconoció su propia voz.

Él no lo dudó.

"Esta noche, creo que voy a soñar con usted."

Tendría que haber encontrado las palabras tontas y burlonas. En cambio, oyó la promesa en ellas, y no quería hacer nada más que creer en él.

"Dime lo que sueñas, Serena".

"Sueño con mandar a la escuela a Sam. Con seguridad para las chicas. Un techo reparado y un suministro ilimitado de velas. "

Él dejó escapar una risita.

"Vamos, Serena. Lo puedes hacer mejor que eso. Ese no es tu sueño. Necesito el tuyo. ¿Con qué sueñas? ¿Para ti misma?"

Durante un largo momento, su mente estaba en blanco. ¿Cuánto tiempo había

pasado desde que había considerado sus propios deseos?...

Ella le sonrió.

"Me gustaría bailar más".

Sus dientes brillaron.

"Estoy feliz de hacerlo." Él la hizo girar en círculos al compás de la música, y el

puñado de velas alrededor de la habitación oscura dieron la ilusión de danzar en una luz estelar. El momento le hizo creer que si hablaba en voz alta de sus deseos, en realidad podrían hacerse realidad.

Después de mucho tiempo, la sondeó:

"¿Qué más?"

"Yo… yo no lo sé".

Sus cejas se levantaron.

"¿No hay nada? ¿No puedes pensar en nada que deseas?"

"No me gustaría ser considerada egoísta", susurró.

Él capturó su mirada con la suya, deteniendo su atención. Él paro de darles vueltas entonces, y ella se dio cuenta de que estaban en el otro extremo de la habitación, vio que una silla estaba cerca en la oscuridad.

"¿Egoísta?"

Se quedó mirando su mentón y asintió con la cabeza.

Le dio una enojada risa, exhalando incredulidad en ella.

"Serena, eres la persona menos egoísta que he conocido."

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"No es verdad."

"¿Por qué piensas eso?"

Ella apretó los labios, por temor a la respuesta.

Pero el deseo de compartirlo era demasiado.

Ella habló con su barbilla.

"Yo… mi padre me dio la oportunidad de arreglar todo a la vez. Salvar la casa. El condado. Todo." Nunca antes había contado esto a nadie. "Todo lo que tenía que hacer era ir a Londres. Y permitirle arreglar un matrimonio para mí."

"¿Cuántos años tenías?" Las palabras eran frías, y Serena sentía una sensación de malestar por el temor a imaginar que él la estaba juzgando por sus acciones. Como

su madre había hecho.

"Diecisiete".

"Se negó."

Ella asintió con la cabeza, las lágrimas no derramadas arañando su garganta.

"Yo no quería… no quiero el mismo matrimonio que mi madre tenía. Yo no quería ser la mitad de una mujer. La mitad de una persona. Se fue, y nunca regresó. Mi madre, murió poco después. Me culpo de su deserción."

Se quedó en silencio. Inmóvil.

No debería haberle dicho.

"Lo siento si te he decepcionado".

Su inhalación aguda le llamó la atención.

Puso un dedo debajo de su barbilla, levantando la mirada hacia él. Ella abrió la

boca por la emoción.

"No estoy decepcionado, amor." El susurro era bajo y estrecho, tan estrecho que sintió más que oyó las palabras. "Estoy furioso." Sus ojos se abrieron cuando él le tomó la cara entre las manos, dándose vuelta para asegurarse de que estaban totalmente fuera de la vista de los demás en la habitación. Ella sintió el temblor de sus dedos. "Ojalá hubiera estado aquí. Me gustaría poder haber…"

Se detuvo cuando ella cerró los ojos.

Me gustaría que hubieras estado aquí, también.

Trazó sus dedos en el costado de su cuello hasta el lugar donde su pulso latía

fuera de control.

No quería pensar en el pasado. Ahora no. No cuando estaba tan cerca.

"Me gustaría que me besaras".

La confesión sorprendió a ambos.

Bajó la voz hasta un susurro.

"Ah, Serena, si estuviéramos en otro lugar, pero aquí..."

Ella bajó la cabeza al oír las palabras.

"Lo sé."

"¿Y vos? ¿Sabes lo mucho que te quiero?"

No podía mirarlo.

"Sí".

Ella sintió su pulgar extendiéndose sobre la suave piel de su muñeca, el toque le aceleraba el pulso desesperadamente.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

El susurro, oscuro y persuasivo, le dio el valor de mirarlo. Sus ojos eran oscuros, demasiado oscuros para distinguir el color por esta luz, pero no podía leer sus pensamientos.

"Porque te quiero, también."

Gruñó entonces, un sonido bajo en su garganta, y Serena sintió el ruido abrirse

camino a través de ella, enviando una agrupación de placer a su núcleo. Ella

comenzó a girar su rostro una vez más, pero detuvo el movimiento con un dedo

bajo su barbilla.

"No, belleza. Mírame a mí."

¿Cómo se podía negar una demanda tan urgente?

"Yo no soy perfecto. Yo no puedo prometerte que no voy a hacer cosas que te

harán daño." Hizo una pausa, su cicatriz era una línea pálida contra su piel oscura.

"Pero voy a hacer todo lo posible para proteger a ti, a Sam y a estas niñas."

Se detuvo y contuvo la respiración, esperando sus siguientes palabras.

"Creo que deberías considerar la propuesta de tu hermano."

**Continuara…**


	15. Chapter 15

**10 Lecciones para Casar a un Lord… y que te adore**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah MacLeany el verdadero nombre de la novela es Ten Ways to Be Adored When Landing a Lord y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 14**

_**Lección Número Seis**_

_Una vez que han capturado su atención, no vacilen._

¡Aterrizar a un Lord requiere tenacidad de propósito, querido lector! No es para los débiles de voluntad o los débiles de corazón. Una vez que ha elegido el caballero y él la ha reconocido como su hermosa doncella, ¡debe resistir cualquier tentación de quietud! ¡Ahora no es el momento de ser cómoda!

Haces bien en recordar que las batallas se ganan y se pierden en sus etapas

finales. Esta vez, ¡requiere constancia, determinación y resistencia!

_Pearls and Pelisses_

_Junio 1823_

Serena estaba sentada en una gran bañera de cobre, enrojecida por el vapor del agua casi hirviendo. Ella levantó una mano ausente, mirando sus dedos arrugados.

"Él dijo que usaría la palabra magnífica para describirme."

Molly parecía alegre desde su lugar en la cama de Serena.

"¡Y él quiere casarse contigo!"

Las palabras enviaron un diluvio de nerviosismo a través de Serena.

"Él no dijo eso. Él dijo que debería considerar la propuesta de Sam."

"¡Qué es el matrimonio! ¡Con Lord Darien!"

"Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que le gustaría casarse conmigo."

Él probablemente pensó que su caso triste y patético era la necesidad de ahorrar.

Molly le dio a Serena un vistazo.

"Serena. Creo que eso es precisamente lo que significa."

"No. Eso significa que debería considerar el matrimonio. No necesariamente con él."

"Serena. Creo que está siendo deliberadamente obtusa. Está claro que su

declaración se refiere a la unión entre los dos."

"No puedes saber eso."

Ninguna de nosotras puede.

"De hecho, ¡yo puedo! Y te diré por qué. ¡No hemos visto a otro hombre que quiera contraer matrimonio en Tsukino Park en dos años! ¿A quién quieres que te sugiera para casarse? Y...", añadió, "he visto la forma en que te mira. La forma en que estaban bailando. Él te quiere."

"Tal vez me quiere", dijo Serena, malhumorada, "pero no puedo imaginar que él

quiera casarse conmigo."

Molly se puso recta para mirar a su prima a los ojos. Cuando habló, sus palabras estaban llenas de agresión.

"¿No puedes? ¡Eres una candidata ideal para ser la novia de Lord Darien!

¡Cualquiera podría argumentar que, como hija de un conde, estás muy por encima de casarte con un segundo hijo!"

Serena se rió de la idea.

"Tal vez si mi padre no hubiera estado bastante bajo en la vida aristocrática, a decir verdad. Tal como es, creo que Lord Darien podría tener una persona mejor que yo."

"Tonterías". Sacudió las palabras de Molly, con irritación. "Eres hermosa, capaz, inteligente, divertida…" Ella enumero las cualidades con los dedos. "Cualquier caballero se sentiría afortunado de tenerte."

Los labios de Serena se torcieron en una sonrisa irónica.

"Gracias, prima."

Molly frunció el ceño.

"No era un cumplido. Era un hecho. Debes saber que cualquier hombre como él consideraría casarse contigo y encontraría la idea más que aceptable."

Aceptable. ¡Qué palabra horrible!

Serena no contestó, en lugar coloco su cabeza contra el alto respaldo de la tina y cerró los ojos.

Ni doce horas antes, si oía que Lord Darien la encontraba aceptable Serena

hubiera estado en el borde y huiría de él prometiéndose no volver por temor a sus opiniones cada vez más comprometida. Ahora, detestaba la idea de que podría tener tales sentimientos ambivalentes para ella.

¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviera empezando a cuidar a este hombre? ¿Cómo había invadido sus pensamientos en menos de dos días? ¿Cómo era que estaba considerando poner su confianza en este extraño total y absoluto? Ella no sabía nada de él, por amor de Dios.

Nada más que la forma en que la hizo sentir.

Ella suspiró. No le gustaba la forma en que la hizo sentir. No le gustaba la forma en que sus palabras hicieron acelerar su pulso, o la forma en que su sonrisa malvada le erizaba la piel o la forma en que su mirada simple, honesta le daba ganas de decirle todo y darle acceso a todo su mundo. Con su pasado. Y su presente. Y ahora la tentó con la promesa de un futuro por adelante y menciono el matrimonio. Y por primera vez en su vida, Serena estaba considerando esa idea. No parecía que el matrimonio con él sería algo como los matrimonios que había experimentado en el pasado, las trampas, las batallas por el poder, las luchas por la auto-preservación.

Un matrimonio con Darien no sería ninguna de esas cosas.

Y, de repente, el matrimonio no parecía tan malo.

Excepto...

"No se ha ofrecido a casarse conmigo."

Molly puso los ojos en blanco.

"Por supuesto que lo hizo".

"No. Él no dijo las palabras".

"¿Qué palabras?"

Serena miró hacia abajo en la bañera, mirando la forma en que su cuerpo

desaparecía en el agua oscura, oculta por la luz de las velas parpadeantes

rebotando con la luz de las estrellas a través de la superficie, recordándole el salón de baile oscuro y su vals... y su confesión.

"Él no dijo: Cásate conmigo, Serena".

Molly agitó una mano.

"Una cuestión semántica".

La semántica parecía más bien vital, de repente.

"Sin embargo".

Molly se cayó, inclinándose hacia delante sobre el borde de la cama, entrecerrando los ojos ella.

"Oh, mi…"

Serena se volvió hacia ella por las palabras entrecortadas.

"¿Qué es?"

"Tu".

"¿Y yo qué?"

"Estás enamorada..."

Serena miró hacia otro lado.

"No lo estoy."

"Tú lo estas", fueron las palabras de Molly triunfante. "¡Estás enamorada de Lord Darien!"

"Sólo he conocido al hombre durante tres días, Molly."

"Después de anoche... la cena... el baile... tres días es suficiente", dijo Molly, como si fuera una experta en todas las cosas románticas.

"Oh, ¿cómo lo sabes?"

"Lo sé. Aproximadamente de la misma manera de la que yo sé que estás

enamorada de Lord Darien St. John."

"Me gustaría que dejaras de decir la palabra enamorada", se quejó Serena.

"¿Cómo sucedió esto?"

"¡Yo no lo sé!", Exclamó Serena, alzando las manos en el agua para cubrir su rostro.

"¡Ni siquiera conozco a ese hombre!"

"Parece que sabes lo suficiente de él", bromeó Molly.

Serena miró hacia arriba.

"No es gracioso. Es horrible."

"¿Por qué? ¡Él quiere casarse contigo!"

"No es por ningún motivo racional".

Molly inclinó la cabeza.

"No estoy segura de que haya habido nunca un motivo racional para el matrimonio, Serena".

"¡Ciertamente ha habido!", Insistió Serena. "Él podría casarse por dinero, o por

tierras, o para apaciguar a la sociedad, o para agregar respetabilidad a su nombre. Pero... no, no puede hacerlo por cualquiera de esas razones, ¡porque

definitivamente no puedo dar ninguna de esas cosas!"

Molly se rió de las palabras.

"Serena".

"No es divertido, de verdad. Bueno, no fuera de un sentido oscuro, macabro del

humor ".

"Estás siendo espectacular. ¿Puedes realmente decir que no estás aunque sea un poco intrigada por la perspectiva de casarte con Lord Darien?"

La pregunta franca cayó en el silencio, y Serena miró al techo con un suspiro de frustración. Ella había pasado veinticuatro años diciéndose que no quería casarse. Que ella no quería niños. Que no quería un compañero. Ella había tenido una visión clara de su futuro, ayudando a Sam a recuperar la dignidad del condado, asegurando el futuro de Minerva House, y cuando estuviera en edad avanzada tendría el conocimiento de que estaba repercutiendo en el mundo de alguna manera, positiva.

Hasta esta noche, había estado perfectamente satisfecha con su vida como

estaba.

En su mayoría.

Y ahora... de repente, todo su mundo, todo lo que había creído que era verdad,

justo y cierto… estaba al revés.

¿Había soñado con el resto? ¿Matrimonio y niños y bailar el vals y el amor?

Sí. Si era sincera consigo misma, sí. En la oscuridad, a altas horas de la noche,

mientras yacía en su cama y preocupada por el futuro, por las niñas y Sam y, sí, ella misma, había soñado con lo que podría haber sido. Ella había soñado, en silencio, la forma en que podría haber ido a Londres y llenar su carnet de baile y estar en Hyde Park y haber sido bien y verdaderamente cortejada, encontrando a un hombre que sería su pareja, y su protector.

Pero ese sueño nunca había llegado a buen término.

Debido a que era inalcanzable.

Hasta ahora.

Cuando ella podía imaginar llegar y tomarlo.

Cuando casi podía imaginar lo que podría hacer teniendo amor.

_Amor._

Era una palabra extraña y extranjera, una fantasía que la había tentado como un niño y su miedo crecía, mientras observaba a su madre desgarrada.

No, ella no lo amaba.

Ella sabría hacerlo mejor.

Pero...

"Me gusta", dijo, las palabras eran apenas un sonido.

Molly lo escucho.

"Lo sé."

"Nunca pensé que iba a suceder."

Molly asintió con la cabeza.

"Lo sé."

Y ahora que lo hago, tengo miedo de lo que sucederá después.

"Es bastante aterrador."

Molly sonrió.

"Lo sé, también".

Serena enarcó las cejas.

"¿En serio?"

"Me gusta mucho su amigo."

"¡Sí!" Serena se sentó rápidamente, el agua chapoteando sobre el borde de la

bañera. "¡Y parece que se siente de manera similar por ti! ¿Cómo...?"

"¡Yo no lo sé! En un momento yo estaba en el salón de baile, y luego lo acompañe para alimentar a sus caballos, y luego... fue..." Ella se detuvo, agachando su cabeza por la vergüenza.

"¡Estuviste haciendo algo que no deberías haber estado haciendo, al parecer!"

"Serena" las mejillas de Molly se cubrieron de rojo fuego.

"¡Te dio un beso!", Acusó Serena.

"¡Oh! ¡Y tú me puedes juzgar!"

Serena se echó a reír.

"No. Supongo que no puedo."

"Es muy agradable, ¿no?"

"¿Besar? No estoy segura de que yo usaría la palabra agradable. Seria

inquietante, molesto por completo, y en conjunto…"

"Maravilloso".

Serena sonrió.

"Precisamente".

Molly sonrió.

"Somos una pareja."

"Después de años sin ningún hombre a la vista, nos estamos hechas unas

estúpidas completas por los dos primeros que vienen después de mucho tiempo."

"No los dos primeros. ¿Has olvidado al Sr. Asperton?".

Serena recuerdo al hombre lleno de cañas, como una serpiente y se estremeció.

"Fue un reto, sin duda, pero sí, olvide al Sr. Asperton".

Lara apilo sus manos en la cama, apoyando la barbilla en ella mientras Isabel salia de su baño.

"Así que... ¿aceptarás a Lord Darien?"

Serena salió del baño, se envolvió en un pedazo largo de tela para protegerse del frío que la amenazaba. Se acercó a la cama, posándose en el borde de ella cuando Molly se volvió para mirarla.

Examinó la cuestión. Era la respuesta a sus problemas. Una guapa, inteligente,

divertida, y de buen carácter respuesta a sus problemas.

"Sí. Si se pregunta, voy a aceptar. Para el bien de todos."

Cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, ella sabía que eran una mentira. Que

tanto como le gustaría creer que estaría dispuesta a aceptar que Minerva House, que también lo aceptara ella misma, a pesar del riesgo que venía de aceptar a este hombre a quien ella podría fácilmente brindarle toda su atención.

Por él cual ella podría fácilmente verse a sí misma llegar a...

No. Ella no cometería los mismos errores que su madre había hecho.

Pero Darien no parecía ser como su padre. Él era honesto y sincero y amable, y parecía precisamente el tipo de hombre que cumpliría con sus promesas.

Lo que hacía todo mucho más fácil.

Ella sólo tenía que asegurarse de que, si se casaba con él, sería en sus términos.

Sí, ella iba a cuidarse de él. Ciertamente ella disfrutaría de su compañía, y su

ingenio, y su tacto que daba excelentes toques sin duda superiores, y lo suficiente como para enviar todo el pensamiento racional volando de su cabeza.

Pero ella no lo amaba.

Se volvió a Lara con una sonrisa.

"Tal vez no sería tan malo, después de todo."

Como cuando empezaba, la lluvia terminaba rápidamente en Yorkshire. No hubo disminución gradual de agua, no hubo niebla que en silencio facilitara el camino de gruesas gotas en el cielo seco. En cambio, hubo un cambio simple, como el rapé de una vela. En un momento, hubo fuertes lluvias, y en el siguiente... el silencio.

Y, después de tres días de sonido constante de lluvia en las ventanas, el silencio era ensordecedor.

Darien levantó la vista de sus cartas y se encontró con la mirada de Andrew.

"Por fin".

Darien sonrió.

"Nostalgia del cerdo atascado, ¿verdad?"

"No, en absoluto", dijo Andrew. "Simplemente estoy cansando de verte con esa ropa."

Le mostró una carta, y Darien, reconociendo una mano perdida, tiró el puñado de cartas que tenía sobre la mesa. Andrew recogió su premio. "Uno podría pensar que te cansarías de perder contra mí después de todos estos años."

Darien se recostó en su sillón, tomando un trago de brandy. Apuntó a su amigo con una mirada y dijo:

"Me voy a casar con ella."

Andrew comenzó a barajar las cartas de nuevo, casualmente.

"¿Y tú?"

"Ella me necesita."

"Esa no parece ser la razón apropiada para casarse con una chica, Darien. Sobre todo cuando no la chica en cuestión albergar una casa llena de fugitivas".

Darien redujo su mirada en su amigo.

"Yo no creo que sea una casa llena. Y no creo que ella esté haciendo algo malo. Ni tú tampoco."

"No. Yo no lo hago."

"¿Entonces?"

"¿Creí que el matrimonio no era para usted?"

Darien no pretendió entender mal. Él había dicho esas palabras decenas de veces, cientos de veces en los últimos años, con la certeza de que el matrimonio sería su ruina. Nunca había visto un matrimonio que fuera todo un éxito. Y él sabía que no podía creer que él sabría qué hacer con cualquiera de las opciones que se le habían presentado. No se uniría a una mujer solo por una alianza estratégica, no tenía necesidad de una hija de la aristocracia, ni la necesidad de un aumento en sus finanzas.

Pero no le importaría esta asociación.

Y cuando estaban juntos, encontraban el placer en sí.

Un inmenso placer.

Sí, un matrimonio con Serena podía ser ideal.

"Yo he cambiado de opinión. Me gusta bastante la idea de alinearme a mi mismo con ella."

"¿Alinearse a sí mismo? ¿Es eso lo que va a ser?" Andrew levantó una ceja. "¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando descubre que viniste aquí en busca de una de sus chicas?"

Darien no respondió. Era precisamente la pregunta que había evitado responder en los últimos dos días. Andrew repartió las cartas de nuevo, y Darien miro distraído su mano. "Cásate con ella por las estatuas. Casarte con ella porque la quieres en tu cama. Pero no te cases con ella porque ella te necesita."

"Yo no necesito casarme con ella por las estatuas. Yo las compraría de todos

modos. Y no estoy del todo seguro que ella me necesita."

"Tomo nota de que no negaste desear su cama."

Darien señaló otra carta. La quería a ella. Con una intención visceral. Los

acontecimientos de la tarde, la forma en que se había dado tanta libertad, la forma en que había inclinado la cabeza hacia atrás cuando se había venido abajo en sus brazos, el hecho de bailar con ella, tocarla, era pura tortura. Había tomado todo su control evitar que la besaba en el salón de baile oscuro luego de su confesión, y cuando por fin se había ido a su cama, había tenido que forzarse por permanecer allí en lugar ir hacia el dormitorio de ella y mostrarle cada placer imaginable.

Él se movió incómodo en su silla, haciendo caso omiso de la sonrisa sabia de

Andrew.

"Puedo decir que no me importaría." Darien lanzo una moneda sobre la mesa. Andrew coincidía con la oferta, se entregó una carta, y juró por lo bajo. "¿Qué era lo que decías acerca de mi perdiendo contigo?"

"¿Como es que los ingleses lo llaman? ¿Día de carta roja?" Darien comenzó a

barajar cuando Andrew continuó, "La niña no te necesita. Ella necesita dinero.

Compra las estatuas".

"Necesita algo más que dinero." Hizo una pausa. "Y realmente no quiere vender los mármoles".

Andrew resopló.

"Entonces, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?"

"Hasta hace cinco minutos, no tenía otra opción." Darien se encontró con la mirada oscura de su amigo. "Y tú estabas disfrutando, leyendo sus novelas afeminadas y en silencio desplumar mi fortuna. ¿Qué ha cambiado?"

Andrew fue a servirse una nueva copa de brandy.

"Nada. Simplemente estoy listo para irme."

"¿Ha pasado algo con Molly?"

"La señorita Caldwell, para ti." Andrew frunció el ceño.

"Te ruego me disculpes. ¿Ha pasado algo con la señorita Caldwell? Parecían uña y carne antes." Darien se detuvo, mientras las palabras se hundían en él. "Ah".

Andrew se levantó bruscamente.

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Parece que no soy el único con un asunto femenino. ¿Es la tuya tan exasperante como la mía?"

Andrew lanzó una moneda sobre la mesa.

"Reparte las cartas."

Darien hizo lo que le dijo, y la próxima ronda pasó en silencio. Por último, Andrew le dijo:

"Ella es muy hermosa."

Darien asintió con la cabeza.

"Ella lo es".

"No es simplemente encantadora. Perfecta".

Las palabras eran tan inesperadas que Darien tuvo que esperar unos segundos para registrar su significado.

"No lo entiendo. ¿Cuál es el problema, entonces?"

"Nada puede salir de ahí."

"¿Por qué no?"

Andrew miro a Darien con una mirada franca.

"Mírame, Darien."

"Sigo buscando".

Andrew lanzó sus cartas sobre la mesa.

"Ella es la hija de un caballero. Yo soy un pagano, nacido en los callejones de

Turquía. "

"Ella vive en una casa diseñada para fugitivas. Ella no puede estar viviendo

totalmente con las reglas de la sociedad. Al menos, no de la manera que sugieres." Darien se detuvo. "¿Supongo que tus intenciones son honorables?"

Andrew se puso de pie, incapaz de quedarse quieto. Se trasladó a la ventana, tirando para abrirla y dejar que entre aire fresco, siendo pesado por la reciente lluvia.

"Si algo llegara a suceder entre nosotros... ella fue exiliada."

"¿Más allá de Yorkshire?", Dijo Darien secamente.

Rock no miro hacia atrás, cuando él dijo, en voz baja:

"Su actual exilio es auto-impuesto."

Darien vio a su amigo por un largo momento antes de pararse y moverse para unirse a él en la ventana.

"Piensas demasiado en esto. Tiene decenas de amigos que son ricos y titulados, con mucho gusto aceptarían intervenir por ella."

Andrew negó con la cabeza.

"Sabes que no es cierto."

"Sé que si lo harían", se burló Darien. "A ninguno de ellos le importaría."

El turco se alejó de la ventana, mirando a los ojos de Darien.

"Sólo piensa que no le importarían. Pero que lo harán. Cuando bajé del coche en Londres con una bella inglesa rubia a mi lado, le importaran. Y yo no voy a ser su amigo. Sería un enemigo de piel oscura, despojándolos de sus mujeres."

Darien sostuvo la mirada de Andrew por un largo tiempo, la verdad de sus palabras hundiéndose en él. Por último, Darien juró en silencio y apretó el hombro de su amigo.

"¿Cuidas de la niña?"

"Yo lo hago".

"Bueno, eso me parece que debería ser suficiente. Cuelga al resto de ellos."

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó los labios de Andrew.

"Es fácil para ti decir esas cosas. Segundo hijo de un marqués, planeas casarte

con la hija de un conde."

"Ella no ha dicho que me aceptaba."

"Ella lo va a hacer. Ella está loca si no lo hace. Pero prométeme algo. Prométeme que te casas con ella por más que por tu propio deseo loco de salvarla".

Darien considero las palabras. Él sabía lo que estaba diciendo Andrew. ¿Serena era su manera de reparar el daño que Alana había hecho? ¿Podría la valiente, sin igual inglesa borrar de él la memoria de su homóloga turca impía?

Retrocedió por la comparación de las dos.

"No es lo mismo".

"No estoy seguro de que podrías sobrevivir a manos de otra mujer que no puedes ayudar".

"¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedo ayudarla a ésta?"

"Sólo que nunca has sido capaz de ayudarlas, Darien. No en todo el tiempo que te he conocido."

Hubo un largo momento de silencio antes de que Darien se echara a reír por su autodesprecio.

"No en todo el tiempo antes de esta".

"Puedes ayudar a la niña, sin renunciar a tu vida. Eso es todo lo que estoy

diciendo."

Darien considero las palabras, jugando con ellas en su mente. ¿Es todo lo que

quería? ¿Simplemente ayudar a Isabel? Sin duda que era una parte de ello… sin duda quería garantizar su seguridad, darle la tranquilidad que viene con saber que su casa estaba arreglada, que sus chicas iban a prosperar, que su hermano tendría éxito. Pero Andrew estaba en lo cierto, por supuesto, podía darle todas esas cosas sin casarse con ella. Podía salir de aquí y volver a Londres, localizar a Densmore y convencerlo de darle la tutela de Tsukino Park. Si adivinaba correctamente, Densmore felizmente renunciaría a la responsabilidad.

¿Entonces por qué que el matrimonio estaba allí, avecinándose tan grande en sus pensamientos?

¿Qué tenía esta mujer que lo había hecho un nudo y estaba dispuesto a sacrificar todo por ella?

¿Qué le hacía querer ayudarla muchísimo?

Una imagen de Serena brilló, fresca y hermosa y relajada y feliz de que su mundo no iba a derrumbarse a su alrededor. Nunca la había visto de esa manera. Él la había visto hermosa y burlándose, bella y audaz, bella y preocupada por los que la rodean, hermosa y separándose en sus brazos, pero era preciosa y nunca segura de sí misma. De su futuro. De él.

Quería darle eso.

Tal era su debilidad por las mujeres. Quizás esto fuera Turquía de nuevo. Tal vez Darien estaba destinado a ser atrapado por esta mujer de la misma manera que había sido atrapado por su madre, por Alana. Sin embargo, encontró difícil de creer que Serena era para nada parecida a ellas.

Parecía mucho más honesta.

Ella amenazaba con convertirse en infinitamente la más querida.

Esto era más que su historia.

Era su futuro.

Se reunió con los ojos de Andrew.

"Me voy a casar con ella. Haríamos un buen par."

Andrew asintió con la cabeza.

"Está bien." Hubo un largo silencio, ya que ambos se asomaron por la ventana,

viendo la oscuridad más allá. "Sabes que no puedes hacerlo sin decirle la verdad."

Las palabras cayeron como plomo entre ellos. Por supuesto que Darien sabía. Había sabido desde el principio que tendría que confesar su relación con el duque de Leighton. Tendría que decirle Serena que estaba buscando a Rei. Y él tendría que soportar todo el peso de su ira e interrogatorio.

Sin embargo, había una pequeña parte de él que esperaba poder convencerla de casarse con él y obtener la escritura antes de que él tuviera que admitir sus

acciones menos honestas.

No estaba completamente seguro de no fuera posible.

Había algo muy tentador sobre la boda con ella, vinculándola con él, y sólo

entonces, cuando ella no podía dejarlo, decirle todo.

Andrew leyó su pensamiento.

"Decirle ahora es mucho mejor que lo descubra por sí misma en el futuro."

"Lo sé."

Pero no le gustaba el sonido de una u otra opción.

**Continuara…**


	16. Chapter 16

**10 Lecciones para Casar a un Lord… y que te adore**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah MacLeany el verdadero nombre de la novela es Ten Ways to Be Adored When Landing a Lord y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 15**

A la mañana siguiente, Serena encontró a Darien en la estatuaria, trabajando.

Ella había ido a buscarlo después del desayuno, diciéndose que ella estaba siendo amable, buscándolo para informarle que las carreteras eran transitables, una vez más después de la lluvia. La emoción que sintió cuando lo vio inclinado sobre su cuaderno de notas en la estatuaria iluminada, sin embargo, indico una motivación un poco diferente para que ella lo venga a buscar.

Sus manos volaban a través del papel, fuerte y seguro, y ella sintió una envidia

fugaz por la atención completa que le estaba dando a su trabajo. Ella vio como un mechón de pelo cayó en su frente, capturando el marco de sus anteojos, y sostuvo el aliento.

Él era muy guapo.

Y ella se estaba convirtiendo en una boba total.

La idea la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y Serena se aclaró la garganta con

delicadeza, ganando su atención. Volvió su mirada hacia ella, y ella sintió que su control se desmoronaba; ella juntó sus manos en frente de la falda para que se abstengan de alisar su vestido o su cabello.

"Yo no quiero molestarte, pero pensé que quizás te gustaría saber que Andrew ha regresado a la ciudad, a buscar sus pertenencias. Estamos muy contentos de recibirlos aquí... en Tsukino Park... por el tiempo que necesite alojamiento."

Se quitó las gafas, y Serena sintió una punzada de remordimiento. Había algo

espectacular en ellas que lo hacían encontrarlo convincente, algo que subrayaba a el hombre inteligente, honesto debajo de la fachada hermosa, abrumadora.

Él sonrió, una sonrisa cálida y acogedora que debilitó sus rodillas. Sí. Ella lo

prefería mucho más con las gafas.

"Eso es muy generoso de tu parte, Serena. Gracias."

No sabía qué decir en ese momento, por lo que se quedo en la puerta, con clara incertidumbre.

Una de sus cejas se elevó por la evidente diversión. Sabía que estaba nerviosa. Él lo estaba disfrutando.

"¿Te gustaría entrar?"

Dio un paso en la habitación, muy consciente del hecho de que ayer, la había

besado aquí. Más que besarla.

Tal vez debía cerrar la puerta.

Su pulso se acelero ante la idea. Seguramente, si lo hacía, él lo tomaría como una invitación para repetir los acontecimientos de la tarde anterior.

Cierra la puerta, Serena.

Ella no podía. ¿Qué pensaría?

¿Qué más daba?

Sin duda que era demasiado pronto para tales actividades.

Acababan de desayunar.

Ella miro sus brillantes ojos azules, y vio que él sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Había un desafío en la forma que la miraba, como si fuera su voluntad cerrar la puerta y sabía que ella no había podido dejar de pensar en ello desde ayer.

Ella se movió más en la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta, ignorando el dolor cuando la decepción estalló en ella. Su atención parpadea hacia una estatua cercana. Se aferró al tema seguro.

"¿Cómo has llegado a estar tan interesado en las antigüedades?"

Él vaciló antes de responder, como eligiendo sus palabras, y en ese momento de pausa, ella tuvo una desesperada curiosidad.

"Siempre me han gustado las estatuas", dijo, "desde que era un niño. En la

escuela, me encontré fascinado por la mitología. Supongo que no es de extrañar que cuando dejé la escuela y me dirigiera a el continente, me sentí atraído por las culturas antiguas."

Serena toco un pedestal cercano.

"¿Así que gasto su tiempo en Italia y Grecia?"

Apartó los ojos brevemente.

"A Italia fue difícil llegar, teniendo en cuenta que había una guerra. Era más fácil ir hacia el este, y así lo hice, a través del Imperio Otomano y profundamente en el Oriente. El arte no tiene parangón, su historia es más antigua que cualquier otra cosa en el continente. Tales pinturas, cerámica... el arte que ha pasado de generación en generación no se parece a nada que he visto. Y no sólo la pintura o la escultura. Todo su cuerpo es su arte, sus espíritu."

Ella estaba paralizada por el respeto en su voz.

"¿Cómo es eso?"

Se encontró con su mirada, y la emoción en sus ojos acelero su pulso otra vez.

"Esas cosas son sagradas en las culturas de Oriente, los que estudian música y danza y teatro lo hacen con todo su ser. En China, hay guerreros que pasan años aprendiendo el arte de combate. En la India, la danza es un ritual, el principio y el fin del mundo se lleva a cabo en un solo movimiento de la forma femenina".

Sus palabras se habían vuelto más suaves, atrayéndola a él.

"Suena maravilloso."

"Así es. Es exponencialmente más sensual que el baile que compartimos anoche."

A Serena le resultaba difícil de creer que cualquier cosa podía ser más sensual que su vals de la noche anterior. Había algo oscuro y líquido en sus ojos cuando, continuó:

"Me gustaría enseñarle las cosas que aprendí en la India."

Ella quería aprender.

"¿Qué tipo de cosas?"

"Desafortunadamente, cosas buenas que las damas inglesas no aprenden."

"Creo que nunca he sido muy buena para ser una dama bien inglesa."

Hubo un largo silencio, luego, durante el cual se llenó de vergüenza, ¿de dónde

saco esas palabras? ¿Debería pedir disculpas?

"Yo…"

"Si vas a pedir disculpas, yo preferiría que no. Me gusta esta Serena un poco

intrépida."

Su mirada se deslizó a la suya, y el destello de su sonrisa malvada la puso en

trance.

Ella no podía dejar de coincidir con él, disfrutando de la sensación de compartir un secreto con este hombre intrigante. Quería saber más sobre él. Quería saber todo acerca de él.

"¿Cómo llegaste a aprender acerca de antigüedades griegas y romanas si

entretenías tus días en el Oriente?"

Pensó por un momento y luego dijo, simplemente:

"Después de unos años en el Oriente, regrese a Europa."

"A Turquía."

Él no respondió. Él no tenía que hacerlo.

"Mi recuperación se llevó a cabo en Grecia. Tuve meses para aprender acerca de las antigüedades griegas... aprender sus secretos. Los romanos me ocasionaron un gusto por el pasado, antes de regresar a Londres."

Quería preguntarle más sobre su estancia en Grecia. En Turquía. Pero ella sabía instintivamente que no iba a compartir más de lo que ya tenía. Buscó un nuevo tema, algo que los podría hacer volver a la conversación amistosa que habían compartido antes, antes de que ella hubiera resucitado sus oscuros recuerdos. Su mirada se posó en la estatua de la que había estado tomando notas cuando había entrado.

"¿Estás trabajando en Voluptas?"

"Me siento incapaz de dejarla."

"Ella es hermosa."

"De hecho, lo es." Indicó la estatua. "¿Ves cómo es diferente de los demás?"

Serena miro la cara de la diosa, los ojos medio cerrados, los labios carnosos apenas se separaban. La emoción en la cara de la diosa que ella siempre había considerado a somnolencia ahora la reconoció. Ella sabía mejor ahora. Ella sintió su piel caliente.

"Ah. Veo que lo haces." Su voz había cambiado. Ahora era líquida, cálida y suave y privada… enviando una emoción por la espalda. "No es sólo su cara, sin embargo. Esta estatua es diferente a las demás por el cuidado con el que el escultor tardó en hacer cada parte de Voluptas con tanta claridad".

Ella estaba fascinada por su voz, y cuando movía las manos por la estatua, no

podía apartar la mirada.

"Se puede ver su pasión en cada centímetro de ella... en el ángulo de su cuello, en la forma en que el mentón se eleva, como si no pudiera profundizar su respiración por la sensación que corre por ella."

Serena miraba, paralizada, ya que sus fuertes manos, acariciaban el ángulo de la mandíbula de la estatua, la punta de sus dedos trazando la línea de su cuello. No dejaba de hablar, sus manos pasaban después de sus palabras oscuras y exuberantes.

"Su placer se articula en la forma en que sus hombros están hacia atrás, el camino de un brazo que toca distraídamente su pelo, la forma en se cruza su estómago redondeado, como si todavía temblara allí."

Sin pensarlo, la mano de Serena reflejo la acción de la estatua. Sus palabras, la forma en que sus manos acariciaban suavemente a través del mármol, eran

suficientes para sacudir su núcleo. Ella lo miró a él, entonces, reuniéndose con su mirada azul fuego, viendo el conocimiento en sus ojos, la pasión. Él sabía lo que estaba haciendo. La estaba seduciendo.

Cuando se dio la vuelta hacia la estatua, Isabel contuvo el aliento.

"Pero quizás el indicador más revelador de su emoción está aquí." Pasó una mano por el mármol blanco suave de uno de los senos de la estatua ahuecándolo en la mano. "Sus pechos están más llenos que los de las otras estatuas romanas de la época..."

¿Cómo podía seguir estando tan indiferente?

"Y ella es anatómicamente perfecta. Te darás cuenta de la punta del pezón

endurecida..." Serena se mordió el labio mientras miraba el círculo en su dedo

pulgar, resistiendo la tentación de imitar sus movimientos.

Ella quería sus manos sobre ella.

Ella soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo en un largo suspiro, temblando, apenas audible. Pero él lo oyó. Giro su cabeza hacia ella, y soltó a Voluptas. Se encontró con la mirada de Serena, y ella miro que sus ojos se habían oscurecido a un azul precioso, con una promesa.

"¿Debo continuar?"

Dio un paso hacia él, llegando lo más cerca que pudo sin tocarlo. Miro la tensión de sus hombros luego, el músculo que se contrajo en la mejilla en un movimiento que estaba aprendiendo a reconocer como una restricción. Quería tocarla, pero estaba esperando su movimiento.

Bueno, ella no se estaba restringiendo.

Serena puso su mano en su pecho, y luego lo utilizo como palanca para ponerse de pie sobre los dedos del pie, para llegar lo más cerca posible de él. Cuando ella respondió no estaba segura de donde procedían las palabras.

"No con la estatua."

Ella lo besó.

Había una alegría que venía de obtener placer por uno mismo, Serena la descubrió.

Él permanecía aún sin besarla, sin tocarla, sin moverse contra sus labios, y Serena se dio cuenta de que le permitía tomar las riendas.

Descubrió que le gustaba mucho esa idea.

Ella quería reírse de la sensación embriagadora de su nuevo poder. Pero eso no parecía en absoluto adecuado.

Ella deslizó sus manos hacia arriba, envolviéndolas alrededor de su cuello,

apretando su cuerpo totalmente en su contra. Él puso sus manos en sus caderas, manteniéndose constante y enviando una sensación de calidez a través de las capas de su vestido enviando un fuerte deseo por ella. Ella abrió sus labios contra los suyos, ablandándolo, diciéndole que ella estaba dispuesta a estar aquí, en esta sala, en sus brazos. Cuando él no tomó su boca, ella pasó la lengua tentativamente a lo largo de su labio.

Y descubrió la llave que abría al león.

Él se quejó en su contra, partiendo sus labios y permitiéndole acceso a su boca

oscura y malvada. Estaba nerviosa al principio, dispuesta a tomar lo que ella había pedido, pero cuando paso sus brazos alrededor de ella, como el acero caliente, y tiró con fuerza contra él, la precaución se perdió. Sus lenguas se encontraron, acariciándola endurecidamente, y pasó un largo rato antes de que él rompiera el beso y la levantara de pie sobre el bajo pedestal con Voluptas.

Rompió el beso, y le mandó:

"Quédate", y se alejó para cerrar la puerta que había dejado dolorosamente

abierta. Cuando la tarea se completó, se le acercó y a ella le llamó la atención la manera en que la acechaban, como un depredador hambriento. Su corazón latía con fuerza en sus oídos mientras él se acercaba, finalmente se paro frente a ella, evaluándola como él lo hacía con la estatua.

Su posición la hizo varias pulgadas más alta que él, y cuando ella no pudo resistir más, estiró la mano para correr sus dedos por su pelo, inclinando su rostro para poder verlo. Sus ojos brillaban con una promesa tácita, y vio como su cicatriz se volvía blanca bajo su mirada. Puso un prolongado beso en la punta de la cicatriz, justo en la esquina de la ceja, y luego tomó su boca en un beso embriagador.

Sus manos se extendían sobre su cuerpo, animándola a ser audaz, corriendo su vestido al lado de su cuerpo hasta el lugar donde la tela dio paso a la piel.

Alejándose, con pocas palabras, puso su boca en su cuello, raspando con sus

dientes a lo largo de los tendones rígidos y ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás por el placer de la caricia. Tiró en la parte superior de su vestido, tirando hasta que uno de los senos se soltó de sus ataduras, y se detuvo, maravillado por la punta tensionada, en línea con su boca.

"Mi Voluptas de la vida real", susurró, el calor de su aliento causando que su pezón se endureciera aún más antes de que él apretara los labios y la lengua y los dientes en su pecho.

Ella le agarró la cabeza cuando dio un grito de placer, y se perdió en las

sensaciones de gran alcance que corría por ella por cada golpe, cada tirón

magnífico. Cuando por fin levantó la cabeza, los dos estaban respirando con

dificultad, y ella se apoyaba en sus hombros para permanecer en posición vertical.

"Antes de seguir adelante", dijo, las palabras duras por su respiración agitada,

"creo que debemos discutir el tema de nuestro matrimonio."

Ella no quería que se detuviera. ¿No podían hablar de eso más tarde? Hablo para él.

"Sí".

La besó de nuevo, tirando la cabeza hacia abajo para drogarla con una caricia que la dejó casi sin poder pensar.

"Sí, ¿qué?"

¿Qué habían estado discutiendo?

"¿Qué?"

Él sonrió, y toda la fuerza de su voluntad torcía algo en su interior.

"Serena. Creo que debemos casarnos."

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Estoy de acuerdo."

"Buena chica". La premió con otro beso largo antes de levantar sus brazos sobre su cabeza colocando sus manos alrededor del cuello de la estatua, con la espalda desnuda y alargada en contra de la fría diosa de mármol. Una vez que la había colocado a su gusto, volvió su atención a sus pechos. Se quedó sin aliento cuando sus dientes rozaron el borde de su pezón antes de que su lengua aliviara el dolor allí, y de nuevo cuando sintió el aire frío por debajo de sus faldas, con las manos persiguiendo sus piernas para encontrar el lugar donde dolía pidiendo su tacto.

Levantó la cabeza.

"¿Lo haremos pronto?"

Si él no la tocaba antes, iba a perecer.

Serena abrió los ojos por la pregunta. Totalmente distraída por el camino de sus manos, acariciando sus muslos en la forma más irritante.

"Sí. Lo haremos." Él hizo un trabajo rápido con las cintas de sus pantalones y

deslizó una mano en el interior, separando sus piernas y lavando sus dedos sobre el núcleo caliente de ella.

"Bueno. No creo que pueda esperar mucho más tiempo estando aquí."

"No," La palabra fue exhalada en su respiración mientras deslizaba un dedo en

ella.

"Estoy tan contento de que te sientas de la misma manera." Las palabras, tan

inocuas, corrían por su fuego como un líquido por la larga caricia, caricia que le

robaba el pensamiento inteligente. Se soltó de la estatua y se aferró a él, y, él sin retirar la mano, la levantó en sus brazos y la movió al banco cerca de la ventana donde le había dado placer el día anterior. Esta vez, él no se sentó, en su lugar la sentó en el asiento y poniéndose de rodillas delante de ella en el suelo.

Ella estaba en llamas. Ella anhelaba su toque.

Esta era la emoción que marcaba el final de las mujeres. Esto era lo que las

arruinó.

Se debía resistir. Él…

Abrió los ojos, encontrando su mirada fundida.

"Espera".

Sus dedos acariciaron lentamente su interior.

"¿Sí?"

Se flexionó contra el movimiento, tomando una respiración profunda y por la

voluntad misma recodo lo que había estado a punto de decir.

"Yo sólo... debes saber... No te puedo amar."

"¿No?" Frotó el pulgar en un perverso círculo en todo el lugar que había

descubierto ayer.

Se quedó sin aliento.

"Creo que podría quererlo mucho, sin embargo."

Él se echó a reír, bajo y oscuro, deslizando su mano libre en la falda hasta las

piernas.

"Creo que podría hacer lo mismo."

"Pero en realidad... yo no..." Él separó sus piernas entonces, dejando al

descubierto su carne al aire y a la habitación y a su mirada. "Espera... lo que... ¡no puede!" Ella luchó para cerrar sus muslos, capturando su mano entre ellos, y estrechó la falda, tratando de empujar hacia abajo para esconderse de él. No era posible que deseara ver lo que hay en ella.

"Serena". Él dijo su nombre en una caricia encantadora, rica.

Ella se detuvo.

"¿Sí?"

Se inclinó hacia adelante y luego, capturo sus labios en un beso profundo. Cuando se debilitó en sus brazos una vez más, fue hacia atrás, colocando un último beso suave en la esquina de su boca antes de susurrar:

"Confía en mí, querida. Me vas a gustar mucho después de esto."

Suavemente separo sus muslos de nuevo corriéndolos con sus manos fuertes

mirando junto la piel suave allí. Cuando él bajó la cabeza y le dio un beso suave y húmedo en el interior de su rodilla, y trazó una ruta de acceso hasta la piel suave y su pálida cara se interno en el muslo, Serena se cubrió los ojos por la vergüenza estaba tan cerca de su privado lugar secreto. Sus dedos jugaron con los rizos Rubios que cubrían el centro de su sexo, enviando una oleada tras otra de tentación a través de ella con el simple toque.

Por último, puso al descubierto sus ojos, y se reunió con la promesa sensual en su mirada caliente.

"Eso es lo que estaba esperando. No te escondas de mí, belleza."

Separó los pliegues de su sexo luego, acariciando con un dedo el centro de ella, su pulso acelerado por la sensación de tenerlo en su contra.

Se acercó, y cuando hablaba, las palabras fueron un azote impío contra su piel con ganas.

"Eres tan hermosa. Quiero saber cada centímetro de ti. Quiero sentir cada parte de tu calor." El dedo en su centro trazo un círculo, con la presión perfecta de la caricia retorció un grito de ella.

"¿Sabes lo mucho que quiero probar?"

Sus ojos se abrieron por las palabras. Ciertamente él no podía decir... seguramente no lo haría...

Y luego lo hizo.

Su boca estaba sobre ella y su cuerpo ya no era suyo en su totalidad. Ella abrió la boca por la sensación, hundiendo los dedos en su suave pelo, no lo movió, no quería alejarlo, no está dispuesto a tirar de él más de cerca.

Pero él sabía lo que quería. La boca de su amado entro todo lo posible, su lengua acariciando a través del calor húmedo de ella, lamiendo el corazón de ella, burlando su núcleo en círculos exuberantes, tan brillantes que no estaba segura de poder soportarlo. Él la empujó más y más alto, abriéndola mas, se regocijo en ella hasta que ella pensó que podría morir por el placer de hacerlo. Ella levantó sus caderas hacia él y él aceptó el movimiento, llevando su peso cuando su lengua encontró el centro hinchado, el dolor de su placer en una serie de trazos firmes que la dejó sin aliento por completo.

Ella tiro de él para que continuara, no dispuesta a renunciar a esta sensación

imposible, extraordinaria y al hombre que lo enviaba por su cuerpo. Aumento sus movimientos, la velocidad amenazaba su salud mental cuando ella gritó su nombre. Se detuvo entonces, por un momento largo, insoportable, y ella no lo podía soportar. Ella se retorció, pero su agarre firme la sostenía aún, su boca y la lengua en su contra en un silencio insoportable. Él la estaba matando.

"Darien", susurró, "por favor... ¡por favor no te detengas!"

Premió su mendicidad con el movimiento bendito, cerrando los labios alrededor de su protuberancia dura e inflamada y chupando, robando su pensamiento y la

respiración y dejándola sólo con la sensación.

El sentimiento era demasiado para soportarlo.

"No... Darien... deja de..."

Sin embargo, el malvado, a sabiendas de lo que hacía su boca, lamió más rápido, más caricias, y, por último, metió uno, luego dos dedos profundamente en ella, persuadiéndola cada vez más cerca de un precipicio desconocido a toda velocidad hacia el que tanto temía y deseaba.

Y entonces ella estaba allí, en el borde, y la boca y las manos y el gruñido

satisfecho profundo de su garganta estaban por todas partes, y ella cayó sobre el borde con una ola de placer que nunca había conocido. Ella gritó su nombre

cuando el cuarto giro a su alrededor, apretando los dedos en su pelo, aferrándose a lo único estable en la vorágine de sensaciones.

Se dejó caer contra su asiento, y después de un momento largo y persistente, Darien levantó la cabeza, mirándola a los ojos. Se registró al placer y la pasión, y ella tomó una respiración profunda, con temblores, tratando de recuperar la compostura mientras él le bajaba la falda y se trasladaba a sentarse a su lado. Le dio un beso suave en la sien, tirando de ella en su contra hasta que se recupero. Ella puso una mano distraída en su contra, y dijo algo entre dientes por el movimiento, capturando su mano en una de las suyas. Sus ojos se abrieron.

"Lo que hice... ¿Estás herido?"

Él le dirigió una sonrisa torcida.

"No, en absoluto. Simplemente desesperada por más de ti."

La comprensión amaneció en ella, y Serena dijo:

"¿Te gustaría que yo... hiciera algo?"

Él se echó a reír, apretándole la mano en la suya.

"Más que nada en esta tierra, yo quiero eso". Besó la mano. "Pero ahora no es ni el lugar ni la hora. Estoy, sin embargo, muy feliz de que hayas aceptado casarte conmigo. Porque tengo la intención de aceptar dicha solicitud muy pronto".

Ella se ruborizó, inmediatamente avergonzada por la forma en que habían hablado de matrimonio.

Tuvo la gracia de mirar apesadumbrado.

"No me he propuesto correctamente."

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"No tenemos que realizar una ceremonia. No hay nadie aquí para hacer cumplir las formalidades esperadas."

"Sin embargo, lo haré por ti."

Ella miró hacia otro lado, mirando sus manos en su regazo.

"Me gusto mucho la forma en que lo hiciste".

Él puso una mano en la barbilla, volviéndola para mirarlo a él. Buscó sus ojos,

como buscando algo. Algo aclaró su mirada, y él la besó, un beso suave, generoso, que la puso más que satisfecha de haber aceptado casarse con este hombre.

Si tan sólo pudiera estar segura de que no era fácil de amar.

Ella se salvó de tener que considerar la idea porque llamaron a la puerta. Serena saltó de su asiento, con el corazón en la garganta. Si hubieran interrumpido unos pocos minutos antes...

La puerta se abrió, y Molly entró en la habitación.

"¿Serena?"

Por un momento, tuvo problemas para encontrarlos, bien escondidos en el otro

extremo de la habitación detrás de una colección de estatuas de altura, pero Serena se tomó un momento para decir, con más fuerza de lo necesario:

"Yo creo que esto es una estatua de Apolo, Lord Darien."

Darien se puso de pie, lentamente, y llegó por detrás de Isabel para considerar el mármol al que se refería.

"Me temo que está equivocada, Lady Serena".

Serena no estaba prestando atención, en su lugar estaba viendo como Molly se

apresuraba a través del laberinto de las estatuas hacia ellos.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Bueno", dijo secamente, "en primer lugar, esta estatua es una mujer."

Serena giró la cabeza para mirar el mármol por primera vez.

"Bueno. Obviamente no me refiero a esta estatua. Sino a ese de ahí."

"Por supuesto, mi error." Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa, a sabiendas. "¿Cuál?"

"Esa que está allí." Ella hizo un gesto con la mano ausente, distraída por Molly.

"¿Molly? ¿Está todo bien?"

Molly se acercó.

No todo estaba bien.

"Serena".

Serena supo de inmediato que había sucedido.

"¿Quién es?"

Molly se detuvo, recuperando el aliento, ella se había corrido con claridad todo el camino.

"Rei".

Serena sintió que Darien se endurecía a su lado. Se volvió hacia él y se sorprendió al ver la seriedad en él. Había desaparecido el encanto burlón de antes, reemplazado por un hombre con cara de piedra.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"Ella se ha perdido."

Se encontró con su mirada.

"¿Qué hacemos?"

Si hubiera tenido el tiempo para considerar sus palabras, Serena hubiera sido feliz con su uso de la palabra que, sin embargo, era una prueba más de que eran un equipo. Pero ella ya se dirigía hacia la salida, Molly sobre los talones.

"Tenemos que encontrarla."

**Continuara…**


	17. Chapter 17

**10 Lecciones para Casar a un Lord… y que te adore**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah MacLeany el verdadero nombre de la novela es Ten Ways to Be Adored When Landing a Lord y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 16**

_**Lección Número Siete**_

_Mostrar respeto apropiado por sus habilidades._

No hay nada que a un señor le guste más que se le recuerde su fuerza superior, inteligencia y poder. Finge ignorancia y permite que su señor tenga el derecho de todas las cosas, y es tuyo. Darte pocas oportunidades para apoyarlo: en caso de chamuscar sus dedos jugando Snap Dragon, permita que atienda sus heridas, estimula sus habilidades superiores en las cartas y otros juegos de salón y, cuando sea posible, alaben su vasto conocimiento y gracia particular.

_Pearls and Pelisses_

_Junio 1823_

"¿Quién la vio por última vez?"

La pregunta de Serena fue breve y eficiente al entrar en la cocina de Minerva House, agarrando una gran hoja de papel laminado de Luna y pasando directamente a la mesa en el centro de la habitación.

Darien se cuenta de que Andrew entro por el extremo opuesto de la habitación, de regreso de su excursión a la ciudad. Se reunió con los ojos de su amigo y leyó la urgencia en ellos antes de apartar la mirada, inmediatamente distraído por el resto de los habitantes de la cocina. Y un poco abrumado por ellos.

Aquí estaba Minerva House.

Había dos docenas de mujeres, cada una vestida con ropa de hombre, pantalones, camisas de lino, botas Hesse, el pelo metido dentro de las gorras. Estaban de pie cuando entró Serena, como si fuera el propio Wellington. Y en este momento, ella podría haberlo sido. Con calma y facilidad de toda la vida en general, Serena desenrolló el papel sobre la mesa central, lo mantuvo pulsado, con un bloque de cocina grande, un salero, y dos cuencos de madera. Darien dio un paso adelante, reconociendo un mapa de la casa, que se extendía ante ella como un plan de batalla.

Esta no era la primera vez que algo así había sucedido.

"Yo la vi por última vez", dijo Mina, frente a Serena sobre la mesa. "Ella se dirigía a la lavandería con algunas de las ropas de Sam."

Darien se encontró con la mirada de Andrew a través de la habitación. El turco señaló la puerta hacia el exterior, una pregunta en sus ojos. Darien sacudió la cabeza.

Quería ver su trabajo.

"¿Cuándo?"

"¿Una media hora antes? ¿Unos cuarenta minutos?

"¿Y?"

"Meg encontró la ropa hecha un montón en el camino", dijo Mina, indicando a una mujer cercana.

"¿Cuándo?" Darien dio un paso hacia delante y habló, no pudiendo guardar silencio, llamando la atención de toda la sala. Puede que no sea capaz de convencer a Serena de confiar en él, pero por Dios, él podría ayudarla a encontrar a la chica.

Que había sido secuestrada muy probablemente a causa de él.

¡Que me torturen! La mujer llamada Meg vio a Serena por su aprobación antes de contestar su pregunta. Cuando Serena asintió con la cabeza porque estaba de acuerdo, Meg dijo:

"No hace veinte minutos, mi señor."

"¿Dónde está la ropa ahora?", Preguntó Darien.

Meg señaló un montón en un taburete cercano.

"Espero haberlo hecho bien, poniéndolos aquí, Serena".

"Lo hiciste muy bien, Meg." Serena se trasladó a tomarla en sus manos,

comprobando cada elemento de forma rápida y cuidadosamente. Miró a Darien.

"Están apenas húmedas."

La admiración lo quemo. Ella había entendido el sentido subyacente de sus

preguntas. Con la cantidad de lluvia que había caído en los últimos dos días, la tela se había empapado de agua de la tierra rápidamente.

"Ella no está lejos."

Serena se volvió hacia el mapa, hablando rápidamente.

"Me imagino que ella se ha ido hace veinticinco minutos, treinta a lo sumo. Deben haber llegado a pie, o Lita habría visto a los caballos." Miró a su jefe de establos, que negó con la cabeza.

"No van a ir muy lejos con ella a la luz del día", interrumpió Darien. "No, si no quieren ser atrapados".

Serena lo miró, teniendo en cuenta sus palabras. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Lo que significa que probablemente estén ocultos en la finca".

Darien dejó escapar un suspiro lento. Ella estaba poniendo su confianza en él.

_Un error._

Se metió la voz en la parte posterior de su mente cuando Serena continuó.

"Nuestro conocimiento de la finca nos pone en una buena posición para

encontrarla. Lita, Meg, Regina, comprueben el bosquecillo de árboles en la

pradera este. Mina, Caroline, Frannie, vayan a la puerta oeste, a través de la tierra Marbury... asegúrense de comprobar los cobertizos donde Marbury ha dejado secar el heno…"

Asigno al resto de las mujeres a grupos de manera eficiente, marcando las zonas que fueron a buscar en el mapa cuando se iban. Darien vio cómo la cocinera abrió un pequeño armario y pasó cuernos de caza para cada uno de los grupos.

"Tomen los cuernos. Si ven cualquier cosa que parezca extraño, den la voz de

alarma. No hagan nada sin el resto de nosotras. Quiero que todos ustedes estén de nuevo aquí al atardecer. Como siempre, Luna se queda aquí. Si necesitan algo, se lo dicen."

Cuando terminó de explicar el plan al resto de las mujeres, se puso de pie, y Darien se maravilló de la manera en que los demás residentes de la casa se enderezó en su presencia, los hombros hacia atrás y la columna vertebral tan recta como cualquier soldado con la esperanza de impresionar a su jefe. Darien comprendió de inmediato que, como un ejército, seguirían sus órdenes sin rechistar.

Y se encontró dispuesto a hacer lo mismo.

"Molly y yo vamos a buscar en el área entre la casa y la carretera principal. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

No iba a permitir que se vaya a buscar a la chica sin él.

"Lady Serena. Me gustaría ver el lugar donde Rei fue secuestrada."

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"No tenemos tiempo."

Sabía el riesgo de cuestionarla frente a sus chicas, pero también sabía que podía acelerar su proceso. Tendría que probarlo con ella, y abrirse a las preguntas en el proceso. No era una pregunta.

"Estoy entrenado como un seguidor".

Desde encima de su hombro, se dio cuenta de que Andrew elevaba las cejas con sorpresa. Darien no le hizo caso. Ella lo miró a los ojos, y considero sus palabras.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Te llevaré allí. Sr. Jedite, ¿estaría usted dispuesto a colaborar con Molly para

buscar en los terrenos del frente?"

Andrew bajó la cabeza.

"Por supuesto".

"Muy bien." Se volvió hacia el resto de la habitación. "Sean rápidas. Estén a salvo. Estén de vuelta antes del anochecer."

Las despidió con la mano, las mujeres salieron de la habitación como un batallón bien entrenadas. Serena dio las órdenes de última hora a Luna, mientras que Darien y Andrew hablaban en voz baja.

"No hay forma en que se dirigieran a la carretera", dijo el Turco, sacando una

pistola de su cintura y se la entregó a Darien.

"No."

La mirada de Andrew se oscureció.

"¿Quieres decirle por qué estamos aquí?"

Darien sacudió la cabeza, dejando caer la pistola dentro de su chaleco.

"No, si puedo evitarlo."

Andrew asintió con la cabeza.

"No voy a estar muy lejos."

Se estrecharon la mano, y Darien se volvió hacia Serena.

"Vamos pues".

Abrió la puerta, y salió de la casa.

El lugar donde fue secuestrada Rei estaba tan sólo a unos pasos de la

casa, marcado por un chaleco sucio que Meg había dejado atrás en su prisa por hacer sonar la alarma. Darien se agachó allí, mirando las huellas en el camino fangoso.

Serena lo miró por un momento, luego miró hacia la tierra.

"¿Ves algo? "

"Dos hombres. Parece que ella luchó." Se giró lejos y juró en voz baja, y luego

señaló hacia el sur, a un grupo de árboles lejanos. "Hacia allí. ¿Hay refugio allí?"

"Hay casa de un leñador abandonada. A Sam le gusta jugar allí ".

"Ahí es donde se han dirigido. Esperan la cobertura de la noche para viajar con un tercero que no quiere hacerlo." Hizo una pausa. "¿Hay alguna posibilidad de

convencerte de esperar aquí con Luna?"

Ella ya estaba caminando, sus largas piernas la llevarían rápidamente por todo el país.

"Ninguna en absoluto. ¿Cómo supiste de la pista?"

Le permitió cambiar de tema, enfocando sus ojos en los árboles en la distancia.

"Cuando yo estuve en el continente, hubo una guerra."

Caminaron por un largo rato antes de que se diera cuenta de que no iba a decir

más.

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Hubo una guerra?"

"¿Qué más habría?"

"¿Quién te enseñó?"

"Un miembro muy inteligente de la Oficina de Guerra Británica."

"¿Pero no eras un soldado?"

"No." Él cambió el tema. Este era peligroso. "¿Cuántas veces has planeado una búsqueda y rescate?

Ella se encogió de hombros, camino más rápido.

"Varios".

"¿Cuántas son varias? "

"No recuerdo".

"Prueba. ¿Una sola vez? ¿Cincuenta?"

"Más de una. Menos de cincuenta."

La mujer se deleitaba en tratar con su paciencia.

"¿Con qué frecuencia tienen éxito?"

Ella se encogió de hombros otra vez.

"Más a menudo que las que no."

"Incluso ahora, que nos vamos a casar, y estoy ayudando a conseguir a esta

muchacha de nuevo, y no confías en mí."

Chica lista. Él quiso que la voz en su cabeza se tranquilizara.

"No es eso."

¿No lo era?

"¿Qué es entonces?"

Ella no respondió.

"¿Quién es Rei que ha sido secuestrada?"

Dime, Serena.

"No puedo decirte eso."

"Serena, no te cansas de esa respuesta."

"No es mi información como para compartirla."

"¿Qué me puedes decir?"

Ella lo miró durante un largo momento, sin romper su calma. Volviendo su atención a los árboles en la distancia, ella dijo:

"Yo puedo decir que ella es más que una institutriz, pero eso ya lo sabes. Te puedo decir que vale la pena en gran medida y es de una gran familia. Y te puedo decir que cuando la agarre, supe que era sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que llegara este día."

"¿Entonces por qué agarrarla?"

Su respuesta fue suave y grave.

"Nunca le he vuelto la cara a una niña. Yo no iba a comenzar con ella."

Él la dejó caminar varios pasos por delante de él, entonces, viéndola moverse

mucho, su figura esbelta a través de la base de los árboles. Se había puesto ropa de hombre antes, cuando se dirigía a la cocina, alegando que los pantalones le permitían una mayor libertad de movimiento. Él no pudo contener la sonrisa agradecida que brilló mientras la miraba. Se veía más hermosa esta tarde de lo que nunca antes había estado.

A su juicio, pensó el hecho durante un largo rato antes de darse cuenta por qué era verdad. No había nada tentativo en su movimiento, nada que indicara que estaba nerviosa o indecisa sobre lo que estaba por venir. En su lugar, se movía con una gracia tranquila, segura, lista como si fuera cualquier cosa.

Nunca había conocido a una mujer como ella.

Y se dio cuenta, en ese momento, que se sentía atraído por completo a su potente combinación de fuerza y vulnerabilidad, esa loca que pasaba por completo demasiado tiempo en los techos y a través de la campiña de Yorkshire en la búsqueda de secuestradores... y el tiempo en que todavía dudaba de su acciones y cuestionaba su valía.

No es de extrañar que fuera a casarse con ella.

Ella era notable.

Sí, podía mantenerla a salvo, proteger Minerva House, enviar a Sam a la

escuela... todo. Tenía el dinero, la familia, la historia para hacerlo.

Y se encontró con que le gustó la idea.

Iba a ser imposible convencerla de que le gustaba la idea, sin embargo, si su razón de estar en Yorkshire era revelada.

Habían llegado a los árboles, y divisó un pequeño edificio a varios metros de

distancia. Llegó a Serena, capturando su brazo y deteniendo sus movimientos.

"Me gustaría que te quedes aquí, y que me dejes ir solo". Sacudió la cabeza y abrió la boca para protestar. Levantó una mano. "Si ellos tienen armas, Serena... ¿entonces qué?"

"Me he enfrentado a las armas antes".

Las palabras lo pusieron más enojado de lo que esperaba.

"De todos los condenados… ¿tienes una manera de defenderte?" Hizo una pausa.

"No."

Él hizo una nota mental para enseñarle a usar una pistola.

"¿Y? ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? ¿Exasperarlos hasta que te la devuelvan? Eso podría funcionar en mí... pero me imagino que este lote es profesional".

Ella le cortó con una mirada irritada.

"Por lo general todo lo que se necesita es un par de menciones del conde, y se

dispersan".

"Es broma".

Ella apartó la vista.

"No."

"Serena. Por lo poco que me has dicho acerca de Rei, ¿crees que la gente

persiguiéndola tengan miedo de tu hermano?"

Ella no respondió.

"Precisamente." Apoyo la espalda de ella contra un árbol. "Te quedarás aquí. No te muevas hasta que yo venga a buscarte."

"¿Y si te pasa algo?"

Suspiró. ¿La mujer no tiene fe en nada?

"Si yo no estoy de vuelta en diez minutos, toca el condenados cuerno. Y pon en

marcha a tus amazonas."

Una pequeña sonrisa brilló en ella.

"Son más bien como las Amazonas, ¿no?"

Uno de los lados de su boca se inclino hacia ella en diversión.

"Estoy feliz de sentirme capaz de divertirte." Él saco la pistola de su chaleco y

verifico su carga.

"Darien." Él se había alejado, pero su voz lo llamó.

"¿Sí?"

"Yo…" Ella se detuvo, paralizada por la pistola. "Ten cuidado".

En dos zancadas, estaba junto a ella otra vez, agarrándola del cuello con una

mano fuerte, cálida y atrayéndola hacia él. La besó, rápido y completamente, una caricia profunda y les recordó el placer que habían encontrado en los brazos del otro. Dando un paso atrás de la caricia, dijo:

"No hay absolutamente ninguna posibilidad de que yo no regrese. Después de esta tarde, tenemos un asunto pendiente."

Ella se ruborizó y miró hacia otro lado.

"Vete".

Se abrió paso entre los árboles y se acercó a la cabaña. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta confirmar sus sospechas de que había dos hombres con Rei dentro del refugio. La niña luchaba contra las cuerdas que habían utilizado para atarla, y podía oír sus gritos enojados, ahogados por el paño de lino que se suponía que la silenciaba. Una cosa era cierta, la niña había aprendido bien la regla de sobrevivir a un secuestro siendo fuerte e irritante. Valía más ilesa… y ella lo sabía. Darien miró por la ventana, casi divertido, cuando uno de sus captores, se frotó las sienes por el ruido.

"Gel", dijo el otro con un fuerte acento cockney. "Ella sólo se hará daño a sí misma. No podemos moverla de nuevo. Estamos cansados."

Como él esperaba.

Él hizo una nota mental para retar a Leighton por no confiar solo en Darien en la tarea de encontrar a su hermana.

Las palabras del secuestrador sólo sirvieron para redoblar los esfuerzos de

Rei. Ella golpeó los pies contra el suelo de la vieja casa de campo, y Darien

fugazmente se preguntó si el viejo piso se mantendría ante esa violenta paliza.

Se imaginó que a los captores no le importaría mucho deshacerse de su difícil

premio. Por el precio correcto. Suspiró. Aficionados.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

Por supuesto.

Él debería haber sabido que Serena le seguiría. Sin embargo, su susurro en su

hombro no lo hacía estar menos enojado. Él se volvió hacia ella.

"¿Qué te pedí?"

"Yo…"

"No, Serena. ¿Qué te pedí?"

"Yo no soy un niño, Darien."

"¿En serio? Debido a que pareces estar teniendo problemas para seguir

instrucciones."

"¡Eso no es justo! ¿No puedes honestamente pensar que te dejaría entrar

violentamente aquí, sin mi ayuda?"

"¿Ni siquiera consideraste el hecho de que mi preocupación sólo haría esto más difícil?"

Sus grandes ojos celestes se ampliaron con sorpresa inocente.

"¿Por qué te preocuparías por mí? Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mí

misma."

Él negó con la cabeza.

"Estoy cansado de esta conversación, también. Quédate aquí, si es necesario.

Pero trata de permanecer fuera de esto, ¿puedes?"

Él comenzó a caminar por la esquina de la casa, hacia la única entrada, haciendo caso omiso de ella cuando susurró:

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Iba a poner fin a este ejercicio ridículo.

Y es probable que trajera la ira de Isabel sobre su cabeza.

Se acercó a la puerta y golpeó tres veces con firmeza.

"Abran la puerta, señores. Quiero a la niña y no me voy sin ella. Así que vamos a tener una charla, ¿de acuerdo?"

Hubo un silencio después de sus palabras, y Darien se volvió para encontrar a Serena de pie a unos pocos metros, con la boca abierta en estado de shock. Él arqueó una ceja.

"Yo prefiero el contacto directo."

Cerró la boca.

"Yo lo veo".

La puerta se abrió, Serena se quedó sin aliento, y Darien se encontró con el final de una pistola de aspecto malvado. Hizo una pausa, mirando el desagradable, personaje cubierto de lana que sostenía el arma.

"No creo que tengamos que llevar pistolas a esto, ¿verdad?"

El hombre detrás de gorro de lana, dentro de la casa, sonrió una sonrisa de dientes gris y asintió con la cabeza en dirección a la pistola de Darien.

"Aparentemente ya lo habéis hecho, señor."

Darien miró a su arma, y luego a su copia de seguridad.

"Punto justo. Bueno, vamos a tratar de traer sentido a esto sin derramamiento de sangre, ¿de acuerdo?" El hombre se encogió de hombros. Darien lo tomó como un signo positivo. "¿Cuánto te pagan?"

"No sé de que está hablando".

La mirada de Darien se estrecho.

"Nosotros no somos hombres estúpidos; me hacen un favor al actuar como si lo

fueran. ¿Cuánto te va a pagar el duque de Leighton para traer a su hermana de

vuelta?"

Oyó el jadeo de Serena detrás de él. Trato de ignorarlo. Tenía que pasarlo por alto.

"50 libras." Dijo el hombre de gorro gris entre dientes mirando al compañero, y

luego a Darien. "Cada uno".

"Significa que está pagando cien libras juntos, pero yo no voy a objetar. Te voy a dar 200 libras ahora mismo, si deja a la niña conmigo y toma un mensaje para Leighton."

Los dos hombres se miraron entre sí, y luego a Rei, y luego a Darien. Ellos

sabían que era un buen negocio cuando dijeron.

"¿Que mensaje?"

"Dile que St. John la tiene."

"'¿Algo más?"

"Eso es todo."

El hombre consideró las palabras de Darien. Luego le hizo una seña con su pistola, una vez.

"¿El dinero?"

"¿Andrew?" Llamó Darien, no mirando a otro lado de la puerta.

Hubo un movimiento en los árboles detrás de él, y Andrew estaba a su lado en

cuestión de segundos.

"Aquí".

"Libera a estos señores de sus armas y escóltalos hasta el borde de la propiedad. Una vez allí, les darás su dinero y envíalos a su camino."

Andrew miro de un hombre a otro, cada uno con los ojos abiertos por su enorme tamaño. Se llevó a la palmera gigantesca y al gorro de lana colocado su pistola en ellos. Andrew sonrió.

"Con mucho gusto."

Darien tomó a gorro de lana y lo empujo contra la pared de la casa, levantando al hombre más pequeño de sus pies.

"Escúchame. Si regresas a esta tierra, voy a utilizar mi pistola. Y yo soy un

excelente tirador. "

"Es… es justo." El hombrecillo asintió con la cabeza, y Darien lo dejo caer a sus pies, caminando por la casa y agachándose junto a Rei para desatar la ropa de su boca. Ella relajo su mandíbula y le dijo:

"Gracias."

Se trasladó a las cuerdas en sus manos.

"Usted debe tener más cuidado, mi Lady."

Ella se ruborizó.

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que me conoce?"

Si tuviera juicio, mentira. Decidió no hacerlo.

"Desde antes de llegar."

"¿Ustedes vinieron por mí?"

Darien no dijo nada.

"¿Nicolás te ha enviado?"

"Él está muy preocupado por ti."

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y Darien sabía en ese momento que no tenía miedo de su hermano. Reconoció la nostalgia cuando la vio. Con demasiada frecuencia se sentía así.

"Tengo una hermana, Lady Rei. No me gustaría perderla."

"¿Está usted…? ¿Tienes que llevarme de vuelta?" El miedo era palpable en su

voz.

"No." Soltó sus manos, y se trasladó a sus pies. "Tu hermano me pidió que te

encuentre. No que te busque."

"Gracias", le susurró de nuevo, frotando la piel en carne viva de las muñecas.

"¿Usted sabe que no será capaz de esconderse de él para siempre?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"No más de lo que será capaz de esconderse de Serena".

Él hizo una mueca.

"Me imagino que no estoy en su mayor estima en este momento."

"No parece así, no".

Él siguió su mirada sobre su hombro para encontrar de pie a Serena en la puerta de la casa. Andrew y los dos hombres se habían ido, y Darien deseaba, fugazmente, que se hubiera ido con ellos.

No le gustaba la mirada de sus ojos.

La mirada que lo acusó de la peor clase de traición.

**Continuara…**


	18. Chapter 18

**10 Lecciones para Casar a un Lord… y que te adore**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah MacLeany el verdadero nombre de la novela es Ten Ways to Be Adored When Landing a Lord y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 17**

_**Lección Número Ocho**_

_Aprenda a amar los errores de él._

Encontrará aunque sea difícil de creer, lo sabemos, pero hasta los Lores que hay que aterrizar tienen un defecto o dos. ¡Tal vez se ríe un poco demasiado fuerte, o su visión es menos que perfecta! ¡Tal vez tiene un mechón de pelo rebelde que cae distraídamente a pesar de todos los intentos de domarlo!

¡Abraza estos defectos, querido lector! ¡Porque es en estos pecadillos que

encontramos el encanto y la alegría en el corazón que cualquier partido merece! Estas lecciones, bien utilizadas, ¡deberán asegurarse de que la adore a pesar de sus propios errores!

¿No le debes lo mismo?

_Pearls and Pelisses_

_Junio 1823_

_Él le había mentido._

Serena estaba en su habitación a oscuras mirando por la ventana la tierra que había sido propiedad de varias generaciones de Tsukino antes de que hubieran sido parceladas y vendidas hasta que, finalmente, había poco espacio para el conde actual. Ella observó cómo los últimos rayos del sol desaparecieron y el cielo se volvió de un brillante color escarlata, y luego se desvaneció en un azul profundo, como la tinta.

Ella había estado de pie allí durante horas, mirando las tierras por debajo de su

mirada sin ver, un solo pensamiento repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente.

_Él le había mentido._

Ella debería haberlo sabido, por supuesto. Debería haber previsto que algo así iba a suceder. Debería haber sabido que no era lo que parecía, pero en lugar de ver la paja, dejo que rompiera la parte de atrás de Minerva House.

Puso una mano sobre el cristal de la ventana, viendo como el frío cristal se

empañaba por debajo de sus dedos.

Él le había pedido que confiara en él. Él la había engatusado para que bajara la

guardia con él.

Y, contra su mejor juicio, ella lo hizo.

Ella había confiado en él para no herir a las chicas. Para no dañar el delicado

equilibrio de Minerva House.

No hacerle daño.

Y él lo hizo.

Había sido su enemigo desde el principio. Enviado por el duque de Leighton para encontrar a su hermana, para descubrir sus secretos. Traicionarlas.

Y lo había hecho de la peor manera posible.

Haciéndole creer en él.

Ella respiró hondo por el pensamiento.

¡Qué tonta había sido!

Las lágrimas amenazaron y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ella no iba a llorar más por este hombre... ella lo había conocido tan sólo cuatro días. Nunca debería haberlo llevado a Minerva House. Nunca debería haberlo permitido en su vida.

¡Qué terrible error había cometido!

Ella se había dejado seducir por sus palabras bonitas y se había tentado por la

promesa de su tacto.

Al igual que su madre había hecho.

Las chicas nunca se lo perdonarían.

Ella nunca se perdonaría.

Ella apretó la cabeza contra la ventana, sintiendo el frío panel de vidrio contra su frente al respirar profundamente, dispuesta a dejar de pensar en él. Instándose a sí misma a pensar, en cambio, acerca de cómo iba a salvar a todas, ahora que su secreto había quedado al desnudo, ahora que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que todos en Londres… en Inglaterra… supieran quién y dónde se encontraban.

Por alguna razón, el temor de ser descubierta era nada comparado con el dolor de la traición, la conciencia de que todo lo que se había dejado creer que podía venir a continuación...

Nunca llegaría.

Se oyó un golpe suave en la puerta y contuvo las lágrimas que querían brotar de nuevo.

Ella había ignorado varios intentos anteriores de acceder a la habitación, pero no podía soportar la idea de estar sola por más tiempo.

"Entre".

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y Serena se sorprendió al ver a Rei, su

alboroto de rizos rubios brillaban por la luz de las velas del pasillo. Le tomó a la

niña un momento detectar a Isabel en la esquina de la habitación.

Entró tímidamente, deteniéndose a varios pies de Serena, mirando su entorno por un largo rato antes de hablar, con las manos delante de ella.

"Lamento que molestarte..."

Serena dejó escapar una risa sin sentido del humor.

"Si una de nosotras debiera disculparse, Rei, te aseguro que debería ser

yo."

Los ojos de Rei se agrandaron.

"¿Por qué?"

"Yo traje a ese hombre sobre ti."

La joven miro a Serena con una mirada franca.

"Le aseguro, Lady Serena, que no hizo tal cosa."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Crees que habría encontrado su camino hasta aquí si no lo hubiera

invitado a venir para visitar? ¿Crees que te hubiera descubierto si no hubiera sido tan tonta como para confiar en él?"

"Sí".

Serena miró hacia otro lado.

"Conozco a mi hermano, Serena. Él es la más imperiosa, persona al mando que he conocido, y nunca se le ha negado nada en su vida. Él es el undécimo duque de Leighton. ¿Sabes a qué distancia un árbol genealógico tiene que estirarse para hacer once duques? ¿Cada uno más arrogante que el anterior?" Rei negó

con la cabeza. "Nicolás habría movido cielo y tierra para encontrarme. Estoy

sinceramente sorprendida de que sólo tuvimos que hacer frente a Lord Darien y

dos secuestradores idiotas. Yo habría esperado que mi hermano hablara con el

Rey George para enviar a su guardia personal." Rei puso su mano sobre el

brazo de Serena. "Usted no trajo a Lord Darien sobre mí. Yo la llevé a usted hacia él. Y por eso, pido disculpas".

Las palabras corrieron por Serena y ella se hundió en el asiento bajo la ventana

donde había estado de pie durante horas. Indicando a Rei que debía unirse

a ella, Serena hablo en voz baja:

"Siento que tengas un hermano que se cierne sobre ti."

Rei sonrió.

"No sé. Nunca he dudado del amor que Nicolás tiene por mí. Él puede ser arrogante y dominante, pero protege a los suyos."

"¿Entonces por qué…?" Serena no entendía.

"No hay más en mi historia de una niña que se escapó."

"No siempre lo es."

"Me gustaría decirle. Creo que se merece saber por qué todo esto ha sucedido."

_Sucedió porque yo confié en un hombre en que no debería haber confiado._

"Me gustaría oírlo", dijo Serena, silenciando la molesta voz.

"Yo estoy..." Rei hizo una pausa, mirando a la ventana, donde Serena sabía

que no podía ver nada más que su propio rostro reflejado en el vidrio oscuro. "Me caí por el amor. Lo importante no es con quién."

Serena no dijo nada, esperando que la chica encontrara el coraje para seguir

adelante.

"Cometí un error terrible. Yo creía que me quería también." Ella se detuvo, miró sus manos, donde toco la tela de su falda. Cuando volvió a hablar, fue en un susurro.

"Pero no lo hacía." Ella tomó una respiración profunda, estabilizándose. "Supongo que es lo mejor... Nicolás nunca nos hubiera permitido casarnos. Yo estaba aplastada. Se fue, sin decir una palabra. Y entonces…"

Ella se detuvo, incapaz de continuar por el peso de sus recuerdos. Serena se inclinó hacia adelante, juntando las manos de Rei en la suyas.

"Usted no tiene que decirme."

"Yo quiero", le susurró Rei. "Quiero que alguien me oiga decirlo."

Serena se quedó inmóvil, sabiendo lo que estaba por venir.

"Yo descubrí que estaba embarazada. No podía decírselo a Nicolás. No podía

decepcionarlo. Semanas antes, mi dama me había contado una historia que había oído de una casa en Yorkshire. Un lugar donde las mujeres jóvenes eran capaces de empezar de nuevo. Dirigido por Lady Serena." Sonrió, pequeña e insegura. "Y por eso he venido aquí."

Miró hacia arriba, mirando a los ojos de Serena, su mirada amplia e inocente... poco más que una niña.

"Yo sabía que iba a venir detrás de mí. No pensé que me iba a encontrar tan

rápido."

Serena apretó las manos de la niña.

"Yo sabía que iba a venir detrás de ti, también. No cambia el hecho de que eres

bienvenida bajo este techo…" sonrió una pequeña sonrisa irónica, "lo poco que

queda de ella... con mi protección. Y la protección del conde de Reddich".

"Por mucho que admire al conde, Serena, no creo que podría hacer mucho en la cara de mi hermano."

"Tonterías. Está claro que mi hermano tiene un lugar especial en su corazón para su institutriz. Creo que lucharía conmigo por ti."

La sonrisa de la niña se convirtió en una sonrisa más amplia.

"Estoy muy enamorada de él, sabes. Y pase lo que pase, siempre estaré orgullosa de decir que le enseñe latín al joven conde de Reddich".

Ellas compartieron una sonrisa por las palabras antes de Rei continuara.

"Otra cosa. Acerca de Lord Darien."

Serena se puso seria, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Yo lo echare de inmediato".

"Yo no creo que deba."

La boca de Serena se abrió. Ella no podía haber oído bien.

"¿Perdón?"

"Es un buen hombre, Serena. Si yo no hubiera escuchado durante años a mi

hermano y sus amigos… la forma en que hablaban de St. John, como si fuera un héroe entre nosotros... si yo no hubiera escuchado a las mujeres que suspiraban sus ansias de que regresara del continente, y que suspiraban su respeto por él, cuando su media hermana llegó a Londres y él se puso de pie con orgullo a su lado cuando el resto de la aristocracia se rió de ella... yo lo hubiera sabido hoy, cuando me podría haber entregado a mi hermano, pero me dejó regresar aquí, con ustedes, en su lugar."

A Serena le dolía el corazón por las palabras, una descripción con tanta claridad del hombre que ella pensaba que era. Tal vez era fiel a sus amigos, y estaba comprometido con su hermana, y era la mejor de las capturas para las damas de la sociedad insípida que sólo veían su hermoso rostro y su ascendencia. Pero él había demostrado hoy que no era para ella.

Sintió un pinchazo por las lágrimas contenidas y quiso desecharlas.

"Usted se equivoca. Debe ser otro St. John. Éste es un villano que traiciono

deliberadamente nuestra confianza."

A mi confianza. Mis sentimientos.

"Creo que es muy probable que lo haya hecho por ser un buen amigo de mi

hermano."

Serena negó con la cabeza.

"No importa. Él hizo todo lo posible para acercarse a mí... para encontrarte y

revelar tu ubicación. Me temo que no hay nada en este hombre que se acerque

siquiera al noble St. John que describes."

Y luego, como si ella le hubiera conjurado con su invectiva, él estaba allí en la

entrada del cuarto, en la puerta que había quedado entreabierta después de que Rei entrara.

"Lamento que usted piense eso."

Serena se quedó sin aliento ante la vista de él, su silueta, alto y ancho y su

oscuridad era abrumadora, contra el pequeño rectángulo de luz. Su presencia trajo consigo una avalancha de sentimientos, la traición y la ira y la desconfianza, pero también tristeza y algo que era casi insoportable.

Anhelo.

Se armó de valor, determinado a mantener su voz fría a pesar de sus turbulentas emociones.

"Estoy segura de que debo estar equivocada. No es posible que aún esté en mi

hogar después de lo que ha hecho."

No podía ver su rostro, pero él se puso rígido por sus palabras, y de repente sintió que había menos aire en la habitación.

"Vine a hablar con usted."

"Bueno, eso será un problema, me temo, no tengo ningún interés en hablar con

usted." Darien dio un paso hacia la habitación, el movimiento, obviamente, era por la frustración. "Más ahora que veo que usted está comprometido a insultarme, así como traicionarme. Saldrá de mi dormitorio."

Él volvió ligeramente la cabeza, centrando toda su atención en la otra mujer en la habitación.

"Lady Rei, me gustaría mucho que usted nos dejara. Lady Serena y yo

tenemos cosas que debemos discutir. Solos".

Rei se paro recta, mostrándole que era una dama de alta alcurnia

aristocrática.

"No puedo hacer eso, mi Lord."

"Le doy mi palabra que no voy a hacer nada para hacerle daño."

Serena le dio una risa sin humor.

"Y su palabra tiene tanto peso aquí."

"Yo entiendo que estés enojada, Serena. Me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de explicarme." Se volvió a Rei de nuevo. "Yo te lo aseguro. Ella está a salvo conmigo. Nos vamos a casar".

La mandíbula de Rei cayó por el anuncio, que envió una inundación de

cólera y frustración a través de Serena.

_¿Cómo se atrevía?_

"No vamos a hacer tal cosa", protestó ella.

Miró hacia ella de nuevo, y por un momento fugaz, ella deseaba poder ver su cara. Envuelto en la sombra, era más peligroso e inquietante de lo que había sido nunca antes. Sobre todo cuando dijo, bajo y oscuro:

"Dijiste que te casarías conmigo, Serena. Espero que cumplas tu promesa."

"Y dijiste que podía confiar en ti, Darien. ¿Qué pasa con esa promesa?"

Un silencio cayó rígido, ninguno de ellos dispuesto a ser el que hablara después de eso. Finalmente, Darien accedió, mirando de nuevo a la mujer más joven.

"Lady Rei… le he asegurado que voy a defenderla de su hermano, ¿no es

cierto?"

"Usted lo hizo".

"Y yo te he dado mi palabra, que se ha convertido en devaluada…" hizo una pausa, echando una larga mirada a Serena, "que no la obligaría a regresar a casa."

"Sí".

"Por favor, permítame esto."

Rei pensó por un momento largo, mirando primero a Darien y después a

Serena. Tomando su decisión, dijo:

"Le voy a dar un cuarto de hora, mi Lord. No más".

Serena giro bruscamente la cabeza en dirección a la muchacha.

"¡Traidora!"

"Quince minutos, Serena. Seguro que puedes prescindir de eso. Estaré justo

afuera."

Serena frunció el ceño cuando la chica salió de la habitación, casi cerrando la puerta tras ella, dejando una franja de luz que entraba en el dormitorio. Serena se trasladó al lado de su cama y encendió una vela, no queriendo permanecer en la oscuridad con este hombre, que había pasado tan rápido de aliado a enemigo.

Ella hizo un trabajo rápido encendiendo las velas alrededor de la sala hasta que se bañó en la luz de las velas, y Serena se arrepintió de sus acciones.

Se había puesto ropa nueva y limpia. Vestía de negro ahora, un elegante abrigo y chaleco, que subrayaban su hermosura. Miró el perfecto nudo de la corbata, y se distrajo por un momento fugaz por el recuerdo de él con Sam.

_Sam. _La ira estalló dentro de ella.

_Incluso se había ganado a Sam._

Se cruzó de brazos, para alejar el frío de la idea.

"No tengo nada que decirte."

"Sí. Usted ha dejado eso muy claro. "

Fue directo y sin embargo, enteramente compuesto. Ella nunca lo había visto así, tan inmóvil. Era como si él fuera una persona diferente del hombre al que había llegado a conocer en los últimos días.

Como si le hubiera estado mintiendo.

Que, por supuesto, él lo había hecho.

Ella apartó la mirada, no dispuesta a mostrarle lo mucho que su traición le había dolido.

Él lo vio, sin embargo. Con un suspiro, él hablo, está vez con palabras más suaves, más halagador que antes.

"Serena. Permíteme explicarme. No es lo que parece."

"Parece que nos estabas buscando desde el principio."

Hizo una pausa.

"Eso es correcto, aunque no por ti. No a cualquiera de ustedes, pero Rei."

"¡Rei es una de nosotros!"

"Rei es la hermana del duque de Leighton, Serena. ¿De verdad crees que

podía esconderse para siempre?"

"¡No! Yo…" Se detuvo, sin saber que decir. "Simplemente no esperaba que seas tú el que venga a buscarla."

"Rara vez soy lo que la gente espera".

"Sí. Estoy empezando a ver eso." Ella miró al techo, la frustración corriendo a

través de ella. "Es mi culpa. He hecho todo más fácil al pedirte que valoraras los mármoles".

"Si no hubiera sido el mármol, habría sido otra cosa la que me hubiera traído aquí."

"Tal vez no."

"Serena". La forma en que dijo que su nombre capturó su atención. "Soy muy bueno en lo que hago."

"¿Y qué es lo que haces, Darien? Porque me parece que en lo que eres muy bueno es en convencer a las mujeres para que le cuenten sus secretos gracias a su encantadora sonrisa y sus mentiras bonitas y seducciones y propuestas de matrimonio… que era una manera particularmente impresionante para ganar mi confianza, por cierto, y luego traicionarla por su propio beneficio."

"No fue una mentira. Todo era verdad." Su voz era tentadora, tan hermosa y suave, con ese toque de honestidad que había encontrado tan cálido y acogedor. Bueno, ahora sabía mejor.

Ella cerró los ojos. La conversación hizo crecer su cansancio.

"Por favor, Darien. ¿No crees que nos has hecho lo suficiente para nosotros? ¿Lo suficiente para mí?"

"¡No entiendes!"

"¿Qué hay que entender?", Exclamó ella. "¿Cuántas veces me preguntaste si

confiaba en ti? ¿Cuántas veces me has dicho que estaba equivocada con dudar de ti? ¿Con qué frecuencia me ofreciste tu protección? ¿A Sam? ¿A las niñas?"

"¡Y aquí estoy! ¡La oferta sigue en pie!"

"Sólo tienes que irte lejos. Tienes la información que viniste a buscar. Pero dile al Duque de Leighton que será mejor traer un ejército cuando busque a Rei.

Por si no se quiere ir, voy a protegerla con todo lo que tengo."

"Y voy a estar a tu lado."

"¡Basta!" Sus palabras la rompieron. "¿Crees que puedes convencerme de que me olvide lo que ha sucedido? ¡Nos has traicionado! Me has traicionado. Las cosas que te…" ella se detuvo, luego respiró hondo. "No puede honestamente creer que yo pondría la casa, estas vidas, en tus manos después de lo que has hecho. No, cuando sé que tu lealtad se puede vender como ganado al mejor postor".

Las palabras cayeron como plomo entre ellos, y ella supo inmediatamente que

había ido demasiado lejos. Ya no podía permanecer quieto. Él la agarró por los

hombros y la atrajo hacia él, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

"No. Voy a sufrir tus acusaciones. Voy a llevar el peso de tu ira. Pero yo no voy a pasar a través de tu asalto a mi honor."

Ella abrió la boca para replicar, y él siguió adelante.

"No, Serena. Me vas a escuchar. He venido a ayudar a la niña. No a hacerle daño. Si hubiera sabido que estaba aquí y segura, no habría estado de acuerdo con la misión. Pero yo no sabía esas cosas. En su lugar, yo sabía que mi amigo estaba fuera de sí de preocupación. Y yo hice lo que pude para ayudarlo. Sí. He encontrado su pequeño conclave de Amazonas. Sí. He descubierto tus secretos… no estaban muy bien escondidas. Pero nada de esto es un negocio con Leighton. Leighton negocio a esa chica," soltó el brazo de Serena, para indicar a Rei fuera del cuarto, "y el niño en su vientre. No sabes nada de lo que soy o por qué estoy aquí. Yo nunca iba a darme por vencido. Yo te di mi palabra de que los protegería. Que iba a guardar tus secretos. Y así lo haré."

Serena no sabía qué decir, cuando él la dejó ir y se alejó hacia la puerta. Al poner su mano en el picaporte, encontró su voz.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Sólo su cabeza se volvió hacia ella, y no lo suficiente para cumplir con sus ojos. Su tono fue cortante.

"¿Cómo sabes qué? "

"¿Cómo sabes que Rei está embarazada?"

Había impaciencia en su tono de voz cuando respondió.

"Yo te lo he dicho antes, Serena. Soy muy bueno en lo que hago."

Las palabras la molestaron.

"¡Como lo soy yo!"

"Sí. Eres muy buena para esconderte."

"Soy muy buena para esconderlas a ellas", corrigió ella.

Él en ese entonces torció sus labios en una sonrisa que no le gustaba.

"Lo haces por ellas."

"Sí".

"Yo no lo creo."

Ella parpadeó.

"Por supuesto que sí."

"No. No creo que lo hagas por ellas completamente, Serena. Creo que lo haces para mantenerte en la clandestinidad. Para mantenerte alejada de tener que enfrentarte al mundo más allá de tu pequeño reino. Y lo que podría venir con él". Se quedó inmóvil por las palabras.

Que no eran ciertas.

No lo eran.

Esperó un buen rato, como esperando a que responda, antes de añadir:

"Me habré ido por la mañana. Me estoy cansando de Yorkshire".

Y, con esa última despedida, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él con firmeza.

Una vez que se había ido, Serena se arrastró sobre la cama, agotada por la pelea verbal y confundida por los sentimientos corriendo a través de ella. Le había parecido tan honesto, tan verdadero, tan herido.

_¿Pero qué hay de ella?_

¡Qué hermoso había sido cuando se apresuraba a rescatar a Rei con este hombre fuerte y comprometido a su lado! ¿Cuánto adoraba la sensación de tener un socio? ¿De poder, finalmente, después de tantos años, descargar su carga con otra persona? ¿Qué pasa con la comodidad que había sentido entonces, por primera vez en tanto tiempo?

_¿Y qué del vacío que le produjo cuando él lo había arrebatado de ella?_

_Tal vez tuviera razón. Tal vez tenía miedo._

Rodó hacia un lado, negándose a permitir ese pensamiento.

Ella debería permanecer enojada.

Porque no creía que pudiera enfrentarse a la oscuridad, si se dejaba de pensar en la tristeza que ella podría fácilmente llamar.

Darien no podía dormir, y así se dirigió a los establos, lo que obligó a sí mismo a una especie de penitencia perversa por su traición a Serena. Se paseó por el suelo, manteniendo a los caballos despiertos cuando él repitió los últimos días en su mente, pensando en todas las formas en que le pudo haber dicho a Serena la verdad. De todas las veces en las que podría haber confesado su participación en ese juego extraño.

Pero no lo hizo y, a cambio, la había perdido.

Y, de repente, era más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

La ironía de la situación no pasó desapercibida para él. Había aceptado la misión ridícula de Leighton, porque había estado tan desesperado por salir de Londres y dejar atrás el tonto artículo de la revista. Él había estado evitando las hembras que se sintieron inmediatamente atraídas por él por razones equivocadas. Había estado ansioso por escapar de ellas y el drama que venía con ellas.

Y había aterrizado aquí. En una casa llena de mujeres, tan llenas de dramatismo que pasaban la mayor parte de sus vidas disfrazadas, escondidas de duques y secuestradores y Dios sabía quienquiera que estaba decidido a encontrarlas a toda costa.

Si no hubiera sido su vida, sería cómico.

Y en el centro de su circo estaba Serena… poderosa, inteligente, tenaz… Serena, su Boadicea. Serena hermosa y apasionada, a diferencia de cualquier mujer que había conocido.

Quería a esta mujer para admirarla. Cuidarla. Desearla.

Para amarla.

Se quedó helado ante la idea.

¿Era posible que él la amara?

El pavor se estableció en su estómago al pensarlo. Durante mucho tiempo, había evitado el amor: una cosa que estaba perfectamente bien para los demás, pero completamente mal para él. Había visto cómo las mujeres ejercen el amor como un arma. Él había visto como su madre había destruido a su padre. Y, peor aún, sabía lo que pasó con él cuando intento amar. La forma en que Alana había vuelto su emoción en su contra y, como un maestro titiritero, lo maniobró a través de los desiertos de Turquía y directamente a la cárcel.

Si su pasado le había enseñado algo, era esto: si se dejaba amar a Serena, no

había manera de que pudiera terminar bien.

Podía escaparse. Aquí estaba su oportunidad de escapar de ella, y de la locura

que venía con ella. Podía regresar a su vida normal, su vida seria en Londres, a sus antigüedades y su club y su familia, y olvidarse de los días que había pasado aquí en Yorkshire.

Excepto, que cuando miraba esa vida, que tanto le había satisfecho antes de llegar aquí, se encontró con que era vacía. Carecía de la firme voluntad de Serena, y su boca inteligente, y sus dulces labios, y sus rizos salvajes rubios rojizo que se aferraban a él cada vez que estaba cerca.

La quería a ella.

Se volvió hacia la puerta de los establos y, por un momento fugaz, considero

cuanto había avanzado la hora. Se fijo en el borde de la carretera, considerando

sus opciones.

Él debía dejarla.

Tal vez se había dormido.

Una visión de Serena brilló en su mente, suave y dispuesta, con los ojos abiertos, mirándolo, dándole la bienvenida... y resultó ser demasiado para resistir.

La quería a ella.

Y si tenía que despertarla para ganarla, mejor que mejor.

Ella estaba durmiendo cuando él se arrastró en su habitación, todavía con

pantalones y una camisa de lino. Ella no había apagado las velas después de que él salió, y varias se habían quemado, dejando nada más que un charco de cera.

Dos permanecían en llamas, una por la puerta y la otra por su lado, lanzando a su forma de dormir un charco de luz suave.

Cerró la puerta, sabiendo que estaba cometiendo el peor de los pecados, entrando en su dormitorio sin su conocimiento o consentimiento, pero no le impidió deslizándose cerca para ver como ella dormía.

Ella se curvaba en una bola, acostada de un lado, frente a la puerta y la luz. Sus manos eran puños debajo de su barbilla y sus rodillas se levantaron con fuerza, como si ella pudiera protegerse de las bestias que amenazaban en la oscuridad de la noche.

Bestias como él.

Se resistió a las palabras, en su lugar se centro en su cara, mirando a esa mujer que había hecho estragos en su vida. Ella era hermosa, sus labios carnosos y la nariz larga y recta combinada con pómulos altos espolvoreados con pecas. Se detuvo allí, maravillado por las pequeñas manchas marrones que no había mirado bajo la luz del sol, otro ejemplo de cómo esta mujer era muy diferente de las demás.

Su mirada le acarició la cara, estableciéndose finalmente en la frente, donde había un surcado espacio de preocupación por encima de su nariz, incluso mientras dormía. Darien sintió una opresión en el pecho mientras veía el profundo hoyuelo que le había hecho a ella. No pudo resistirse a tocarlo, moviendo su dedo suavemente a lo largo de la arruga alisándola, dispuesto a sacarla.

El toque fue suficiente para sacarla a ella también del sueño, y ella se despertó con una respiración profunda, sus miembros se extendieron cuando recobró el

conocimiento. Se tomó un momento fugaz para recordarla así, cálida y exuberante, y apenas consciente de su entorno.

Algún día, él la besaría para despertarla y la mantendría en su cama durante horas.

El pensamiento no tuvo tiempo para quedarse.

Cuando lo vio, el sueño dio paso a la sorpresa, y luego a la indignación. Ella salto hacia arriba.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Ella saco las piernas por el borde de la cama, y Darien

resistió el instinto de poner distancia entre ellos, de alguna manera sabiendo que si ella estaba, iba a perder terreno en esta batalla.

Ella comprendió de inmediato lo que estaba haciendo. Sus ojos se estrecharon.

"Déjame levantarme".

"No. No hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decir."

"Usted ya ha dicho bastante, Lord Darien."

El sonido de su nombre honorífico en sus labios envió un río de disgusto a través de él. De alguna manera, tenía que convencerla de que lo oiga. Tenía que convencerse de que valía la pena. La desesperación aumentó, y él hizo lo que pensó instintivamente, se puso en cuclillas delante de ella y capturo sus manos entre las suyas.

De inmediato trató de sacar sus manos, pero él se mantuvo firme y después de

unos segundos, hablo:

"Yo no he dicho que lo siento." Ella no respondió, y sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa irónica. "Si me conocieras mejor, sabrías que no me disculpo así."

"Bueno, quizás es hora de que aprenda", dijo, simplemente.

"Nunca quise hacerte daño, Serena. Si hubiera sabido que te iba a encontrar cuando vine al norte, nunca habría estado de acuerdo con la solicitud de Leighton." Se detuvo por un momento, mirando hacia abajo en donde sus manos estaban entrelazadas. "Eso es mentira. Si yo hubiera sabido que te iba a encontrar cuando vine al norte, habría llegado hace años".

Su boca se abrió, y él le dio una sonrisa de medio lado.

"Veo que he hecho que te quedes sin palabras. Ya ves, Serena, eres una especie de maravilla. He conocido a muchas mujeres en mi vida, en todo el mundo. Y, sin embargo, nunca he conocido a una mujer tan fuerte, tan vibrante, tan encantadora como tú. Y debes creerme cuando te digo que yo nunca haría nada que pudiera perjudicarte."

"Pero usted me hizo daño".

Las palabras, llenas de dolor y apenas un susurro, lo lanzó hacia adelante, y él

llevó las manos a sus labios, besándolos con reverencia.

"Yo sé que lo hice. Y tienes todo el derecho de odiarme por ello."

"Yo no te odio."

Él la miró entonces, directo a sus ojos, viendo la verdad allí.

"Estoy muy feliz de oírlo".

Su ceño se frunció de nuevo, y se moría de ganas de besarla ahí.

"Pero yo no entiendo..."

"Algún día", prometió, "algún día voy a contarte todo."

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"No, Darien. No más días. Es el momento de la verdad".

Él respiró hondo, sabiendo en su corazón que ella tenía razón. Que tenía que

contarle todo... que tenía que ponerse al descubierto a sí mismo si quería que ella alguna vez volviera a confiar en él. Y de alguna manera, con ese conocimiento llegó la fuerza.

"Muy bien".

Se puso de pie, caminando por la habitación mientras hablaba, incapaz de

mantenerse quieto, cuando las palabras salían de él.

"Mi madre nos abandonó cuando yo tenía diez años. Un día, ella estaba allí, y al siguiente, ella se había ido. No sabíamos nada de donde se fue… después de un tiempo, era difícil creer que alguna vez hubiera estado allí, para empezar." Se detuvo junto a la vela cerca de la puerta y se volvió hacia ella. "Se podría pensar que la pérdida de una madre sería la cosa más difícil para un niño, pero no lo era, realmente. Lo más difícil era que no sabía lo que había sucedido. ¿Qué había causado que se vaya? Lo más difícil fue la preocupación de que... de alguna manera... había tenido algo que ver conmigo."

Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero él siguió adelante, no dispuesto a dejarla, no seguro de que podía empezar de nuevo si lo hacía.

"Me obsesioné con su fuga. Con la razón detrás de ella. Mi padre había eliminado cada una de sus posesiones a los pocos días de su desaparición, pero seguí en mi búsqueda de algo que me apuntara en la dirección correcta. Encontré un diario, y en él sus planes para el futuro. Ella se iba para el continente. Iría primero con sus amigos en París, luego a Italia. Ella lo llamaba su aventura." Él dejó escapar una risita. "Al parecer, casarse y tener hijos y ser una marquesa no era lo suficientemente emocionante para mi madre. Nunca le he dicho a nadie que encontré el diario. No a mi hermano, sin duda no a mi padre. Me lo guardé durante años, hasta que terminé la escuela. Para entonces, mi padre estaba muerto y Armando era el marqués, y yo no era nada." Él negó con la cabeza. "Y así fui al Continente."

"Para encontrar a tu madre", susurró.

Él asintió con la cabeza por las palabras.

"Por supuesto, para entonces, estábamos en medio de la guerra y cualquier otro medio que podría haber utilizado para seguir a mi madre había desaparecido. Pero yo era joven y fuerte y tenía un cerebro en mi cabeza, y a un funcionario de alto rango en la Oficina de Guerra, a quien siempre he pensado que Armando le pago para asegurarse de que estaría a salvo penosamente a través de una zona de guerra… se dio cuenta de mi obsesión y me tomó bajo sus alas para enseñarme a seguirles las pistas."

Ella lo observó cuando él pasó los dedos sobre la llama de la vela una vez, dos

veces. Se podría decir que estaba curiosa… desesperada por hacer preguntas.

Esperó en silencio, hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y le dijo:

"¿A quiénes?"

Levanto un hombro en un gesto apenas perceptible.

"Cualquiera al que sea necesario encontrar. Me especialicé en la gente que iba al este. Me importaba poco lo que estaba haciendo, y mucho más acerca de dónde lo estaba haciendo. Mi trabajo resultó ser un medio para un fin muy satisfactorio. Yo estaba viendo el mundo, y ganaba más que un precio justo por el trabajo de un par de días cada vez que la Corona estaba buscando a alguien."

"¿Has...?" Hizo una pausa, claramente insegura de sus siguientes palabras.

"¿Alguna vez has hecho daño a alguien?"

A su juicio, pensó la cuestión durante un buen rato. Él no quería mentirle. No

quería mentirse a sí mismo. Apartó los ojos de ella cuando él respondió:

perdiéndose en las palabras.

"Nunca a propósito. Mi tarea terminaba cuando la persona desaparecida era

encontrada. Ya no eran mi preocupación después de eso."

"Así que podría haber sido herido".

Él la miró.

"Si, podría haber sido."

Ella siguió adelante.

"Y tú podrías haber sido herido, también."

"Sí".

Ella le sostuvo la mirada durante un largo rato antes de ponerse de pie, cruzando el cuarto hasta estar delante de él. Ella lo enfrentó cara a cara, y a Darien le llamó la

atención una vez más por su fuerza.

"¿Por qué paraste?"

Se quedó en silencio por un largo tiempo. Él sabía que la respuesta tendría un

significado para ella, que iba a encontrar un cierto grado de comprensión por las palabras. Él quería que ellas tuvieran sentido. Pero, más que eso, quería que fueran verdad.

"No sé. Tal vez me detuve porque me hice muy bueno en eso, porque me gustaba demasiado. Tal vez me detuve porque no me importa la gente que buscaba. Por los que había encontrado." Él la miró a los ojos, deseando que pudiera hacerle entender. "O tal vez me detuve porque no se preocupaban por mí." Las palabras se cernían en el aire entre ellos y dio un paso más cerca de ella, reduciendo la distancia entre ellos.

"Nunca debería haber aceptado esta misión... pero Leighton es un viejo amigo, y yo no me podía negar. Te lo juro, Serena. No he venido a hacerte daño, o a

Rei, o a Sam, o a cualquiera de las otras chicas. Si alguna vez hubiera

pensado que podría hacerte daño... nunca habría venido".

Él inclinó la cabeza para mirar la de ella, sus frentes casi tocándose.

"No quiero nada, mas que tu felicidad. Nada más que placer para ti. Por favor,

dame otra oportunidad".

Ella cerró los ojos por las palabras susurradas, y él vio cómo la emoción se

dibujaba en su rostro. Contuvo el aliento, esperando que él le hubiera dicho

suficiente para conquistarla.

Un fantasma de una sonrisa cruzó sus labios, se fue tan rápido que si no la hubiera estado mirando tan de cerca, no lo habría visto. Ella abrió sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos celestes en la vacilante luz de oro.

"Estoy asustada y preocupada, y no del todo segura de que debo confiar en ti...

pero... estoy bastante contenta de que vinieras. A Yorkshire," dijo en un susurro, "y estés esta noche."

Él lanzó el aliento que había estado conteniendo y el placer corría a través de él, extendió la mano para tirar de ella a sus brazos. Y luego hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer.

Él la besó.


	19. Chapter 19

**10 Lecciones para Casar a un Lord… y que te adore**

**Hola os dejo 2 capítulos mas el 18 contiene lemon rew si.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah MacLeany el verdadero nombre de la novela es Ten Ways to Be Adored When Landing a Lord y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 18**

Había jurado no caer víctima de sus palabras bonitas y sus promesas seductoras.

Pero cuando él le había confesado su pasado, se la había ganado de nuevo. A

pesar de que ella se reprendió por creer en él, no podía dejar de querer confiar en él otra vez, de creer en él. Y entonces él la había besado, y su mezcla de

emociones destilo en un solo pensamiento, de gran alcance.

_Ella quería a este hombre en su mundo._

Las palabras, junto con la caricia irresistible, desbloquearon algo profundo dentro de ella, el lugar donde la mayoría de sus deseos secretos habían husmeado lejos para no ser vistos, para nunca ser compartidos. Pero ahora, aquí estaba este hombre que parecía capaz de derribar sus defensas cuidadosamente construidas

con una sola palabra. Un solo toque.

Ella suspiró contra sus labios y él profundizó el beso, moviendo su boca con una ternura áspera que envío una corriente de placer a través de ella. Sus besos llegaron más y más profundos, cada uno más embriagador que el anterior, después de un tiempo, hizo una pausa durante la cual le susurró su nombre como una bendición. Ella se aferró a sus brazos, fuertes y calientes por debajo de su camisa, y él se aferró a ella como una roca en esa tormenta de sensaciones.

Sus manos estaban en todas partes, acariciando sus hombros, sus brazos hacia abajo, finalmente elevándola hasta que no tuvo otra opción que envolverse alrededor de él. Él la agarro durante un buen rato, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello y haciendo pequeños círculos, insoportables contra la piel suave con su lengua. Serena gritó por el placer de la caricia, y él levantó la cabeza, sus ojos azules brillando en la penumbra.

Se la miro fijamente.

"Serena, dime que salga."

Sus ojos se abrieron por las palabras.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque si no, me voy a quedar."

Las palabras, bajas y graves por la emoción, enviaron un placer profundo a su ser.

Cuando ella respondió, no conocía a la mujer que habló.

"¿Y si digo que quiero que te quedes?"

Él no respondió durante un largo rato, y ella estaba avergonzada al pensar que

podría haber dicho algo incorrecto. Dio un paso, y la puso sobre la mesa junto a la puerta. Le tomó la cara entre las manos grandes, fuertes y apretó los labios en los de ella otra vez, robando su pensamiento y aliento en un largo beso, precioso.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, ambos tuvieron dificultad para respirar.

"Si quieres que me quede, se necesitaría un ejército para que me fuera."

Serena levanto las manos, hundiendo los dedos por sus cabellos, atrayéndolo hacia abajo para otro beso. Antes de que sus labios se tocaran, dijo una sola palabra, más aliento que sonido.

"Quédate".

Gruñó su respuesta, saqueando su boca mientras tiraba de su camisa para librarla del pantalón y puso su mano sobre la piel cálida y suave de debajo. No rompiendo el beso, la acaricio hacia arriba, tirando de la ropa con él hasta que, finalmente, levantó los brazos sobre su cabeza y lo dejó quitar la prenda de ella.

Inmediatamente tímida, Serena se cubrió.

"No", susurró, dejando caer varios suaves y distraídos besos en los labios. "No te escondas de mí. No esta noche." Paso sus manos por sus brazos, entrelazando sus dedos mientras levantaba sus manos lejos de sus pechos. "Esta noche, son míos. Para verlo como me plazca."

Él apretó los labios en uno de ellos, y todo el nerviosismo se fue perdiendo en el placer. Cerró la boca alrededor de la punta de un pecho, tirando, lamiendo,

burlándose hasta que ella gritó y se arqueó hacia él, desesperada por más de él. Por el movimiento, él apretó sus muslos con las manos y tiró de ella, tirando para descargarla en su contra, las piernas envueltas alrededor de su cintura, la levantó para tener un mejor acceso y fuera más fácil mamar.

Se retorció por el movimiento, frotándose contra él, su dureza enviando una ola de sentimiento directamente al núcleo de ella. Gruñó su placer, y ella se apretó contra él, meciendo sus caderas una vez, dos veces, antes de que sacara la boca de su pecho con un jadeo. Se reunió con su mirada, vio el poder femenino allí, y tomó sus labios en un beso audaz, dándole la bienvenida antes de poner su boca en su mejilla y finalmente tomar el lóbulo de una oreja entre los dientes y morder suavemente.

"Darien". Serena susurró su nombre, declarándolo como un medio de protesta, y el sonido lo impulsó. Ella sintió el cambio en él... el cambio de hombre a algo más primitivo, y cuando él la levantó de nuevo, ella sabía exactamente hacia dónde se dirigían.

Él la guió hacia abajo sobre la cama, capturando su boca una vez más en un

desesperado y resistente beso, una caricia prodiga que dejó pasión a su paso.

Sus manos eran libres de vagar por su cuerpo, y acariciaban su torso hacia abajo, pasando la piel caliente allí hasta que llegó al borde de su pantalón, la palma de la mano aplanando la curva de su estómago. Detuvo entonces su movimiento, y todo sentimiento, todo calor y tacto y el temblor del placer se combinaron allí.

Levantó la cabeza, esperando que sus ojos se abrieran y cumplieran con los suyos, y cuando lo hicieron, se encontró con que la miraba fijamente, con un brillo perverso en su mirada.

"Nunca he tenido el placer de quitar los pantalones de una amante."

Amante. La palabra resonó entre ellos, una promesa oscura, a Serena le llamó la atención el profundo conocimiento de que, después de esta noche, era lo que iba a ser. Su amante.

Su mano se cernía allí, esperando su permiso.

"Creo que es tiempo", susurró ella, tímida y atrevida a la vez, y era toda la libertad que necesitaba. En cuestión de segundos, ella estaba desnuda debajo de él, los ojos cerrados contra la verdad del momento, avergonzada, nerviosa, consciente de sí misma.

"Serena, abre los ojos".

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"No puedo".

"Se puede, querida. Mírame a mí."

Ella tomó una respiración profunda, temblando y miro hacia él, consciente de su posición, desnuda a su vista, a su tacto. Ella movió una mano, cubriendo los rizos entre sus piernas, incapaz de permanecer completamente desnuda para él. Sus ojos azules ardían por el movimiento.

"No, amor, no te escondas de mí."

"Yo… tengo que hacerlo."

Él le dio una media sonrisa.

"Eres tan hermosa... y ni siquiera lo sabes."

Las palabras calentaron sus mejillas.

"No lo soy."

"Sí, lo eres." Le puso un dedo sobre los labios. "Aquí," lo arrastró por el cuello

hasta la punta de un seno, "y aquí," por encima de la curva de su vientre, "y aquí" a la parte posterior de la mano que protegía el corazón de ella. "Y aquí, Serena... aquí me duele".

Las palabras fueron enviadas a través de un zumbido de placer. Nadie la había

llamado alguna vez hermosa. Y ahora, aquí, en el capullo de la tranquilidad de este lugar donde había dormido durante toda su vida, este hombre le mostraba

exactamente lo hermosa que era.

"Me gustaría ver", dijo, en voz baja. "Creo que puedes hacerme muy bella para mí misma."

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

"No creo que sea la palabra, amor. Pero si te gustaría ver... nada más lejos de mi intención negarme a tu antojo." Ella se rió de las palabras y él la besó con rapidez.

"Me gusta oírte reír. No lo oigo lo suficiente." Él se coloco al lado de ella entonces, apilando las manos bajo la cabeza. "Muy bien, belleza. Yo soy tuyo para tomar lo que quieras."

Sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock por las palabras, mirándolo a su lado,

inmóvil, con un brillo en sus ojos, esperando por ella.

"Yo... yo no podría."

Se echó a reír, y el ruido sordo sacudió la cama debajo de ella.

"Te lo aseguro, Serena. Puedes".

Rodó hacia un lado, levantando una mano para tocarlo, pero parando justo antes de hacerlo.

"Yo… yo no sé dónde."

La risa se convirtió en un gemido.

"En cualquier lugar, amor. Cualquier lugar es mejor que la tortura de que no lo

hagas en ninguna parte."

Instaló la mano a su pecho, una gran masa firme. Trasladó la mano, acariciando su pecho y bajando por el plano estómago hasta el lugar donde la camisa se metía en el pantalón. Ella miró a su cintura, preguntándose qué debía hacer.

"Nosotros sólo haremos lo que te haga sentir bien, Serena. ¿Qué hace que te

sientas bien?" Algo en sus palabras la calmaron, le dieron ganas de seguir

adelante. "¿Qué quieres?"

Ella lo miró a los ojos, azules y graves.

"Siempre me preguntas eso".

"Quiero saber", dijo simplemente. "Sólo quiero darte lo que deseas."

_Te quiero a ti. _De nuevo retuvo las palabras en su boca.

"Yo quiero verte sin camisa."

Sin palabras, se sentó, sacó su camisa sobre su cabeza, y la tiró por la habitación.

Serena trago.

Él era perfecto. Era como una de sus estatuas.

Se incorporó, también, entonces, una vez más nerviosa.

"Yo... Yo no creo..."

Él extendió la mano, tirando de ella a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

"Tal vez no debas pensar, belleza." Y entonces él la besó de nuevo, y se fueron

cayendo sobre la cama, y él la dejó tener el control. Esta vez, fue ella la que lo

tomó, con su lengua y sus dientes y los labios que abrían su camino a medida que se exploraban. Cuando se apartó para recuperar el aliento, se movió para sentarse más encima de él y le hablo, las palabras eran más como pidiendo limosna que exigir:

"Has caer mi pelo."

Levantó las manos para aceptar su oferta, y se estremeció, sus manos y ojos

cubiertos por su pelo.

"Eres una sirena".

Ella sonrió, disfrutando de la forma en que parecía estar paralizado por ella.

"¿Lo soy?"

Se encontró con su mirada.

"Estoy creando un monstruo".

"Tal vez", empezó a bajar hasta que tuvieron cortinas de rizos rubios. Ella lo

besó luego, largo y lento, dejando que su lengua pasara por su labio inferior antes de enviar besos por el cuello y en los planos inclinados de su pecho. Cuando llegó a un pezón plano, hizo una pausa, levantando los ojos hacia él. Él la estaba mirando a través de sus pesados párpados, y ella podía sentir que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

"¿Se siente tan bien para ti como para mí?"

Él no se movió.

"¿Por qué no nos enteramos?"

Ella apretó los labios en el lugar, lamiendo delicadamente antes de cerrar los labios alrededor de él y repetir sus antiguas acciones, raspando los dientes suavemente a través de él antes de chuparlo con su boca. Él jadeaba, hundiendo los dedos en el pelo y susurrando su nombre. Después de un largo rato, ya no podía soportarlo, y la levantó de él. Ella lo miró y le dijo:

"¿No te ha gustado?"

Se echó a reír, sin aliento.

"Lo disfruté mucho, amor." Él tomó su boca otra vez, y sus lenguas se enredaron en un largo beso antes de que ella pusiera las manos en su pecho y lo inmovilizo trasladándose a sí misma por encima de él.

"Me gustaría que te quites los pantalones ahora."

Se habían ido en cuestión de segundos, y se quedó sin aliento mientras él rodaba sobre la cama, acomodándose entre sus piernas largas, delgadas y tomaba el control una vez más. Le besó la nuca, parando para raspar sus dientes a lo largo de la clavícula antes de bañar el terreno con la lengua y ella se retorciera contra él.

"Drien..." susurró, "no..."

Se detuvo por la palabra, levantando la cabeza para encontrar su mirada.

"¿Qué es, belleza?"

"Yo quiero tocar".

Se quedo completamente quieto, y por un momento, ella pensó que él podría

negarse a la solicitud.

"Por favor...", agregó.

Él apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho durante un largo rato, como si reforzara su

fuerza y la hizo rodar hacia atrás, permitiendo a Isabel un acceso total a su cuerpo desnudo. Trazó los dedos por su torso plano, descubriéndolo, la masa muscular, la piel caliente, el lugar donde una larga cicatriz estaba alrededor de su lado derecho.

Se detuvo allí, acariciando el lugar, agradecida de que él hubiera sobrevivido al

ataque que le había dejado esa marca.

Cuando sus manos se movieron otra vez, su objetivo era seguro. Tentativamente acarició la larga duración, su forma, él respiró profundo y ella se detuvo, insegura.

"¿Es esto...?"

Él se quejó por las palabras, salpicando unas gotas a su mano.

"Sí, Serena."

El poder femenino corría por ella.

"Enséñame".

Sus ojos brillaban, y puso una mano en la suya y para hacer lo que le pedía.

Viendo su movimiento, la guió, mostrando la justa manera de tocar, la forma exacta de golpearlo, hasta que ambos respiraban con dificultad. Finalmente, detuvo el movimiento, levantando la mano a sus labios y besándola.

"No más, belleza."

"Pero yo quiero..."

Él dio una carcajada.

"Al igual que yo, amor. Pero no hay nada que me lo impida esta noche. Y si te dejo continuar con tu dulce tortura, esta noche terminará muy pronto." Se dio la vuelta otra vez, colocándose entre sus piernas, pasando por su cuerpo, presionando besos suaves y húmedos a través de su torso antes de que él hiciera una pausa en su apertura y, con un los dedos, presionara en su interior.

"Ah", dijo, su voz era oscura y lánguida, "estás tan mojada aquí. ¿Puedes sentirlo?"

Se mordió el labio por la sensación de sus dedos acariciando con delicadeza.

Añadió un segundo dedo al primero y, con el pulgar, comenzó a rodear el lugar del centro mismo de ella, donde se había juntado todo su placer. Serena se retorcía en la cama, agarrando la colcha y se mordió el labio para no gritar. No deteniendo su tortura le preguntó:

"¿Es esto lo que quieres, belleza?"

"Sí..." La palabra vino con un gemido.

"¿Aquí?" Hizo un círculo con el pulgar más rápido, presionando más.

"Sí, por favor..."

"Que amable. Tan apasionada. Mi Voluptas." Él ralentizo la caricia a un ritmo

insoportable. "Pero eso no es todo lo que quieres, ¿verdad?"

Abrió los ojos, reuniéndose con los suyos.

"Yo…"

"Dime, Serena. ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?"

"Yo quiero... te quiero."

"¿Qué parte de mí?"

Ella se sonrojó, presionando contra él, instándole a ir más rápido.

"No, Darien..."

Él sonrió, malvado y rapaz.

"Oh, sí, Serena... ¿qué parte de mí?"

Se detuvo por completo entonces, con los dedos en alto dentro de ella, pero sin

moverse, con el pulgar pasando a estar en el lugar donde todo parece empezar y terminar. Ella abrió las piernas, indiferente de lo que podría parecer.

"Darien..." gritó su nombre como una petición y una protesta.

"Sólo tienes que pedirlo, Serena".

Sopló una corriente de aire frío contra su calor a continuación, y pensó que podría volverse loca por la tortura.

"Tu boca", susurró. "Yo quiero tu boca".

"Buena chica".

Fue a por ella, labios y lengua perfectamente en su contra, acaricio y lamió en un latigazo de placer que le robó el pensamiento. Sus dedos se apretaron en el pelo cuando él la trabajó con los dedos y la lengua, y gruñó su satisfacción en su contra. El ruido sordo trajo consigo la cresta del sentimiento, una ola de placer. Ella gritó su nombre y él cruzó la cima de su sexo, su boca adorándola hasta que ella se había ido, presionada en contra de él, levantando las caderas para cumplir con su boca mala, maravillosa, el placer rodó sobre ella hasta que ella no podía hacer nada, más que asegurarse de que él la tenía, con miedo de perder la única cosa que estaba en el centro de su mundo.

Después de que ella había regresado a la tierra, levantó la boca de ella y la besó trazando un camino por su cuerpo, acariciando sus pechos, jugando con las puntas de ellos hasta que ella suspiró, luego tomo su boca en otro beso largo y exuberante.

"Nunca debes tener miedo de pedir lo que quieras, querida. No conmigo."

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró a los ojos.

"Quiero que el resto."

El azul de sus ojos se oscureció de inmediato por las palabras.

"¿Estás segura?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Totalmente. Y dijiste que todo lo que tenía que hacer era pedir."

Se revolvió contra ella, y ella podía sentir la longitud dura, pesada de él contra ella. Ella se levantó contra él, ansiosa por la próxima parte de este baile maravilloso. Contuvo la respiración, y ella sabía que estaba tratando de permanecer inmóvil.

"Serena, ¿alguien te ha hablado... de... esto?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"He visto a los animales."

Él sonrió, haciendo una mueca.

"No es lo mismo..."

Ella se apretó contra él.

"Darien... por favor. No me importa." Su cicatriz se había puesto completamente blanca, y levantó una mano para suavizar un dedo a lo largo de la marca, con la esperanza de calmar a los demonios con los que estaba luchando. "Yo lo quiero. Te quiero a ti."

"Te hará daño, belleza. Sólo la primera vez. Pero lo haré por ti."

Su corazón se estrecho por las palabras. Estaba preocupado por ella.

Y sabía, en ese momento, que este hombre… tan lleno de preocupación, incluso en este momento en el que apenas podía pensar en nada más que la sensación de tenerlo en su contra, nunca quiso hacerle daño.

Ella sonrió, pasando los dedos por su pelo y tirando de él para darle un beso.

Cuando lo soltó, susurró:

"Confío en ti."

Y las palabras parecían hacer todo bien.

Se levantó luego, empujando apenas dentro de ella, lo que le permitió tiempo para estirarse, para acomodarlo. Ella inclinó la cabeza, teniendo en cuenta la sensación.

"Es extraño".

Dio un silbido con risa en sus palabras.

"Sólo es extraño, mi amor. Pero vamos a intentar algo más."

Se balanceó en su contra, penetrando un poco más cada vez, hasta que ella

suspiraba su placer con los movimientos.

"Eso no se siente extraño. Se siente bonito."

"¿Sólo bonito?"

"Muy bonito".

"Bien." Empujo profundamente, y ella exclamó, ampliando los ojos mientras sentía la longitud. Se calmó, manteniéndose encima de ella, "¿Serena? ¿Eras...?"

"Es extraño otra vez", dijo, con voz tensa, dolorosa.

Él amaba a esta mujer. La idea fue clara y rápida en el momento en que él le hizo frente. Pero él sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que era cierto. Él rozó los labios con los de ella en un beso suave y reverente.

"Haré lo mejor que pueda, belleza."

Se movió, tirando lentamente en ella, y ella agarró sus brazos por el movimiento.

"Oh. Oh, se siente..."

Él realizo sus movimientos, volviendo a ella.

"¿Sí?"

"Darien", suspiró.

"Me encanta la forma en que mi nombre suena en tus labios."

Él se inclinó hacia abajo y amamantó a un pezón hasta que ella jadeaba de placer.

Se movió en serio entonces, con golpes profundos y suaves que ahuyentaron el dolor y dejo puro placer a su paso. Cuando se levantó para cumplir con sus golpes, él sabía que ella lo tenía. Leyó sus movimientos, porque su cuerpo se iba, deseoso de ayudarla a encontrar su placer.

"Dilo otra vez.", Comenzó a empujar más profundo, más rápido, y la tensión que había ido en aumento se hizo insoportable.

"Darien", susurró.

Finalmente, se agachó entre ellos, poniendo su pulgar contra el núcleo rígido de ella, él la acarició allí una vez, dos veces.

"Una vez más".

"¡Darien!", Gritó.

"Yo estoy aquí, amor", dijo, capturando su mirada. "Mírame a mí, Serena".

"No puedo... es demasiado", jadeó. "¡Por favor! No sé..."

Bajó la boca a su oído, hablando en voz baja allí.

"Lo sé. Tómalo. Yo te agarrare cuando te caigas."

Y lo hizo como le dijo, cayó al vacío, convulsionando a su alrededor, él la ordeño con un ritmo vertiginoso, casi insoportable. Ella gritó su nombre otra vez, y la capturo, buscando su propio placer, sólo una vez que lo había experimentado completamente sola. Se deshizo por encima de ella, empujando una última vez antes de colapsar sobre su pecho, sus respiraciones agitadas eran el único sonido en la habitación oscura.

Se quedó allí durante un largo rato, tratando de concentrarse, para recuperar el

poder del pensamiento antes de que se agitara, el levanto su peso de ella cuando lo tentó a quedarse con una pequeña protesta por la pérdida de él. Apoyándose en un codo a su lado, pasando las manos sobre su piel enrojecida. Ella se estremeció y se acurrucó en su calor.

Él sintió que curvo los labios contra su pecho en una sonrisa y la agarro de nuevo para mirarla a los ojos.

"¿Qué es?"

"No era extraño en el final".

Él sonrió.

"¿No?"

"No."

"¿Qué fue, entonces?"

Ella inclinó la cabeza, teniendo en cuenta la cuestión.

"Creo que fue bastante notable."

La besó, rápido y profundo. Cuando levantó la cabeza, dijo:

"Fue eso."

Ella se dejó dormir en los momentos que siguieron, y él la observó mientras

dormía, mirando a esta mujer que era tan fuerte y suave y bella. Aquí había una mujer que vivía. Estaba llena de pasión y orgullo, y ella hacía nada más que lo que ella creía que era correcto y justo. Reflexionó sobre los acontecimientos del día, la forma en que con tanta vehemencia aceptó casarse con él...

La forma en que con tanta violencia retrocedió cuando él había demostrado ser

diferente a lo que había pensado al principio.

Ella se acurrucó contra él, suspirando en su sueño, y el sonido remarco su

vergüenza. Ella había llegado a creer en él, a tener fe en él y la vida que él le había prometido, y él la había despojado de su sentido de confianza. Y, mientras su cuerpo claramente confiaba en él, necesitaría mucho tiempo para recuperar su mente.

_No se detendría hasta que él hubiera hecho exactamente eso._

_Él la amaba._

Fue en ese momento, con el segundo pensamiento sobre sus sentimientos, que se dio cuenta de la fuerza de las palabras. Y el terror que venía con ellas.

"¡Serena! ¡Serena, despierta!"

Serena se lanzó hacia arriba de la cama por los golpes en la puerta de su dormitorio.

El sonido era desconcertante, y por un momento fugaz, no tenía conocimiento de dónde estaba ni de lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando los acontecimientos de la noche anterior empezaron a llegar de vuelta, se quedó sin aliento, con una mano volando a sus labios para contener el sonido, y realizo una búsqueda por el sitio para cualquier señal de Darien.

Se había ido, junto con todas las pruebas de que había estado allí. Había

trasladado hasta su ropa, que en un principio la había descartado sin pensar, y

ahora estaban sobre una silla junto a la chimenea. El cuidado con que había

cubierto sus huellas hizo que Serena se sintiera a la vez agradecida y

decepcionada… agradecida porque tomo esas medidas para proteger su

reputación de los otros residentes de Tsukino Park, y decepcionada de que a él

le sea tan fácil deslizarse de su habitación sin una pista.

Como si lo hubiera hecho muchas veces antes.

Ella se burlo de la idea. No le importaba si había hecho eso cientos de veces. Sus hábitos no eran de su incumbencia.

Cien parecía un par de veces de más, sin embargo.

Los golpes se reanudaron luego, distrayéndola, afortunadamente, de sus

pensamientos.

"Serena"

"Entra."

Molly irrumpió por la puerta, sin aliento y despeinada.

"¡Debes vestirte!"

Con un suspiro, Serena apartó las mantas y salió de la cama, en dirección al armario a buscar ropa. "Yo sé que he dormido, pero no puede ser tan tarde. ¿Qué hora es?"

Molly se había congelado en mitad de camino por la habitación, los ojos muy

abiertos mientras miraba a Serena.

Serena se volvió al silencio.

"¿Qué es?"

"¿Por qué no llevas nada de ropa?"

Serena se miró a sí misma, de inmediato cubriendo las partes pertinentes, mientras intentaba no ruborizarse... sin éxito.

"No... es que... yo..." Hizo una pausa, irritada por el balbuceo en su búsqueda de una respuesta rápida y razonable. "Tenía calor," concluyó ella, simplemente,

agarrando un vestido y corriendo detrás del biombo para evitar la vergüenza

adicional. Podía escuchar la incredulidad en la voz de su prima cuando ella respondió:

"Tenias calor."

"Precisamente. Es casi julio, Molly."

"En Yorkshire. Por la noche."

"Sin embargo", dijo Serena, cuando Molly estuvo dispuesta a aceptar la excusa. Ella se asomó por el borde del biombo para encontrar a su prima mirando lentamente alrededor de la habitación. Ella debía distraerla. "Molly". La palabra llamó la atención de la otra mujer. "¿Hay algo que querías hablar? ¿Una razón por la que martillearas mi puerta, exigiendo que me despertara y vistiera, tal vez?"

Los ojos de Molly se agrandaron.

"¡Sí!"

Serena salió de detrás del biombo, atando una correa larga del vestido de noche azul de luto.

"¿Qué es?"

Molly frunció los labios.

"No me gusta."

Serena se cayó. ¿Era posible que Darien la hubiera dejado? Él había dicho que se iba ayer por la noche... pero eso era antes... bueno, antes de que las cosas hubieran cambiado.

"¿Qué es?", Repitió, tentativamente.

"Tenemos un visitante."

Un sentimiento de temor se estableció en lo más profundo de su ser.

Todo estaba a punto de cambiar.

"¿Quién es?"

Molly juntó las manos con fuerza frente a ella.

_Densmore. El guardián estaba aquí. La casa, las niñas, Sam… su destino estaba en sus manos ahora._

_Y Darien se fue. No había nada que lo mantuviera aquí por más tiempo. Ya no era necesario para las estatuas, o para cualquier otra cosa._

Excepto que, de repente, le pareció necesario con bastante desesperación.

Un dolor se inició en su pecho.

Sería solo una vez más.

"Es Densmore", anunció al cuarto, su voz carente de emoción.

"No." Molly sacudió la cabeza. "Es el duque de Leighton. Él ha venido a buscar a su hermana."

**Continuara…**


	20. Chapter 20

**10 Lecciones para Casar a un Lord… y que te adore**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah MacLeany el verdadero nombre de la novela es Ten Ways to Be Adored When Landing a Lord y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 19**

Minutos más tarde, Serena estaba presionando la oreja en la puerta de caoba

pesada del estudio del conde. Podía detectar el murmullo de voces masculinas

desde dentro, pero sus palabras eran imposibles de entender. Se acercó más,

maldiciendo al conde, que había elegido una puerta sólida.

Si bien reconocía que el antepasado en cuestión probablemente tenía idas y

venidas que no había querido oír, la elección de dos pulgadas de espesor de

madera mostró una evidente falta de previsión cuando se trataba de las

necesidades de las generaciones futuras.

"¿Darien está ahí con él?", Susurró.

"Sí", contestó Mina, con la misma voz baja. "Él se unió a él casi de inmediato."

Serena se volvió con una mirada irritada al mayordomo.

"¿Y por qué se le dio la oportunidad de reunirse con él antes que yo?"

Mina tuvo el buen gusto de mirar apesadumbrada.

"Me preguntó por usted y Lord Darien y su hermana cuando él llegó. Ya que

sabía que su hermana no era una opción, opté por usted y Lord Darien, porque

no quería irritar al hombre más de lo que ya estaba."

"¿Él se ve irritado?"

"No hay confusión al respecto. El hombre está furioso."

"Bueno, supongo que no debería estar sorprendida de escuchar eso." Serena apretó la oreja en la puerta.

El mayordomo le susurró:

"No se debe escuchar nada".

"Sí, Mina, he descubierto eso, gracias."

¿De qué estaban hablando ahí?

¿Darien estaba abogando por su caso?

¿O estaba traicionando su confianza una vez más?

Serena anuló el pensamiento. Seguramente después de anoche...

"¿Te gustaría ir furtivamente al exterior de la casa y ver si podemos escuchar por debajo de las ventanas?"

Serena consideró la idea por un instante antes de darse cuenta de cuán cobarde sería tal acción. Con un suspiro de frustración, le dio la espalda a la puerta y miro a la escalera en el centro del vestíbulo de la casa, donde Molly y Rei se levantaron.

"No. Voy a entrar." Puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta antes de que Molly le hablara.

"¿No vas a llamar?"

"No lo haré. Por dos razones. En primer lugar, agradezco el elemento de sorpresa. Y, en segundo lugar, es mi casa. El duque será mejor que se acostumbre a esa idea."

Hizo caso omiso de los tres conjuntos de ojos muy abiertos, mirándola dudosa y entró en el estudio, cerrando la puerta fuertemente detrás de ella.

"Maldita sea, Leighton, no me estás escuchando..." Darien se silencio cuando entró, dándose vuelta para dar una leve reverencia en dirección a ella. Serena tomó nota de la preocupación en su mirada azul e ignoro en el instante los latidos de su corazón.

Era demasiado hermoso para su propio bien, o el suyo.

Ella redirigió su atención a la segunda persona en la habitación.

Que no era mucho mejor.

Al parecer, el duque de Leighton era un ángel. Nunca había visto a nadie como él, un hombre que sólo puede ser descrito como hermoso. Era alto y ancho, con una masa de rizos de oro, los pómulos altos, angulares, y los ojos al igual que su hermana… el color de la miel caliente, recién salida de la peineta.

Sin duda, un hombre de esta perfección no era el retrato del arrogante y serio del que todo el mundo hablaba.

"Supongo que es la dueña de este escondite." Su tono era plano y carente de

emociones.

Al parecer, era arrogante y serio. Y grosero.

"Leighton." Darien gruñó el nombre.

Serena enderezó los hombros e ignoro el placer que sentía por su tono de

advertencia.

Ella no lo necesita. No lo haría.

"Soy Lady Serena".

Si el duque escuchó su énfasis en el título honorífico, no lo dejó ver.

"Estoy feliz de que finalmente fuera capaz de encontrar tiempo para nosotros."

Sus cejas se elevaron por el sarcasmo en su tono. Era un hombre repugnante. No se pregunto porque Rei se había escapado de él.

"¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por usted?"

"Ya he hablado del tema con St. John."

Su tono imperioso la hizo rechinar sus dientes.

"Excelente. ¿Y qué es lo que usted piensa que Lord Darien podrá hacer para

ayudar a su causa, teniendo en cuenta que soy yo la que ejecuta Tsukino Park?"

Su mirada se redujo en ella.

"Hasta donde yo entiendo, Lady Serena," le dijo su nombre como si fuera veneno

"usted no tiene absolutamente ninguna influencia sobre Tsukino Park, ni nada en él." Ella se quedó helada mientras él continuaba. "De hecho, me parece que hablar con usted no tendrá éxito en hacer nada más que enfurecernos a los dos." La miro con un aspecto fresco. "No me obligue a buscar a Lord Densmore para conseguir lo que quiero."

_¡Él la estaba amenazando!_

Ella abrió la boca para replicar, pero Darien entró en la refriega.

"Yo no debería tener que recordarle que estamos en la casa de la señora, y usted la tratara con el respeto que se debe."

El duque no aparto la mirada de Serena.

"Secuestro a mi hermana, St. John. ¿Qué respeto le debo a ella por eso?"

"¡Yo no hice tal cosa!", Protestó Serena.

"Sí, bueno, me imagino que va a decir algo muy parecido cuando el juez la

escuche."

Serena se quedó sin aliento ante la amenaza.

La cicatriz de Darien creció fuertemente.

"Leighton. Suficiente".

Serena se volvió hacia él.

"¿Llamas a este cretino tu amigo?"

"¿Cretino?" La voz de Leighton sacudió las paredes. "Yo soy un par del reino y un duque. Se referirá a mí con respeto."

Los ojos de Serena brillaron.

"No, no creo que lo haga."

El duque perdió la paciencia, recurriendo a Darien.

"Usted controle a su mujer, St. John."

"Lo diré una vez más. Trata a la lady con el respeto que merece, o te pongo contra una pared. Una vez más. Y no hay nadie aquí para detenerme en este momento."

Su voz era baja y amenazadora, y Serena hizo silencio por la amenaza enojada que oyó allí. El duque vio su respuesta, y luego dijo:

"Bueno. Eso pareció hacerlo." Cayó el silencio durante un buen rato antes de

añadir: "Lady Serena, me gustaría ver a mi hermana."

Serena tomó una respiración profunda, moviéndose para sentarse detrás del

escritorio. Había algo en la posición que la llenó de confianza. Indicando las dos sillas en el lado opuesto de la mesa, dijo:

"¿Por qué no nos sentamos a hablar?" Ella esperó, fingiendo paciencia, hasta que los dos hombres obedecieron. "¿Le gusta el té, Excelencia?"

Leighton parpadeó una vez, sorprendido por el cambio en su comportamiento.

"No, no me gustaría tomar té. Me gustaría ver a mi hermana."

"Y la vera", dijo Serena, "pero no antes de que hayamos hablado."

Leighton miró a Darien.

"¿Ella siempre es tan tenaz?"

Darien sonrió.

"Sí".

"Por supuesto que te diviertes." Volvió su atención a Darien. "Lady Serena. Soy

consciente de que están haciendo aquí en Yorkshire. "

"¿Su Excelencia?"

"No hace tres minutos me llamo cretino. Estoy seguro de que podemos prescindir de las formalidades. Sé que se está ejecutando una colonia de mujeres aquí." Ni Serena ni Darien confirmaron la idea. "Particularmente no me importa lo que estén haciendo, siempre y cuando no traigan a mi hermana a todas las tonterías en las que están involucrados. ¿Soy claro?"

Serena se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los antebrazos sobre la carpeta de cuero fresco encima de la mesa.

"No del todo, no."

"Serena..." El tono de Darien fue superado por la advertencia. "No lo incites."

Las únicas palabras que inflamaron su ira.

"¿No incitarlo? ¿Porque no? ¿Qué le hace pensar que es posible entrar en mi

casa, amenazar mi seguridad y la seguridad de las personas que residen aquí, y simplemente esperar que le devuelva a la pobre muchacha?"

"¡Ella es mi hermana!" Tronó Leighton.

"¡Hermana, o no, excelencia, llegó aquí por su propia voluntad, con miedo e

incertidumbre y desesperada por estar lejos de ti! ¿Qué hubiera preferido que

haga? ¿Echarla?"

"¡Usted ha acogido a la hermana desaparecida del duque de Leighton! ¡He dado vuelta todo el interior de Londres para encontrarla!"

"Con el debido respeto, no se alejo de mí."

Las palabras impertinentes conmocionaron al duque que se quedo en silencio. Ella miró a Darien, no entendiendo el brillo en sus ojos.

"¿Estas del lado de él?"

Darien tuvo un largo momento para considerar sus palabras.

"Creo que lo mejor es aplicar el argumento de Salomón para este caso en

particular."

"Bueno, desde luego no voy a cortar a la pobre a la mitad."

"Es una lástima. Habría hecho todo mucho más fácil." Darien estiró sus largas

piernas, cruzando un tobillo sobre el otro. "¿Cree usted que tal vez estaría

dispuesta a dar a su excelencia un momento con su hermana?"

La mirada de Serena volvió al duque.

"Asumiendo que su hermana este de acuerdo, no veo ninguna razón para que no se pueda concertar una cita."

El duque bajó la cabeza, el retrato de la gracia.

"Un noble principio."

"Si usted le pone un dedo encima, voy a tener que echarlo de esta casa", dijo

Serena de plano, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo. Leighton y Darien se pusieron rígidos por las palabras, tan claramente una afrenta a la dignidad y el honor del duque, pero Serena se mantuvo estoica mirando al sorprendido y ofendido duque, ella se puso de pie y se movió hacia la puerta.

Ella no lo conocía. Ni a Darien, si fuera el caso.

Una punzada de tristeza la amenazo. Ella puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta y se volvió hacia los dos hombres imponentes uno al lado del otro, esperando.

"Rei está bajo la protección del conde de Reddich. Todo el peso del título

está detrás de ella."

Los dejó entonces, cerrando la puerta con firmeza a su paso, y Leighton se dirigió a Darien, su tono era helado.

"El conde de Reddich es un conde. Yo soy un duque. Que yo sepa, la jerarquía de la nobleza todavía está en vigor en Yorkshire, ¿no?"

Darien sintió una punzada de compasión por el hombre.

"Creo que debes estar preparado para olvidar todo lo que has creído acerca de tu poder como un duque. Todos los residentes de esta casa juraron lealtad a esa mujer antes que al rey George".

Como lo hizo él.

Leighton lo miró a los ojos.

"No me digas. Estás enamorado de la chica."

Darien volvió su silla, lo que permitió que las palabras fluyan dentro de él.

Enamorado. La palabra no hacía justicia a lo que sentía por Serena. No después de lo de anoche, no después de esta mañana, como se había enseñoreado detrás de esta mesa grande que había sido la sede de hombres durante generaciones, no después de que ella hubiera hecho tener miedo a uno de los hombres más poderosos de Inglaterra... y le ganó.

"Basta con decir que se ha ganado mi respeto y admiración. Y tal vez más."

Los ojos de Leighton se estrecharon.

"Estás loco por llevártela, lo sabes."

"Yo lo hago".

"¿Y sin embargo?"

"Voy a hacerlo de todos modos."

Él visto bueno del duque fue interrumpido con la apertura de la puerta. Darien se puso rígido de nuevo cuando Serena volvió a entrar, y le llamó la atención su belleza, incluso vestida de luto, su forma innegablemente hermosa… alta y ágil y perfecta. Ella lo miró a los ojos brevemente, pero su mirada se deslizó antes de que pudiera leer sus pensamientos. ¿Ella también se consumía por repetir los acontecimientos de ayer por la noche?

Él había estado en su habitación, elaborando un plan para salir de la casa ese día cuando el golpe había llegado y Mina había anunciado la llegada de Leighton.

Como de costumbre, el duque había elegido un momento terrible.

La idea fue anulada por Rei, que apareció a la vista detrás de Serena, con las

manos bien delante de ella, desviando la mirada al suelo del estudio.

Leighton dio un paso adelante, y cuando hablaba, había un inmenso placer en su voz.

"Reiii..."

Rei miró hacia arriba y Darien se sorprendió por la pura emoción en su

rostro… la euforia mezclada con el nerviosismo y la tristeza, sí, pero también con el amor. Cuando Leighton la levantó del suelo en un fuerte abrazo, no pudo mantener alejada su felicidad de su tono.

"¡Nicolás!"

Algo que había estado tenso en el pecho de Darien desde el día anterior, cuando se había puesto en manifiesto su relación con el duque, aflojó por el retrato de la adoración de los dos hermanos, ahora estaba completamente seguro de que Leighton no había tenido nada que ver con conducir al norte a esta chica.

En cambio, cuando él la depositó, Leighton le cogió las manos entre las suyas y dijo:

"He estado muy preocupado, Rei. Tienes que decirme lo que ha sucedido. Te

juro que haré todo lo posible para hacer lo correcto."

Las palabras hicieron brotar lágrimas de inmediato en los ojos de la muchacha, y ella apartó las manos de él, dando un paso atrás, alejándose de él. Serena estaba allí, poniendo su brazo alrededor de Rei en un gesto de consuelo y

solidaridad. Fue Isabel quien habló.

"Tal vez deberíamos tomar el té en la sala."

La frustración e incapacidad de Leighton, tanto para comprender y como para

reparar el daño que obviamente devastaba a su hermana, lo puso furioso de

nuevo.

"¡Por última vez! ¡No quiero té! ¡Quiero a mi hermana! ¿Qué ha hecho este lugar con ella?"

Rei lo miró entonces, ferozmente protectora de Serena y Minerva House.

"Este lugar no ha hecho más que recogerme y darme una casa. Y un propósito."

Darien sintió una ola de admiración por el niño abandonado que sintió en la voz de la niña convirtiéndola en fuerte. "Este lugar no ha hecho más que aceptarme."

Leighton se pasó las manos por el pelo.

"Yo te acepto. Sea lo que sea, Rei... lo que te envió corriendo a Yorkshire,

puedo arreglarlo."

Ella le devolvió la mirada con la firmeza de una reina.

"Yo no creo que se pueda, Nicolás. Estoy muy contenta de que hayas venido a

buscarme. Estoy feliz de haberte visto, incluso más feliz porque lady Serena y el resto de los residentes de la finca no tienen que vivir en constante temor de que vengas a buscarme. Pero tienes que dejar que me quede aquí. Aquí es donde pertenezco."

"Tonterías", se burló Leighton. "Eres la hermana del duque de Leighton. Mereces tener una vida digna de una duquesa."

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Rei.

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que la vida aquí no es esa vida?"

"Por el amor de Dios, Rei. Mira este lugar."

Darien vio cómo Serena abrió la boca para defender la finca antes de pensarlo mejor.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada y cerró la boca. Él asintió con la cabeza. Buena chica.

Esta no era su batalla para luchar.

"Me gusta estar aquí. Y lady Serena generosamente me ofreció un lugar."

La incredulidad inundó la cara de Leighton.

"¿Un lugar?"

La niña asintió con la cabeza.

"Institutriz del conde."

El duque miró a Darien, y luego a Serena, luego de vuelta a su hermana.

"¿Institutriz?" Tronó. "¿Trabajas aquí?"

Serena dio un paso en ese momento.

"No se trata, precisamente, de un empleo, Su Excelencia."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué es entonces, Lady Serena?"

"Es más una cuestión de cada uno de los habitantes de la finca haciendo todo lo posible por el bien de nuestra comunidad en general."

Serena tratando de explicar la razón detrás del extraño mundo que operaba dentro de los muros de la finca fue una cosa divertida, de hecho. Si la situación no fuera tan seria, Darien se habría reído. Pero tenía una preocupación muy real de que Leighton estaba por estrangular o a su hermana o a Serena, o ambas, que no era para nada divertido.

"Así que si yo pagara una institutriz para su hermano, a mi hermana se le permitiría vivir sin trabajar".

Serena hizo una pausa, frunciendo los labios. Darien decidió que la expresión era más bien cariñosa.

"No, no exactamente."

"No me gustaría una cosa así, de todas maneras, Nicolás," interrumpió Rei.

El duque perdió la paciencia.

"Esto es ridículo. Vienes a casa conmigo."

Georgiana miró a Isabel, quien asintió con la cabeza en un espectáculo mudo de apoyo. Rei respiró hondo, estabilizándose.

"No. No voy."

Leighton frunció el ceño.

"Me temo que no tienes otra opción. Yo soy tu hermano y tutor."

"Nicolás". La voz de la niña creció suave, llena de amor fraternal. "Yo sé que estás preocupado por mí. Sé que quieres que vuelva a casa. Pero por favor entiende que no puedo. No en este momento. Me gusta estar aquí. Siento que pertenezco aquí. Estoy a salvo aquí."

Nicolás bajó la cabeza, y Darien sintió una punzada de compasión por él, este hombre al que nunca se le había negado nada en toda su vida. Él estaba confuso e inseguro y quería hacer esta situación, que no entendía, mejor. Darien había llegado a comprender el sentido de la impotencia con más fuerza en los últimos seis días.

Parecía que las mujeres de Minerva House eran bastante expertas en desarrollarla en los hombres a su alrededor.

Lo que la chica no sabía era que, en definitiva, su secreto lo haría. Serena no lo

podía ocultar por mucho tiempo. Era simplemente una cuestión de tiempo antes de que las noticias viajaran hasta el duque, que la hermana de Leighton estaba embarazada en Yorkshire, colocaría un escándalo de proporciones épicas sobre la cabeza de Leighton. Y su casa.

El duque debía estar preparado para hacerle frente.

Pero no era Darien el que compartiría la información.

El duque levantó la cabeza.

"Dime lo que ha sucedido."

Había desesperación en su voz, una emoción desnuda que Darien reconoció como más humana, sintiendo más de lo que veía el espectáculo del hombre. De repente, no había lugar para él y Serena en esta sala. Cambiando su atención a Rei, vio las lágrimas en sus ojos, un incontrolablemente sutil temblor en su labio inferior, y se trasladado a actuar.

Se encontró con la mirada desconcertada de Serena, vio que ella también reconocía el carácter privado de este momento.

"Es hora de que ustedes dos hablen sin público", dijo, cruzando la habitación a su lado y comenzando a salir por la puerta. "Vamos a esperar afuera."

Los hermanos no respondieron, manteniendo sus posiciones todavía cuando Darien y Serena salieron de la habitación.

Con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, Serena se giró hacia él, con preocupación en sus ojos.

"Ella va a decirle."

"Sí".

Ella comenzó a pasearse por el hall de entrada, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Observó mientras ella se retorcía las manos, el movimiento desbloqueo algo

profundo dentro de él. Aquí había una mujer que se preocupaba profundamente. Que amaba con fuerza. ¿Cómo sería estar en el extremo receptor de tal emoción? Finalmente, se volvió hacia él.

"¿Qué va a hacer?"

Se tomó un momento para pensar, apoyado en la barandilla de la ancha escalera de piedra que dominaba el espacio. Leighton siempre había sido correcto. Siempre había sido serio y estoico y resistente al cambio o cualquier cosa que pueda manchar su nombre. Siempre había sido el tipo de mirar hacia abajo de la nariz por la bajeza de los demás. Cuando los gemelos St. John habían recibido la noticia de una media hermana llegando de Italia a principios de ese año, no había escapado de la atención de Darien que Leighton se había distanciado de ellos en funciones de la sociedad.

No le gustaba el escándalo.

Y no había ningún escándalo más devastador que una hermana embarazada y

soltera.

Serena se encontraba a escasos centímetros de él, con los ojos azules de

anchos y preocupados y estaba hermosa, y su corazón sufría por ella.

"No sé qué va a hacer". Extendió la mano y le cogió las manos en su propia

inquietud, apretando con firmeza y demandando su atención. "Pero pase lo que

pase, la chica estará a salvo. Te lo juro."

La buscó con la mirada durante un buen rato.

"Yo quiero creerte. Muchísimo."

Pero no lo hizo.

Ella no estaba dispuesta a confiar en él. Todavía no. Tal vez nunca.

Y esa verdad le dolió más de lo que podría haber imaginado.

"Serena," No sabía que podía decir para cambiar su mente, por lo que fue

probablemente mejor que la puerta del estudio se abriera entonces, reclamando su atención.

Leighton estaba en la puerta enorme, con cara de piedra.

No había tomado bien la noticia.

Serena ya se estaba moviendo hacia el estudio, deseosa de llegar a Rei,

para consolar a la niña. Las palabras de Leighton la detuvieron en seco.

"Me gustaría hablar con vosotros."

Serena, fuerte y valiente… se reunió con la fría mirada del duque.

"Su hermana, Su Excelencia. Ella me necesita."

Si es posible, la frente de Leighton se puso más inmóvil.

"No tengo ninguna hermana. Hoy, no. Y la mujer en ese cuarto," hizo una pausa, y en ese breve silencio, Darien entendió la batalla con la poderosa furia dentro de su amigo "puede esperar. Si usted desea seguir siendo dueña de este lugar, Lady Serena, me va a oír. De inmediato".

No era una amenaza desagradable, las palabras eran arrogantes, Serena sabía que no debía ignorarlas. Ella enderezó los hombros, sin apartar la mirada del duque. Con un firme:

"Ciertamente, excelencia," lo condujo camino a la biblioteca.

Una vez dentro, Leighton se trasladó a la chimenea, mirando hacia abajo en el

hogar a oscuras. Hubo un largo silencio, y luego:

"Me imagino que la mía no es la única familia que sería sacudida por un escándalo si este lugar se encontrara."

Serena dio un paso hacia él.

"No, excelencia."

Darien la admiraba por su verdad en ese momento.

Leighton miró sobre su hombro brevemente.

"Hay una parte de mí que quiere traer a esta casa a escombros."

Ella se echó hacia atrás sobre sus talones por el veneno en su voz. Se volvió hacia Darien, y él registró el grito silencioso en su mirada. Debía calmar la situación. Se movió, apoyándose en un pilar cercano en una apariencia de la calma.

"No es la casa, Leighton. Y tú lo sabes. "

"Sin esta casa, habría sido…"

"Sin esta casa, ella habría estado contigo", señaló Darien a cabo, aprovechando el resplandor de odio del duque. "Ella simplemente no encajaba en ninguna parte. Debes agradecer a Serena por agarrarla."

"Sí, bueno, no creo que eso vaya a pasar todavía." El duque se volvió entonces, reuniendo su mirada con la de Serena. "A mi modo de ver, Lady Serena, tengo dos opciones. La primero, traigo al magistrado sobre su cabeza y tomo el escándalo ahora." Serena no respondió, permaneciendo estoica bajo la mirada furiosa. "La segunda, dejo que se quede. Ella tiene al niño. Y el escándalo viene después. En un momento en que no puedo predecir. Debido a que no es razonable protegerla o proteger a sus residentes, y es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que todo se haga público." Se volvió hacia Darien entonces. "Si usted estuviera en mi posición, St. John, ¿cuál elegiría?"

Darien sintió la mirada de Serena sobre él, sabía que estaba dispuesta a elegir la segunda opción. Él también sabía que cualquier persona razonable elegiría la primera. Si el escándalo fuera en contra de su familia, era mejor que lo hiciera en un momento de elección de la familia, por lo que estarían preparados, para que puedan armarse en contra de los chismosos.

Pero no había nada razonable acerca de la situación de Darien. Él quería que Serena estuviera segura. Él quería que sus chicas estuvieran a salvo. Y sólo había una manera de asegurar tal cosa.

"Yo elegiría la segunda".

Leighton se echó a reír, con humor en el sonido.

"Usted no lo haría."

"Yo lo haría en este caso. Debido a que hay un factor que no ha considerado."

Serena ya no podía permanecer en silencio.

"¿No lo hay?"

Él la miró entonces, registrando su incertidumbre, su sorpresa, y detrás de todo, su miedo.

"No lo hay. Estamos a punto de casarnos. Lo que pone a Lady Rei y a sus

circunstancias… bajo mi protección."

El duque se cruzó de brazos y se volvió hacia Serena.

"¿Es eso cierto?"

Serena negó con la cabeza, con la cara pálida.

"No. Yo nunca dije que me casaría con él."

Su negación envió una ola de rápidas emociones por el interior de Darien. La idea de que ella no se casara con él después de ayer, después de la última noche… era inaceptable. La ira estalló, junto con el dolor y la irritación. Años de práctica les impidió salir a la superficie.

En su lugar, se volvió hacia ella con humor frió.

"Su memoria dice que no, Serena. Pero dijo que se casaría conmigo ayer por la

mañana." Hizo una pausa, esperando a que cumpliera con su mirada. "En la

estatuaria. ¿No te acuerdas?"

Por supuesto que ella recordaba. Se quedó sin aliento por las palabras.

"¡Eso fue antes de que todo cambiara!"

"De hecho, lo fue. Antes de convertirte en dominante." La insinuación de las

palabras enviaron un sonrojo a través de sus mejillas.

"¡Eso no es lo que quería decir y lo sabes!"

"Sé exactamente lo que quieres decir. También sé que no me voy de aquí sin

casarme contigo."

"Yo no te necesito. Nosotros estamos bien por nosotros mismos."

_Yo no te necesito._

La declaración lo puso en marcha.

"Sí, lo veo. Porque tienes una casa llena de mujeres en clandestinidad, sin

protección para ellas y sólo Dios sabe cuántos secuestradores vengan por ustedes después de que Leighton extendió la llamada, una casa, debo añadir, que está literalmente cayendo a su alrededor, no mencionando a un niño que necesita más formación que la mayoría de los cachorros que he conocido y ha heredado uno de los condados más afectados del país, la hermana de un duque a punto de tener un hijo bastardo, y... ¡has sido comprometida! Pero están bien… ¿Crees que pedir ayuda nos hace débiles? ¡Lo qué te hace débil es tu insistencia ingenua de que si dices que no necesitas a nadie, serás capaz de mantener todo unido! ¡Por supuesto que me necesitas! ¡Es necesario un batallón para mantener a este lugar alejado de los problemas!" Su voz se elevó hasta ser un trueno. "¿Cómo puedes pensar que no voy a casarme contigo loca?" Sus palabras resonaron en la sala durante un largo rato, y los ojos de Isabel se llenaron de lágrimas. Él inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras. "Serena", dijo en voz baja, llegando a ella, queriendo tener todas sus palabras de vuelta.

Ella levantó una mano, alejando su movimiento.

"No." Se volvió a Leighton, "Si esas son mis opciones, excelencia, entonces,

evidentemente, elijo la que tiene menos probabilidades de arruinar Tsukino

Park."

El duque se aclaró la garganta.

"Si lo que St. John ha dicho es verdad, debo insistir en que se casen, Lady Serena, como caballero". Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Voy a enviar a un ministro."

Ella asintió de nuevo, con los labios apretados en una línea fina, como si estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas. Y entonces ella salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando a Darien con la sensación de ser un zopenco. La frustración lo quemo.

"Voy a enviar a un ministro, maldita sea."

Como si importara.

Empezó a ir tras ella, deseoso de explicarse.

Para pedir disculpas.

Para hacer lo que podía para ganarla.

"No, si yo fuera tú", entonó el duque.

Darien se volvió hacia él.

"Ah, y tus acciones con las mujeres el día de hoy te hacen parecer un experto,

Leighton".

"Ella vendrá igual."

"Sí, bueno, yo no estoy tan seguro. Ella no es como otras mujeres."

"No me había dado cuenta."

Darien fue a sentarse en una silla, sosteniendo su cabeza entre las manos.

"Soy un asno".

Leighton se sentó frente a él y sacó un cigarro de una caja de plata en su bolsillo, prendiéndolo.

"No es un argumento para mí."

Darien miró hacia arriba.

"Eres un asno, ya lo sabes."

"Supongo que lo soy." El duque suspiró. "Maldita sea. Embarazada. Ella sólo tiene diecisiete años. Ni siquiera tuvo su primer temporada."

"No puedes ignorarla para siempre."

"No... Pero puedo esforzarme un poco ".

"Ella es una chica buena, Leighton. Ella no se merece tu ira."

"No quiero pensar en ella." Las palabras no admitían discusión. Mantuvo el silencio durante un rato, antes de añadir: "Así que estás enamorado de la dama."

Darien se sentó en la silla, mirando hacia el techo. Por supuesto, estaba enamorado de ella. Ella era la persona más extraordinaria que había conocido.

"Que Dios me ayude, lo estoy."

"En mi experiencia, el camino al corazón de una mujer rara vez comienza con el anuncio de estar comprometida en una sala llena de gente."

"No fue una sala llena." Darien cerró los ojos. "Soy un idiota."

"Sí. Pero ella va a casarse contigo."

"Debido a que hemos forzado su mano."

"Tonterías".

Darien miró a su amigo.

"El duque de Leighton ha insistido en que se case o destruiría lo que ella considera más querido. ¿Qué harías?"

"Es un punto justo", le permitió Leighton. Tomó varias bocanadas reflexivas sobre el tabaco. "Aunque voy a decirte esto... tu lady no parece del tipo que se cae ante la adversidad."

Darien pensó en Serena en el techo, y en Dunscroft, y en la cocina con su ejército de Amazonas.

"Tienes razón en eso."

El duque miro su cigarro por un largo momento.

"¿Es posible que se preocupe por ti?"

"No esta mañana."

"Debes decirle que la amas."

Darien sacudió la cabeza.

"Esa es una idea terrible."

"¿Miedo a no ser correspondido?"

Darien se encontró con la mirada seria del duque.

"Aterrorizado de ello."

"El Bulan. Aterrorizado. Qué interesante." Darien resistió el impulso de poner su puño en la cara de Leighton.

Leighton miro su reloj de bolsillo, comprobando el tiempo.

"Por mucho que me gustaría disfrutar de la lucha que tan claramente estas con

ganas de tener, la chica está de luto. Se necesita una licencia especial."

"Lo que significa que tendré que ir a York".

"¿Tienes suerte de que conozca al arzobispo no?"

Darien frunció el ceño.

"Oh, sí, Leighton. Tu llegada ha traído consigo la mejor de las suertes."

**Continuara…**

**N/A: Hola mis chicas espero que les Allan gustado los capis… dejen review sin review no hay capis jajaj no mentira ya solo faltan 4 capis mas y se termina la historia pero los voy ha subir de 2 en 2 o prefieren que los suba todos juntos el sábado. O sigo 2 en 2. Saludos…**


	21. Chapter 21

**10 Lecciones para Casar a un Lord… y que te adore**

**Hola mis niñas aquí os dejo los últimos 4 capis de esta maravillosa historia REVIEW si. **

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah MacLeany el verdadero nombre de la novela es Ten Ways to Be Adored When Landing a Lord y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 20**

No había sido el tipo de boda que se imaginaba.

Darien había regresado en algún momento temprano en la mañana después de viajar toda la noche a York por una licencia especial, luego de vuelta a través de Dunscroft para despertar al vicario de la ciudad y arrastrarlo a Tsukino Park para realizar la ceremonia. Apenas había tenido tiempo de cambiarse de ropa. El aspecto de Serena era de alguien acosado, los círculos bajo sus ojos indicaban que no había dormido desde que la había visto por última vez… la voz de grava con la que habló sus votos servían como otra prueba más.

Se habían casado en el estudio de su padre, con Molly y Andrew como testigos. La ceremonia había sido rápida y superficial, explicó el ministro que era una forma de que pudieran casarse sin profanar la memoria de su padre.

El ministro no había protestado, tan impresionado de haber tenido con un permiso especial firmado por la mano del arzobispo de York mismo.

Serena no había protestado, tampoco.

Era, después de todo, la única solución.

Por lo que había jurado amor y honor, y se habían prometido fidelidad mutua. Y

cuando él se inclinó para besarla, ella se había preparado lo suficiente para que la caricia no le provocara nada en su centro, un bendito alivio, porque no pensaba que podía soportar la sensación de sus labios sobre los de ella en ese momento cuando se casaban por razones equivocadas.

Había dejado la casa tan pronto como el vicario, saliendo a hurtadillas por los

campos del oeste del Parque. Ella había estado caminando por algunas horas,

pensando.

Había visto las muchas caras del matrimonio en su vida: el matrimonio por amor que se disolvió en un aislamiento solitario, el matrimonio para escapar que se había convertido en un matrimonio de desesperación, el matrimonio del deber que nunca floreció en algo más.

Sin embargo, en esos raros momentos en que Serena se había dejado fantasear sobre el matrimonio, soñaba con un matrimonio que era más que aislamiento y desesperación y deber. Era irónico, según ella creía, que ella tuviera una combinación de los tres.

Pero si era sincera consigo misma, dos días antes había creído que su matrimonio con Lord Darien podría florecer en el amor.

Su nombre era Darien Momoru Dorian St. John.

Era lo máximo que podía pretender conocer con certeza sobre su nuevo marido.

El viento soplo, y la hierba azotó las piernas de Serena, mientras caminaba en una larga línea, directamente a la orilla de la tierra Tsukino… la tierra que había

estado en su familia por generaciones.

Tierra que se podía guardar para las generaciones futuras, por lo que había hecho esa mañana.

_No es tan egoísta ahora._

Ella cerró los ojos en contra del pensamiento. Cuando los abrió, los rieles rotos de la valla que marcaba el límite oeste de la propiedad se encontraba en su campo de visión. Otra cosa en la que ahora se fijaba.

Ella no había querido casarse con él por dinero. O por protección. O porque el

duque de Leighton había querido.

Pero, por supuesto, tenía, una parte.

¿O no es así?

"No," susurró la palabra, y fue llevada por el viento, perdida en la valla.

Ella quería casarse con él porque ella se preocupaba por él. Y porque él se

preocupaba por ella.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

Brilló en su mente una visión de ayer, hace mucho tiempo… ahora un pasado

lejano. Ella se había negado, y le había hecho parecer como si ella lo necesitara desesperadamente. Como si no pudiera sobrevivir si no hubiera venido y le salvara. Como si su tiempo se hubiera terminado.

Y tenía razón.

Se apartó una lágrima de la mejilla. Ya no podía mantenerlo todo junto.

Y ella se asustó de lo que eso significaba.

¿Quién era ella si no era esto? ¿Si ella no era la protectora de Tsukino Park, el

guardián de Minerva House, la que tenía las respuestas, la persona a quien todo el mundo se volvía?

¿Quién iba a ser?

"Serena," El grito, marcado por cascos, la sacó de sus pensamientos, y ella se volvió para hacer frente a Darien, en lo alto de su caballo gris, viniendo hacia ella. Se quedó inmóvil mientras tiraba de las riendas, saltando delante del caballo cuando se detuvo. Le sostuvo la mirada a medida que avanzaba, su voz por encima del viento. "Te he estado buscando por todas partes."

Ella se encogió de hombros.

"Fui a caminar."

"Una novia en una larga caminata el día de su boda", señaló. "¿Estabas intentando escapar?"

Ella no sonrió ante la broma.

"No, mi lord."

Se hizo un silencio mientras buscaba su rostro.

"No estás satisfecha."

Ella sacudió la cabeza con lágrimas.

"No, mi lord."

"He oído hablar de novias llorando el día de su boda, Serena, pero yo siempre había pensado que las lágrimas eran de alegría." Hizo una pausa, mirándola con atención antes de tirar de ella hacia él en un abrazo. "Llámame mi lord una vez más y no voy a arreglar la cerca. Que tiene algunos agujeros en ella, si no te habías dado cuenta."

"Me di cuenta", dijo, las palabras sordas contra su pecho.

"Serena. Lo siento. Por lo que he dicho. Por la forma en que ellos lo dijeron."

Pronunció las palabras en contra de su cabello, el aliento cálido haciendo una

promesa. "Perdóname".

¡Oh, quería hacerlo!

Ella no respondió, en su lugar envolvió sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de él. Era todo lo que le podía dar en este momento. Ella dejó que la rodeara durante mucho tiempo, disfrutando de la sensación de sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella, el calor de su pecho contra su mejilla. Por un momento se imaginó que se trataba de un tipo diferente de boda. Que se habían casado por cualquier razón, menos aquella por la cual se habían casado.

Que se habían casado por amor.

Ella apartó la idea, y se alisó la falda y miró a todas partes menos a él.

"Serena". Por el sonido de su nombre en los labios, suave y exuberante, ella alzó la vista y lo miró a los ojos, vio la emoción allí. "Siento que no tuvieras el tipo de boda que soñaste. Me gustaría que lo pudiéramos haber hecho de otra manera, con una iglesia... y un vestido... y tus chicas".

Ella sacudió la cabeza, la emoción hacia que fuera difícil para ella hablar.

Le tomó la mano.

"Saltamos una parte importante de la ceremonia de esta mañana. Supongo que el vicario pensó que no podría cumplir con los requisitos, por lo que se la saltó."

La confusión se marco en su frente.

"No entiendo".

Abrió la mano, dejando al descubierto un anillo de oro sencillo.

"No es lo que te mereces, desperté al primer joyero que vi anoche en Nueva York. No tenía mucha elección. A la primera oportunidad que tenga, voy a comprar algo magnífico. Con rubíes. Me gustas en rojo."

Habló rápidamente, como si fuera a negarse, si él le diera la oportunidad de hablar. Que estaba bien, sin embargo. Ella no quería interrumpir. Tomándola de la mano, le puso el anillo en su dedo. Con una sonrisa torcida, dijo:

"No recuerdo las palabras exactas..."

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"Yo tampoco."

"Bien." Tomó una respiración profunda. "Yo no soy perfecto, y me doy cuenta de que tengo un largo camino por recorrer para ganar tu confianza una vez más. Pero quiero que sepas que estoy extraordinariamente contento de que seas mi esposa. Y haré mi mejor esfuerzo para ser un marido excelente. Deja que este anillo pueda demostrar mis palabras."

Él le tomó las mejillas en las manos, pasando los pulgares por las lágrimas sueltas que caían por las palabras.

"No llores, mi amor." Tomo sus labios en un beso suave, persistente, tan tierno y cariñoso que, por un momento, se olvidó de que se habían casado por una serie de razones equivocadas.

Levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos una vez más, y le dijo:

"Para el resto de la tarde... por hoy... ¿podemos olvidar todo lo demás? ¿Podemos simplemente tener un día de boda?"

Estaba comprando un día antes de tener que recordar todos los motivos

equivocados.

Tal vez para descubrir una buena razón.

Y, ¡Que Dios la ayudara!, ella lo quería.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Creo que es una excelente idea."

Él sonrió y le ofreció el brazo. Cuando lo tomó, dijo:

"El día es suyo, Lady Darien ¿Qué quiere hacer con él?"

_Lady Darien _

Qué cosa tan extraña esta persona nueva, diferente. Serena jugó con el nombre un poco más en su cabeza, volviendo a la preocupación de antes. ¿Quién era Lady Darien? ¿Qué había sido de Lady Serena?

"¿Serena?", la pregunta de Darien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Mañana. Ella me preocuparía por Lady Serena mañana.

Ella sonrió.

"Me gustaría mostrarte la finca".

En cuestión de minutos, fueron en su caballo, Serena sentada frente a él,

aferrándose a él mientras el caballo gris trotaba a través de la finca. Mientras

viajaban, Isabel señalaba los lugares que le importaban a ella de niña… el

bosquecillo de árboles donde se había escondido cada vez que quería ir lejos, el estanque donde había aprendido a nadar, los restos de la antigua torre en la que pretendía ser una princesa.

"¿Una princesa?"

Mantuvo los ojos en la estructura de piedra, situada en el punto más alto de la

propiedad.

"Sí, bueno, pretender ser una reina parecía demasiado. Una niña debe conocer sus limitaciones."

Se echó a reír, y detuvo el caballo.

"¿Vamos a visitar su castillo, su alteza?"

Ella le devolvió la mirada, mirando el interés burlón en sus ojos.

"Por todos los medios".

La levantó en un instante, ofreciendo su mano y liderando el camino hasta la colina donde estaban las pilas de escombros que quedaban. Serena tomó la iniciativa después, pasando las manos por las piedras gastadas.

"Han pasado años desde que he estado aquí."

Darien le dio espacio para explorar, apoyado contra un muro bajo de piedra que marcaba una habitación del edificio destruido, viendo como ella vagaba a través de los pilares derrumbados.

"Dime lo que utilizabas para fingir".

Sonrió para sus adentros.

"Las mismas cosas que todas las niñas pretendían, creo yo..."

"No tuve el privilegio de conocer muchas niñas", dijo. "Desarrolla, por favor."

Se detuvo en un arco de piedra que podría haber sido una ventana de tiempo

atrás. Mirando hacia el más allá, al paisaje, ella respondió.

"Oh, yo era una princesa en una torre, esperando a mi príncipe... tal vez estaba

bajo un hechizo, o era custodiada por un malvado dragón, o algo igual de

fantástico. Pero no siempre fue tan complicado, a veces, sólo vine aquí para..." Ella se volvió, y se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido de su lugar.

"¿Vine aquí para...?" Él estaba en el otro lado del arco ahora, apoyando su

antebrazo en la pared de piedra. Ella se rió, sorprendida por la imagen que había hecho, desordenando su pelo y con una sonrisa torcida en su traje de boda formal.

Igualó su mejor pose, los brazos tocando los suyos en el alféizar.

"Vine aquí para imaginar lo que mi futuro podría ser."

"¿Y qué era eso?"

Ella apartó la vista.

"Lo normal, supongo... matrimonio, hijos... Desde luego, no fue la planificación de Minerva House." Hizo una pausa, pensando por un largo tiempo. "Es curioso cómo las cosas se abren paso en los sueños de las niñas. Yo no tenía un muy buen ejemplo de un matrimonio. Yo no tenía pruebas de que tal cosa valía la pena. Y sin embargo..." Las palabras se desvanecieron.

"Y sin embargo, hubo un momento en que Lady Serena soñaba con convertirse en una esposa", dijo, con luz en la voz, burlándose. Precisamente lo que necesitaba que fuera.

Ella sonrió, mirándolo a los ojos azules.

"Supongo que sí. Por supuesto," su tono se volvió pícaro, "que por cierto nunca

espere casarme con uno de los solteros más codiciados de Londres. Tuve suerte, de hecho, para asegurar que tal Lord aterrice."

Sus cejas se dispararon por las palabras, su mandíbula se cayó por la sorpresa, y se disolvió en una risa que lo hizo, tan cómico y payaso.

"¡Sabías!"

Ella puso una mano en su pecho.

"Mi Lord, ¿cómo podría haber imaginado que había una mujer en esta gran tierra que no lo conocía? Por qué, no es necesario tener una suscripción a Pearls and Pelisses para reconocer tal…" se detuvo para decir con gran énfasis, "paradigma de la masculinidad... cuando vemos uno."

Frunció el ceño por la descripción de esa tontería.

"¿Crees que eres muy divertida, Lady Darien?".

Ella sonrió.

"Yo sé que soy muy divertida, Lord Darien."

Se echó a reír y se acercó para quitar un rizo Rubio rojizo que se había soltado

en el viento y cayó sobre su mejilla. Cuando la tarea se completó, su risa murió, y con una pausa continuó la caricia, ahuecando la parte posterior de la cabeza en su mano y tirando de ella hacia él, besándola en los labios bien calientes con una sonrisa. El beso fue profundo y reflexivo, enviando un río de placer directamente al núcleo de ella. Ella suspiró en su boca, y se trasladó dar pequeños besos, suaves en la mejilla, en la punta de la nariz y en la frente antes de regresar.

"Así que pensó que tal vez podía mandarme a la tierra", bromeó.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

"No. Las chicas pensaron que yo podría aterrizarte. Me instaron a que utilice las lecciones de la revista para hacerlo." Sonrió a su gemido de incredulidad. "Vale decir que nunca fui muy buena en seguir las instrucciones."

Se rió entre dientes.

"¿Y entonces? ¿Cuál era tu plan?"

"Pensé que podría aterrizar su experiencia en antigüedades."

"Bueno... parece que has recibido más de lo que habías negociado."

Ella hizo una apariencia de considerarlo con ojo crítico.

"De hecho, parece que lo tengo".

Le gritó mientras reía.

"Mucho".

Ella también se rió, y dejó la ventana de entonces. Lo vio hacer su camino a una entrada cercana, su corazón se acelero cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba cada vez más cerca de ella. Queriendo conservar su ilusión de calma, saltó a sentarse en el alféizar bajo, a la espera de que venga a ella. La emoción se agrupo en su vientre mientras se acercaba, andando con cuidado sobre las piedras que cubrían el interior de la torre, sus ojos azules concentrados en ella.

La revista había tenido razón. Era una muestra notable de hombre.

Y él era su marido.

El pensamiento le estremeció hasta la médula.

No se detuvo a una discreta distancia de ella, en su lugar se acerco lo más que

pudo, sus piernas tocaban sus faldas, su cuerpo bloqueando el sol de su cara.

Levantó la mano, corriendo el dorso de los dedos a lo largo de su mejilla, dejando un rastro de fuego a su paso. Sus ojos vagaron sobre su cara, y allí había algo que no podía identificar.

"¿Qué estás pensando?"

En cualquier otro momento de su tiempo juntos, ella no preguntaría... pero ellos

estaban aquí, en este mágico lugar, con el resto del mundo y el resto de sus vidas lejos. Hoy en día, eran simplemente marido y mujer.

Como si hubiera algo sencillo al respecto.

Su mirada encontró la de ella, y su pulso se aceleró al reconocer la pasión allí.

Contuvo el aliento, esperando su respuesta.

"Pienso que eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido."

Su mandíbula se aflojó por las palabras, tan inesperadas, y él continuo, con las

manos sosteniendo su cara.

"Eres fuerte y hermosa, brillante, y tan apasionada, que me duele estar cerca de ti." Puso su frente en la suya, cuando continuó, "No sé cómo pasó... pero me parece que he caído bastante e increíblemente enamorado de ti."

Las palabras hicieron que Serena se quedara sin palabras.

¿Era posible que tal cosa pudiera ser verdad?

_Él la amaba._

Las palabras resonaron en su mente, lo que le hacía imposible pensar en otra

cosa.

Y entonces él la estaba besando. Y no podía pensar en nada.

Profesar su amor a Serena había abierto algo crudo y potente en Darien, y sin quitar sus labios de los de ella, la levantó de la pared de piedra para pasar a un trozo de hierba verde y suave en un espacio pequeño y cuadrado de la torre. Estuvieron allí por un largo tiempo, explorando con sus bocas y manos, y Darien era muy consciente de la diferencia de este momento, con todos los demás... de su naturaleza poderosa, fuerte de hacer el amor con su esposa.

Con una mujer que amaba tan profundamente.

Cuando sus manos cayeron a los botones de su chaqueta y su chaleco, Darien soltó la boca de ella, sin aliento mientras buscaba la piel. El desabrocho sus ropas mientras se besaban locamente e Isabel tiró de su camisa, haciendo espacio para que sus manos exploraran el amplio pecho, cálido debajo de la ropa. La sensación de sus dedos contra él era una tortura, y rompió el beso, tirando de la camisa por la cabeza y dejando que revolotee con el viento hasta la tierra fuera de las paredes de su santuario.

Alargó la mano hacia ella, dispuesto a reanudar su beso, pero ella bailó lejos de sus manos, los ojos fijos en su pecho.

"No," dijo ella, con la voz llena de un poder femenino que le provoco dolor por

tenerla, "Quiero verte".

Se acercó, bloqueando sus manos para que dejen de atraerla hacia él, y en su

lugar coloco las palmas de sus manos sobre su pecho.

"Eres muy amplio... así que... ¿cómo te bronceas?"

Luchó por las palabras, loco por tocarla.

"Tengo una propiedad en las afueras de Londres... me gusta trabajar en los

campos."

Su mirada de párpados pesados se encontró con la de él, y él apretó los puños

para no tirar de ella hacia él y tomar su boca.

"¿No usas camisa?"

Él negó con la cabeza.

"No siempre".

"Que malvado", susurró, estableciendo los labios en los de él y siguiendo con

besos húmedos a lo largo de su pecho hasta que ya no podía soportarlo.

Él tomó el control por el bien de su cordura, capturando sus labios, y luego

haciendo un trabajo rápido con la larga fila de botones en la espalda de su vestido, amando su nuca, suspirando su placer en el viento. Cuando la tela estuvo suelta, Serena agarró sus pechos y se volvió, sus ojos marrones llenos de la promesa de una sirena que lo dejaba pasar, el tejido de lavanda puesto en sus pies.

Darien respiró hondo, estabilizándose, alcanzándola a su vez, dando vueltas a su alrededor, y tirando de las cintas de su corsé.

"Odio a la mujer que inventó el corsé", gruñó.

Serena se echó a reír, mirando sobre su hombro.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que una mujer inventó el corsé?"

"Porque un hombre nunca hubiera hecho tan difícil llegar a ti." La ropa interior cayó fuera de ella, entonces, y él le saco la camisola sobre sus hombros hasta que fue descubierta a él y al cielo y a la torre. Su mirada recolectó más de su hermoso cuerpo, inundado con una mezcla de emoción y vergüenza. "Ahí está", dijo, su voz se hizo apenas reconocible por el deseo en ella. "Ven aquí".

Él la atrajo hacia él, sus pechos desnudos presionando contra su pecho, y él tomó su boca en un beso estruendoso, con sus manos tomó los pechos, burlando sus pezones hasta que fueron puntos duros, desesperados, por un toque. Exclamó su deseo con sus labios, y él recompensó el sonido estableciendo su boca en una punta, tratando la carne con los dientes y la lengua y una succión suave, una adicción que hizo que se retorcía contra él. Con una mano, se agachó para acariciar el corazón deseoso de ella, apartando los rizos suaves que protegían su sexo con un dedo, para encontrar el lugar donde su pasión y daba vueltas allí, presionando hasta que sus jadeos se convirtieron en demasiado para él.

Él los fue agachando, hasta que la dejó sobre la hierba suave como un sacrificio, separando sus piernas desnudas al sol y al viento y al cielo añadiendo un segundo dedo al primero, llevándola a la orilla del placer, viendo sus ojos vidriosos por la pasión.

Quería verla separarse en sus brazos.

Ella arqueó la espalda contra el suelo, sus caderas haciendo círculos, elevándose, mostrándole dónde, cómo, tocarla, acariciarla. Se inclinó y le susurró al oído, tomando su lóbulo entre los dientes:

"Eso es todo, mi amor. Toma tu placer."

Él le dio aquello que no sabía cómo hacer... más rápido, más fuerte, más fuerte, más profundo... hasta que ella gritó su placer a las piedras antiguas y se aferró a él cuando ella se salió de control.

Después, ella se quedó inmóvil durante largos minutos, y Darien bebió hasta hartarse de ella, desnuda y dispuesta y suya. Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, se quedo sin aliento. Ella pasó la mano a lo largo de su pecho, deslizando un dedo por debajo de la cintura de su pantalón, donde estaba duro y hambriento de ella.

"Es mi turno", susurró, tirando de los botones de su pantalón totalmente con

demasiada lentitud.

Él la ayudo, sacándose sus botas y pantalones con rapidez, hasta que estuvo tan desnudo como ella, duro y caliente y desesperado por ella. Le tomó su boca en un beso largo antes de decir:

"No me gustaría ser considerado injusto."

Ella se rió, con un sonido bajo y sin sentido, y el fue torturado aún más cuando ella le ahueco en su mano, acariciando hasta que él cerró los ojos ante el placer. Lo que le faltaba en habilidad, lo compensaba en entusiasmo; Darien abrió los ojos en ranuras y la miro mientras ella lo miraba, fascinada de como él creció en sus manos, más duro y más largo de lo que había sido siempre.

Mientras la miraba, ella se inclinó para darle un beso suave y húmedo en la punta de él, y él pensó que podría morir por el placer.

Por su gemido, se detuvo, levantando la cabeza, la preocupación inundaba su

cara.

"¿Te duele?"

Cerró los ojos ante la pregunta inocente, incapaz de detener sus caderas en un

movimiento desesperado, para obtener más de su tacto.

"No, amor. No..."

Ella lo miró de nuevo, escéptica.

"¿Debo parar?"

Su voz temblaba.

"Hazlo de nuevo."

Lo hizo, sus labios suaves y tortuosos en su contra. Contuvo el aliento, esperando su próximo movimiento, y cuando sintió la tentativa suave de su lengua, suspiró su satisfacción:

"Sí... así... Dios, Serena".

Las palabras fueron como un golpe, y en momentos, sus caricias inocentes, la

succión suave de su boca, amenazaban con matarlo. Ella no se detuvo, ella debía parar.

La levantó de él entonces, sus fuertes brazos moviéndola al pórtico, y la atrajo

hacia abajo para llevarla a su boca. Ella se levantó del beso y el vio la

incertidumbre en su mirada.

"¿No te gustó?"

Él dio una carcajada.

"Fue la cosa más increíble que he tenido, amor. Lo disfruté mucho."

Frunció el ceño, y se dio cuenta de que ella no entendía. Tomó su boca una vez más, en un beso largo y profundo y poderoso hasta que los dos jadearon, y luego puso su boca en la punta de uno de sus pechos, succionando hasta que estuvo duro y con dolor, y ella estaba gimiendo.

"No quiero llegar a mi placer sin ti. Hoy, no."

Él la trasladó después, guiándola hasta su punta poniéndola en su contra. Sus ojos se abrieron por sensación.

"¿Podemos? ¿De esta manera? "

Él arqueó una ceja.

"Vamos a ver."

La levantó, poniéndola sobre él hasta que estaba sentada en la empuñadura.

"¿Está bien así?"

"Sí", le susurró ella con reverencia. "Sí" Se balanceaba en su contra, poniendo a prueba su forma y su cordura. "Es una sensación maravillosa".

"Bien." Él la levantó de nuevo, mostrándole los movimientos, animándola a tomar el control de su vida sexual, de su placer. Ella lo tomó de inmediato, como le había enseñado, meciéndose en su contra, probando sus movimientos, buscando su placer.

Él la miraba, sus manos acariciando sus muslos delgados, fuertes, corriendo por su torso, ahuecando sus pechos, dejándola encontrar el ritmo que lo llevó hasta el borde.

Era una tortura.

Finalmente encontró el movimiento que la llevó a su placer, andando duro y rápido contra él, dando gritos, cuando la ola de éxtasis amenazó con romperla. Vio cómo la sorpresa y la pasión pasaban a través de su cara, cuando ella lo miró y dijo su nombre una y otra vez… una letanía de placer.

Llegó hasta donde se unía, poniendo su pulgar en el pico de su sexo, frotando

pequeños círculos cerrados cuando él sintió que su ajustaba en torno a él, a punto de romperse. Sus ojos se abrieron entonces, y le ordenó:

"¡Mírame, Serena! Mírame a los ojos, que ya viene."

Puso las manos sobre sus hombros, sus ojos clavados en los suyos, azul contra azul.

"No puedo..." jadeó. "¡Darien!"

"Lo sé." Le tomó la cintura con la suya, la ola rompiendo sobre ellos, barriendo a ambos en una vorágine de pasión y ambos estaban pidiendo a gritos, con los ecos en la antigua torre cuando encontraron su placer los dos juntos.

Serena se desplomó contra su pecho, y él la sostuvo allí hasta que su respiración entrecortada se había calmado, y lo único que quedaba era el sonido del susurro del viento entre las piedras.

Él puso sus labios en su frente y le susurró su amor otra vez. Ella se estremeció al oír las palabras, presionándose más contra él, y él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella.

Tal vez había una oportunidad para ellos, después de todo.

Serena se sentó en su tocador, envuelta en una toalla de lino, preparándose para su noche de bodas, que era extraño teniendo en cuenta que ella y su marido habían pasado la mayor parte del día al aire libre, desnudos, después de su boda por la tarde.

Por supuesto, nadie dentro de la casa podía saberlo, por lo que cuando Molly la

había obligado a tomar un baño caliente, no le había dicho nada, sin estar triste por tener tiempo a solas con sus pensamientos antes de que ella tuviera que hacer frente a su marido.

Su marido.

Que la amaba.

O que decía que la amaba, por lo menos.

¡Oh, cuán tentadoras esas palabras! Ella comprendió como podría tener debilidad por su sexo, ahora, ¿cómo podía una mujer tan sólo ser derribada por el entusiasmo y la anticipación dejándola sin aliento?

Hubo un golpe seco en la puerta, y el corazón de Serena saltó inmediatamente en la garganta con la idea de que podría ser Darien allí antes de que se diera cuenta de que el sonido provenía de la puerta equivocada. Temprano en el día, había sido trasladado a la habitación contigua, sus habitaciones ahora conectadas por una puerta interior. Este golpe había llegado desde el pasillo.

"¿Sí?"

La puerta se abrió, y entró Luna y Mina. Serena se tenso de inmediato.

"¿Está todo bien?"

Mina sonrió.

"Parece que eso se arreglo esta tarde, Serena. ¿Hay algo en tu mente?"

Serena frunció el ceño.

"No. ¿Cuál sería?"

Luna se echó a reír, sentándose en un taburete bajo la cama.

"Oh, Serena. ¡Por fin ha pasado!"

"¿Qué cosa?"

Mina se sentó en el extremo de la tina de cobre.

"Usted ha dejado el pasado y se encontró su marido."

"No es como si yo lo hubiera ido a buscar, Mina. Todo esto sucedió un poco sin mi consentimiento".

"Pero no está satisfecha con esto, ¿verdad?", Preguntó Luna.

Serena examinó la cuestión durante mucho tiempo.

"No exactamente. Parece un buen hombre."

"¿A pesar de la confusión de ayer?"

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí. Él ha dejado más que claro que está dispuesto a ayudar a mantener Minerva House segura." Las mujeres asintieron con la cabeza, y añadió secamente: "Él no tiene mucha opción si se casa conmigo."

Luna sonrió.

"Caso. Tiempo pasado."

Serena negó con la cabeza.

"Yo soy una esposa".

"De hecho, lo es", dijo Mina. "Y puede que esto te traiga mucha felicidad."

Serena no podía ignorar el nerviosismo que se produjo por las palabras. Ella no veía el matrimonio como algo feliz. Y había una gran parte de ella que creía que era imposible.

Pero lo que era un sentimiento extraordinario era ser amada.

Y terrible. Por que la llevaba un paso más cerca de perderse... si correspondiera sus sentimientos, ¿qué iba a ser entonces? Ella tomó una respiración profunda, estabilizándose, y Luna y Mina compartieron una mirada de complicidad.

"¿Qué es?"

"Bueno, hemos sido enviadas aquí... para hablar con usted..."

El miedo la quemo.

"Oh, no. ¿Sobre qué? "

Luna sonrió.

"Acerca de su noche de bodas."

Las cejas de Serenna se juntaron.

"¿Para qué?"

Mina miro su cara. Bajando la voz, dijo:

"Creemos que debes estar preparada. Es decir, que debes saber qué esperar."

"Y puesto que su madre ya no está con nosotros…" agregó Luna.

La comprensión la iluminó, y el propósito de su visita era tan diferente a las otras razones que ella había imaginado que se echó a reír. Histéricamente.

Las dos mujeres se miraron entre sí, cada una más estupefacta que la otra, e

Serena se reía, incapaz de contenerse. Dejó el peine que había estado usando y trató de respirar.

"¡Lo siento!" Ella levantó una mano, agitando frenéticamente. "¡Lo siento! Yo

sólo..." y se echó a reír otra vez.

Tal vez debería decir que ella no necesita ningún consejo sobre los

acontecimientos de la noche... pero su torpeza era divertida, y había una pequeña parte de Serena, que quería dejarlas continuar un poco… si la distraía de sus pensamientos anteriores.

"Lo siento. Por favor, continúen."Se volvió hacia ellas. "¿Qué debo saber?"

Luna comenzó.

"Bueno, ya has mencionado que Lord Darien da besos satisfactorios..."

"Más que satisfactorios".

Un rubor comenzó a subir en las mejillas de la cocinera.

"Excelente. Tenemos la esperanza de que será un igualmente aceptable..." Hizo una pausa, mirando a Mina.

"Amante", dijo Mina sin rodeos.

Serena se volvió hacia el espejo y levantó su peine, una vez más.

"Eso espero".

"Sí, bueno," presiono Luna. "Puedes ser sorprendida por la forma en que... las

cosas suceden."

Serena sonrió, tratando de mantener alejada la risa de su voz.

"¿Las cosas?"

Hubo una pausa. Mina habló primero.

"Bueno, como sabes por las estatuas, Serena, que tiene diferentes características... que hacen un esposo."

"Sí..."

"No vamos a entrar en demasiados detalles", dijo Mina, la frustración canto en su voz.

Serena intento no sonreír.

"Pero, ¿cómo voy a saber cómo hacerlo?"

"Estamos seguras de que Lord Darien sabe, Serena".

Era demasiado. Serena rió.

"Sí. Estoy bastante segura de ello."

Los ojos de las mujeres se abrieron como platos.

"¡Ya lo sabes!", Exclamó Luna.

Serena sonrió, se moviéndose hasta detrás del biombo para ponerse el camisón que ella había elegido para la noche… una seda rosa profunda que esperaba que su nuevo marido disfrutara.

"Lo hago. Pero muchas gracias por su preocupación."

"Eres una mujer horrible, horrible", dijo Mina, la risa en su voz, "y él no te merece."

"Al parecer, no tiene elección, teniendo en cuenta que sólo ha estado casada por doce horas y ya ha tenido su noche de bodas", dijo Luna, secamente. "¿Así que estamos en lo correcto?"

Serena se asomó por detrás del biombo.

"¿Correcto? ¿Sobre qué?"

"¿Es un amante aceptable?"

"Luna," Serena se sonrojó, volviendo detrás de la pantalla.

"Ah. Parece que él es." Luna bromeo.

Cuando la risa se apagó, Mina preguntó, seria:

"¿Lo quieres?"

Serena se detuvo ante la pregunta que había estado jugando una y otra vez en su mente desde esa tarde. Desde antes de esa fecha, si fuera realmente honesta. Ella se vio a sí misma, observando la forma de su silueta por debajo de la bata de seda que había seleccionado para él.

Para hacerlo feliz.

Para hacer que la quiera.

Para hacer que la amara más.

La verdad era que ella lo amaba.

Y no había nada más aterrador. Ella estaba aterrorizada de que, si ella lo admitía, de alguna manera se convertiría en su madre, que su matrimonio de algún modo se convertiría en el de sus padres. ¿Cuánto su madre suspiraba por su padre?, ¿cuánto tiempo había esperado en la ventana por una señal de caballos? ¿Cómo lo había adorado cuando él estaba allí... y le dijo los cuentos de hadas acerca de él cuando se fue?

¿Y odiaba a sus hijos por su deserción?

¿Cómo podría Isabel tomar el riesgo de estar terriblemente desolada, viviendo con desesperación?

No. El amor había traído más que dolor a esta casa, a su vida.

Ella no dejaría que el amor la destruyera de la forma en que ella lo hecho con su madre.

Ella no iba a vivir una media vida.

Y así, aun cuando había admitido la verdad de sus sentimientos hacia Darien, ella se negó a decirlo en voz alta.

"Serena", la llamada de Mina desde más allá en la habitación, la sacudió de sus pensamientos.

Ella respiró hondo y habló con su imagen, haciendo caso omiso de la tristeza en su rostro, el dolor que la desgarró a través de ella por la mentira.

"Yo no lo quiero", anunció, dispuesta a que su voz tuviera luz, para convencer a

sus amigas que ella seguía siendo tan fuerte como ella alguna vez había sido. Para convencerse de ello. "Me casé con él por la seguridad a Sam y Minerva House y Tsukino Park. No veo la necesidad de traer el amor al escenario."

Ella pegó una brillante sonrisa que ella no sentía en su cara… y salió de detrás del vestidor, sólo para encontrar a Luna y a Mina de pie, los ojos fijos en una parte diferente de la habitación.

Ella siguió su mirada y su corazón se hundió.

Pues allí, en la puerta contigua, estaba su marido.

Él había oído todo.

Su sonrisa vaciló cuando se inclinó rígidamente.

"Mis disculpas. Yo no sabía que tenía compañía."

"Yo…" Ella se detuvo. ¿Qué podía decir?

"Estábamos por salir, mi Lord", dijo Mina, y ella y Luna se habían ido más rápido de lo que Serena había visto a nadie salir de una habitación.

Ella estaba sola con el hombre que la amaba.

Y había despreciado su amor con sus palabras estúpidas.

Se dio la vuelta, retirándose a la otra habitación. Ella lo siguió sin pensarlo,

cruzando el umbral, viendo como él mismo se serbia dos dedos de brandy de una botella que se había establecido allí para él. Él se quedó mirando el vaso durante un largo rato antes de beber, y luego se sentó en una silla grande, baja y volvió su atención a ella. Su mirada era fría y carente de emoción.

Ella dio un paso hacia él, desesperada por arreglar lo que había roto.

"Darien".

"Usted está vestida de rojo."

Ella se detuvo, las palabras eran extrañas en sus oídos.

"Yo…" Se miró a sí misma. "Pensé que te iba a gustar."

Se hizo un silencio mientras la miraba, cerrando los ojos por la emoción.

"Lo hago".

No le gustaba este Darien. Su silencio era inquietante.

"Yo…"

_Mentí. Te amo._

El miedo ahogó esas palabras. Ella hubiera querido que él las escuchara de todos modos.

"Ven aquí".

La orden era imperiosa y oscura, como… nunca lo había oído hablar, y había una parte de ella que quería huir de él. Cerrar con llave la puerta entre los cuartos y esconderse de él hasta que hubiera vuelto a la normalidad.

Al mismo tiempo, quería someterse a él.

Bebió de nuevo, sus ojos azules no se apartaron de ella.

Desafiándola a rechazarlo.

A atreverse a aceptarlo.

Ella lo quería.

La idea la impulsó hacia adelante. Una vez a su lado, fue traspasada por su

mirada, por el brillo frío allí. Quería sacudirlo, traer de vuelta la vitalidad que había estado allí toda la tarde. El amor que había estado allí.

Él no se movió durante largo rato, y se preguntó si podía rechazarla, en última

instancia, la enviaría lejos y se negaría a tocarla de nuevo. El silencio se prolongó una eternidad, devastador. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de irse y dejarlo por su cuenta, él se movió.

Se inclinó hacia delante, llegando a ella y atrayéndola hacia él hasta que la puso entre sus muslos. Él puso su rostro en la suave redondez de su vientre, respirando profundo, presionando su boca abierta en la seda allí. Sus manos acariciaron a lo largo de la parte exterior de sus muslos, en torno a su centro, tirando de ella hacia él cuando él movió la boca hasta el lugar donde estaba cubierto el núcleo de ella por la tela.

La sensación de su aliento caliente era demasiado, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, mientras abría con los dedos su centro, y ella curvo su cuerpo hacia él,

agarrándose a él con todo su ser.

Levantó la cabeza y luego, paso sus manos hasta sus pechos, encontrando las

puntas oscuras debajo de la tela, haciéndole burlas con los pulgares y los dedos hasta que estuvieron duros y con dolor para él. Y sólo entonces, cuando su longitud estaba en sus pantalones dura, temblando, le dio lo que quería tomando un duro pezón entre los labios y succionando a través de la tela, alternativamente con sus dientes y lengua hasta que la tela estaba húmeda y pegada a su pecho.

Repitió el proceso con el otro pecho hasta que ella gritó su placer.

El sonido lo impulsó. Se puso de pie, agarrando el dobladillo de la bata,

levantándolo sobre su cabeza, dejándola al descubierto a su mirada azul pálido. La levantó y se envolvió alrededor de él y la llevó de nuevo a su dormitorio. La dejó caer sobre la cama, después bajo, cubriéndola con su cuerpo caliente. Ella arañó su camisa, ansiosa de que se fuera, de que lo tuviera contra ella, y él la dejó tirar de él mientras se deslizaba por su cuerpo, enviando besos calientes y húmedos a lo largo de la línea central de ella, en la base del cuello, entre sus pechos, por su torso y en su estómago suave.

Aflojó las piernas para separarlas y no protestó, en su lugar se agarro de los

anchos hombros mientras él la presionaba contra la cama y extendía los pliegues suaves que protegían el centro de ella. Cuando apretó los labios con los ella, no se lo impidió, trabajando en su lengua y dientes a un ritmo que casi la saca de la cama por el placer, y ella estaba gimiendo en cuestión de segundos. Su lengua era mala en su contra, rápida y furiosa, dispuesto a aceptar cualquier cosa menos lo único que quería.

Ella se rompió por debajo de él, gritando su nombre mientras empujaba uno, luego dos dedos profundamente dentro de ella, llegando a un punto que no sabía que existía, enviándola por encima del borde, una vez más.

Él estaba por encima de ella, entonces, y con un solo golpe, dentro de ella,

tomándola, sin dejar nada, sus movimientos más profundos y más intensos que

todo lo que había sentido antes. Él la empujó hasta el borde de nuevo casi al

instante, y ella estaba pidiendo la liberación, rogando por el clímax que sólo él

podía proporcionar. Él la mantuvo allí durante una eternidad, hasta que ella estaba gimiendo su nombre, rogándole su resolución.

La tomó de la boca en un beso ardiente, más profundo y más apasionado que

cualquier cosa que hubieran compartido antes, y alcanzado entre ellos,

estableciendo el pulgar en el lugar donde todo parecía empezar y terminar. El

impulso profundo, derramando en ella, y ella se había perdido, inundada por la

emoción, capaz de pensar sólo en él.

Ella susurró su nombre desasiéndose en sus brazos.

Después de un largo rato, se levantó de ella. Llegó hacia él cuando él se trasladó a su lado, con ganas de compartir las consecuencias de su estremecedor hecho.

Se había ido de la cama antes de que pudiera tocarlo, levantando su camisa y los pantalones del suelo y saliendo de la habitación.

Se sentó, llamándolo mientras cerraba la puerta que los conectaba con firmeza,

cerrando con llave.

El lamento llegó rápido y doloroso, y se dio cuenta de que no había hablado una vez en su acto sexual.

**Continuara…**

**N/A: Hola espero que les allá gustado el capi las invito a leer ANGEL JUSTICIERO, y mill disculpas a las personas que se dieron cuenta que no coloque los nombres de serena y darien y deje los originales… fue un error mió. Saludos ^.^**


	22. Chapter 22

**10 Lecciones para Casar a un Lord… y que te adore**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah MacLeany el verdadero nombre de la novela es Ten Ways to Be Adored When Landing a Lord y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 21**

_**Lección Número Nueve**_

_Nutre tu misterio._

Una vez que has despertado el interés de tu Lord, considera pasar tiempo lejos de él para alentarlo. No hay más que pensar en la casería de zorros anual a través de nuestra hermosa tierra para conocer el impulso de caza salvaje que ni siquiera nuestro mejor caballero puede ignorar.

¡Sé el zorro, querido lector, y no tengas miedo!

¡Estos diestros cazadores te rastrearan!

_Pearls and Pelisses_

_Junio 1823_

Serena apenas dormía, finalmente, renuncio a la idea e hizo su camino a la cocina. Ella estaba de pie junto a la estufa, viendo la caldera, cuando Lita llegó justo después del amanecer.

Serena no levantó la vista del agua, perdida en sus pensamientos, preguntándose qué podría hacer para reparar el daño que le había hecho a su matrimonio la noche anterior.

¿Qué clase de mujer arruinaba el matrimonio en el primer día?

Su tipo.

Ella se resistió a la respuesta, viendo las formas de pequeñas burbujas en el fondo de la caldera. Tal vez podría convencerlo de tomar otro paseo hoy... tal vez podrían intentarlo de nuevo.

Tal vez podría encontrar el valor para decirle que lo amaba.

"¿Sabes lo que dicen acerca de ver las calderas", dijo su jefe de establos, abriendo un armario y sacando una lata de galletas.

"Sí, bueno... estoy probando la teoría."

Lita se apoyó en la mesa y miró a su protectora durante un largo rato antes de

decir:

"Uno de los caballos se ha ido."

Atrajo la atención de Serena.

"¿Ido?"

"Como si nunca hubiera estado."

Su corazón dio un salto en su garganta.

"¿Cuál?"

"Tu marido".

"¿Se ha ido?"

"Parece que sí."

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"No. Estuvo aquí. Ayer por la noche."

"Tal vez sólo ha viajado a la ciudad para algo." Había desconfianza en el tono de Lita.

Serena salió corriendo de la cocina al piso de arriba, llamando a la puerta de su

habitación y apenas esperando para entrar.

Se detuvo junto a la puerta.

Él se había ido; sus cosas desaparecieron con él.

La cama no estaba desarmada, incluso.

Se había ido inmediatamente después de anoche.

Serena se abrazó sintiendo de repente un frío y cansancio insoportable.

Se volvió hacia la puerta, donde estaba Lita.

"Serena. ¿Hay algo que puedo hacer? ¿Hay algo que necesitas?"

Serena negó con la cabeza, apenas oyendo las palabras.

Él se había ido. Ella lo había echado.

Al igual que su madre había dejado ir a su padre.

"Creo que necesito..." Ella sacudió la cabeza, la tristeza aplastaba la mayoría de ella. "Necesito..."

Lo necesito.

"Necesito estar a solas", susurró. "He..."

_Has estropeado todo._

Lita no hablo, comprendiendo, incluso cuando Serena no lo hacía. Dio un paso

atrás al pasillo, dejando a Serena a solas en la habitación.

Serena cerró la puerta y se metió en la cama, la cama donde su marido debería

haber estado durmiendo. Donde deberían haber estado durmiendo juntos.

Pero él no estaba aquí.

Ella estaba sola otra vez, y lo peor era que lo había tenido allí.

Él la había dejado. Al igual que su padre lo había hecho. Así como ella temía que lo hiciera.

Ella lo había echado.

Volviéndose a un lado, Serena acerco sus rodillas hasta el pecho, y dejó que las lágrimas vinieran. Ella lloró, sollozando por su matrimonio y lo que podría haber sido, si sólo hubiera confiado en amarlo.

Y cuando no tuvo hubo más lágrimas, ella durmió.

Ya era tarde cuando se despertó, el sol entrando a raudales en la habitación

caliente. Por un momento, ella no sabía dónde estaba, y se sentó tratando de ver la habitación. Cuando lo hizo, los recuerdos vinieron de golpe.

Se puso de pie, la tristeza y lamento hacían ese simple movimiento más difícil de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Ella se trasladó a la puerta y la abrió para encontrar una preocupada Molly de pie fuera de la habitación. Su prima se volvió hacia ella al escucharla, y Serena dijo:

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?"

Molly agitó una mano en el aire.

"No importa. Oh, Serena." Ella tomó a Serena en sus brazos, abrazándola

fuertemente antes de preguntar: "¿Qué pasó?"

Serena negó con la cabeza.

"No sé. En un momento estábamos muy contentos y yo creía que podría ser un

éxito, y al siguiente..." lo arruine. "...al siguiente, yo estaba haciendo un lío. Y se

fue."

"Estoy segura de que no hiciste un lío", dijo Molly, con una certeza que nacía del amor y la amistad.

"Pero lo hice." Serena miró a los ojos de su prima, reconociendo su preocupación.

"Lo amo, Molly."

Molly dejó escapar una risa de apoyo y dijo:

"¡Pero eso no es un desastre! ¡Eso es maravilloso!"

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Serena.

"No. No lo es. Porque yo le dije que no lo amaba. Que no podía amarlo."

La confusión brilló en el rostro de la otra mujer.

"¿Pero por qué?"

Serena se llenó de tristeza.

"No sé".

Molly se acercó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella.

"Oh, Serena".

Serena se aferró a ella, las lágrimas se aproximaban rápidamente.

"Yo no le dije porque me daba miedo. Pensé que si yo lo amaba, me convertiría en mi madre. Yo pensaba que iba a abrirme a la angustia, y ahora... ahora ya es demasiado tarde. Yo le hice daño. Le dolió y se fue."

"Tal vez él volverá", dijo Molly, con esperanza.

"Tal vez". Pero aunque dijo las palabras, ella sabía que no iba a suceder.

¿Cuántas veces había trabajado para recuperar su confianza, para demostrar su valía? ¿Y cuántas veces Serena lo rechazó? Y luego que paso el tiempo, el fuego se apago en sus ojos, dejando sólo un aristócrata, el fresco y suave se había perdido. Serena lloró durante mucho tiempo, aprovechando la comodidad de su prima. Finalmente, dejó de llorar, y ella tomó una respiración profunda, calmándose justo a tiempo para hacer frente a Sam cuando vino corriendo por las escaleras.

"Serena" Se detuvo, registrando las lágrimas secas en su cara. "¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué lloras?"

Sam se acercó lentamente, con el rostro serio. Serena dio cuenta de que llevaba un chaleco. Y una corbata perfectamente atada. Era un pequeño hombre. La evidencia de la influencia de Darien trajo a las lágrimas cerca una vez más. Ella cerró los ojos contra ellas, negándose a revelar su tristeza a su hermano.

Serena forzó una sonrisa.

"No es nada, Sam. ¿Qué pasa?"

Sam se quedó mirándola durante un buen rato con el ceño fruncido por la

preocupación. Por último, dijo:

"Mina me envió a buscarte. Cree que te sentirás mejor cuando veas por qué."

_Lo dudo._

"¿Qué es?"

Él negó con la cabeza.

"Ella me dijo que no tenia que decirte. Debes verlo por ti misma."

Serena suspiró. La finca seguía necesitando su protectora. Enamorada o no.

"Muy bien, muéstrame el camino."

Cuando el trío descendió por las escaleras al segundo piso, Serena se dio cuenta del ruido. Era una fuerte y estridente charla como la que jamás había escuchado. Se apresuraron a la parte superior de la escalera que llevaba al gran vestíbulo, y se detuvo allí, congelada en su sorpresa ante la imagen de abajo. La entrada a la casa estaba llena de hombres. Hombres con cubos y cajas y mochilas, cada uno más sorprendente que el siguiente, cada uno tratando de llamar la atención de Mina, quien, de pie a varios pasos por la escalera, estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para desempeñar el papel de mayordomo imperturbable. Por supuesto, parecía que pocos mayordomos en el mundo habían tenido que lidiar con la mitad de los habitantes de Dunscroft en su sala principal. Descendiendo, llegó al lado de Mina cuando el mayordomo gritó:

"Buenos señores, ¿si todos pudiéramos tener un momento de silencio mientras se revisa la situación?, tal vez haría toda la vida un poco más fácil." Ella bajó la voz a un murmullo. "Por supuesto me ayudara a pensar."

Serena le preguntó:

"¿Qué diablos pasa?"

Mina se volvió hacia ella.

"Ya era hora de que usted llegara."

"¿Quiénes son? "

"De lo que puedo decir", dijo Mina, señalando a los hombres en cuestión mientras hablaba, "ese niño tiene tres cajas de velas y más encargadas, aquellos dos han sido enviados a reparar el muro occidental, uno está aquí para afinar el piano, ¿sabes que aún se ajusta esa cosa innecesaria?... el hombre de la capa está esperando reunirse con usted para que pueda elegir un entrenador para ir con su carro de caballos nuevos, que ya están en los establos, Lita está al lado de los mismos con euforia, ese está entregando varios toneles de vino para las bodegas, las dos mujeres escondidas en la esquina, pobrecitas, están aquí para equipar a todos de ropa nueva, el hombre de las gafas es un banquero, solicitando una audiencia con "la señora de la casa", el círculo de gigantes de pie, con Andrew, Dios sabe de dónde vinieron, está aquí para patrullar los límites de la propiedad, y…" Ella se asomó a los tiradores. "Oh, sí. También hay una media docena de reparadores de techos solicitando acceso al ático."

Impresionada, Serena parpadeaba a la congregación, todavía no del todo

entendiendo.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

"Músico" llamo Mina, llamando la atención de un artesano tranquilo y arrugado que estaba cerca. "El salón de baile es a través de esa puerta." Ella se volvió hacia Serena. "Ellos dicen que Lord Darien los ha enviado."

Le tomó varios segundos asimilar el significado de las palabras de Mina:

"¿Todos ellos?"

"En mi experiencia los comerciantes no se muestran con mercancía libre, Serena. Sí. Todos ellos."

Silencio, Serena miró hacia el grupo de gente en su hall de entrada, abrumada.

Cuando finalmente se volvió a Mina y Molly, podía decir sólo una cosa.

"Él me envió techadores."

Mina estaba ocupada mandando al hombre con el vino a la bodega. Volviéndose, dijo:

"Parece que te has casado con un loco."

Ella se echó a reír.

"Él me envió techadores."

Fue la cosa más encantadora que nadie jamás la había dado.

Molly sonrió ampliamente.

"Sin duda conoce el camino a tu corazón, Serena".

Las lágrimas amenazaron una vez más.

Si hubiera sido lo suficientemente valiente como para dejarlo entrar

Serena tomó una respiración profunda, dispuesta a mantenerse fuerte a sí misma.

Suavizando con las manos su falda arrugada, dijo:

"¿Qué debo hacer?"

"Creo que debes poner a los techadores a trabajar."

Justo antes del anochecer, Serena estaba en la escalinata de la casa solariega,

viendo como el último de los trabajadores hacia su camino por el largo camino de Tsukino Park. Habían trabajado durante varias horas en el techo, prometiendo volver al día siguiente con los materiales necesarios para reparar los daños más importantes.

Cuando los comerciantes se desvanecieron en la noche, se sentó en los escalones de piedra, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella para protegerse de la brisa fresca mientras miraba hacia el cielo oscuro, deseando que todo fuera diferente.

Deseando ser más valiente.

Estaba tan aterrorizada de permitirse a sí misma amarlo, tanto miedo de que su

relación con Darien reflejara la relación de sus padres. Ella había tenido miedo de que si ella lo amaba, ella se ponía en riesgo de convertirse en su madre… de languidecer aquí en Yorkshire esperando, desesperadamente, que regresara.

Y no se había dejado admitir que lo amaba. Sin embargo, allí estaba ella,

languideciendo en Yorkshire esperando, desesperadamente, que regresara.

Parecía que se había convertido en su madre de todos modos.

Pero no era su padre.

Había hecho, en un día, más por Tsukino Park de lo que su padre había hecho

por ellos. Y no era sólo por el techo, o una cerca, o el carro. Fue la forma en que tan claramente se preocupaba por la finca. Por Minerva House. Conocía a la tierra y a las niñas hace menos de una semana, pero se había comprometido por su bienestar. Por su futuro.

Porque estaba comprometido con la felicidad de Serena.

Ahora lo comprendía.

Suspiró en la noche.

Si no fuera demasiado tarde.

"Ha sido un día bastante notable, ¿no?"

La voz de Andrew vino de la oscuridad, y se volvió hacia él cuando llegó alrededor de la base de las escaleras, haciendo su camino a ella.

"Esa es una manera de decirlo", dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

"Su equipo de seguridad está en su lugar. Parecen un buen grupo de hombres.

Voy a presentárselos mañana. Hemos creado una sede provisional en la cabaña del viejo leñador. Se necesita algunas reparaciones básicas, pero voy a hablar con Darien de ello la próxima vez que lo vea."

Tuvo una opresión en el pecho por la certeza de Andrew de que iba a ver a Darien de nuevo. Ella deseaba poder estar tan segura de lo mismo.

"Todo esto sucedió tan rápido."

Andrew no habló por un largo tiempo, mirando a los jardines oscuros. Entonces, finalmente dijo:

"Comenzó el proceso cuando la lluvia se detuvo. Cuando fui a la ciudad en busca de nuestras pertenencias, me mando que yo hablara con la policía acerca de hombres honorables que pudieran estar interesados en trabajar así."

Serena apretó los labios en una fina línea. Había empezado el proceso antes de que Rei fuera secuestrada. Antes de que hubieran sido obligados a casarse.

Antes de que todo hubiera cambiado.

Se sentaron en silencio durante mucho tiempo, perdidos en sus propios

pensamientos. Había una docena de preguntas que quería hacer a Andrew, su único vínculo con el hombre que amaba, el hombre al que había echado, pero le daba vergüenza y estaba insegura, y las emociones la abrumaron.

En última instancia, le preguntó lo que parecía algo seguro.

"¿Por qué no fuiste con él?"

Hizo una pausa, teniendo en cuenta sus palabras.

"Porque, a diferencia de Darien, yo sé que dejar lo que más quiero en el mundo no es la manera de ganarlo".

"Molly".

Él no respondió durante mucho tiempo, tanto tiempo, de hecho, que Serena

comenzó a pensar que no iba a reconocer el nombre. Cuando por fin se volvió

hacia ella, sus ojos oscuros tenían la luz del atardecer.

"Sí".

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Estoy contenta porque los dos se hayan encontrado…" hizo una pausa, el nudo en la garganta le hacía difícil terminar la frase, "el uno al otro."

Andrew respiro profundo. Cuando habló, sus palabras eran rápidas y recortadas, como si deseara decírselas a todos.

"Yo sé que ella es la hija de un caballero. Que se merece a alguien infinitamente mejor que yo, un turco, que nunca será plenamente aceptado en su mundo. Yo no soy un caballero. No soy un cristiano. Pero me preocupo profundamente por ella. Y haré todo lo posible para hacerla feliz." Se detuvo. "Soy muy rico."

Serena sonrió.

"Yo no sé porque piensas que cualquiera de nosotros se preocuparía porque eres turco Andrew. Tampoco sé por qué podrías pensar que requieres de una alta cuna. ¿No has aprendido nada acerca de este variopinto grupo en la semana que has estado con nosotros?"

El juego con una sonrisa muy querida por su cuenta.

"Yo simplemente estaba señalando mis defectos."

"Bien, vamos a empezar a no hacer eso, de lo contrario vamos a estar aquí toda la noche, con la lista de los míos."

"Nunca", dijo amablemente, haciendo una pausa por un largo tiempo para elegir sus siguientes palabras. "Me gustaría casarme con ella. Y, puesto que es su familiar más cercana, supongo que tengo que hacer..."

Ella lo miró a los ojos, con los suyos llenos de lágrimas.

"Por supuesto, tienes mi bendición. Si ella te quiere, entonces eres felizmente

bienvenido a Tsukino Park." Andrew lanzó un largo suspiro de alivio, y Serena se echó a reír a través de sus lágrimas. "¿De verdad pensaste que yo te lo negaría?"

Él negó con la cabeza.

"Yo no lo sabía. Una cosa es que me acepten como un invitado en su casa. Otra muy distinta que me aceptaras como tú..."

"Familia", dijo Serena, colocando una mano sobre su brazo. "Primo".

Él bajó la cabeza.

"Gracias".

"Sí, bueno, no me dolió que seas rico."

Le gritó en la risa.

"Darien tenía razón. La suya es una lengua afilada."

Ella se puso seria por la mención de Darien.

"Demasiado afilada la lengua, creo." Ella suspiró, volviéndose al hombre. "Lo

arruine. Cuando lo vi por última vez... era tan diferente. Frío. Insensible."

"Necesita tiempo, Serena".

"Lo amo", confesó, y había algo acerca de la liberación de admitir sus sentimientos a este hombre, amigo de su marido.

"¿Se lo dijiste?"

Ella cerró los ojos.

"No."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque tuve miedo".

"¿Miedo de qué?"

Ella lanzó una carcajada patética.

"Tenía miedo de que se vaya de aquí. Quedarme sola. Amándolo."

No se rió. Él no hizo referencia a la ironía obvia que ella estaba sufriendo. Él

simplemente dijo:

"Creo que es hora de que te enteres de Turquía."

Serena miró a Andrew.

"¿Qué pasa con Turquía?"

"Supongo que le dijo que estuvimos juntos en Turquía."

"Sí. Dijo que lo rescataste de una prisión allí."

"¿Te dijo porque él aterrizó en la prisión?"

"No."

"Había una mujer. Darien pensó que estaba enamorado de ella."

Una imagen dolorosa brilló, Darien en los brazos de una mujer exótica que conocía todas las formas de su corazón.

Se apoyó contra la baranda de piedra, los ojos vidriosos, con la memoria.

"Habíamos acampado en las afueras de Ankara durante varias semanas. La

Corona estaba nerviosa por los rumores de un ejército levantándose en el Imperio, y le pidió a Darien que siguiera a un informante que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro." La voz de Andrew tuvo admiración. "Darien era una leyenda en todo el Oriente. Lo llamaban el Bulan, el cazador. Se decía que podía encontrar a cualquiera." Serena asintió con la cabeza. Encontrar Minerva House debe haber sido un juego de palabras para él.

"Alana apareció fuera de su tienda una noche, magullada y ensangrentada por una paliza que recibió a manos de su marido, llorando por ayuda. Se la llevó adentro, le dio de comer, atendió sus heridas, pero ella lo dejó antes de la mañana, aterrada de que su marido la encontrara y le pegara más."

Serena se estremeció ante las palabras, de inmediato entendiendo que Darien no había sido capaz de resistir a una paloma herida.

"Ella fue la siguiente noche, con los labios partidos. Y la noche después un poco herida. Y luego desapareció. Y se puso frenético, preocupándose por ella. Él la había seguido a una casa dentro de la ciudad, y se obsesionó con encontrarla y asegurase a sí mismo que estaba segura. Después de días de esperar por ella, fue recompensado finalmente con su aparición. Ella se dirigía hacia el mercado con varias otras mujeres de casa. Él encontró una manera de hablar con ella allí y ella le rogó que la dejara en paz. Le aseguró que estaba bien."

Ella se echó los brazos alrededor de ella con más fuerza por las palabras. No es de extrañar que la odiara cuando ella dijo que estaba muy bien sin él.

Andrew continuó:

"Esa noche, ella vino a él de nuevo. Sana y salva."

No entró en detalles, pero Serena no era ninguna tonta. Ella se sintió mal por la idea de él con otra mujer.

"¿Ella era muy hermosa?" La pregunta estaba fuera antes de que pudiera

silenciarla.

"Sí. Mucho".

Serena la odiaba.

"Su belleza se vio ensombrecida por su encarnación siendo mala." Andrew siguió adelante. "Él le rogó que se quedara con él esa noche. Le aseguró que la mantendría a salvo. Le prometió un viaje seguro de regreso a Inglaterra. Ella

estuvo de acuerdo, pero se negó a salir con él de inmediato… le dio una excusa acerca de sus posesiones o algo así. Él le creyó, y arreglaron un lugar de encuentro y la hora en que la iba a recoger. Y se escaparan."

El miedo se estableció en el pecho de Isabel. Ella sabía lo que venía, pero no

podía dejar de escuchar.

"Era una trampa, por supuesto. El imperio sabía que el Bulan estaba allí, que

estaba buscando al informante. Y ella de alguna manera descubrió que se trataba de Darien al que estaban buscando. Yo estaba cerca cuando se lo llevaron. Vi toda la cosa." Se detuvo, perdido en el pasado. "Esta es la parte que yo más recuerdo… que habían seis turcos enormes, más grandes que yo, esperándolo. Cuando se lo sometió, Alana se acercó, se quitó el velo, y le escupió en la cara."

Serena retrocedió ante la imagen de la traición.

"Me dijo que merecía la cicatriz."

Andrew asintió con la cabeza.

"Él piensa que lo hace. Como castigo por ser víctima de los encantos femeninos. Por creer que ella lo amaba."

Se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, cuando la verdad del pasado de Darien se estableció entre ellos. Serena se estremeció ante el dolor que debía haber sentido, después de haber sido derribado por una mujer que amaba.

No es de extrañar que no se quedara.

Ella había hecho lo mismo.

Andrew continuó, sin darse cuenta de la crisis que estaba experimentando.

"Maldijo a las mujeres entonces. Nunca lo he visto atarse a alguna. No hasta que llegamos aquí. No sé hasta qué punto."

Las palabras fueron un golpe físico. Se había abierto a ella, confiando en sí mismo para amar de nuevo. Confiando en ella para aceptar ese amor. Y ella lo había rechazado. Lo rechazó.

Estaba enferma.

Se inclinó hacia delante, reconociendo su confusión.

"Serena. Él te ama."

Las palabras lo hicieron peor.

"Hice lo mismo que ella hizo."

Su protesta fue inmediata e inflexible.

"No. No lo hiciste."

"Él me ama. Y yo lo rechace."

"Serena. Ella lo traicionó. Ella le envió a la cárcel. Ella lo habría torturado. Se habría muerto si no lo hubiera encontrado." Hizo una pausa, utilizándola para enfatizar sus palabras. "Eres lo contrario de lo que ella era."

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"Él no lo sabe."

"Sí, Serena. Lo hace. Sólo necesita tiempo."

"¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"No sé. Él no será capaz de mantenerse al margen, sin embargo. Te lo puedo

garantizar."

Ellos estuvieron en silencio durante largos minutos, el sonido de los grillos en el

fondo. Serena pensaba en la historia de Andrew y en su propio tiempo con Darien. Durante toda su vida, había tenido miedo de tomar lo que quería por miedo al fracaso. Ella tenía miedo de salir de Tsukino Park y enfrentarse a los rumores que su padre había causado; tenía miedo de enviar a Sam a la escuela por temor a que se convirtiera en su padre.

Y tuvo miedo de amar a Darien, por temor a perderse a sí misma.

Ahora, sin embargo, sin él… se había perdido de todos modos.

Pero ella tenía la oportunidad de hacer lo correcto. De hacer lo mejor.

Tener la vida que había empezado a soñar.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era extender la mano y tomarla.

Lo haría.

Se puso de pie, mirando abajo hacia Andrew.

"Quiero ir tras él."

Las cejas de Andrew se dispararon hacia arriba.

"¿Ahora?"

"Ahora. ¿Dónde está?"

"A mitad de camino a Londres, me imagino."

_Londres._

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"A Londres será".

Se puso de pie.

"Te llevaré".

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"No. Tengo que hacer esto sola."

Entrecerró sus ojos en ella.

"Serena. Darien tendrá mi cabeza si te permito viajar a Londres por tu propia cuenta."

"Voy a estar bien. Me iré con el correo. "

Andrew se rió ante la idea ridícula.

"Él me matara sin pensarlo dos veces si te permito hacer eso."

"¿Por qué? Un montón de niñas vienen aquí por correo."

"Sí. Bueno, usted es Lady St. John ahora, la cuñada de los marqueses de

Ralston. No viajara por correo."

La conversación estaba tomando un tiempo valioso. Ella accedió a acelerar el

proceso.

"Está bien. ¿Cómo sugieres que me vaya?"

"Vamos a alquilar un coche de seis caballos mañana por la mañana."

"¡No vamos a estar allí durante días!"

Suspiró.

"Si nos detenemos sólo para cambiar los caballos, vamos a estar allí en dos días y medio. El correo llevará cuatro por lo menos. "

La cara de Serena se iluminó.

"Entonces su acompañante estará muy apreciada, buen señor."

Andrew miró hacia el cielo.

"Él me va a desollar por esto."

Ella sonrió.

"No, si tengo éxito en que vuelva. En ese caso, estará eternamente agradecido."

Dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras, dispuesta a prepararse para el viaje. Luego de varios pasos, se volvió. "Espera. ¿A dónde vamos una vez que estemos en Londres?"

Andrew no lo dudó.

"Vamos a Ralston House. Necesitarás la ayuda de la marquesa."

**Continuara…**

**N/A: hola no se ustedes pero este capi a mi si que me dio mucho risa jajajaja… las chicas le iban a explicar las noches de boda jajajaj ella ya era todo una experta en esa materia, jajjaaj se volvió loca va ir a buscar a su HOMBRE como dice mina en mi otro fic jajajajaj… saludos… las invito a leer ANGEL JUSTICIERO.**


	23. Chapter 23

**10 Lecciones para Casar a un Lord… y que te adore**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah MacLeany el verdadero nombre de la novela es Ten Ways to Be Adored When Landing a Lord y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 22**

"Debo matarte por obligarme a hacer esto."

"Probablemente. Pero no lo harás. Es tu propia culpa por volver a Londres. Si yo fuera tú, me habría quedado fuera por el resto del verano."

"¿Cómo podría haber sabido que Amy era la anfitriona de un baile de verano?"

Darien tomó un largo trago del vaso de whisky que sostenía, frunciéndole el ceño a su hermano. Los gemelos se sentaron en el estudio de Ralston, cuando la orquesta en los jardines comenzó a afinar sus instrumentos. En menos de una hora, la mitad de la élite de Londres (la mitad que había permanecido en la ciudad para el mes de julio) estaría en los jardines, también. Darien se removió en su traje formal.

"¿Quién ha oído hablar de un baile de verano?"

"Amy pensó que sería una buena manera de mantener a Juliana en el ojo

público", respondió Ralston, negándose a agarrar el cebo de su hermano. "Puede ser que recuerdes que nuestra hermana sufre de algo de mala reputación."

Darien gruñó en su whisky.

"Por ninguna otra razón que porque nuestra madre era una…"

"Sí. Pues bien, la sociedad parece no preocuparse mucho por el cómo y el porqué".

Ralston se inclinó hacia adelante para agregar más de líquido de color ámbar en el vaso de Darien. "Amy está feliz de que estés aquí, Darien. Juliana también. Trata de disfrutar de esta noche."

Disfrutar.

Como si eso fuera posible.

Habían pasado cinco días desde que había dejado a Serena, y él no había

disfrutado de un momento de ese tiempo. Él dudaba de que pasar la noche en un jardín oscuro con una sonrisa tonta mientras Londres y sus madres lo reclamaban.

De hecho, él estaba bastante seguro de que pasar la noche en un jardín oscuro le haría pensar en Serena. Y él estaba completamente seguro de que pasar la noche bailando con mujeres que no eran Serena le haría enloquecer.

"Hay algo que debes saber."

Los ojos de Darien se redujeron a ranuras.

"¿Qué es?"

"Sigues siendo considerado como una captura muy valiosa. Supongo que muchas de las mujeres aquí esta noche estarán aquí por ti."

"Estoy casado".

"Esa información no se ha hecho pública, como sabes. De hecho, uno podría

pensar que deberías haberle dicho a tu hermano el cambio de tu estado en algún momento antes de llegar a Londres."

Daien le dijo a su hermano precisamente lo que podía hacer con ese pensamiento.

Ralston se reclinó en su silla.

"Me gustaría decirte que cualquiera que haya pensado que eras el hermano de

buen carácter tendrá una sorpresa esta noche."

Darien se puso rígido entonces, la ira irracional lo quemo.

"Entonces, tal vez te dejo y te ahorro la molestia de tener que sufrir mi presencia."

"Siéntate, zopenco ridículo."

Darien se irguió mucho más alto que su hermano.

"Llámame una vez más…"

Ralston era la viva demostración de la serenidad girando el whisky en su vaso.

"Yo no voy a pelear en mi estudio, sería mi ruina. Amy tendría mi cabeza."

La respuesta indiferente de Ralston tranquilizo a Darien.

Se sentó de nuevo, inclinándose hacia adelante y poniendo la cabeza entre las

manos, froto su cara como si quisiera borrar su frustración. Cuando miró hacia

arriba, Ralston le miraba con completa comprensión.

"Ella ha hecho una ruina de ti, hermano."

Era la primera vez que Ralston hacía referencia a Serena fuera de la conversación, recortada en la que Darien había anunciado su matrimonio, y Darien sabía que podía pasar por alto las palabras y si su hermano gemelo le permitía el espacio que necesitaba.

Pero él no quería hacer caso de ello.

Él quería hablar de ella... como si las palabras la pudieran acercar.

_Como si pudieran hacer que lo amara._

Pasó por alto el dolor que estalló por las palabras.

"Ella es... increíble."

Ralston no respondió. Se limitó a escuchar.

Darien comenzó a hablar, más para sí que para su hermano.

"Ella tiene tanta fuerza en ella, como nadie que yo haya conocido. Cuando cree en algo, o cuando se lucha por lo que es suyo, ella es una reina. Ella no es como las mujeres que conocemos. Si algo hay que hacer, lo hace." Levantó la mirada hacia él. "La primera vez que la bese, ella llevaba pantalones."

Uno de los lados de la boca de Ralston comenzó una sonrisa.

"Hay algo acerca de ellas en pantalones."

"Pero hay una suavidad en ella, también. Una incertidumbre arraigada que me da ganas de protegerla con todo lo que tengo." Darien coloco una mano en su

mandíbula mientras pensaba en ella. "Y ella es tan hermosa. Con esos ojos

Celestes... los ojos que sólo pueden hacer que te pierdas en..." Se calló,

pensando en ella. En su falta de ella.

"Es su amor."

Darien se encontró con la mirada conocedora de su hermano gemelo.

"Más de lo que nunca creí posible."

Ralston se reclinó en su silla.

"¿Entonces por qué estás aquí, bebiendo whisky en mi estudio?"

"Porque ella no me ama."

"Tonterías". La palabra llegó rápida y sincera.

Darien sacudió la cabeza.

"Te agradezco la afrenta, Armando, pero te lo aseguro. Serena no me ama."

"Por supuesto que te ama", dijo imperiosamente, como si pudiera hacerlo así,

simplemente por ser el marqués de Ralston.

"Ella no lo hace".

"Siempre encantamos."

Darien dio un pequeño resoplido de risa por su rebelión.

"Sí, bueno, tal vez porque ella siempre te amo. Sin embargo, esta chica no me

quiere."

"Bueno, entonces debes hacer que te ame".

Darien sacudió la cabeza otra vez.

"No. Yo tuve mucho al tratar de hacer que las mujeres me amaran. He pasado mi vida entera persiguiendo mujeres que no estaban decididamente enamoradas de mí. He aprendido mi lección."

Ralston le estabilizó con una mirada franca.

"No vas a perseguir a una mujer. Esta es tu esposa. A la que, de hecho, amas."

Dios, que él la amaba.

Nunca había sentido nada como el dolor que había explotado a través de él con su anuncio de que se había casado con él por obligación y no por amor, pero el dolor no parecía disminuir sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Él se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

"Ella no me necesita."

Ralston sonrió.

"Estás trabajando bajo la errónea impresión de que ella te tiene que necesitar. Por mi experiencia, casi siempre es al revés." Miró su reloj. "Un hombre más sabio que yo una vez me dijo que si hubiera sido un zopenco y perdiera a la única mujer que jamás había realmente querido, la llevaría al vicario más cercano y luego le haría un hijo."

Darien hizo una mueca al oír las palabras y la memoria que trajeron con ellas.

"Ya me he casado con ella."

"Entonces, estas en la mitad del camino."

Una visión de Serena brilló en su mente, sentada en una piedra bajo el sol, rodeada de niños. Sus hijos.

El deseo estalló en él y Darien frunció el ceño.

"Odio cuando tienes razón."

Ralston sonrió.

"Como pocas veces no la tengo, me imagino que es un gran problema para ti."

Darien consideró sus opciones. Se casaron, por amor de Dios. No podía permanecer lejos de ella para siempre. De hecho, él no quería mantenerse alejado de ella. Quería agarrar su caballo y correr de regreso a Yorkshire y agarrarla por los hombros y sacudirla. Y entonces él quería secuestrarla en su habitación y hacer el amor con ella hasta que lo amara también. Y entonces él quería pasar el resto de su vida haciéndola feliz.

Si ella no lo amaba ahora, tal vez, algún día, tendría que aprender. Pero nunca lo amaría si se quedaba en Londres.

Él la necesitaba.

Miró hacia arriba, decidido.

"Voy a volver a Yorkshire."

Ralston golpeó una mano en su muslo.

"¡Excelente!" Anunció, de pie. "Pero primero, debes asistir a este maldito baile, o mi esposa nunca me perdonará."

Darien se puso de pie, también, sintiéndose fortalecido por su decisión.

Iría al baile. Y luego iría con su esposa.

"¡Darien!"

Darien se apartó de la mesa de refrescos, donde se servía una limonada deseando que fuera un whisky, para encontrar a su cuñada viniendo sobre él.

Él hizo una reverencia.

"Lady Ralston," entonó: "¡Es para enamorarse! ¡Qué éxito! Es sin duda la mayor anfitriona de la aristocracia".

Amy se rió y bajó la voz.

"No dejes que Lady Jersey te escuche. Ella nunca nos invitara a Almack entonces."

Él arqueó una ceja.

"Y eso sería una pena terrible."

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

"Estoy feliz de verte. Ralston me dijo que estabas en la ciudad, pero no poco más que eso." Su sonrisa desapareció. "¿Cómo te va?"

Darien considero el tono serio de Amy por un momento antes de decir:

"Parece que mi hermano te dijo un montón de esto." Pudo confirmarlo a simple

vista cuando Amy sonrió. "Me siento mucho mejor ahora que hace unas horas."

Las cejas de Amy se elevaron.

"¿No es por el baile, verdad?"

Darien se rió de lo absurdo de la declaración.

"No, mi señora."

Ella se unió a él en la risa cuando su hermana se acercó, una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro. Cuando se inclinó para depositar un beso en el dorso de su mano, Juliana dijo:

"¡Yo no puedo creer que no sabía que habías regresado a la ciudad! ¿Qué clase de hermano no busca a su hermana inmediatamente?"

Uno de los lados de la boca de Darien comenzó a agrandarse en dirección a Juliana.

"Uno muy malo, por cierto."

"Tienes que venir a visitarnos mañana, ¿no?"

Él negó con la cabeza.

"No puedo, tengo miedo. Tengo que salir de la ciudad de nuevo con la primera luz."

Juliana hizo con la boca una mueca perfecta.

"¿Para qué? ¡Apenas has dicho hola!"

Él cambio de tema, no dispuesto a compartir la noticia de su matrimonio con su

hermana de una forma tan poco sutil en un ambiente público.

"Tengo un asunto de extraordinaria importancia a la que debo asistir", dijo, "pero te aseguro que voy a estar muy, muy contento con los resultados una vez que mi viaje se haya completado."

"Bueno. Espero que se trate de un regalo de lujo," dijo Juliana burlándose,

trasladando su atención a un lugar por encima del hombro de Darien. "Amy, ¿quién es esa?"

"¿Quién?" Amy se puso en puntas de pie, siguiendo la línea de visión de Juliana.

"¡Shh!" Juliana hizo un gesto con la mano. "Quiero escuchar su anuncio."

Darien puso los ojos en blanco y tomo un poco del refresco, apenas registrando que las dos mujeres estaban sonriendo como idiotas.

"Lady St. John".

Un silencio se apoderó de la multitud y Darien se congeló. Seguramente había oído mal. Se volvió lentamente hacia la escalera que conducía a los jardines, donde los huéspedes estaban entrando en el baile.

Allí, resplandeciente en el vestido rojo más impresionantes que jamás había visto, estaba Serena.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

No podía apartar los ojos de ella, había una pequeña parte de él que pensó que tal vez él le había conjurado. Que no estaba realmente aquí. En Londres. En el jardín de su hermano.

Juliana le dio un golpe en la cara con un dedo largo y huesudo.

"Darien. No seas idiota. ¿No puedes ver que ella está aterrorizada? Debes ir por ella."

Las palabras apenas se habían pronunciado, y él se movía hacia su esposa,

caminando en primer lugar, sólo para descubrir que tomaba mucho tiempo. Y así empezó a correr. Era casi seguro que causo un escándalo, pero no le importaba realmente. Le pediría perdón a Amy más tarde.

Porque todo lo que quería hacer era llegar a Serena.

Y a su tacto.

Y confirmar que no estaba, de hecho, loco. Que ella estaba realmente allí. Que ella había venido realmente por él.

Había un beneficio en correr a través de un baile, la multitud sorprendida tendía a salir de su camino, y él estaba al pie de la escalera en cuestión de segundos,

saltando por las escaleras para encontrarse con ella. Ella lo observó durante todo el trayecto, los ojos marrones anchos, con nerviosismo y sorpresa y emoción y algo que no se atrevió a darle un nombre.

Una vez allí, a escasos centímetros de ella, se detuvo, viéndola hasta saciarse de ella.

Vio que ella tomaba una respiración profunda, levantando sus pechos hermosos debajo del vestido de seda que llevaba.

"Mi Lord". Se dejó caer en una profunda reverencia y le susurró: "Te he perdido".

Cuando finalmente le devolvió la mirada, vio a la verdad de sus palabras.

"Yo te he echado de menos, también." Llegó hasta ella, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla, una persona, carraspeando detuvo su movimiento.

"Darien", dijo Armando de cerca, sus palabras en voz baja pero claras, "¿quizás debes acompañar a tu esposa al interior?"

Serena se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo, lejos de la muchedumbre mirando con

curiosidad desenfadada. Apretó los puños para no tocarla y le dijo:

"Sí, por supuesto. ¿Mi Lady?"

Entraron a la casa, sin hablar, moviéndose más allá de una línea de invitados

curiosos a la espera de ser anunciados y que sin duda estarían decepcionados de que habían perdido lo que era sin duda la parte más emocionante de la noche.

Tirando de ella en el primer cuarto al que llegaron, él cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y arrojó el candado para asegurar su privacidad. Ellos estaban en la biblioteca, un candelabro era lo único que daba luz sobre la repisa de la chimenea. La guió hacia la luz y la besó, duro y desesperado por ella, la sensación de ella… había pasado demasiado tiempo sin ella. Comió su boca, robando su aliento. Ella le respondió, caricia por caricia, y cuando ella suspiró su placer él gimió. Después de un largo rato, intenso, sus labios se suavizaron, y suavizó el beso y le acarició el labio inferior con su lengua, terminando el momento de una manera infinitamente más suave de lo que había comenzado.

Él puso su frente en la de ella y le dijo:

"Hola."

Ella sonrió, tímida.

"Hola".

"Dios, te he echado de menos. Echaba de menos la sensación de tenerte. Echaba de menos el olor que tienes de... todas las flores de naranja y de Isabel. Pero más que eso, te extrañé."

Ella se coloco en sus labios, deteniendo el flujo de palabras.

"Darien", susurró. Y la palabra era un océano de curación.

"Llegaste a Londres."

"Sí".

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?"

"Tres días".

Tres días y nadie le había dicho.

"Armando va a pagarme por no decirme nada."

"Yo le supliqué que no lo diga. Yo no estaba preparada. Yo quería estar bella para ti".

Él negó con la cabeza.

"Siempre eres hermosa para mí." Ella bajó la cabeza y él le levantó la barbilla con un dedo. "Siempre, Serena. En vestido, en calzones, en seda... en nada. Siempre eres hermosa para mí."

"Hay algo que te debo decir." Hizo una pausa y esperó. Finalmente, tomó una

respiración profunda, estabilizándose. "Te amo".

Cerró los ojos por las palabras, palabras que tan desesperadamente quería

escuchar. Cuando los abrió, ella lo miraba, nerviosa.

"No tienes que decir eso."

Sus ojos se abrieron.

"Sí. Que lo hago."

Él negó con la cabeza.

"No, amor. No puedes."

Ella dio un paso atrás, con voz firme e inquebrantable.

"Darien St. John. Escúchame. Te amo. Te amo más de lo que yo pensaba que

era posible amar a alguien. Te he amado el día de nuestra boda. Y el día antes. Y el día antes. Dije lo que dije porque tenía miedo de que si te decía la verdad, me dejarías algún día, y yo estaría sola y triste y desconsolada porque no estabas conmigo."

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos por las palabras, y ella las sacó mientras

continuaba. "Pero no decirte que te amaba hizo que me amaras menos. Y me dejaste de todos modos. Y yo estaba sola y triste y desconsolada. Por eso he venido aquí. Porque no puedo sobrevivir sin que sepas que te amo. Porque no quiero que pienses que eres menos de lo que eres. Porque eres un hombre que te mereces a alguien mucho, mucho mejor que yo."

Ella se detuvo, respirando con dificultad, abrumada por la emoción. Ella le sostuvo la mirada, y allí, en las profundidades de sus ojos azules, pensó que había perdido a Darien en esta habitación por sus palabras tontas. No sabía qué decir para reconquistarlo. Y así ella dijo las palabras que estaban en su corazón.

"Yo he venido a Londres para decirte que te amo. Por favor. Me tienes que creer".

Dio un paso hacia ella, con un dedo elevando su barbilla, inclinando su rostro hacia él, y dijo lo que había en su corazón.

"Yo nunca te dejare de nuevo, Serena. Estoy muy triste porque lo hice. Yo iba a

volver. Te lo juro." El beso que instaló en sus labios era suave y sorprendente, y se hizo eco de la promesa en sus palabras.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas otra vez cuando él levantó la cabeza.

"Te fuiste antes de que pudiera arreglarlo."

Él la tomó en sus brazos.

"Lo sé. Lo siento."

Ella habló, sus palabras eran sordas contra su pecho.

"Yo quería arreglarlo, Darien."

"Lo sé."

"Pensé que podrías haber decidido que no me amabas."

La miro de nuevo directo a sus ojos preocupados.

"No, Serena. Por Dios, te amo más que nunca antes."

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa acuosa.

"Bueno. Yo consideraba enviar a Voluptas como ofrenda de paz, pero ella es

demasiado pesada".

Él sonrió.

"Me gusta mucho más recibir la real." Él volvió a besarla, una caricia profunda

hasta que los dos respiraban pesadamente. Cuando se detuvieron, Serena le echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y pasó una mirada malvada sobre ella. "Este vestido es increíble".

"¿Te gusta?" Ella se estiro en su contra, como un gato, y él se quejó.

"¿De dónde viene?", Habló las palabras desde el lugar donde su cuello y hombro se reunían.

"Amy le hablo a la modista para enviarlo. Yo sólo tenía una petición."

Él estaba besando la parte superior de sus pechos.

"¿Mmm?"

Ella suspiró mientras sus pulgares encontraban sus pezones bajo la tela.

"Que sea rojo."

Levantó la cabeza, la pasión en su mirada.

"Es una preciosidad. Me gustaría quitártelo para que se pueda admirar mejor."

Ella se rió de su broma.

"No, Darien. Debemos volver al baile. Ya hemos causado una escena increíble." Ella abrió la boca, alejándose. "¿Crees que Amy nos perdonará alguna vez? ¡Hemos arruinado su baile!"

Darien se rió de su preocupación.

"Serena, si sé algo acerca de mi cuñada, es que estará eternamente agradecida con nosotros por causar una escena en su baile. Establecerá un estándar para todos los futuros bailes en Ralston House, ¡Señor salva a mi hermano!" Apartó un rizo suelto detrás de sus mejillas. "Pero si quieres regresar al baile, vamos a volver al baile".

Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Confieso que me gustaría volver al baile, mi amor. Por dos razones, una de las

cuales es que me gustaría bailar con mi marido."

"Ahora esa es una muy buena idea." Sus ojos se oscurecieron. "Me gustaría mucho que todos me vieran bailar con mi esposa."

Con un último beso, clandestino, hicieron su camino de vuelta por los pasillos y

salieron a la terraza, donde decenas de ojos de inmediato los encontraron.

Serena apretó la mano de Darien.

"Todos nos están mirando."

Él levantó la mano, besando sus nudillos a través de la seda de su guante antes de inclinarse para susurrarle:

"Todos están tratando de calcular el tiempo que estuvimos en el interior."

Se volvió con los ojos confundidos hacia él.

"¿Para qué?"

Él arqueó las cejas.

Ella abrió la boca, cubriendo la risa con una mano.

"¡No!"

Se echó a reír, y contuvo el aliento por lo guapo que era. Él era de ella. Al igual que ella era suya.

Bajaron las escaleras hasta el jardín de atrás, con las manos entrelazadas cuando alguien los llamó.

"¡St. John!"

Darien se detuvo, tirando de Serena para acercarla cuando un hombre se les acercó.

Él era alto y delgado y muy guapo, su chaqueta perfectamente colocada y sus

botas brillaban perfectamente. Llevaba un bastón con punta de plata que era una pareja ocasional casi con toda seguridad diseñado para mantener a los que lo rodeaban considerando que él no era más que un dandi adinerado.

Se detuvo frente a ellos y Darien apretó la mano de Serena.

"Densmore."

Los ojos de Serena se ampliaron. ¿Este era Densmore? ¿Este hombre guapo,

excepcionalmente bien vestido con una sonrisa tonta era el Densmore sobre el que había estado tan preocupada?

Densmore hizo una leve reverencia, dirigiéndose a Serena.

"Yo digo, Lady Serena…"

No había tomado mucho tiempo que su identidad rondara a través de la multitud.

Sus cuñadas habían actuado con rapidez.

"St. Jhon". Serena le corrigió.

"¿Perdón?"

"Si usted se está dirigiendo a mí, mi Lord, creo que el nombre que usted busca es Lady St. Jhon."

Podía sentir la aprobación de Darien a su lado.

Densmore miro del esposo a la esposa, una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

"Estaba seguro de que estaban bromeando. Pero usted está casada."

_Ah, sí. Amigo de su padre, de hecho._

Serena sonrió con su sonrisa más brillante.

"Le aseguro que yo no estoy bromeando".

Darien sacudió la cabeza con fingida seriedad.

"Mi esposa no bromea, Densmore."

"Bueno, al menos, no con los extraños," añadió, advirtiendo el hoyuelo de su

marido.

Cómo adoraba ese hoyuelo. Debe decírselo.

Densmore se balanceó sobre los talones.

"Bueno", dijo. Entonces: "¡Bien! ¡Esto funciona de maravilla!"

Darien apretó la mano de Serena, una vez más.

"Ciertamente creo que sí."

"No, St. John. Quiero decir, ¡usted puede manejar las cosas del Wastrearl ahora! Yo no quería la responsabilidad de todos modos." Bajó la voz hasta un susurro cómplice. "No se puede parar las cosas."

"Se podría decir que no," bromeó Serena, dibujando una sonrisa hacía su esposo.

Densmore negó con la cabeza, no del todo escuchando.

"Esencial." Él dio una palmada en el hombro de Darien. "Yo enviare a un hombre el día de mañana para discutir los detalles. ¿Qué le parece? Un lugar fantástico, yo diría…" hizo una pausa. "Mala suerte lo de su padre, Lady St. Jhon. Er. Mis condolencias."

Y sin esperar una respuesta, Densmore se había ido, dejando a Darien y a Serena viendo con sorpresa cuando él desaparecía entre la multitud.

Se volvió hacia Darien, sorprendida por la forma en que el misterioso tutor, a quien temía, simplemente se había alejado.

"Parece que hemos heredado Tsukino Park."

Serena sonrió por su falsa decepción.

"¿Cómo vamos a sobrevivir?"

"Es difícil de imaginar." Él levantó su mano, llevándosela a la boca a través de sus nudillos enguantados.

"Tonterías. Nos adoramos."

Su mirada se suavizó en ella, y ella contuvo el aliento por la emoción en las

profundidades de sus preciosos ojos azules.

"En efecto. Lo hago."

Estaban tan cerca. Ella sólo tenía que llegar hasta él y besarlo...

No. Eso no sería del todo apropiado.

¿Cuánto tiempo había antes de que pudieran salir de este tonto baile?

La comprensión brilló en los ojos de Darien. Se acercó más.

"Pronto", susurró, la palabra era suave y mala y llena de promesas. "Pero por

ahora, ¿te gustaría bailar, belleza?"

Ella no pudo evitar el sonrojo de placer que se extendió a través de sus mejillas.

"Sí, por favor."

Él la llevó a la multitud de bailarines, bailando un vals a través de la pista. Después de largos momentos de balancear y girar con la música, se dio cuenta de la sonrisa secreta en su cara y le preguntó:

"¿Qué estás pensando?"

"Estoy pensando en la segunda razón por la que yo quería regresar al baile."

Levantó una ceja.

"¿Qué era?"

"Para demostrar a todas estas damas que leen Pearls and Pelisses que este Lord en particular ha sido bien y verdaderamente aterrizado."

Su carcajada era demasiado fuerte, la forma en que la atrajo hacia él demasiado cercana, llamaban la atención de las parejas a su alrededor.

Sería la comidilla de la aristocracia durante meses después de esta noche.

Y sólo empeoro cuando habían descubierto que Serena era la hija del Wastrearl... y que se suponía que debía estar de luto.

Pero como ella se rió y bailó en los brazos fuertes de este hombre que la amaba... ella simplemente no podía prestarles atención. Y cuando él se inclinó y le susurró en voz baja al oído...

Bueno, hay cosas peores en el mundo que el escándalo causado por el amor.

**CONTINUARA…**


	24. Chapter 24 epigolo

**10 Lecciones para Casar a un Lord… y que te adore**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah MacLeany el verdadero nombre de la novela es Ten Ways to Be Adored When Landing a Lord y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Epígolo**

_**Lección Número Diez**_

Es muy importante, querido lector, que aprenda esta lección final.

Una vez que el Señor ha sido atrapado y aterrizado de verdad, será su deber

garantizar que los nidos de su vida estén perfectamente bien y con plumas, la

soltería no es para los hombres serios y con propósitos respetables. De hecho, su propósito es el matrimonio y los niños y los placeres que vienen con la evidencia de una vida bien vivida.

Y nuestros lores, esos pilares de hombres cuidadosamente seleccionados y

exhibidos para su beneficio en estas páginas… requerirán novias capaces de

amar, honrar, y apreciar en todas las formas en que se merecen.

_Pearls and Pelisses_

_Junio 1823_

"Fue una boda hermosa."

"De hecho, lo fue." Darien le dio un beso suave en el lugar donde el cuello y el

hombro de Serena se reunían desabrochando la larga serie de botones de su

vestido, enviando la prenda a sus pies envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella y tirándola contra él, con una mano recorriendo su cuerpo para capturar un seno en la mano. "No tan bonita como tú, sin embargo."

Ella se rió por las palabras, apoyándose en él con un suspiro, permitiéndole libertad de explorar.

"Por supuesto que sí. Molly estaba brillante. Y Andrew... yo nunca lo había visto tan feliz."

Darien hizo una pausa, teniendo en cuenta las palabras antes de que él apretara los labios en su cuello una vez más.

"Mmmm..." Él tomó su lóbulo con los dientes, mordisqueando hasta que se

estremeció en sus brazos, retorciéndose con una sonrisa. Él la agarró, besándola larga y completamente antes de que él levantara la cabeza, la preocupación en su mirada. "¿Te arrepientes de que no tuvimos una boda apropiada?"

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Serena había viajado a Londres a buscar a Darien y habían intentado su matrimonio por segunda vez. Y era dichoso. Vivían en Tsukino Park, aunque Darien había propuesto que visitaran su casa de campo en la temporada de otoño… porque estaba cerca de Eton y le daría a Serena la oportunidad de estar más cerca de Sam durante su primer semestre en la escuela.

Antes de haber salido de Londres, Darien había asumido la responsabilidad legal de la finca, para alivio del Vizconde Densmore, de modo que Minerva House estaba bien cuidada y tan protegida como podía ser. Las mujeres de la casa florecían con el conocimiento de que su seguridad estaba bien en las manos de Darien, Andrew, y el equipo de vigilantes que se había convertido en una parte bienvenida de la familia.

Incluso Rei tuvo un poco de alegría en los meses después de la salida

devastadora de su hermano. El duque mantenía su secreto, por ahora, al menos.

La incertidumbre sobre su futuro ya no afectaba a Serena, que sabía sin lugar a

dudas que, no importa lo que venga en el futuro, Darien se había comprometido igual que ella para que Minerva House tenga éxito.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó a fondo.

"No me arrepiento de nuestra boda en lo más mínimo. Mientras me prometas que vamos a tener un matrimonio correcto."

"Un matrimonio correcto," dijo, levantándola en sus brazos y llevándola a la cama. Una vez allí, deslizó una mano por el interior de su pierna. "¿Cómo la calificarías hasta ahora?"

Ella fingió pensar sobre la cuestión, y él le mordisqueó el hombro como castigo.

Ella se echó a reír hasta que su mano acarició su muslo, jugando con la piel suave allí hasta que el sonido se desvaneció en un suspiro. Su mirada seguía su cuerpo y la camisa de él se pegaba a sus curvas, teniendo en cuenta la ausencia de sus ropas.

"Yo, por mi parte, pienso que va muy bien", dijo. "Estoy particularmente contento de que por fin has decidido ver las cosas a mi manera y renunciar a los corsés."

Ella sonrió con una sonrisa pequeña y tranquila.

"No del todo, debido a tu punto de vista, Darien. Voy a tener que estar sin ellos por un tiempo. Varios meses, por lo menos."

Hizo una pausa cuando él comprendió.

"¿Quieres decir…?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Su mano se deslizó hacia arriba, colocándola apenas alrededor de su vientre.

"Un niño," dijo, y la reverencia de su voz era innegable.

Ella puso su mano allí también, abriendo los dedos con los suyos.

"Yo más bien me sorprendí", dijo, con tono seco. "Les llevó a Mina, Lita, y Luna

convencerme de que era verdad."

Se rió entre dientes.

"Como de costumbre, las mujeres de Minerva House saben todo antes que yo."

Ella se unió a él en la risa.

"¿Te sorprende?"

"No, en absoluto."

La besó, poniendo fin a la conversación, una caricia profunda y completa, lo que dejo a los dos sin aliento. Pasó las manos hacia arriba, sobre su pecho y hombros, enredando sus dedos en su pelo suave y suspirando su placer con la boca mientras su mano se movía más bajo.

"Darien", susurró, "Te amo".

Él sonrió contra sus labios.

"Lo sé."

Ella se rió de la certeza de sus palabras arrogantes mientras se apoderó de su

boca una vez más.

Y le mostró lo mucho que la quería a cambio.

**Fin**

**N/A: nooooooo se acabo T-T pero bueno como todo final empieza una nueva historia. Estuvo muy linda la historia no creen, esperamos que os allá gustado mucho y disculpen por no actualizar antes ya que no teníamos Internet, mil disculpas. Saludos y dejen REW. Si. :)**


End file.
